Entre nous
by Oh-eden
Summary: Folie, passion, haine, distance, incompréhension. Recueil d'histoires diverses sur Maka et Médusa.
1. 50 phrases

Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsuhi Ohkubo

"Entre nous" est un recueil d'histoires sur le couple Maka/Médusa, tantôt simples, tantôt compliquées. Souvent courtes. Parfois sans beaucoup de scénario pour introduire la relation. Il y a quelques scènes sexuelles dans certains chapitres mais le plus souvent, cela reste de l'ordre du sous-entendu... et il n'y a dans certains textes même presque rien qui indique une relation amoureuse.

Ce premier chapitre est composé d'une cinquantaine de phrases à thème qui ont été écrites pour la communauté livejournal _une_phrase_.

Il y a des **spoilers** pour le chapitre 89 dans la phrase numéro 47.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>01 Réconfort<p>

Maka se laisse entraîner par les mensonges réconfortants qu'elle lui offre et refuse de croire les vérités blessantes.

02 Baiser

Ceux de Médusa ressemblent à des morsures mais elle n'a pas encore conscience que Maka est au moins tout aussi féroce, sinon plus.

03 Douceur

Il n'y a rien qui lui fasse plus de mal et plus de bien à la fois mais Médusa n'a même pas conscience d'en posséder alors cela se transforme rapidement en un horrible gâchis.

04 Souffrance

Parfois Médusa aime la souffrance, parfois elle y est indifférente ; Maka voudrait la lui faire détester.

05 Pomme de terre

C'est la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main et qu'elle lance à la sorcière, de rage, elle aurait voulu que ce soit le couteau de cuisine mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

06 Pluie

Une des rares occasions où ce fichu serpent va enfin venir se pelotonner contre elle et où Maka décide d'ignorer que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a trop froid.

07 Chocolat

Médusa songe vaguement à lui en offrir des empoisonnés.

08 Bonheur

Elles n'arrivent jamais à l'obtenir en même temps, cela ne les empêche pas d'essayer.

09 Téléphone

À travers le combiné, la voix de la sorcière est bien moins envoûtante et Maka voudrait l'avoir en face d'elle.

10 Oreilles

Puis elle se bouche les oreilles et invente les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Médusa.

11 Nom

Médusa le prononce toujours avec affection même quand elle parle de la tuer, Maka le hurle toujours avec haine même quand elle voudrait lui faire comprendre tout à fait autre chose.

12 Sensuel

Ses yeux ne peuvent quitter la tresse qui glisse sur ses seins.

13 Mort

Elle l'a enfin tuée et cela lui paraît bien triste.

14 Sexe

Maka Albarn est une sale adolescente pleine d'hormones qui ne veut pas comprendre que quand on a plus de mille ans, on a bien mieux à faire que de passer toute la journée à ça.

15 Toucher

Parfois, ses caresses ne lui faisaient aucun effet comparé au fantôme de deux mains sur ses épaules, quand la sorcière était une autre personne.

16 Faiblesse

Il lui arrive de se demander comment elle peut bien être forte alors qu'elle fait autant d'erreurs ; Médusa lui répond qu'elle est encore vivante malgré ses faiblesses.

17 Larmes

Médusa lèche toutes les larmes qu'elle a causé.

18 Vitesse

La capacité de la sorcière à se sortir de toutes les impasses et de toujours trouver le bon moyen d'atteindre ses fins malgré le peu de temps qu'elle possède enrage Maka et à chaque fois elle se promet qu'elle finira par la prendra de vitesse.

19 Vent

À leur première rencontre Médusa volait si haut dans le ciel que Maka se sentait infiniment petite, maintenant, le même souffle d'air frais caresse sur ses joues, alors qu'elle flotte à une hauteur similaire.

20 Liberté

En y réfléchissant, c'est peut-être le problème sur lequel elles sont le moins d'accord.

21 Vie

Elles pourraient vivre, vivre toutes les deux et abandonner entièrement leurs idéaux mais cela sonne comme la pire des farces, alors elles continuent de combattre.

22 Jalousie

Maka sait que Médusa la préfère quand elle est folle et se sent stupide d'être jalouse de ce qui est simplement une partie d'elle-même mais pas tout à fait.

23 Mains

Les doigts de la jeune fille se referment sur son âme et elle hurle, lui interdit de regarder à l'intérieur mais pour la première fois elle n'est pas sûre de parvenir à se faire écouter.

24 Goût

Peut-être qu'elle serait prête à manger son âme, l'enfouir en elle pour découvrir le goût de ce qui est caché au plus profond de son être et que personne ne connaît.

25 Adoration

Plus elle apprend à la connaître, plus elle prend peur que sa haine pour Médusa n'en soit atténuée.

26 À jamais

Maka promet de la poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde pour la tuer et Médusa fait de même mais c'est une horrible menteuse et elle serait bien capable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'achever.

27 Sang

C'est dans la bataille, lorsqu'elles font couler le sang de l'autre, qu'elles s'embrassent.

28 Maladie

«Même quand il s'agit de me soigner, tu ne veux pas jouer l'infirmière ?»

29 Mélodie

Maka ne connaît que des chansons ringardes, Médusa ne fredonne que de vieilles mélodies oubliées.

30 Étoile

Elles ne croient pas aux vœux et il n'y a donc aucune étoile dans leurs cœurs.

31 Maison

Quelque chose qu'elles n'ont pas.

32 Confusion

Avec ses paroles ou ses gestes, Médusa trouve toujours le moyen de la troubler.

33 Peur

Maka ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne soit plus totalement effrayée par la sorcière ; elle se demande cependant si Médusa a commencé à prendre peur d'elle.

34 Orage

Leur relation ne pourra jamais être qualifiée de paisible.

35 Liens

Plus elles veulent les couper, plus elles s'emmêlent l'une à l'autre.

36 Magasin

S'il était possible de vendre la folie en bouteille, Médusa le ferait sûrement et ce serait à Maka d'aller l'arrêter.

37 Technologie

Elles partagent leur passion des vieux ouvrages et du savoir qu'ils procurent alors Médusa ne comprend pas pourquoi Maka ne s'intéresserait pas aussi aux apports du futur.

38 Cadeau

«Bien sûr qu'il est empoisonné.»

39 Sourire

Elle cache les sourires mensongers avec ses propres lèvres.

40 Innocence

Sûrement, elle a participé à la perte d'innocence de la jeune femme mais Maka a tendance à lui mettre sur le dos tous les malheurs du monde.

41 Accomplissements

Quand elle y réfléchit, faire gagner le rang de Death Scythe à son arme ne semble pas si impressionnant, mis à côté de la libération d'Asura et du plan de destruction d'Arachnophobia.

42 Nuages

Quand elle commence à voir Médusa même dans les nuages, elle sait qu'il est temps de prendre un livre et penser à autre chose.

43 Ciel

L'infini leur va bien, elles n'arriveront jamais à s'aimer assez, se haïr assez, évoluer assez.

44 Paradis

Il n'y a certainement pas de place pour Médusa ici, elle ne ferait que gâcher la paix éternelle qui y règne, cependant, Maka se dit parfois qu'elle s'ennuierait un peu moins si la sorcière était présente.

45 Enfer

C'est un monde bien trop cruel pour cette gamine idéaliste rêvant de paix et d'amitié mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle survit et d'une manière ou d'une autre cela fait sourire Médusa.

46 Soleil

Aussi drôle que regarder Médusa paresser sous le soleil brûlant puisse être, Maka ne peut s'empêcher de venir lui faire de l'ombre.

47 Lune

«Te décrocher la lune ? Tu désires le Grand Dévoreur à ce point ?»

48 Vagues

La marée monte et elle s'accroche à Médusa pour ne pas se faire emporter mais la sorcière fait exprès de se laisser submerger.

49 Cheveux

Les mèches blondes s'emmêlent jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus différencier une couleur de l'autre.

50 Supernova

Dans la haine et dans l'amour, elles brûlent —se brûlent— jusqu'à finir en cendres.


	2. Contrat, douleur, croisade, contre

Merci pour les commentaires.

Les textes qui suivent sont en fait assez vieux puisqu'ils doivent dater du début/milieu 2011. Comme ils sont assez courts je ne voulais pas faire un one-shot juste pour ça. Maintenant que j'ai ce recueil dans lequel ils correspondraient très bien, je peux donc les placer.

Bonne lecture !

xxx

Contrat.

«Sûre de toi ?»

Maka hocha la tête brièvement, la main toujours tendue.

La sorcière n'avait pas l'air convaincue, cependant, elle laissa un de ses serpents quitter son bras et mordre la paume de la jeune fille puis lécher le filet de sang.

«Tu ne peux pas faire demi-tour maintenant.»

La jeune meïster frémit sous le regard solennel de la sorcière. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ce genre de contrat lui causera sûrement énormément de désagréments par la suite mais pour vaincre le nouvel ennemi qui s'est dressé sur sa route elle a besoin de plus de force et Médusa ne laisserait jamais passer le risque qu'on détruise sa Terre adorée.

«N'essaie même pas de te leurrer, ce ne serait pas tomber bien loin si on te disait que tu as signé un contrat avec le diable.»

L'énorme sourire qui s'étend sur ses lèvres est décidément devenu trop familier ces derniers temps, songe la jeune fille.

x

Douleur.

Tenant sa hanche droite d'une main, gardant la faux dans l'autre, Maka respirait lourdement. L'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures ne la quittait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une impression ; elle ne pouvait pas courir vraiment puisqu'elle était dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. L'esprit de Médusa.

Une étendue grise, plane et déserte était tout ce qu'il y avait à voir à l'horizon, de tous côtés.

La meïster regarda la faux qu'elle tenait. Ce n'était pas Soul, elle était entièrement noire. Ce n'était pas son père non plus cependant, la forme était plus tordu et dégageait une impression macabre.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup marché, elle avait cru à un moment repérer l'âme de Médusa mais la sensation avait disparu et elle se sentait maintenant perdue.

Une douleur aiguë la traversa et Maka posa sa main sur son front pour en vérifier la température. Elle était fiévreuse. Fictivement mais fiévreuse quand même.

«C'est parce que nos longueurs d'âmes ont commencé à se désaccorder...»

Arriver à atteindre l'esprit de la sorcière avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et surtout l'aide du professeur Stein pour arriver à atteindre une longueur d'âme similaire à celle de Médusa.

Seule, elle n'était plus sûre d'y arriver sans risquer d'endommager son âme à elle ; jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale. Cependant, elle devait le faire ou la douleur aller continuer de s'amplifier jusqu'à l'éjecter d'ici.

Maka se concentra, l'âme et l'esprit de Médusa étaient tout autour d'elle, elle inspira comme pour les capturer.

Le monde se retourna de cent quatre-vingt degrés.

Plus de douleur pour le moment, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Médusa.

x

Croisade.

Leur combat contre Médusa est une croisade. C'est une bataille contre l'hérétique, toujours cherchant à terrasser Dieu, exposer au monde la supercherie de l'être supérieur se croyant apte à diriger l'humanité. Pour Médusa personne ne l'est.

Maka sait que le statut de Dieu de Maître Shinigami est justifié. Elle sait qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de perdre cette guerre sainte, s'ils ne veulent pas tomber dans le chaos. Les sorcières sont des serpents venimeux —mais Médusa plus, ô bien plus, que les autres— et ils ne doivent pas les laisser entacher leur foi. Ils sont les fiers soldats de Dieu, des anges —presque— guerroyant pour sa survie et celle de l'Ordre.

Ils ne laisseront pas la Folie triompher, cela Maka en est sûre.

Cependant, lorsque le soir tombe et renvoi dans le passé les combats de la journée, lorsque Maka se faufile dans sa tente et sous son sac de couchage, lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux et que l'image de Médusa vient lui rendre visite, chaque nuit plus vivace, la jeune fille se sent faillir.

Elle se répète d'abord calmement que ce n'est qu'une tentation comme les autres, qu'elle doit y résister mais cela n'a rien à voir avec un déicide, avec la Folie, avec la guerre sainte. C'est totalement différent, nouveau et en même temps familier et elle sent qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de détruire cette attaque là contrairement à celles échangées sur le champ de bataille.

Alors Maka soupire légèrement tandis qu'elle fait glisser sa main vers son sexe. C'est un combat qu'elle est en train de perdre, peut-être le seul mais cela reste une défaite dans cette longue croisade.

x

Contre.

Elle se cogne contre le mur qui est froid, dur et dont la pierre rappe la peau de ses mains et ses bras, même à travers les gants et les manches blanches.

Médusa se tient contre elle, leurs poitrine se touchent et leurs cœurs battent fortement, totalement désynchronisés. Maka essaie de reprendre son souffle, de faire exploser sa longueur d'âme mais elle se bloque contre celle de la sorcière, s'enfonce en elle lentement et non pas avec la fureur bouillonnante d'un combat. Elle s'y noie comme dans de la boue.

Ce sont des lèvres qui se posent sur sa peau lentement et pas un coup de poing ou de pied, brusque, violent et rapide, ni une flèche vectorielle froide et tranchante. Maka se demande si elle préférerait que cela fasse mal. Mal physiquement, parce que cette bouche brûle son esprit et son cœur, plus sûrement que ne le ferait un bûcher —et elle se sent stupide de penser cela, elle n'a aucune idée de la douleur qu'on peut ressentir brûlée tout entière.

Toutefois, ce qui lui fait le plus peur, ce sont ses propres mains qui se déplacent sur le corps de Médusa, à des endroits où elle n'aurait jamais du oser la toucher, et la peau chaude qu'elle sent même à travers le tissu épais. Elle voudrait tirer Médusa contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucun espace entre elles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus distinguer la différence entre leurs deux âmes même en plissant des yeux et en se concentrant au maximum mais en même temps elle voudrait s'en éloigner et la fuir à jamais, ne plus avoir à vivre ce contact, si différent des combats dans lesquels elle a grandit.


	3. Comme dans les histoires

Encore un nouveau texte. Je me rend compte que j'ai tendance à favoriser le point de vue de Maka parce que je la trouve très facile et plaisante à écrire. Il faudra que j'essaie de faire quelque chose du point de vue de Médusa pour le prochain chapitre.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>C'est comme dans un roman initiatique où la jeune héroïne doit arriver à déjouer les dangers qui se présentent à elle pour atteindre le but qu'elle s'est fixé et ainsi achever sa quête.<p>

Dans son cas il s'agit d'obtenir quatre-vingt dix neuf âmes humaines et une âme de sorcière qui feront évoluer Soul au rang de Death Scythe, ce qui lui permettra en retour de surpasser ses parents. Dépasser le niveau de ses géniteurs est important parce que c'est souvent par ce moyen que le héros peut quitter le statut d'enfant et mûrir, achevant ainsi son parcours.

Les parents sont aussi la plupart du temps absents des œuvres de fiction parce qu'une figure paternelle ou maternelle gênerait la progression du personnage principal : en effet, comment avancer de soi-même quand on a la possibilité de se cacher derrière un adulte ?

Pour cette raison, nombreux sont les héros orphelins. Heureusement, songe Maka, ce n'est pas son cas et sa mère s'en est simplement allée «ailleurs». Quant à son père, elle préfère l'ignorer et faire comme si il ne méritait même pas le titre de figure paternelle, oubliant volontairement ce complexe vis-à-vis de son géniteur qui ressort dans son désir de faire de Soul une meilleure Death Scythe que lui.

Dans cette quête qui la fera passer à l'âge adulte, nombreux ennemis se dresseront sur sa route mais elle aura aussi plusieurs alliés. Ces rôles sont ceux de ses camarades et des professeurs de Shibusen, certains d'entre eux peuvent être comparés à des personnages principaux et d'autres à des secondaires.

L'importance de ces derniers n'est pourtant pas à sous-estimer, il arrive que parfois il s'avancent sur le devant de la scène et comme on en connaît moins sur les seconds couteaux que sur les personnages principaux, ils possèdent un certain charme de l'inconnu, du mystère.

«Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! Ce genre d'épreuve te rendra plus forte !»

Maka rougit tout en acquiesçant, réconfortée et souriante. Après l'incident contre la Lame démoniaque, on n'a fait que lui répéter de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Soul, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Maka de culpabiliser et de se questionner sur sa force.

Ce n'est ni maître Shinigami, ni son père, ni le professeur Stein qui la rassurent en premier sur ce point, lui assurant qu'elle continuera à progresser malgré cette lourde défaite, mais le professeur Médusa au rôle secondaire de jolie et gentille infirmière.

Ces mots sont tout ce qu'il suffit pour lui redonner confiance. Peut-être qu'ils étaient dit un peu à la légère, l'infirmière ne se rendait sûrement pas compte d'à quel point ils touchaient Maka droit au cœur lorsqu'elle les avait prononcés. Seulement, cela a suffit à atténuer légèrement les peines accumulée de la jeune meister : du divorce récemment officialisé de ses parents, de l'échec ridicule de l'accession de Soul au rang de Death Scythe causé par Blair et de cette nouvelle débâcle, contre le mystérieux meister hérétique à la lame damnée.

Maka songe à ce moment que, peut-être, le professeur Medusa n'est plus autant un personnage secondaire qu'elle semblait l'être auparavant. C'est ça aussi, de vivre dans un bon roman initiatique : la route est jonchée de surprise.

* * *

><p>C'est comme dans un polar où le coupable est celui auquel on s'attend le moins.<p>

Maka écoute, choquée, le professeur Stein parler de la vraie nature de Médusa et de la présence d'un Grand Dévoreur au plus profond de l'école.

Si les autres sont stupéfaits par les deux révélations, seule Maka laisse échapper une exclamation sur le premier cas, répétant ce que vient d'annoncer son enseignant comme si elle n'arrivait pas à faire rentrer l'information. Le professeur Médusa, l'adorable infirmière au doux sourire rempli de gentillesse serait en fait une sorcière. Rien que le fait de penser cette phrase lui semble tellement ridicule.

Seulement, ils n'ont pas le temps de poser des questions, le scientifique leur explique qu'il faut agir et leur demande s'ils sont prêts à se battre.

La réponse de ses élèves est évidente.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent en face de Médusa, dans sa tenue de sorcière, d'attitude confiante et un sourire légèrement railleur collé aux lèvres. Il ne reste plus rien de l'infirmière qu'ils croyaient connaître. Maka examine la tenue et se souvient ; c'est celle de la sorcière qui accompagnait la lame damnée. La longueur d'âme est similaire et toujours aussi effrayante que lors de leur première rencontre, malgré la disparition de l'effet de surprise.

Les paroles prononcés dans l'infirmerie après la blessure de Soul repassent dans la tête de Maka, comme une chanson dans un radio-cassette bloqué sur la touche d'écoute en boucle.

«C'était juste un mensonge et en plus, c'est elle qui dirigeait ce meister dans l'église. Elle a bien dû se moquer de moi !» Une rage sourde monte en elle avec ces pensées et c'est un peu comme cette sensation de trahison et d'abandon qu'elle a ressenti lors du divorce de ses parents, même si cela reste beaucoup moins fort.

Stein leur explique le plan d'action, Maka reprend son calme, récite mentalement les phrases simples issues des premiers livres qu'on lui donnait à étudier.

«Médusa est une sorcière. C'est un fait. Les meisters et armes combattent les sorcières. Notre but est de la vaincre. Notre but est d'empêcher les âmes d'être perverties. Protéger l'école, protéger le monde.»

Shibusen leur a apprit qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser troubler par des éléments de surprises lors d'un combat, même des aussi gros que celui-là.

Le coupable est démasqué, les cris de surprises sont poussés, le crime expliqué et il ne reste plus qu'à arrêter le responsable pour pouvoir écrire le mot fin au bas de la dernière page du roman policier.

* * *

><p>«Avec l'aide de sa faux magique, Maka avait sauvé Crona, la pauvre enfant, de la vilaine sorcière Médusa.»<p>

Cela pourrait être comme un conte de fée si c'était aussi simple.

Seulement, faire entrer Crona à Shibusen était loin de suffire pour la libérer du fantôme de sa mère. Il aurait pourtant suffit au porteur de la lame damnée d'aller parler à maître Shinigami des menaces de la sorcière. Médusa ne pouvait rien lui faire si Crona restait au sein de l'école. L'enfant restait encore sous l'influence néfaste de sa mère et avait sûrement cru qu'elle serait capable de tout pour récupérer sa progéniture. Peut-être que pour Crona, Médusa était comme un dieu.

Maka aurait dû parler, elle aussi. Elle savait que Médusa vivait toujours, elle l'avait découvert par accident mais n'avait rien osé dire, de peur de causer du tort à l'autre meister qu'elle savait complice involontaire. Son hésitation avait duré jusqu'à la fuite de Crona et ensuite il était trop tard : Médusa avait fait connaître son état avant que la jeune fille n'ai le temps d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver l'enfant.

Dans les contes, les héros vainquaient toujours le mal mais contre Médusa, Maka avait l'impression que chaque minuscule victoire se changeait en sable dans sa bouche dès que la sorcière apparaissait pour retourner la situation et gagner bien plus que ce qu'ils parvenaient à atteindre.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est définitivement pas un roman d'amour parce que cela serait totalement tordu, mauvais et dérangeant.<p>

Leur relation n'a pas une once de la pureté innocente des histoires classiques, Médusa est tout l'opposé d'une personne vertueuse et Maka doute de l'être entièrement elle-même. Elles ne rentrent pas non plus dans la catégorie du cliché de la gentille jeune fille cherchant à rendre meilleur le vilain garçon. Maka sait qu'on ne peut pas rendre Médusa meilleure et elle n'en a pas envie, pas vraiment.

Elle a encore moins envie de faire partager ses sentiments.

Car peu importe ce que ressent Maka, la manière dont ses joues s'empourprent, dont son cœur s'accélère et ses pensées dérapent, peut importe à quel point elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes de couler quand la sorcière blesse son cœur, ça ne peut pas être de l'amour, pas un vrai et grand amour comme dans les romans.

* * *

><p>Leur histoire est à la fois semblable à celles de milliers de livres et totalement différente de tout ce qu'elle a pu découvrir au cours de ses lectures. Une histoire remplie d'aventures, d'horreur, de rebondissements et qui se finira sûrement en une tragédie. Maka n'a aucun moyen de se baser sur des schémas qu'elle connaît pour trouver les bonnes solutions aux problèmes qui s'imposent à elle mais pourtant elle s'identifie maintenant à tellement de personnages qu'elle en a la tête qui tourne.<p>

Tristement, la meister se demande si tout cela sombrera dans l'oubli à leur mort ou si quelqu'un reprendra cette histoire là pour créer un énième livre de plus.


	4. Carotte et bâton

Voilà donc le texte du point de vue de Médusa que j'avais promis ! J'ai bien peur que ce soit assez brouillon, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire ces temps-ci. En tout cas c'est une des nombreuses représentations que je me fais du personnage et de sa relation avec Maka. J'ai énormément d'interprétations pour ces deux personnages il faut dire et je crains de ne jamais arriver à en écrire ne serait ce que la moitié.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

* * *

><p>Maka l'enlaçait. Impossible, courageuse Maka, stupide Maka mais surtout incompréhensible Maka. Pleine de fougue et d'impatience mais parfois aussi calme que l'eau au fond d'un verre, surtout quand il s'agissait de résister à une vague de folie, la gamine était remplie de contradictions.<p>

Et Médusa n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle la meister s'intéressait à elle.

Quand il s'agissait de gens comme Stein, la réponse était évidente ; parce qu'ils se ressemblaient, se comprenaient. Ils étaient des parias pour cette société d'équilibrés sans curiosité, qui se laissaient vivre paresseusement dans le statu-quo instauré par Shinigami.

Tandis que Maka s'indignait devant la cruauté naturelle du monde, affichant obstinément sa compassion inutile à ses propres dépends.

Médusa la ferait souffrir, briserait sa confiance mille et une fois s'il le fallait et pourtant elle se trouvait là, à ses côtés, comme si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle gardait un serpent dans son lit, qui caressait ses écailles contre sa peau et respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux mais malgré tout elle ne voyait aucune raison de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

«Dis moi Maka, es-tu vraiment stupide ou bien est-ce finalement toi qui me mènes par le bout du nez ?»

L'envie de lui poser la question la taraudait mais non, elle se retenait car dans ce genre de jeu il valait mieux garder ses pensées muettes.

Lentement, elle traça le contour de la gorge de la jeune fille avec ses doigts, prenant soin de laisser le bout de ses ongles vernis de noir frôler la peau, toujours à la limite de la griffure. Maka frissonnait à chaque mouvement et passait de temps à autres ses mains maladroites et inexpérimentées sur le corps de la sorcière, comme prise d'une impulsion.

Bien sûr, Médusa ne pensait pas exactement que la meister était totalement stupide, c'était simplement qu'elle ne se servait pas assez de sa jolie tête et des informations que celle-ci contenait dans les situations compliquées. Elle avait tendance à s'enflammer bien trop vite et ne plus voir clair. Pas étonnant que Médusa réussissait à la tromper si facilement ensuite, puisque son adversaire n'analysait pas correctement la situation.

Rester plus rationnelle et réfléchie n'aurait pas forcément permis à la jeune fille de s'en tirer à meilleur compte car Médusa n'était pas une stratège de pacotille mais cela aurait pu rendre la chose plus compliquée pour elle et la sorcière ne détestait pas la difficulté.

Par ailleurs, maintenant que le docteur Stein était parti à la chasse aux assassins, Shibusen manquait clairement de défis spirituels. Cela ne la surprenait pas, l'organisation avait toujours préférée se vautrer dans son mauvais humour et la médiocrité crasse à l'intelligence qui s'avérait trop dangereuse pour le dictateur.

Cependant, la sorcière pensait que les beaux esprits —les grands esprits— se rencontrent, elle ne manquait donc pas de croiser nombreux génies et penseurs, malgré la courte durée de vie des humains. Aussi, si elle agissait de la bonne manière avec Maka, elle pourrait peut-être bien provoquer l'étincelle nécessaire à son évolution prochaine. Seule la méthode à utiliser restait à choisir.

Elle pouvait briser sa confiance jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se mit à parler avec sa tête au lieu de son cœur mais alors détruire par conséquence cet adorable jeu de lumières qui se reflétait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle approchait ses mains du visage et du corps de la meister, ce regard légèrement apeuré qui lui criait «Ne me fais pas de mal, ne me fais pas de mal» mais brûlait en même temps du désir de la sentir toucher sa peau.

Ou bien elle pouvait distiller de la gentillesse factice, dans laquelle Maka se délectait, dès qu'elle déduisait correctement un indice ou faisait un pas incertain vers la folie.

Du bâton et de la carotte, Médusa préférait sans équivoque le premier. Flatter et féliciter avait ses avantages mais joueur la carte de la bienveillance s'avérait rapidement fatiguant et elle préférait n'avoir à l'utiliser que lorsqu'elle s'avérait cruciale –comme par exemple pour s'infiltrer au cœur de Shibusen et libérer un Grand Dévoreur. Malheureusement, avec Maka cela s'avérerait sans contexte le choix le plus sûr.

Peut-être que la bonne solution était une troisième option : attendre –ce qu'elle détestait encore plus– et voir si Maka pouvait devenir toute seule cette personne en qui elle pouvait évoluer, sans intervention de sa part.

Médusa enfonça plus profondément ses doigts dans les bras de la jeune fille qui poussa un petit cri, puis elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec lenteur, embrassa la mâchoire, le cou, le point entre les clavicules et ainsi de suite, elle continua de descendre tandis que Maka laissant échapper de temps à autre de doux soupirs de bien-être. Attendre n'apportait que bien peu, à part le sentiment d'avoir eu raison. Non, Médusa préférait bien mieux la voix de l'instabilité et les surprises qu'elle apportait.


	5. Éléments

Je m'arrache en ce moment les cheveux sur un texte que je voulais mettre ici mais ne sera finalement pas là parce qu'il m'a définitivement échappé et deviendra une histoire en trois ou quatre chapitres pour être plus lisible.

Aussi, pour me détendre un peu j'ai écrit un tout petit machin autour des éléments, c'est court et c'est même pas du Médusa/Maka à proprement parler, pas de shiping dedans, c'est du général —bouh !

xxx

Elles sont comme le feu. Qui s'enflamme, dont la passion ou la haine servent de petit bois, de combustible. Qui réchauffe les cœurs ou les embrase, les brûle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un petit tas de cendres noires. Des étincelles partent dans l'air à chaque coup qu'elles échangent et c'est un nouveau feu qui s'allume. Leurs corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre et leurs volontés opposées illuminent la nuit. Elles réduiront l'adversaire à l'état de braise, se brûlant elle-même plutôt que de faiblir. Leurs échanges ne font que ranimer leurs flammes, jaunes, orangées. L'intensité augmente jusqu'à atteindre le bleu, la couleur de l'âme.

Elles sont comme l'air. Libres et imprévisibles, parfois calmes, parfois tempêtes, elles volent plus haut que tout. L'espace d'un instant leurs attaques semblent une caresse, elles glissent puis se dérobent. La vitesse s'accélère, le vent bat autour d'elle, agite les cheveux blonds et murmure à leurs oreilles. Sûrement, la clé de la victoire se trouve dans la manière de surprendre l'autre. Elles ne se comprennent pas mais se devinent, comme des morceaux de puzzle et celle qui terminera le sien en premier saura aussi comment éparpiller les pièces aux quatre vents. Pourtant elles sourient toutes deux, car l'air est rempli de joies tout autant que de cruautés.

Elles sont comme l'eau. Souples et s'adaptant avec facilité à ce qui les entoure. C'est la voix de la survie, étudier autour de soi, par curiosité ou par ambition, puis agir selon ce qui convient. Leurs attaques sont des courbes, des vagues salées et amères qui s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Comme des sirènes, elles nagent avec agilité autour de l'adversaire. Cependant, la mer —la mère— est traitresse en profondeur et on s'y enfonce parfois pour se noyer avec plaisir. Au fond, la chaleur de l'eau est réconfortante et l'on oublierait presque qu'on ne peut plus y respirer. L'eau retournera à l'eau, dans son cycle infini et répétitif, deux gouttes ne peuvent jamais rester bien loin l'une de l'autre.

Elles sont comme la terre. Leur solidité tient de leur volonté implacable. Elles casseront plutôt que de plier et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elles essaient de forcer l'autre à faire. Deux montagnes qui s'affrontent, se lançant des coups de la force d'une massue pour écraser l'autre, la faire reculer, dégager du passage. Les montagnes ne plient pas sous le chaos. Aussi, leur combat pourrait bien durer mille ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'érodent et meurent finalement, si on ne comptait le fait qu'elles sont taillées de chair et de sang, non de roc, et que l'une cassera donc finalement, bien avant un quelconque géant de pierre.


	6. Shéhérazade

Merci à Pema Creves pour son commentaire.

Voici un premier essai avec un one-shot assez long (5000 mots environ, à peu près autant que tous les chapitres précédents réunis).

* * *

><p>La petite blonde était enfermée derrière de lourds barreaux de fer. Deux hommes firent glisser la grille après avoir retiré les cadenas qui l'enfermaient et Médusa entra dans la cellule.<p>

Des chaines accrochés à ses poignets et soudés au mur limitaient ses mouvements, ses cheveux toujours attachés en couettes étaient ébouriffés et des tâches de terre ainsi que de sang maculaient son corps. Elle leva la tête un instant et regarda autour d'elle pour observer ce qu'il se passait puis la rabaissa sinistrement.

«Venue pour me tuer ?»

Médusa cligna des yeux, le ton défaitiste de son adversaire était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle.

«Si tu tiens à le savoir, je ne suis pas responsable de ta capture. Aussi, si quelqu'un te tue, ce ne sera pas moi.»

L'autre resta silencieuse et immobile. Seule sa respiration, légèrement rauque à cause du temps passé enfermée ici, indiquait qu'elle était encore en vie.

«Triste ?» demanda Médusa ironiquement. Elle aurait aimé voir la prisonnière relever la tête, les yeux brillants d'indignation mais ce fut à peine si elle reçu un reniflement en guise de réaction.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

-J'ai mes sources. Et je sais persuader les gens de me rendre service.»

En poussant un grognement, l'autre redressa légèrement ses épaules. Son agacement commençait à se faire sentir.

«Je ne te demande pas comment tu as pu arriver là mais pourquoi.»

Médusa agita la tête de droite à gauche, l'air faussement désolée.

«Je ne peux donc pas rendre visite à une vieille amie ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.»

Ce n'était pas une raillerie, pas vraiment. Pour Médusa, l'amitié et l'inimité n'étaient pas constamment opposées. On pouvait être camarade un jour et ennemi le lendemain, voir l'inverse ou bien même le tout simultanément. Le fait qu'elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps était vrai aussi. Des charognards comme ceux qui avaient réussis à capturer la jeune fille restaient auparavant terrés de peur dans les bas-fonds du monde, pour ne pas risquer d'être attrapés par les troupes du Shinigami à cette époque où le Grand Dévoreur était encore enfermé dans sa propre peau, cette époque où elles se voyaient déjà régulièrement, même si l'une d'elle n'avait pas conscience de la véritable identité de l'autre.

«J'étais curieuse.», ajouta finalement Médusa.

La deuxième réponse sembla satisfaire la prisonnière, elle ne pipa mot.

«Une dernière parole à faire passer ma chère Maka ? Puisque tu sembles avoir perdu tout espoir de survie.»

Enfin, elle releva la tête. Une lueur dans ses yeux vert sombre indiquait clairement qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu ; sa mort n'était pas encore certaine. Médusa sourit et croisa les bras, elle n'était pas venue pour rien et maintenant elle était curieuse de voir ce que sa tendre adversaire trouverait bien à dire dans son dernier sursaut, son espoir nouveau de garder la vie.

Maka lécha ses lèvres sèches, l'air pensif, cherchant ses mots.

«En effet, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Seulement, pour commencer il faut d'abord que je parle d'un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Shibusen par hasard. Je venais simplement chercher un exemplaire de _Par delà le spectre de l'âme_ mais malheureusement, un professeur avait chargé ses élèves de l'étudier et plus aucun n'était disponible. Comme je savais qu'il existait une étude assez controversée de ce texte qui pourrait me permettre d'avoir accès aux extraits qui m'intéressaient, je me suis alors rendue dans les sections restreintes de la bibliothèque afin de le trouver et c'est en regardant les côtes des ouvrages que j'ai découvert...»

Pendant près de dix minutes, elle raconta ainsi comment elle avait mis la main sur un certain livre qui lui avait fourni des informations sur une certaine salle cachée des sous-sols de Shibusen et ce qu'elle avait fait suite à ces découvertes. Le récit était long et décousu, Maka n'hésitait pas à rajouter des anecdotes ou dériver vers un autre sujet qui, elle le jurait, aurait son importance par la suite.

À côté, les deux gardes qui avaient accompagnés la sorcière passaient leur point d'appui d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire, obligés d'attendre pendant que Médusa débattait intérieurement.

Elle n'était pas exactement sûre de savoir où Maka voulait en venir, si son monologue lui servait uniquement à gagner du temps ou faisait partie intégrante de son plan. Quelques bouts de son récit l'intriguaient mais elle avait préféré ne pas poser de questions tout de suite, afin de ne pas risquer de la faire dévier d'avantage. De plus, même si certains points l'intéressaient, ce n'était à son goût pas suffisant pour perdre ainsi son temps avec ce qui commençait à ressembler à une histoire à tiroirs dans lesquels la jeune fille piochait désespérément au hasard. Maka ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte à cause de son enfermement qui avait sûrement bouleversé son horloge interne mais la soirée se terminait et la nuit tombait déjà sûrement à l'extérieur.

Ce fut en esquissant un geste de la main pour refouler un bâillement que Médusa comprit soudainement où l'autre voulait en venir. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle modifia son mouvement inachevé pour faire signe à la prisonnière de s'arrêter.

«Ma chère Maka, ton histoire m'intéresse grandement —cela n'était pas entièrement vrai mais elle avait besoin de le faire croire aux gardes— mais je suis malheureusement déjà bien fatiguée par la journée qui vient de s'écouler et ne suis donc pas en état d'en écouter plus pour le moment. Cependant, cela m'attristerait de ne pouvoir en écouter la suite si tu venais à être exécutée demain. Nous allons donc devoir faire quelques réarrangements.»

En prononçant ces derniers mots elle se tourna vers les deux geôliers. Il semblèrent sur le point de s'y opposer mais un regard pesant suffit à les faire taire. Avec des mouvements lents, ils refermèrent grille et cadenas tandis que Médusa observait les jeux de lumières dans les yeux de Maka après sa petite victoire. La jeune fille était sauvée, pour le moment.

«Bien. À une prochaine fois, ma chère Maka.»

* * *

><p>Son regard devint soudain bien plus anxieux et la jeune fille déglutit difficilement.<p>

La salle contenait une immense bibliothèque couvrant tout un mur et près de la moitié d'un deuxième, quelques fauteuils, une table circulaire, une penderie et surtout un grand lit deux places à baldaquin avec de magnifiques tentures pourpres brodées de fils d'or formant des arabesques. Un lit parfait de conte de fées, qui correspondait plutôt bien à leur situation.

Maka écarquillait les yeux devant ce décor si différent de la cellule dans laquelle elle pourrissait depuis plusieurs jours et où elle s'était sûrement attendue à rester jusqu'à sa mort.

«Il y a une salle de bain sur la droite.»

D'un geste du bras, Médusa désigna une petite porte blanche. La prisonnière gratta ses cheveux sales puis s'en approcha et tira le loquet pour regarder à l'intérieur.

«Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à...

-Je sais me faire entendre. Ceci-dit, j'ai du négocier longtemps et je vais y perdre beaucoup, que ce soit en temps ou en matériel alors j'espère que ton histoire vaudra le détour.»

La jeune fille la fixa un instant et Médusa sentit l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour garder une expression neutre, puis elle rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. En vérité la sorcière ne se souciait pas tant de l'intérêt de l'histoire, elle voyait son envie de laisser vivre Maka comme un petit caprice qu'elle pouvait bien s'accorder vu la manière dont elle avait réussi à faire évoluer le monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la concernée réapparut, les cheveux encore mouillés et une serviette autour du cou, affublée de vêtements propres qu'elle avait du trouver dans la pièce. Médusa s'était confortablement assise dans le grand lit et lisait distraitement un ouvrage qu'elle avait récupéré sur une des nombreuses étagères.

«De la nourriture a été posée sur la table si tu as faim.» indiqua-t-elle tout en tournant une page. Maka s'y rendit immédiatement et la sorcière la regarda par dessus son livre dévorer le plat qu'un des gardiens avait apporté pendant qu'elle se lavait.

Une fois son repas avalé, Maka quitta sa chaise et s'approcha du dernier mur où une baie vitrée donnait vue sur le désert qui entourait la prison, le soleil s'était couché et de nuit la ligne d'horizon séparant le sable du ciel devenait presque invisible. Un homme en uniforme noir rentra discrètement dans la pièce pour emporter l'assiette que la jeune fille avait laissé. Médusa alluma une lampe placée sur une table de chevet de son côté du lit et fit un signe de la main en direction du nouvel arrivant, le garde éteignit la lumière du plafonnier puis sortit.

La seule source de lumière maintenant active produisait un cercle jaunâtre et laissait les coins éloignés de la pièce dans l'ombre. Maka quitta son poste d'observation et s'approcha du lit, incertaine, plaçant une main contre un des quatre piliers. Médusa ferma son livre et le posa, puis tourna ses yeux dorés vers ceux verts sombres de son interlocutrice.

«Et si tu continuais de me raconter ton histoire, ainsi que les histoires dans l'histoire ?»

Tapotant sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, la sorcière l'invita à venir se placer à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle se calait plus confortablement, s'allongeant presque. Maka monta sur le lit et s'assit maladroitement, visiblement mise mal à l'aise par la situation, elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras.

«Tout cela est vraiment nécessaire ?», demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle.

Médusa haussa les épaules en réponse, du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans la position où elle se trouvait. La situation ne manquait pas de l'amuser et elle ne voyait pas de mal à se replacer dans un environnement semblable au conte qui avait sûrement inspiré l'idée de Maka pour que Médusa la laisse vivre d'avantage de temps. Quand elle était petite, personne n'avait jamais lu de conte à la sorcière, encore moins au lit avant de se coucher. Heureusement Médusa était une femme qui pensait qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour faire l'expérience de ce qu'on n'avait jamais vécu.

«Ne te fais pas prier, distrais moi.», car c'était là au fond tout ce qu'elle demandait, maintenant que le monde tournait si vite et qu'elle était chaque jour si occupée.

Aussi, Maka commença à parler.

* * *

><p>Pendant la première heure, Médusa laissa sa conteuse raconter son histoire sans interruptions, se contentant de lui offrir un verre d'eau lorsque sa voix fatiguait. La sorcière se doutait qu'elle aurait eu des difficultés à parler bien longtemps après son passage enfermée, aussi elle avait fait remplir une carafe à l'avance.<p>

Puis elle commença à lui poser des questions, parfois par curiosité, parfois en guise de petits pièges pour savoir à quel point Maka savait ce qu'elle faisait et parfois seulement pour changer de conversation. Peu à peu, la fatigue semblait cependant rattraper son interlocutrice et ses phrases étaient débités plus lentement, ses réponses plus vagues et courtes.

«Bien, arrêtons nous là. Tu es trop fatiguée et il serait dommage de gâcher cette histoire juste pour pouvoir te tuer rapidement, nous continuerons demain.»

Maka acquiesça, sa tête dodelinant légèrement. Il était visiblement plus que temps de la laisser se reposer et Médusa se tourna vers la lampe de chevet pour l'éteindre.

Quand elle ramena la couverture par dessus son torse, la jeune fille hoqueta comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle elles étaient.

«Tu... tu vas vraiment rester ici ?»

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pris sa réponse précédente sur le sujet de leur petite mise en scène au sérieux ou bien elle avait considéré que la comédie s'arrêterait une fois les lumières éteintes, le rideau tiré. Malheureusement pour Maka, sa vie prenait le tour d'une longue pièce de théâtre et le spectacle devait continuer.

«Je suis déjà dans un lit, pourquoi me fatiguer à le quitter pour aller en trouver un autre quand je peux tout simplement y dormir ?»

Elle entendit un petit soupir à sa gauche, puis les draps se soulevèrent tandis que la jeune fille à ses côtés s'y glissait. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller dans un petit bruit étouffé et la sorcière ferma les yeux, ses oreilles se concentrèrent sur leurs deux respirations, seul bruit qui persistait dans la pièce silencieuse.

Médusa avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, aussi, son esprit était déjà alerte quand elle sentit Maka se relever et se pencher sur elle. Se retenant d'ouvrir les yeux ou de serrer trop fort ses paupières, au cas où la faible lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre puisse alerter la prisonnière, Médusa attendit les prochains gestes de celle-ci. D'après ses estimations, il devait s'être écoulé entre deux et trois heures depuis qu'elle avait éteint les lumières, la jeune fille n'avait probablement pas réussi à dormir un seul instant dans ce cas.

Lentement, de petits doigts trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son cou, glissèrent autour de celui-ci mais Médusa ne bougeait toujours pas. Au dessus d'elle, elle sentait le souffle de l'adolescente, légèrement haletant, les deux mains restèrent presque une minute autour de son cou sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Puis ils se mirent à serrer, s'enfonçant violemment dans la chair. Aussitôt, Médusa exécuta un geste vif et sec de son bras droit, projetant ses vecteurs tranchants sur Maka. Le choc la propulsa en dehors du lit dans un cri et la fit valdinguer sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol. Quand Médusa ralluma la lampe sur la table de nuit, Maka avait rampé le plus loin possible d'elle et se tenait le côté droit, gémissant doucement. Le bas de son ventre avait été touchés par une flèche, de même que son cou qui laissait déjà s'échapper un mince filet de sang et ses genoux étaient égratignés, sûrement à cause de la chute qui avait suivi.

Sans un mot, Médusa se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les geôliers avaient tout prévu et elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une bande de gaze et du désinfectant. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle principale et s'approcha de Maka, celle-ci entama un geste comme pour la repousser.

«Inutile de faire des histoires, répliqua Médusa agacée, c'était stupide et tu aurais du deviner ce qui t'attendrait. J'ai volontairement évité de toucher des organes vitaux mais si tu tiens tellement à mourir, réessaie encore ce coup là et je te promets de viser de manière à te tuer.»

La peur qui se refléta dans les yeux de la jeune fille —tellement différente de l'apathie de la veille— elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps.

Quand elle eut fini de s'occuper de ses blessures, Médusa se dirigea vers le lit. Elle se retourna un instant pour regarder Maka qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, puis éteignit pour la dernière fois la lumière et regagna la douce et bienvenue chaleur des draps.

Au matin, quand la sorcière se réveilla, elle découvrit sans trop de surprise que la jeune fille n'avait pas rejoint le lit pendant qu'elle dormait et s'était effondrée de sommeil sur un des fauteuils, dans une position qui n'avait rien de confortable.

* * *

><p>Durant les trois mois qui suivirent, Maka passa du fauteuil au bout du lit, restant le plus éloignée possible de Médusa, puis gagnant chaque jour un peu plus d'assurance elle finit par dormir tout à son aise.<p>

Cela faisait presque regretter à Médusa certains de ses choix ; la jeune fille avait le sommeil agité et bougeait souvent inconsciemment, tirait la couette ou s'agrippait à la sorcière comme si elle était un oreiller.

Leurs conversations restaient majoritairement autour de la petite histoire de Maka mais Médusa ne se dérangeait plus pour poser des questions chaque fois qu'elle le voulait et laissait la conversation dériver à maintes reprises vers des sujets bien plus triviaux. Parfois, l'une d'elle mentionnait un livre que l'autre aimait et elles en parlaient alors pendant des heures. À d'autres reprises, Maka ne parlait même presque pas et laissait la sorcière lui expliquer des méthodes scientifiques pour étudier l'âme ou les différences entre les présomptions sur la nature des sorcières et la réalité.

Évidemment, il y avait aussi des moments où leurs opinions différaient et la soirée se transformait rapidement en débat ou dispute. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Médusa le moins du monde, après tout elle se passionnait pour les conflits et ce qu'ils apportaient de nouveau. Maka était souvent bougonne lorsque cela arrivait mais son aînée avait l'impression que cela lui plaisait aussi d'une certaine manière, même si elle tentait de le cacher.

Chaque soir, elle arrivait dans la cellule dorée de Maka pour trouver la jeune fille le plus souvent en train de lire un des ouvrages de l'immense bibliothèque ou regardant par la fenêtre le désert qui s'étendait à l'infini. L'heure exacte de sa venue variait, de temps en temps elle n'avait pas encore mangé et partageait un repas avec la prisonnière sur la table circulaire, d'autres jours elle venait bien après que le soleil se soit couché. Cependant, quand Maka lui avait confié que ses geôliers faisaient de bien meilleurs efforts au niveau de la cuisine lorsque la sorcière était présente, celle-ci avait fait en sorte de dîner avec elle bien plus souvent. «Juste pour le plaisir de les vexer» avait-elle assuré à sa compagne qui s'était contentée de rire et répondre qu'elle s'en doutait bien.

Parfois Médusa avait l'impression qu'elle s'amusait un peu trop. Pensée stupide ; il n'était pas possible de se donner trop de bonheur et Médusa ne croyait pas au pêché d'excessivité dans des cas comme celui-ci, méprisait même ceux qui cherchaient à faire culpabiliser un trop plein de plaisir. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de trop souvent préférer aller s'allonger dans le grand lit baldaquin avec sa meilleure ennemie plutôt que de se plonger dans les délices des sciences interdites qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui exécuter sans risques de réprimandes.

Elle avait pourtant amplement le temps de travailler à cela, dans la journée, seulement l'ancienne élève de Shibusen avait tendance à entrer un peu trop facilement dans ses pensées dès que quelque chose qui pouvait lui rappeler leur discussion rentrait dans son champ de vision.

Les problèmes causés par ceux qui l'avait capturée n'arrangeaient rien. Pour garder Maka dans la jolie grande salle de conte de fées et avoir la possibilité de la voir tous les jours, Médusa avait du rendre divers services aux gardiens. Dernièrement surtout, la sorcière avait la sensation qu'ils devenaient plus gourmands et tentaient d'en profiter pour étendre leur influence.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait du arrêter d'aller voir Maka, les laisser la ramener dans la cellule froide aux murs de pierre dure puis les laisser la tuer. Ne plus revenir et surtout ne pas se retourner. Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait assassiner tous les membres de cette organisation, la détruire de la base jusqu'au sommet et libérer Maka de sa cage.

Seulement, cette pensée là était encore plus stupide. De nombreuses personnes payaient ces gardiens pour qu'ils surveillent et enferment diverses cibles, les détruire serait se mettre à dos tous leurs commanditaires —et sûrement, quelqu'un préférait que Maka reste enfermée. Sans compter que la situation était bien différente du temps où elle affrontait Shibusen, elle avait laissé partir Elka, Free et les Mizunés depuis longtemps. Quant à Crona, c'était une tout autre histoire. Si elle devait s'attaquer au groupe, elle devrait donc le faire seule.

En regardant l'affaire de manière objective, il devenait évident que Maka, une fois libre, ne vaudrait pas l'effort fourni.

Fatiguée de voir ses pensées continuer de tourner autour de la jeune fille, Médusa décida qu'il lui fallait faire une pause. La faute revenait souvent à cette routine qu'elle s'était infligée par jeu au début et qu'elle continuait de suivre maintenant pour elle ne savait quelle raison ; l'habitude sûrement. Le goût de l'amertume s'infiltra lentement dans la bouche de la sorcière à cette réalisation. Elle commençait à vieillir, sûrement, si elle se laissait aller aux routines, à agir par la force de l'accoutumance sans se questionner, se demander pourquoi elle réalisait telle ou telle action et si cela lui était utile ou non. Forcément, elle vieillissait si elle en venait à agir comme un misérable businessman qui revivait chaque jour la même journée en boucle, sous le statu-quo imposé autrefois par Shibusen.

Assurément, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de Maka, qu'elle crève l'abcès, cesse ce petit jeu et arrête de la voir chaque nuit. Ce fut avec ces pensées en tête que Médusa entama sa première journée sans elle.

* * *

><p>Elle tint une semaine. À la fin de celle-ci elle du se résoudre à s'avouer l'apparition chez elle d'une certaine «obsession» pour Maka Albarn et qu'en s'éloignant, elle n'avait fait que fuir la situation, vouant ainsi sa tentative de se débarrasser de ses pensées agaçantes à l'échec.<p>

Les premières nuits, tout s'était passé normalement, après tout il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas aller voir Maka pour un ou deux jours parce qu'elle avait des travaux ou expériences qu'elle ne pouvait décaler. Ce fut donc tout juste si elle avait songé au fait qu'habituellement elle voyait la jeune fille à telle heure avant de s'endormir.

De jour en jour, cependant, ses pensées s'y accrochèrent d'avantage. Son esprit s'attardait à réfléchir à ce dont elles auraient pu bien discuter et son corps regrettait la présence maintenant habituelle d'une source de chaleur humaine à ses côtés pendant la nuit si bien qu'elle avait du mal à s'endormir et se réveillait trop facilement, toujours trop tôt.

Pire, elle s'inquiétait presque que, ne la voyant plus venir, les geôliers se décidèrent à exécuter Maka.

Ce fut donc fatiguée et d'une humeur maussade qu'elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle.

«Maka, est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ?», furent ses premiers mots ; dans sa hâte elle n'avait pas pensé a vérifier l'heure et se demandait maintenant si elle n'était pas arrivée un peu trop tôt.

La jeune fille leva la tête, quittant des yeux le livre qu'elle lisait. Son visage passa rapidement de la surprise à la colère, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture de l'ouvrage. L'instant d'après, elle le jetait en direction de la tête de la sorcière.

Médusa le rattrapa à la dernière minute et recula légèrement, désarçonnée par la brutalité soudaine de Maka.

«Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ?», fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, le choc l'empêchant de réfléchir à la raison des actions de l'adolescente.

Haussant les sourcils et levant les yeux au ciel, celle-ci répondit d'un ton sec.

«Comme toutes les personnes de ton joli petit monde rempli de démence ? Je suppose que oui.»

Semblant soudain regretter de s'être emportée, elle se détourna de la sorcière, lui cachant son visage. Médusa plaça le livre sur la table et s'approcha d'elle, posa la main sur son épaule puis la fit se retourner. Avec son visage rougit, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux cernés, Maka semblait au bord des larmes.

La sorcière avait l'habitude de faire pleurer la jeune fille, et elle connaissait donc parfaitement les moyens d'y parvenir mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas exactement sûre de la raison qui provoquait cet état.

«Quel est le problème ?», demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé ; elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

D'un mouvement de l'épaule, Maka se détacha de son emprise et s'éloigna à nouveau, parcourant la salle tout en vidant son amertume.

«Le problème ? Toi, Médusa, cela a toujours, toujours, toujours été toi ! Le gros problème qui ne cesse de revenir encore et encore et toujours dans ma vie ! Non seulement tu arrives comme par magie dans la prison où j'étais enfermée pour me redonner espoir alors que je m'étais résignée à mourir mais tu fais cela seulement pour m'emprisonner ici juste après. Oh, je ne dénie pas que la cage soit jolie, cependant cela ne change pas sa fonction.»

Continuant de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, elle leva les bras au ciel, serra d'avantage les poings, sans parvenir pourtant à contenir sa rage.

«Tu me fais rester avec toi toutes les nuits pour jouer ta jolie comédie mais ensuite, du jour au lendemain, tu disparais une semaine sans prévenir... Et maintenant tu reviens comme une fleur pour continuer ton petit jeu !»

Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, colla son front contre la vitre et se plongea dans un silence contemplatif.

La situation était risible, définitivement, songea Médusa en se rappelant toutes les fois où elle avait manipulé la meïster grâce à sa connaissance de ses réactions, combien de fois elle lui avait fait réaliser les actions exactes qu'elle désirait, comme dans un parfait spectacle de marionnettes.

Aujourd'hui, le cours des choses avait tourné visiblement et il suffisait d'une paire d'yeux larmoyants —d'un vert aussi sombre que les forêts de la contrée des sorcières— et d'un dos tourné pour qu'elle fut presque prête à se jeter à ses pieds et lui promettre la mort de ses ennemis ainsi que la liberté.

Médusa serra cependant les lèvres, décidée à ne pas se laisser prononcer un mot de trop, atterrée par ses propres pensées. Dans sa tête, une part d'elle-même se révoltait, s'indignait devant cette mollesse, cette faiblesse d'esprit. S'était elle mise à tenir à la gamine pour qu'elle fut affectée ainsi ? Sûrement, la meïster l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle fasse preuve d'autant de stupidité.

Encore une fois, Maka se tourna vers elle et le soleil couchant derrière la baie vitrée teintait ses cheveux d'orange, les enflammaient doucement tandis que sa voix, presque —mais pas encore tout à fait— brisée reprit sa diatribe abandonnée.

«Et je veux sortir. Je veux sortir au point d'en avoir mal. Au point de me rendre malade à rester enfermée ici.»

Une petite fille prisonnière dans un grand château rempli de livres et qui rêvait de sa liberté. De voir le monde et d'y faire tout ce qu'il était possible de faire, sans contraintes aucunes.

«Non, ça c'est moi.», pensa-t-elle.

Là était la réponse à cet attachement étrange, elle se voyait à l'intérieur de Maka —ou voyait du moins une version passée d'elle-même.

«C'est faux, lui répondit l'autre partie d'elle-même qui n'en démordait pas, il n'y a personne comme toi. Rien que toi. Même dans un monde rempli de fous comme toi, aucun ne s'en approche.»

Elle était seule.

«Je suis seule, reprit Maka dont la voix s'était définitivement brisée, je suis seule et tu es la dernière personne que je connaisse encore. La dernière personne que je vois, Médusa. Et je me déteste pour ça, je me déteste pour me rattraper à la moindre branche qui se tend devant moi mais je tiens à toi. Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai.»

Médusa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essaya de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Maka, n'importe qui qu'elle aurait fréquenté à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois, qui aurait un tant soit peu d'intérêt à ses yeux. Elle ne trouva personne.

«Comme ça nous sommes deux.», ne put elle s'empêcher de soupirer.

Le soleil avait maintenant presque entièrement disparu derrière les dunes de sable à l'extérieur et la chevelure de Maka avait repris sa fade couleur blond cendré, ses larmes avaient séchées sur ses joues mais pourtant l'enchantement n'était toujours pas brisé.

Sa bataille perdue, Médusa fut contrainte de se détourner. Une lassitude terrible l'envahissait et elle alla s'allonger dans le grand lit, observant distraitement une fois qu'elle se fut confortablement installée le profil de la jeune fille toujours à la fenêtre.

«Je ne peux pas.», finit elle par dire tout simplement.

Maka quitta les vitres ornées pour s'approcher des tentures qui bordaient le baldaquin.

«Tu peux, tu as toujours réussi à obtenir ce que tu voulais.»

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et Médusa soupira. Elle voulait Maka, elle le savait maintenant mais malgré sa passion pour le chaos et l'anarchie, devoir combattre cette maudite organisation ne lui plaisait pas.

«Alors peut-être que je ne le veux pas assez. Aussi douce et agréable que me soit ta compagnie, des petites histoires chaque soir ne valent pas un affrontement contre ceux qui t'ont emprisonnée.»

Pendant quelques secondes la jeune fille la regarda sans rien dire, puis elle plaça une main contre le contour de la mâchoire de la sorcière, l'autre dans son cou et l'embrassa. Le geste était brusque, rapide et sans grande émotion, elle sépara leurs lèvres l'instant d'après.

«Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?», demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Oui, songea la sorcière, mais pas comme ça. La jeune fille n'y avait pas mis beaucoup d'effort.

«Un baiser comme celui-ci ne veux rien dire, ne vaut rien et ce n'est pas une histoire de...»

Médusa fut coupée dans sa réponse par la deuxième embrassade. Cette fois-ci, la bouche de Maka n'était plus aussi sûre et elle s'attarda plus longtemps contre la sienne, expérimentant le contact, la texture et le goût de ses lèvres. Quand elles furent séparées pour la seconde fois, elle ne s'attarda pas à se redresser mais pencha immédiatement à nouveau et se colla contre Médusa pour un troisième baiser, avec toute la passion qui manquait au premier.

La sorcière passa ses mains dans le dos de Maka, les glissa sous les vêtements, caressant de ses doigts vernis la peau douce sous l'étoffe, faisant frissonner sa compagne. Ceux de la jeune fille quittèrent la nuque de Médusa pour déboutonner ses propres vêtements, lentement, maladroitement, trop concentrée sur la sensation des lèvres et de la langue autour de la sienne, des mains descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

À nouveau, elle se séparèrent lorsque Maka se redressa pour se débarrasser totalement de son haut, laissant le soin à Médusa de retirer le soutien-gorge qui cachait ses seins. Avec joie, la sorcière admira ses pupilles se dilatant tandis qu'elle malaxait sa poitrine, caressait un téton. Sans aucun doute, ils étaient le reflet parfait de son âme.

«Fais tu cela pour ton propre plaisir ou seulement parce que tu penses que cela me convaincra à te sortir de là ?»

Maka la fixa un instant, cherchant le piège. Médusa sourit avec toute l'innocence qu'elle n'avait pas.

«Je prends juste ce que je veux.», conclut l'autre, frôlant des doigts la main toujours posée sur son sein.

La sorcière rit doucement à ces mots, leva son autre main et passa délicatement ses doigts sur des lèvres qui avaient pris une adorable teinte rosée, en fit rentrer un dans sa bouche chaude et humide de salive, le passa contre ses dents. Maka la mordit sans retenue.

«Ceci dit, je compte toujours sortir de là et je doute d'avoir la patience d'attendre mille et une nuits pour que tu retires cette sentence.»


	7. Serpents

Cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre mais je monte ce recueil en rating M.

Le texte ci-dessous est en deux parties et présente deux moyens de gérer les serpents à l'intérieur du corps de Médusa et comment Maka les utiliserait de manière aussi crédible que du _porn without plot_ le permet. Ce n'est normalement pas trop explicite mais le second est assez malsain —enfin je suppose que cela dépend de vos lectures en matière de fanfiction, à côté de certains lemons mon texte doit sûrement être de la rigolade.**  
><strong>

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

La perte de contrôle est ce qu'il y a de plus dérangeant mais aussi étrangement excitant. Pourtant elle a toujours détesté cela, s'est toujours battue avec acharnement pour récupérer la moindre miette d'indépendance volée.

Certes elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ainsi lors d'actes sexuels auparavant, parce que ses précédents partenaires n'avaient pas conscience de l'amplitude des ses pouvoirs, aussi peut-être est-ce simplement un fantasme que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider à sa place, prendre le contrôle qu'elle ne perd jamais tout à fait, même lorsque la folie enflamme tout son corps.

Maka peut la toucher partout et le fait à chaque fois avec une joie non feinte. À l'inverse, quand c'est Médusa qui doit poser ses mains sur le corps de la meister, les contraintes s'accumulent rapidement.

Parce que Maka sait pertinemment que la sorcière possède des milliers de serpents à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'elle pourrait les faire infiltrer l'adolescente rien qu'en frôlant du doigt l'un des nombreux orifices du corps humain.

Elle ne peut pas glisser ses mains dans les mèches blondes de sa compagne parce que celles-ci passeraient alors trop près de ses oreilles, caresser son visage lui est interdit et leurs lèvres ne se rencontreront jamais. À aucun moment ses doigts ne se referment sur les petites fesses de Maka ou bien plus bas, incapable de lui donner du plaisir directement si bien que cette dernière doit parfois se masturber pour atteindre l'orgasme. Même si la meister aime pouvoir se placer au dessus de Médusa, la dominer et caresser, enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair de la sorcière tandis que celle-ci est forcée de restreindre le moindre de ses gestes, ce n'est pas non plus toujours suffisant.

Cependant, si ces restrictions rendent l'acte un peu plus complexe, elle ne sont pas tant une gêne qu'elles pourraient le sembler au premier abord. Il suffit de posséder un peu d'imagination —ce qui apporte souvent alors un résultat encore plus excitant— et Médusa n'est pas créative que quand il est question d'expériences scientifiques.

Ses doigts s'entrelacent à ceux de la partenaire, elle soulève son bras et embrasse l'intérieur de l'aisselle puis presse son autre main contre un sein. Même limitée dans la zone de peau qu'elle peut approcher, les choix pour que les halètements de plaisir de Maka parviennent à ses oreilles et que ses joues se teintent du rose des pêches sont déjà bien nombreux. Du bout des doigts jusqu'au cou, du cou jusqu'au bas du ventre et des cuisses jusqu'au orteils, elle y décèle près d'une infinité de moyens de la faire jouir.

Avec douceur ses lèvres se posent sur la paume, sa langue lèche les doigts légèrement rugueux habitués à manipuler la faux et qu'elle a déganté avec les dents. Les seins de Maka sont doux, ses tétons déjà durcis quand elle entreprend de les sucer, et le goût de la peau se mêle à l'odeur salée de la sueur. Sa main descend le long de la cheville puis passe sous la plante d'un pied pour le caresser, y forme les petits cercles qu'elle ne sera jamais autorisée à reproduire contre son sexe.

Lentement, sa langue glisse de la poitrine vers le ventre, jusqu'au nombril. Elle pourrait essayer de descendre encore, elle l'a déjà fait à quelques reprises mais Maka lui donnerait alors sûrement une tape sur le front avant de la forcer à se reculer. Même quand elle nage dans le plaisir le plus total, sa compagne garde suffisamment la conscience claire pour retenir toute action inappropriée tentée par Médusa.

Cela se reflète dans ses propres baisers, si ceux de la sorcière s'attardent longuement sur les seules parties qu'elle est autorisée à toucher, la meister est aussi furtive et fugace qu'un papillon. Elle ne se risque à aucun suçon, ne mordille aucune parcelle de peau, à l'inverse de Médusa. Jamais ses lèvres ne se posent bien longtemps à un seul endroit, à peine l'épiderme est-il effleuré que ses lèvres fines se retirent, comme si elle avait peur qu'il suffise d'une seconde pour qu'un serpent ne glisse de la bouche de Médusa ou des tatouages noir qui ornent ses bras, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle aurait osé laisser traîner les lèvres.

Un bref rire lui échappe, Maka a bien raison d'avoir peur après tout parce que si l'occasion se présentait de lui offrir un serpent, peut-être qu'elle la saisirait, oui. Sûrement même, bien qu'elle saurait alors se montrer généreuse et n'enverrait pas un de ceux qui pourraient en un instant détruire son corps de l'intérieur, manger ses organes et dévorer sa chair. Non, elle se contenterait d'un tout petit reptile de quelques centimètres, juste afin de pouvoir savoir où l'adolescente se trouve quand elles ne sont pas ensembles, d'y instiller quelques gouttes de folie et de parfois lui murmurer un ou deux mots à travers le serpent afin de la faire douter de son équilibre mental.

Sa main effleure la jugulaire de Maka, remonte vers le menton et celle-ci attrape le poignet de Médusa d'un geste vif pour la renverser sur le sol sans douceur, les doigts de sa main libre glissent vers le bas du ventre de la sorcière, pincent et titillent la peau comme pour punir sa témérité.

Jamais elle ne baissera totalement sa garde, Médusa fait avec.

**II.**

Elle est nue comme un ver tandis qu'elle s'assoit contre les hanches de Médusa et glisse ses jambes de chaque côté, cherchant la position la plus confortable. Ses lèvres vont immédiatement trouver celles de la sorcière, sa langue se cogne contre les dents blanches et elle se colle d'avantage contre le corps voisin pour y chercher de la chaleur. Deux mains passent contre ses joues, vont se glisser dans ses cheveux, frôlent ses oreilles et Maka place ses propres bras au dessus des épaules bronzées pour caresser la nuque de sa partenaire, jouer avec les mèches noir de jais.

La langue de Médusa est longue comparé à la sienne, petite et rose pâle, aussi elle plaque sa bouche avec férocité sur celle de la sorcière, tout en attirant son visage contre le sien à l'aide de ses mains sur sa nuque, comme si cela allait combler la différence.

Médusa se fait attendre, joue avec ses couettes, ses doigts et sa langue ne forment leurs mouvements qu'avec lenteur et Maka est obligée de prolonger le baiser pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, de frotter ses hanches contre le corps en dessous d'elle pour l'exciter. Enfin, la sorcière relâche un minuscule serpent, le laisse glisser entre leurs bouches, jusque dans la trachée de la meister. Sentir l'énergie magique couler dans sa gorge a quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. Maka attend qu'il ai atteint son estomac, ses capacités spirituelles lui indiquant avec précision son trajet. Une fois arrivé là, elle modifie sa longueur d'âme, envoyant une vague à l'intérieur même de son corps et réduisant en cendres la créature. Elle risque d'avoir un léger mal de ventre dans les prochains jours et d'alors regretter ce caprice mais dans l'instant présent, le désir qu'elle ressent engourdit ses sens.

Il y a une délicieuse ironie dans le fait que son âme séraphique —qui de par sa pureté angélique lui permet de supprimer la magie noire envahissant son corps— soit en fait la raison précise pour laquelle elle laisse ladite magie noire entrer et prend avec ce rituel un plaisir malsain qui ferait renifler dédaigneusement les anges.

Elle a déjà laissé des centaines de serpents rentrer en elle avant de tous les détruire. Parfois, elle attend quelques heures avant d'agir, par pure défiance envers Médusa et dans un petit jeu stupide avec la mort mais au final la prudence ou la sagesse l'emporte toujours.

La sorcière continue de les relâcher de manière irrégulière et ne semble pas dérangée le moins du monde, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment l'inutilité de la chose. Aussi Maka en déduit-elle que soit Médusa a remarqué la jouissance que cela cause à la meister et décidé de la laisser en profiter, soit cela lui donne-t-elle aussi du plaisir. Peut-être arrive-t-elle à ressentir les même choses que ses serpents bien après qu'ils aient quittés son corps. Qu'elle éprouve alors aussi la sensation de chute le long de la gorge, à l'intérieur du corps de l'adolescente et jusqu'à l'impression de l'infiltrer au plus profond d'elle-même. Cela pourrait sembler répulsif mais Maka considère que puisqu'un un acte sexuel implique souvent un échange de fluides corporels, cela n'est pas bien différent.

Alors qu'elle se perd dans ses théories, Médusa lui murmure des mots doux et sans significations à l'oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe. Cela la fait gémir, provoque des palpitations dans son bas-ventre et elle agrippe les épaules qui lui sont présentés, enfonce ses doigts contre l'encre noire imprimée dans la chair de la sorcière, contre ce tatouage qui ne représente qu'un grain de sable parmi tous les serpents à l'intérieur de son corps.


	8. Mensonges dans la boue

Merci pour les commentaires.

Moustache, concernant le moment où je situerais les événements du texte précédent, je dirais après le tome 16 au moins pour le II puisque Maka a connaissance du pouvoir de son âme et le maitrise d'une façon particulière. Dans l'ensemble j'aime laisser la ligne de temps un minimum floue même si j'écris quasiment tout le temps sur des événements que je verrais se passer après le tome 15.

Concernant le texte qui suit, il se déroulerait après le chapitre 87, il n'y a aucun spoiler sur celui-ci je vous rassure mais cela permet de comprendre un peu mieux les choses je pense, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le lire.

* * *

><p>«Non.»<p>

Sa voie est pleine de rage contenue. Ses cils battent un instant avant qu'elle ne se répète.

«Non, je ne l'accepte pas.»

Elle se détourne du corps, ses yeux se plongent dans les pupilles dorés qui la fixent. La colère monte dans son estomac comme le feu d'un volcan et ses mains gantées se crispent sur sa faux. Soul ne parle pas. Maka l'a enfermé dans la Black Room, sans exactement savoir comment ; instinctivement elle a verrouillé la porte. Il commençait à parler, à essayer de la dissuader et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce qui se passe m maintenant n'a rien à voir avec lui, il n'a pas à s'en mêler.

«Fais quelque chose.»

L'autre ne bouge pas, la juge de son regard impassible, ses pieds solidement plantés sur le sol.

«Fais quelque chose ! Sauve Crona !»

Du menton, elle pointe le corps.

«Ce n'est pas Crona. Seulement un cadavre.»

Il lui suffit d'un coup de son pied nu pour que ce qu'il reste du meister de la lame damnée disparaisse et soit remplacé par deux petites âmes rouges.

Maka crie. Médusa est soudainement renversée en arrière et la meister se retrouve au dessus d'elle, les genoux dans la boue. Elle aura sûrement des bleus dans quelques jours, pour le moment elle ne sait même pas comment elle est tombée ou si elle a poussée elle-même son ennemi. Ses actions sont floues, irréfléchies. La jeune fille se sent presque ivre.

«Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit arriver ?»

Des traces rougeâtres apparaissent peu à peu sur le visage et les bras de la sorcières alors que les gants de Maka se tachent de sang. Elle a lâché Soul et la faux reste sur le sol aussi inerte que les deux âmes un peu plus loin. Il est bloqué mais la meister n'a pas besoin de lui pour faire du mal à Médusa.

La lèvre inférieure de la sorcière est fendue et elle devine une trace de morsure dans son cou. Un goût de sang a envahi sa bouche et il faut qu'elle déglutisse pour tenter de l'oublier. Ses jambes tremblent légèrement, une chaleur étrangement familière se répand entre ses cuisses, l'envie de se toucher pour savoir ce dont il s'agit la prend mais quelque chose la retient ; elle ne veut pas y penser, deviner ce que c'est l'effraie déjà suffisamment.

Médusa reste sans réaction et cela, plus que tout le reste, fait chauffer son cerveau à blanc. Ce n'est pas juste que son cœur soit brisé encore et encore tandis que ma sorcière continue de vivre sans ressentir la moindre souffrance.

Doucement, Maka se relève et tire l'autre femme par le col pour qu'elle se tienne à nouveau sur ses jambes. Celle-ci manque de basculer mais les mains de la meister la retiennent et elle trouve son équilibre, elle semble ne rien peser, légère comme une poupée de chiffon. Aussi froide et inexpressive que du verre, elle s'immobilise.

«Eh bien ? Tu ne m'attaques pas ? Parle ! Fais quelque chose !» demande Maka.

La jeune fille essaie de la secouer et la première chose à laquelle ses mains s'accrochent, par accident, vraiment, se trouve être le cou fin et marqué par des traces de dents.

Elle sert. Instinctivement.

Dans les yeux de l'ennemie, elle ne voit aucune trace de la peur constamment présente dans ceux de Crona. Cela aussi est injuste, parce qu'elle veut voir la frayeur distordre ses traits, envahir son regard. Maka pense qu'elle serait plus satisfaite ainsi. Cependant elle ne voit rien du tout, pas la moindre expression.

«Tu avais dit que tu viendrais me tuer non ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!»

Elle sert d'avantage.

«Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais ! Alors bats toi !»

Un faible cri s'échappe des lèvres de l'autre. Une lueur de peur —ou n'est-ce qu'un mirage ?— passe dans le doré de ses iris mais cela ne suffit pas à Maka.

«Tu avais promis! J'ai promis ! J'ai promis de sauver... De te tuer. »

Ses mains relâchent légèrement leur prise, elle les descend le long du torse habillé de noir puis exerce une poussée qui fait basculer la femme aussi facilement qu'une planche de bois. Cela ne la fait même pas rire.

Maka se détourne pour essuyer de sa manche les larmes et la morve coulés sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle se penche pour ramasser sa faux, peut-être que si elle la menace d'une arme, la poudre prendra.

«Tu avais promis mais tu as mentis comme d'habitude et tu t'es enfuie.»

Lorsqu'elle regarde à nouveau à l'endroit où elle a laissé tomber Médusa, la sorcière a disparu. Les yeux verts sombres de Maka scannent tristement la parcelle de terre mouillée qui ne conserve aucune trace attestant de la présence d'un corps allongé là un peu plus tôt. Comme si elle n'était pas là. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Comme si... Maka arrête soudain sa réflexion et revient en arrière.

«Oui, c'est ça, tu t'es échappée.»

Elle sent Soul qui s'agite et l'appelle. Il a finalement réussi à sortir de là où elle l'avait enfermé. Maka ne sait pas comment il a fait et ne s'y intéresse pas vraiment.

«Maka, tu te trompes.»

Ses couettes mouillées par la pluie encore récente s'agitent lorsqu'elle bouge la tête de droite à gauche. Des mèches humides se collent contre son cou et son front.

«Non, je me souviens très bien.»

Il insiste, obstiné.

«Maka, ce n'est pas ce qui vient de se passer. Retrouve ton calme et réfléchis s'il-te-plait.»

Elle ne veut pas. Sa lèvre inférieure est ouvert et la picote. Le goût du sang est revenu dans sa bouche. Elle passe une main contre sa nuque pour tenter de stopper la douleur que ses articulations lui font subir puis penche la tête vers le sol à nouveau et sur ses jambes tâchés de boue.

Il n'y a aucune autre conclusion à avoir.

«Non, elle s'est échappée. Elle le fait toujours, oui, toujours mais ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste que je continue à chercher. Je ne l'ai pas eu cette fois-ci et elle est encore vivante mais la prochaine fois... la prochaine fois...»

Soul répond qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois mais ses mots sont aussi vides de sens que le vent aux oreilles de Maka. Lentement, elle quitte le dernier champ de bataille.


	9. Des mots et des gestes

La piste de danse était remplie d'hommes et de femmes en costume au point qu'il était difficile de s'y déplacer, les musiciens se tenaient à côté de leurs instruments sans toucher une corde ou souffler la moindre note. De même, la foule restait immobile, les yeux tournés vers l'estrade surélevée où se tenait le maître de la soirée.

Celui-ci s'en donnait à cœur joie pour épater son public, agitait les bras dans de grands mouvements excessifs et promettait monts et merveilles. Placée contre une alcôve à l'ombre d'un rideau, Médusa observait la scène d'un œil désintéressé. Elle s'était rendue sur les lieux afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'influence montante de cette nouvelle secte sans s'attendre à beaucoup de surprises concernant la nature de celle-ci et effectivement, il n'y avait là pas grand chose d'original, que ce soit dans leurs démarches ou leurs buts.

Sirotant le champagne qu'elle avait pris à contre-cœur pour faire partir un serveur insistant, la sorcière se désolait du temps qu'elle avait perdu pour venir assister à cette mascarade. Malheureusement, tous ses pions avaient étés placés ailleurs et elle s'était sentie obligée de vérifier s'il y avait pas là de quoi s'inquiéter. Aussi, maintenant qu'elle était sur les lieux et que partir immédiatement attirerait inutilement l'attention, elle devait attendre que la soirée soit suffisamment avancée avant de pouvoir s'éclipser.

Dans un soupir, Médusa se redressa légèrement contre le mur où elle s'était adossée et observa les différents membres de la foule rassemblée ici. La majorité provenait de milieux aisés à en juger par la qualité et la coupe de leurs vêtements, chacun avait eu ses propres raisons pour venir ; qu'il s'agisse de l'avidité du pouvoir et de l'appât du gain ou du fanatisme. Au final, quelle qu'elle fut, Médusa les méprisait silencieusement tout en rongeant son frein, cherchant une occupation dans son entourage qui pourrait lui éviter de ressentir ce morbide ennemi qu'était l'ennui pendant plusieurs heures.

La réponse prit forme sous l'apparence d'une tête aux cheveux blonds cendrés passant à quelques mètres de là. À première vue, elle crut qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une coïncidence mais la taille était la bonne et en regardant mieux, elle repéra deux couettes dont les bouts des mèches s'enroulaient gracieusement sur elles mêmes.

Médusa s'approcha lentement, regardant à gauche puis à droite pour découvrir où se trouvait le partenaire de la jeune fille. Elle le repéra bien vite du côté du buffet, soit trop loin de sa meister pour qu'il fut capable de la voir correctement à travers la foule, encore moins de l'atteindre.

Ladite compagne essayait visiblement d'ailleurs de combler la distance, poussant au passage accidentellement des personnes peu ravies d'être dérangés par une gamine trop pressée. Ils se jetèrent sur elle tel des vautours afin de critiquer ses mauvaises manières, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à se cogner contre la sorcière.

«Ah, te voilà Maka. Je te cherchais partout !

—Médusa ?!», répondit la jeune fille en levant la tête avec une once d'incrédulité sur le visage.

Celle-ci sourit en réponse avant de se tourner vers les hommes en costume que son intervention avait interrompus.

«Désolé messieurs mais permettez moi de vous l'emprunter. Je vous promets qu'elle ne vous importunera plus.»

Aussitôt ceci dit, elle prit la main de l'adolescente dans la sienne et l'attira fermement dans la direction opposée, l'éloignant davantage des personnes concernés et de son arme. Maka se laissa faire sans penser à protester, encore trop interloquée par cette rencontre subite.

Une fois qu'elles furent assez loin et que la foule se fut refermée autour d'elles, Médusa lâcha le bras de la meister qui le frotta ensuite machinalement. La sorcière l'observa plus attentivement ; elle portait de légères traces de maquillage au niveau des paupières et des lèvres, ainsi qu'une robe de soirée couleur crème. Médusa trouva que cela lui donnait un air pâlot, sous les lumières étouffés de la pièce elle semblait presque translucide, tellement différente des tons tranchants et marqués que lui avait apporté la sombre tenue de sang noir portée dans son combat contre Arachné quelques mois plus tôt.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?», demanda sa cadette d'un ton inquisiteur.

Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

«La même chose que toi, sûrement.»

Nul doute que Shibusen aussi s'intéressait aux activités de l'organisateur de la petite fête. Surtout quand le trafic d'âmes semblait faire partie des points les plus importants de la secte qu'il gérait.

Tandis que Maka la jaugeait de ses yeux vert sombre, les musiciens jusque là inactifs entrèrent finalement en mouvement. L'un gratta une corde, l'autre effleura avec un archet celles de son violon et le son du saxophone se mêla à celui du piano. Rapidement, des couples se formèrent sur la piste. La sorcière et la meister ne se trouvaient pas exactement au centre de la pièce mais il y avait trop de monde autour d'elles pour qu'elles puissent rejoindre le bout de mur le plus proche.

«Nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre si nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention en gênant les danseurs.

—Quoi, nous, danser ? Ensembles ?!»

Maka tournait la tête de tous côtés, cherchant sûrement son partenaire ou n'importe qui d'autre qui lui permettrait de fuir cette situation irréelle. Autour d'elles, il n'y avait que des duo exerçants leurs premiers pas tandis que la musique montait. Médusa se contenta de rire et de tendre la main.

«En agissant de manière aussi peu naturelle, tu te feras remarquer dans tous les cas mais sinon...», laissant sa phrase en suspens elle lia ses doigts à ceux que l'adolescente tendait vers elle, hésitante.

La musique avait un rythme lent et envoûtant, si bien que chaque couple évoluait doucement sur la piste, suivant le cercle formé par la pièce. Maka avait posé sa main libre sur l'épaule dénudée par la robe pourpre que la sorcière portait et suivait timidement le rythme de la mélodie, les yeux fixés vers le bas pour surveiller les mouvements de ses pieds. Médusa attira un peu plus l'adolescente contre elle, à l'aide de la main qu'elle avait placé contre le bas de son dos pour la danse et qui l'empêchait aussi accessoirement de s'enfuir soudainement.

«Fais un peu plus confiance à tes sens, autrement tu auras toujours l'air d'une danseuse maladroite.»

Cela lui fit relever les yeux et Médusa reçut une grimace en réponse à son commentaire.

Au moins elle ne regardait plus ses pieds, songea la sorcière en continuant de la mener à travers le labyrinthe des corps, l'éloignant discrètement davantage de son partenaire. La jeune fille se laissait guider sans protestations mais avec maintenant un peu plus d'assurance.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu es intervenue ?

—Et pourquoi pas ? Aurais tu préféré que je te laisse te débrouiller seule ?

—J'aurais pu m'en sortir très bien sans problèmes. En plus ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir confiance en toi pour m'aider.»

La main placée sur son épaule glissa légèrement, Maka la redressa et cela permit à Médusa de constater qu'elle était moite. Avec un sourire, la sorcière se pencha tout contre l'oreille de sa partenaire de danse.

«Effrayée à l'idée que je manigance quelque chose ?»

Contre sa main, elle sentit parfaitement le tressaillement qui traversa le dos de la meister et cela ne fit que l'amuser d'avantage.

«Tu manigances toujours quelque chose, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à s'y attendre.

—Ce n'est pas vrai cette fois-ci, annonça la sorcière en les faisant se diriger doucement vers un pan de rideau cachant un balcon, certes j'ai songé à venir t'asticoter en t'apercevant mais ce n'était absolument pas prémédité.»

Maka poussa un bref soupir sarcastique avant de regarder autour d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elles s'étaient bien éloignées du point où elles avaient débuté leur petit jeu. Médusa lâcha sa main et souleva le tissu violet sombre qui séparait l'intérieur de l'extérieur, avant de de le laisser retomber de l'autre côté.

Dehors, les étoiles et une demi-lune constituaient la seule source de lumière proche. Le manoir dans lequel se tenait la réception se situait dans une campagne profonde et isolée, seuls des champs et forêts étaient visibles à l'horizon.

«Qu'est-ce que tu prévois maintenant ?», demanda la jeune fille.

Ses épaules tremblotaient, plus à cause de la fraîcheur nocturne que de la peur. Elle regarda Médusa se pencher pour se déchausser et fronça les sourcils, réalisant ce que le geste signifiait.

«Tu pars ?! La soirée n'est même pas encore à moitié finie.»

Médusa sourit doucement, tenant ses chaussures d'une main tout en remuant ses orteils enfin libérés, ressentant avec plaisir le froid du carrelage de pierre. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les humains tenaient à ce point à enfermer leurs pieds ainsi, brisant leur contact direct avec la terre.

«Ce bref aperçu m'a suffit pour comprendre l'envergure de ce gringalet qui veut jouer au marionnettiste. Aussi je ne vais pas gâcher davantage de mon temps et laisser à Shibusen le soin de l'éliminer pendant que je me concentre sur de plus gros poissons.»

La meister croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

«Si tu veux qu'il disparaisse, tu pourrais au moins faire une part du travail ! Et moi qui avait espéré n'avoir qu'une mission de reconnaissance à exécuter.»

Tapotant le haut de la tête blonde comme pour la consoler, Médusa se retenait difficilement de rire de l'ironie de la situation. Elle ne s'était pas doutée que la meister cherchait elle aussi à se débarrasser de cette tâche ennuyeuse et voulut profiter de sa présence de la même manière qu'elle le faisait maintenant.

«Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Alors sois une gentille fille et fais ton boulot.»

Parce qu'au final, la gamine travaillait pour le camp qui se proclamait comme celui du bien et se devait donc d'agir de manière honorable.

Maka chassa la main de la sorcière d'un revers du bras.

«Tu agis toujours comme si de rien n'était, même maintenant en disant que tu m'aides et me demandant de faire mon travail. Seulement au final tu restes mon ennemie, tu comptes m'affronter, me tuer et tes jolies paroles ne changent rien aux faits. Cette soirée ne change rien et aurait tout aussi pu bien ne pas exister. Alors ne parles pas comme si tu étais mon amie.

—Qui essaies tu de convaincre là ? Moi ou toi ?»

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contenta de détourner les yeux.

«Allons, puisque tu considères que mes mots n'ont pas de valeur, passons aux actes. Voici un petit souvenir et un encouragement.»

Quand Maka lui fit face pour savoir ce qu'elle lui réservait, les lèvres de Médusa étaient déjà contre les siennes. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre ou à l'empêcher de prolonger le baiser quand elle introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Les mains de la meister, d'abord immobiles, se levèrent ensuite pour effleurer ses hanches et attirer le corps de la sorcière plus proche d'elle. De la chair de poule s'était formée sur ses bras à cause du froid mais son visage était brûlant et Médusa pouvait entendre son petit cœur battre contre sa poitrine en tendant l'oreille.

Bientôt, les deux mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses et elle conclut que l'adolescente commençait à devenir un peu trop gourmande. Doucement, elle se détacha de Maka.

«Ravie de voir que mon cadeau te plaît, annonça-t-elle avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sarcasme dans la voix, mais je prévois toujours de partir.

—Tu ne vas pas attirer l'attention à disparaître comme ça ?», demanda l'adolescente d'un ton faussement désintéressé, tout en essayant de se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau.

«Étrangement, les vigiles font beaucoup moins attention quand deux personnes, plutôt qu'une, s'éloignent de la salle principale d'une soirée.»

Malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir clairement le rouge qui empourprait les joues de Maka tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un petit «oh».

Sans autre forme de procès, la sorcière enjamba la balustrade et examina l'état du sol quelques mètres plus bas.

«Médusa !»

Elle se retourna par réflexe et ses lèvres croisèrent celles de la meister dans un baiser bref.

«Un remerciement pour m'avoir aidée...», expliqua celle-ci, les joues encore rouges.

La femme rit une dernière fois avant de sauter, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps.


	10. Liaisons

Merci à Moustache pour son commentaire.

Je n'arrive pas à écrire grand chose récemment alors voici juste quelque chose de court que je me suis amusée à faire.

* * *

><p>Elles passent ensembles sous le tunnel qui les mènera jusqu'au centre du château de Baba Yaga mais lorsqu'il s'agit de repartir, par la grande porte cette fois, Maka se retrouve seule.<p>

Shibusen lui a appris à accepter le fait que ses alliés tombent parfois au combat, qu'à la fin d'une mission ils puissent être moins nombreux sur le chemin du retour.

Cependant la meister n'est pas encore habituée à l'ennemie qui se dérobe avec succès à chaque fois, qui était si proche qu'elle croyait pouvoir bientôt en finir, pour finalement tomber de haut.

«La prochaine fois...» répète-t-elle. «La prochaine fois.»

* * *

><p>«La prochaine fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu agis aussi imprudemment.»<p>

Rougissante de honte, Maka se dégage du bras qui l'agrippait un instant auparavant, l'empêchant de tomber dans le vide. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'est faite sauver par la sorcière, comme si les événements de l'attaque d'Arachnophobia ne l'avaient pas suffisamment ridiculisée.

Elle devrait se sentir rassurée, au moins cela signifie que Médusa la considère utile contre leurs ennemis communs —tel Noah— et ne lui tendra pas de piège immédiatement. Pourtant elle n'éprouve qu'un léger engourdissement au souvenir de la chaleur du bras sur son corps.

* * *

><p>Son corps se tend alors qu'elle la frôle inconsciemment. À travers le tissu de son vêtement, elle ne peut pas décrire exactement le contact de la peau de la sorcière mais son esprit y revient en boucle, tente de se rappeler, d'imaginer, d'extrapoler.<p>

Maka agite la tête de droite à gauche, s'étire, essaie de faire disparaître la pensée mais sans grand succès. Ses yeux se collent à la peau, en observent les pores, les grains de beauté, la manière don la lumière et l'ombre la colorent.

«Peut-être que je pourrais la frôler encore, juste par accident.» Elle crispe les doigts.

* * *

><p>Les doigts s'enfoncent entre ses cuisses et elle laisse s'échapper une exclamation. Soudain, elle n'est plus si sûre de son choix, qu'elle risque fort de regretter par la suite.<p>

Médusa lui cache encore tout de ses secrets mais plus rien de son corps qui est à portée de main. La période où elle se demandait quelle texture pouvait avoir sa peau n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir maintenant qu'elle y a goûté. Maka l'attire plus profondément contre elle, plus profondément en elle, comble la distance. Elle croirait presque impossible de les séparer toutes deux, noyée par le bruit de leurs halètements.

Leur halètements se répercutent en écho et Maka retient un juron, malgré la douleur. Une flèche à tailladé sa veste noire et en dessous, la chemise blanche est déjà rouge et poisseuse. Son coup a, semble-t-il, été un peu moins bien porté et Médusa n'a pas l'air dérangée outre-mesure, même si un filet de sang coule le long de sa jambe droite. Peut-être fait elle juste semblant.

La meister tremble, sa vue commence à se flouter et il lui faut s'enfuir avant de s'évanouir suite à ses blessures. Ses dents se serrent, elle sait qu'elle a mal calculé son coup.

* * *

><p>Elle a mal calculé son coup et maintenant elles se retrouvent à nouveau à combattre. Bien qu'en vérité Maka ne sache pas exactement laquelle des deux a eu l'imprudence de vouloir prendre l'autre de vitesse en première —probablement aucune, c'est en même temps qu'elles ont agi— la jeune fille se maudit pour son inconscience.<p>

Le temps des caresses achevé laisse place à celui des batailles. Seule différence aujourd'hui : elles se connaissent mieux mais la meister ne sait pas si c'est là un avantage ou un inconvénient.

Regardant droit devant, Maka songe à la possibilité d'une autre route pour elles.


	11. Chaînes

Un texte écrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo_fr sur le thème "Colliers" en tant que kink/fétiche.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce texte, un peu comme pour Mobile-Immobile et Shéhérazade qui ont quelques similitudes inversées... Dans tous les cas ça m'a pris du temps, d'où l'absence de mises à jours.

J'espère qu'il sera quand même un minimum plaisant à lire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Malgré la position de Shibusen au milieu du désert du Nevada, ses cellules les plus profondément enfouies dans les donjons de l'école n'échappaient pas à l'humidité. Aussi, le froid et l'obscurité constante auraient sûrement eu raison d'elle si elle avait possédé une constitution humaine.<p>

Son corps de sorcière la protégeait de telles choses mais pas de la perte de conscience du temps et seules les rares visites qu'elle recevait lui permettaient de remettre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, les pendules à l'heure.

Tout commençait par des bruits de pas, accompagnés de ceux de portes s'ouvrant puis se refermant, signe que quelqu'un approchait. Une grille coulissait, suivie du grincement des gonds et de l'apparition de la lumière orangé d'une torche dans la cellule.

À la lueur de la flamme, les yeux verts de Maka étaient illuminés de reflets étranges. Dans le noir de ces cellules cachées au commun des mortels, personne qui s'y aventurait n'avait l'air tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Médusa avait été, les premières fois, quelque peu surprise que ce soit la jeune meïster qui fut démangée par la curiosité pour aller jusqu'à venir la trouver dans l'oubliette où Shinigami l'avait jetée. S'il avait fallu parier sur quelqu'un, elle aurait plutôt imaginé le docteur Stein. Cependant celui-ci s'était montré plus prudent et avait préféré ne pas s'approcher, restant à l'abri sous la lumière du soleil. Peut-être était il vraiment une cause perdue au fond.

La meïster s'était présentée à elle sous le prétexte qu'elle avait besoin de conseils et Médusa avait tout de suite su comment elle devait manœuvrer pour la faire venir à nouveau. Depuis, Maka était repassée douze fois lui rendre visite à des intervalles irrégulières. Les dernières fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, celle-ci devait avoir entre dix-huit et vingt ans. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé à première vue.

Ces rencontres représentaient une chance d'échapper à l'enfermement et de reprendre une part de sa liberté, si infime soit elle. En obtenant une influence grandissante sur Maka, elle gagnerait la possibilité d'améliorer son propre cas. Shinigami savait combien la folie pouvait être attirante, de même que ses soldats, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas pourtant de se jeter dans ses filets.

Lors de leurs premiers échanges, tout s'était déroulé dans sa cellule mais il avait bientôt fallu que la meïster demande à utiliser une salle particulière pour plus de facilité ; ce que lui confiait la sorcière demandait un peu d'intimité et la plupart des murs de Shibusen avaient des oreilles.

Un garde tendit un petit coffret à Maka qui l'ouvrit. Médusa savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une série des colliers électriques utilisés pour contenir les prisonniers lorsqu'ils les faisaient sortir de leurs oubliettes. La jeune femme en sortit un de l'étui et s'approcha de la sorcière.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, Médusa ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre alors que la meïster s'apprêtait à lui enfiler le collier. Elle haïssait la sensation que laissait le cuir contre sa peau, le poids de l'objet autour de son cou.

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pourtant dans la position où elle se trouvait, les bras et jambes entourés de fers scellés par des pentagrammes. Pour enfermer efficacement des magiciens, il fallait combattre le feu par le feu et Shinigami n'avait sûrement pas hésité un instant avant d'y avoir recours.

Les doigts de Maka bougeaient derrière sa nuque, tandis qu'elle attachait la lanière, elle était toute proche et Médusa pouvait sentir l'odeur vanillée de son shampoing, distinguer une chaine aux fins maillons dorés contre son cou là où elle enfilait auparavant une cravate sur son ancien uniforme.

Enfin, le collier fut parfaitement refermé. Un instant, les mains de la jeune femme s'attardèrent entre la courbure de la nuque et des épaules de la sorcière puis elles descendirent pour la débarrasser des attaches qui la maintenaient en place.

Avec lenteur, elle se releva tout en faisant attention à bien étirer ses membres engourdis par son immobilité et endoloris par les chaines. Maka l'observait sans bouger, puis, quand elle eu fini, la meïster se dirigea vers la sortie. Médusa la suivit avec derrière elle le garde sur leurs talons, tenant à la main la torche que Maka lui avait laissé.

Ils progressèrent à une allure rapide jusqu'à une petite salle cubique, uniformément blanche et ne comportant qu'une table et deux chaises vivement éclairée. Le contraste était marquant après les pierres noires du donjon où la lumière du jour ne filtrait pas et les couloirs qui y menaient, Médusa devait se retenir de ne pas cligner des yeux sous la lumière des murs immaculés.

La meïster claqua presque la porte au nez du garde, les enfermant toutes deux dans la pièce isolée. Puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit carré de sol disponible tandis que la sorcière s'asseyait tranquillement sur une chaise. Sous la clarté présente, l'inquiétude de la jeune femme était parfaitement visible sur ses traits et dans son attitude. Elle n'osait visiblement pas tout de suite faire face à Médusa ou ouvrir la discussion et alors qu'elle continuait de tourner en rond, la meïster se grattait de temps à autre une croute noirâtre sur le poignet.

« Je crois qu'il a trop augmenté. », annonça-t-elle finalement.

En échange, la sorcière lui offrit un regard volontairement désintéressé qui ne manqua pas d'agacer d'avantage sa cadette.

« Il y en a beaucoup trop... Et le niveau continue de monter. »

Croisant les bras, Médusa marqua un temps de silence avant de répondre.

« Je croyais que tu voulais arriver à mieux maitriser le sang noir présent en toi.

—Évidemment mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'utiliser sans qu'il continue se propager. »

À ces mots, la sorcière ricana.

« Dommage qu'il s'agisse là du principe même du sang noir. »

Comme Maka ne répondait pas, elle continua.

« As tu lu les livres que je t'avais conseillé la dernière fois ?

—Oui. Ils ont répondu à une partie de mes questions mais je m'en pose au moins dix nouvelles par réponse reçue. »

Ses ongles continuaient de racler contre la croute qui, à peine ouverte, se refermait. Le sang noir avait effectivement bien progressé à l'intérieur de son corps.

« C'est parce que la science n'apporte pas des réponses mais d'avantage de questions. Plus on apprend et plus i apprendre, comme si on marchait sur une route sans fin. Le savoir est illimité mais c'est cela qui nous permet de nous détacher du quotidien morne et ennuyeux, de ces jours qui se ressemblent tous, sans aucune évolution.

—Je déteste quand tu souris comme ça.

—Quand je souris comment ? »

Maka fronça les sourcils et Médusa ne put s'empêcher d'étirer d'avantage les lèvres. Pas qu'elle le fit totalement exprès, parler de la progression du monde était un de ses bons plaisirs et elle ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler constamment ses sourires. Ça et il était aussi facile que plaisant de titiller la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Peu importe... Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de connaître les composants du sang noir. »

La sorcière agita la tête de gauche à droite.

« Malgré tes progrès, tu es encore loin d'avoir atteint le niveau pour arriver à faire quoi que ce soit avec ces informations.

—Dans ce cas dit moi comment l'arrêter !

—Je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'expériences dans ce sens ; encore une fois, le but était de le faire se propager. »

Ce qui était un vilain mensonge, évidemment, elle aurait eu besoin d'un « antidote » dans le cas où le sang noir aurait eu des effets trop négatifs sur le corps. Ceci dit, elle s'était quand même contentée du minimum syndical d'efforts pour ne pas y perdre trop de temps. Maintenant, elle pouvait toujours espérer que Maka mordrait à l'hameçon et laisserait tomber le sujet mais elle en doutait sérieusement, au vu de l'insistance qu'elle apportait à sa cause.

En effet, la meïster se rapprocha d'avantage et plaça sa main sur le dossier de la chaise où Médusa s'était assise, lui bloquant le passage et affichant une position dominante.

« Je me moque de tes circonstances ; je veux simplement savoir tous les éléments dont tu as connaissance, quels qu'ils soient et aussi peu importants qu'ils puissent sembler sinon...

—Sinon quoi ? »

Maka n'avait clairement pas perdu toute son impulsivité avec l'âge et la menace sous-entendue ne plaisait pas à Médusa. Peut-être était-il temps de lui faire ravaler son impudence. La sorcière avait toujours apprécié d'envoyer des piques à sa sœur ainée quand celle-ci tentait d'asseoir sa supériorité, au point même d'en manquer parfois de prudence. Toutes ces personnes bouffies de leur prétendue supériorité lui avaient après tout toujours fait vite perdre patience.

La jeune femme en face d'elle n'avait rien à répondre à sa question, elle était maintenant consciente d'avoir parlé trop vite et ne pouvait que serrer les poings dans une rage silencieuse. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de parler ainsi.

Maka possédait bien un interrupteur qui lui permettrait de lancer une décharge électrique à travers le collier qu'elle lui avait enfilé, cependant elle savait que cela provoquerait la mort sur le coup de manière certaine et elle avait besoin de garder la sorcière en vie elle ne pouvait rien lui faire.

Pourtant elle ne voulait pas se retirer, même sans pouvoir rien rétorquer elle ne reculerait pas.

Médusa ne saurait jamais exactement ce qui la fit agir. Peut-être était-ce une impulsion, un soupçon de folie, un caprice, l'envie de rabaisser la meïster ou un ras-le-bol de la situation dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Dans tous les cas, il lui suffit d'un instant pour que ses bras atteignent leur cible avec sa vivacité de serpent habituelle.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des maillons de la chaine dorée. Prise par surprise, Maka vacilla et Médusa la repoussa facilement contre la table. Le dos collé contre le bois, les jambes bloquées par le corps de la sorcière contre elle, elle se retrouvait sans échappatoire.

Douloureusement, le métal s'enfonçait dans la chair de son cou et ses tentatives de happer l'air ne faisaient que la fatiguer. Ses doigts s'agitaient vaguement contre les mains de son assaillante dans une vaine tentative de se libérer mais même les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses bras ne parvenaient pas à faire lâcher prise à Médusa.

Celle-ci devait dire qu'elle appréciait plutôt bien la situation. Même si elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui se complaisaient dans le meurtre, l'acte pouvait parfois satisfaire certaines frustrations. Tuer Maka maintenant ne l'avancerait à rien et Shibusen le lui ferait payer lourdement mais sur le coup, elle s'en moquait.

Toutes ces années à planifier et comploter soigneusement pour finalement en arriver là.

Le visage de Maka avait déjà commencé à virer au blanc et sa respiration se limitait à des hoquets rauques. Son enfermement avait affaibli Médusa mais malgré cela, elle avait encore assez de force pour tuer la jeune femme et il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes à tenir.

Dans un dernier effort, la meïster éleva à nouveau la main en direction de la sorcière qui crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait tenter à nouveau de la repousser. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne parvint pas à réagir à temps lorsque les doigts passèrent atour de la lanière de cuir. Maka tira.

Imperceptiblement, la prise de Médusa se relâcha alors que le visage de la jeune femme se rapprochait. Le choc contre son front l'étourdit et cet instant suffit pour retourner la situation. Un coup de pied la fit basculer en arrière et maintenant leurs positions s'inversaient.

Avec fracas, son dos rencontra le sol et la douleur lui fit perdre les dernières miettes d'emprise qui lui restaient. Maka attrapa ses poignets pour maintenir ses bras derrière sa tête d'une main, l'autre agrippant toujours le collier. La meïster se retrouvait assise légèrement au dessus de son bassin, l'empêchant de bouger la partie inférieure de son corps.

Comme la sorcière savait qu'attaquer la meïster ne l'avancerait pas loin, que la situation se renversa si vite ne l'affectait pas mais leur position restait inconfortable.

Pour le moment, la jeune femme tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. La chaine avait laissé un filet sombre sur son cou, Médusa trouva que cela constituait un bien meilleur collier.

« Bordel Médusa, tu fais vraiment tout pour me frustrer ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus surprenant son langage ou le fait qu'elle choisit le terme _frustrer_ pour parler de cette tentative d'assassinat.

Leur position n'arrangeait rien. Maka étouffa une crise de toux et raffermit sa prise sur la lanière de cuir, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau.

« Qu'attends tu de moi, que je te satisfasse ? »

Maka se pencha légèrement d'avantage. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés, ses joues rougies par le sang qui avait monté à sa tête, Médusa se demanda quand la colère avait disparu de ses yeux. Elle laissa son regard trainer sur leur corps entremêlés.

« Eh bien, comme tu peux le constater, je suis toute à toi. »

Cette fois-ci, l'autre se pencha de manière bien plus visible. Sa prise sur les poignets de la sorcière se resserra. Une lueur de doute passa.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire...

—Quoi, entre me tuer ou me baiser ? »

Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de tourner autour du pot.

La meïster détourna les yeux, ne facilitant pas leur situation. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressaient de temps à autre l'espace entre la peau et le cuir du collier. Elle avait changé mais pas tant que ça elle restait une mauvaise menteuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

Médusa maugréa. Voilà qu'elle lui faisait le coup de la décence humaine maintenant. Sa sœur, toutes les sorcières auxquelles elle avait eu affaire et les personnes qu'elle avait manipulé n'auraient pas hésité une seconde avant d'agir si elle s'était retrouvée dans la même position qu'aujourd'hui. Pas Maka Maka lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se trouvait que Médusa avait toujours pris ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle pouvait et la seule chose vraiment importante avait toujours été son libre arbitre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le récupérer mais la meïster non plus ne pouvait rien faire dans ce sens –et même si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait évidemment refusé d'agir.

Dans une certaine mesure, la mort pouvait être considérée comme un bon échappatoire mais Médusa aimait trop la vie pour l'abandonner ainsi maintenant.

L'autre proposition n'avait été donnée que parce qu'elle avait vu les désirs à travers le jeu de Maka et voulait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle supposait qu'elle ne détesterait pas forcément la chose –après tout, le corps avait ses besoins– cependant elle doutait sérieusement d'avoir la motivation pour gérer la petite fixation que semblait s'être découverte Maka pour les colliers. Quand il s'agissait de jeu de pouvoirs, elle détestait perdre et elle n'allait certainement pas donner le contrôle à la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas un chien qui accourait avec plaisir selon le bon vouloir de sa maîtresse.

La sorcière était déjà suffisamment agacée que la proximité et les pensées précédentes aient suffit pour provoquer un début d'excitation chez elle pour cela, elle blâmait l'enfermement et l'isolement prolongé.

« Tu comptes ne pas répondre ? »

À chaque seconde Maka lui semblait plus proche qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. En continuant ainsi elle finirait bien par l'embrasser qu'elle le veuille ou non et puisque Médusa était décidé à ne pas montrer ce qu'elle pensait, c'était très bien ainsi.

Tout de même, la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher, justement, d'y penser et ce dont elle se rendait compte ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être qu'elle en avait envie après tout.

« Oh oui, je meurs d'envie de coucher avec toi sur le sol dur de cette pièce, dans cette position ridicule... C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? »

Maka cligna des yeux avant de répondre. Le calme qu'elle avait perdu quelques minutes auparavant semblait être totalement revenu.

« Donc si je comprends bien, cela veut dire que tu préfères la deuxième option ? »

Médusa manqua de jurer.

« Je dois dire que cette attitude fuyante ne te ressemble pas. Est-ce que c'est à cause du temps passé en prison ? Une question de fierté ?

—Peut-être que je ne suis juste pas excitée par les colliers comme une certaine personne. »

La jeune femme était si proche maintenant que ses cheveux qui tombaient comme un rideau autour de son visage et de ses oreilles, lui cachant le plafond et le reste de la pièce. Dans les yeux vert brillant, elle pouvait entrapercevoir son reflet.

En réalité, elle avait peur d'aimer cela. La contrainte d'un collier, l'emprisonnement, le fait d'être contrôlé, tout cela se rapportait à des choses qu'elle avait constamment haït et refusé. Alors, si elle se mettait à apprécier le port de la lanière de cuir, même par jeu, une partie d'elle même était effrayé par la possibilité de ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être allait-elle ensuite se satisfaire de sa condition de prisonnière et après cela, elle perdrait toute chance de s'échapper. Pas qu'elle n'ai déjà failli mettre tout cela à l'eau avec sa tentative d'assassinat mais au moins, cela se serait fait sans que son esprit en soit brisé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'attires là-dedans ? Le cuir, La constriction, La prise de contrôle ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit du fait que ce soit moi dans cette position ? »

Un sourire indéchiffrable étira les lèvres de la meïster. Ce sourire s'imprima dans la rétine de Médusa et, alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans les yeux de Maka, c'était comme si les deux images se superposaient dans une mise en abîme si profonde que le sourire finissait par devenir le sien.

« Faisons un jeu, annonça sa cadette, nomme les parties du corps que tu voudrais que je touche et je m'exécuterais à chaque fois. Tu choisis quand et où tu veux que j'agisse. Comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en position de contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? Juste une condition... »

Ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau l'espace entre la peau et le cuir, puis raffermirent leur prise sur le collier, la tirant légèrement en avant.

« Cette main ne bouge pas.

—Tu ne risques pas d'aller bien bas dans ce cas... »

D'un mouvement des hanches, Maka modifia sa position tout en prenant soin d'exécuter un frottement contre le bas-ventre de Médusa.

« Nous verrons si tu es sage. »

La sorcière ne chercha même pas à retenir le ricanement qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Alors ? »

Visiblement, elle prenait sa première réponse comme un oui. La sorcière devait avouer que sa proposition avait quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant.

« Les lèvres. »

Elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'y réfléchir se prendre la tête sur ce problème au final ridicule ne lui apporterait rien. Autant profiter de ce qu'elle avait.

La bouche de Maka se posa sur la sienne. Les muscles de ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'elle l'attirait par la nuque pour renforcer le baiser. À cause de la position, Médusa sentait une légère douleur dans ses bras toujours maintenus au dessus de sa tête mais celle-ci se retrouvait peu à peu noyée sous la sensation des lèvres humides de Maka, de ses dents blanches mordillant la peau autour de sa bouche et de sa langue qui glissait à l'intérieur. Chacun de ses gestes étaient assurés et dotés d'une vigueur presque brutale.

Médusa devait dire que la jeune fille embrassait plutôt bien mais elle n'hésita pas à la mordre lorsque l'occasion se présenta. Maka s'écarta d'un coup et porta une main –pas celle qui tenait le collier, cependant– à sa joue.

« Aouch, qu'est-ce que...

—Quand je précise les lèvres, je n'attends pas que tu viennes fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche. »

Dommage qu'elle n'ait plus eu de serpents à se disposition pour en glisser un dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, Shinigami ne manquait pas de prudence et le docteur Stein s'était assuré que pas une seule vipère ne resta à l'intérieur de son corps.

Frottant sa main contre sa joue, comme si la masser permettrait de faire déjà disparaître la douleur, Maka grommela.

« Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant... et ce n'était pas la peine de mordre si fort. Je crois que je saigne un peu.

—Pauvre petite... Les règles sont les règles, c'est bien toi qui as proposé cela n'est-ce pas ? Alors

assume tes décisions. »

À ce moment, la meïster sembla se rendre enfin compte qu'elle ne bloquait plus les bras de Médusa et que la sorcière était ainsi libre de ses mouvements. Pourtant, celle-ci n'avait pas encore bougé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tenterais rien. Du moins, aussi longtemps que tu ne feras plus d'erreur. »

La jeune femme déglutit avant d'essuyer sur sa jupe sa main moite maintenant libre.

« Et maintenant ?

—Déboutonne moi de ce haut. »

Maka s'exécuta maladroitement, bataillant avec ses doigts disponibles. Les boutons de l'uniforme des prisonniers de Shibusen n'étaient pas spécialement difficiles à retirer mais elle n'utilisait pas sa main dominante.

« Cela irait plus vite si tu utilisais tes deux mains. »

Nouveau grommellement, suivit du détachement d'un bouton supplémentaire.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas me lâcher ?

—Cela te dérange ? »

En y pensant plus en détail, non, se disait Médusa. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la chaleur de la main de Maka contre son cou et si celle-ci la surprenait parfois en tirant légèrement sur le collier, ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable pour autant. Il existait de toute manière des fétiches bien plus étranges sur lesquels elle aurait pu tomber.

« Pas particulièrement, je suis juste encore un peu étonnée de trouver ce fantasme chez toi. »

La jeune femme ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours rien dit sur ses raisons, ce qui l'attirait. Médusa doutait qu'elle lui en fasse part si elle ne l'avait pas fait la première fois.

Dans un petit clac, le dernier bouton fut détaché et le torse de la prisonnière mis à nu.

« Clavicule. »

L'instant d'après, les lèvres de Maka s'appuyaient contre sa peau. Sa langue caressa le contour marqué par les os avant d'en remonter le long, vers le cou. Médusa posa sa main sur son crâne, contre les mèches de ses cheveux doux et la repoussa légèrement.

« Plus bas. »

Sans se plaindre, la jeune femme obéit. La sorcière la laissa faire quelques instants avant de prononcer sa nouvelle demande.

« La poitrine maintenant. »

Maka se redressa légèrement avant d'appuyer sa main libre contre un sein. Elle le palpa, le soupesa, caressa le téton avec ses doigts. Un ongle érafla la peau, la meïster appuya contre le bouton de chair rose et Médusa laissa échapper un faible grognement. Puis se furent ses lèvres qui s'y accrochèrent, alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers l'autre sein.

Les petits bruits de succion et les gémissement entre eux retentissaient en écho dans les oreilles de la sorcière qui sentait son souffle s'accélérer. Ses propres bras restaient inertes et malgré la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher le corps au dessus d'elle, Médusa suivait ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt. L'intérêt du jeu en aurait été gâché si elle revenait dessus. Elle n'avait plus qu'à supporter l'étrange sensation peu commode de ne pas savoir où placer ses membres au repos.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle donna à Maka toutes les parties du corps qui lui passaient à l'esprit. Elle lui fit embrasser ses doigts, mordre son épaule et la força à descendre sa bouche le plus loin possible sur son ventre pour voir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller sans lâcher le collier. La sorcière n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle eut des crampes au bras à cause de l'exercice.

Actuellement, la meïster avait sa main libre entre ses cuisses, deux doigts caressant les lèvres de son sexe. Pour cela, elle avait du se déplacer légèrement sur le côté, laissant la voie libre à Médusa pour bouger si elle le désirait mais la sorcière restait toujours immobile. Une douce lenteur imprégnait chaque mouvement et un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis que leurs regards se rencontraient.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je les insère plus profondément ?

—Non. Pas maintenant. »

Toutes ses volontés ayant étés exécutés par Maka, elle se dit qu'après tout, elle pouvait bien lui jeter un os à ronger à son tour. Même si celle-ci avait obéit à tous les ordres avec une réjouissance certaine, la sorcière voyait bien que ses yeux revenaient constamment sur le collier. Médusa inclina la tête sur le côté, mettant son cou en valeur.

« Allez, fais toi plaisir. »

La meïster cligna des yeux deux fois, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Vraiment ?

—Mon cou est tout à toi. »

L'instant d'après, sa bouche était contre elle. Maka n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer sa main toujours appuyée sur le sexe de la sorcière. Elle déposa tout d'abord de légers baisers, effleurant à peine la surface de la peau avant de la mordiller. Médusa fut surprise de se rendre compte à quel point elle aimait ça.

Bien vite, sa partenaire se mit à accélérer la cadence. Les gestes de Maka étaient moins précis qu'auparavant mais débordaient d'empressement et de passion, comme si elle voulait la toucher partout à la fois sans arriver à aller assez vite. Les lèvres humides contre son cou constituaient un écho de son sexe mouillé par l'excitation, la langue qui léchait l'espace entre la peau salé et le cuir un rappel des doigts qui continuaient de la caresser plus bas.

Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre son climax et son corps s'arqua en réaction. La bouche de Maka vint se plaquer contre la sienne alors que ses doigts griffaient le collier en même temps que sa nuque et l'odeur acide de la cyprine se mêla à celle si douce de ses cheveux. Son cerveau s'embourbait dans du coton, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour du dos de la meïster. Leur petit jeu s'était achevé.

Médusa songea vaguement que cela faisait des années, depuis son enfermement, qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme –qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'acte sexuel tout court. La main contre sa nuque remonta caresser la racine de ses cheveux alors que Maka l'embrassait encore et encore.

Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle essuya son autre main sur sa chemise blanche avant de s'en servir pour aider la sorcière à se redresser. La soulevant à moitié par le bras, la tirant à moitié par le collier de l'autre côté. Médusa se retrouva à genoux devant elle, frémissante sous l'excitation passée et avec l'impression que sa cervelle surchauffait malgré l'engourdissement. Ses mains firent tomber la jupe et les sous-vêtements de Maka sur le sol si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'ordre passé par sa boîte grise.

Les cuisses de la jeune femme étaient chaudes sous ses doigts, dur contraste avec le sol glacé qui égratignait ses genoux et qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Maka avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'elle caressait doucement mais sa prise sur la lanière autour du cou de la sorcière restait stricte. Sa respiration s'était transformé en halètement saccadés alors qu'elle suppliait alternativement Médusa d'aller plus vite et de ne pas s'arrêter. Celle-ci trouvait l'idée assez ironique vu leur position.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Maka jura.

« Merde...

—Excusez moi, il va bientôt être l'heure de la fin des visites. »

Un des avantages de la salle où elles se trouvaient se situait dans la sonorité particulière des lieux on pouvait percevoir sans problèmes des bruits venant de l'extérieur mais de l'autre côté les sons étaient étouffés si bien qu'il était impossible pour quelqu'un d'écouter à la porte et d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

D'un geste, Maka remonta culotte et jupon, puis elle redressa son col pour cacher au mieux les traces restantes provoquées par la chaine dorée et alla appuyer sur un petit interrupteur placé contre la porte pour communiquer avec l'extérieur.

« Oui, donnez moi seulement quelques secondes. J'ai presque fini. »

Elle tourna le regard vers Médusa et relâcha le bouton.

« Rends toi plus présentable, tu veux ? »

Médusa se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son haut déboutonné et sa poitrine exposée. Alors qu'elle arrangeait ce fait, Maka s'occupait de corriger les derniers détails douteux de sa propre apparence. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle posa un regard critique sur la sorcière.

En voyant le regard de la jeune femme tomber sur son cou et grimacer légèrement, Médusa sourit sarcastiquement. Entre les suçons et les traces de griffures, il était difficile de faire croire que rien n'était arrivé.

La meïster s'approcha et enserra la sorcière dans une embrassade maladroite. Tout en respirant ses cheveux, la prisonnière se demanda où elle voulait en venir. Elles restèrent ainsi l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, puis un petit clic se produit et Maka se recula.

« Cela te va mieux qu'à moi. », annonça-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Ses doigts décalèrent un peu la position du collier de cuir, elle remonta aussi bien qu'elle pouvait le petit col de la chemise des prisonniers et aplatit les mèches rebelles brunes autour du cou.

Finalement, elle alla ouvrir la porte et elles prirent le chemin du retour, accompagnées du garde laissé un peu en retrait par la jeune femme pour qu'il n'aille pas jeter un coup d'œil de trop près à la sorcière.

Une fois arrivées dans la cellule, Maka enfila ses chaines à la prisonnière et détacha délicatement la bande de cuir censée lui imposer obéissance, ses doigts frôlant plus longtemps que nécessaire la nuque qu'elle avait marqué. Elle partit sans un mot mais Médusa savait déjà qu'elle reviendrait comme toujours et parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Restait à savoir quand. Médusa n'avait aucune idée de si l'une d'elles y avait gagné quoi que ce soit ou si elles y avaient au final toutes deux perdu. Dans tous les cas, elle était maintenant prisonnière même dans sa cellule du poids du collier et du froid des maillons de la chaine que Maka lui avait attaché au cou.


	12. Ce qu'ils en pensent

Juste un petit quelque chose sur Maka, ses sentiments, ses proches et ce qu'ils en pensent.

Bonne lecture, les commentaires sont les bienvenus comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, c'est trop dangereux. »<p>

Stein s'affale d'avantage sur sa chaise et Maka manque de s'étrangler d'indignation.

« Vous pouvez parler, docteur ! »

Il fait tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, ouvre et ferme la poche de sa blouse de laboratoire où il a caché son dernier paquet de cigarette.

« Je sais ce que je fais. Mes limites et mes convictions je les connais. C'est le cas pour toi ? »

Et Maka jurerait qu'il n'en a pas l'air si sûr mais il en va de même pour elle alors elle ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>Son père tente de lui expliquer que parfois il faut se retenir d'exprimer son amour.<p>

Maka lui rit au nez avant de dévaler les escaliers les plus proches pour le fuir. Elle ne veut pas entendre cela de sa bouche, quand bien même il est vrai qu'exprimer ses sentiments pourrait lui valoir de se faire tuer.

* * *

><p>Black Star soulève une ou deux fois son haltère, hausse les sourcils.<p>

« T'es une fille bizarre... Enfin, t'as toujours été une fille bizarre d'une certaine manière. »

Maka s'arrête un instant dans son étirement pour relever la tête vers son ami d'enfance, étudiant son expression.

« Pas le fait que tu aimes les filles hein, juste que tu aimes... »

La jeune fille a déjà rabaissé la tête et fait semblant d'être captivée par ses exercices de base.

« Si elle te fait du mal, je te promets que je la démolie. »

Maka hésite entre dire merci ou s'indigner.

* * *

><p>« Je ne lui pardonnerais pas ! »<p>

Le cri de Tsubaki la fait sursauter.

« Que... Quoi ? »

La jeune femme soupire avant de pencher la tête légèrement.

« Maka, tu es... tu es une fille géniale et tu mérites d'être heureuse. Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux d'une certaine manière et je sais que l'amour est compliqué mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai la moindre chance que cela finisse bien. Elle te rendra malheureuse et ça, je ne pourrais pas le pardonner. »

Mais Maka ne veut penser à aucune « fin » possible quand rien ne lui semble encore avoir commencé.

* * *

><p>« Je ne te punirais évidemment pas pour tes sentiments, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle librement. »<p>

Le regard de Kid devient plus dur tandis qu'il s'exprime, son ton se fait plus sérieux.

« Mais sache que si cela venait à entraver une mission ou pire, la sécurité de l'école, tu ne recevras aucun traitement de faveur. »

Elle ne peut qu'acquiescer. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire mais surtout ce qu'elle ne peut absolument pas faire.

* * *

><p>Liz et Patty n'ont pas l'air de trop savoir quoi lui dire et le fait même de l'avoir mentionné lui paraît maintenant maladroit.<p>

« Évidemment, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de t'encourager dans ce sens mais je ne voudrais pas insulter ce que tu ressens non plus en parlant à la légère. Ne vas pas penser que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre : ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es tombée amoureuse, cela arrive parfois qu'on le soit pour une personne même si on sait qu'elle n'est pas bonne pour nous. »

L'aînée des deux sœurs triture ses cheveux alors qu'elle essaie d'exprimer ce qu'elle pense. La cadette ne dit rien mais offre à Maka un bref câlin comme pour lui assurer que rien n'a changé.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »<p>

Kim hoche les épaules avant de continuer.

« L'amour c'est l'amour... Enfin, si ce que tu veux savoir c'est si les sorcières peuvent tomber amoureuses, je te dirais oui. »

* * *

><p>C'est avec Soul qu'elle en parle le plus finalement.<p>

« Je sais. », lui dit-il quand elle lui avoue sa situation et elle se demande si cela se voit aussi facilement.

Il est tout gêné et fataliste à la fois. Presque tout le monde lui a dit que ses sentiments ne sont pas grave et qu'ils ne lui en veulent pas mais elle sait que tout serait bien plus facile si ce qu'elle ressentait n'existait pas et ils pensent sûrement la même chose.

Soul lui pose des questions, beaucoup, c'est parfois étouffant mais elle sait au ton de sa voix qu'il ne le fait pas de manière malicieuse et cherche juste à la comprendre et à s'assurer que tout va bien. Parfois, il lui fait découvrir des choses qu'elle savait mais dont elle ne se rendait pas compte.

« J'avais déjà l'impression depuis quelque temps qu'elle t'obsédait.

—Elle ne m'obsède pas !

—Je me suis demandé à un moment si elle ne t'avait pas ensorcelée... mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça, ni ce qu'elle en tirerait alors j'ai compris que cela t'était naturel. Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

—Qu'est-ce que Médusa ne sait pas, franchement ? »

Il la regarde avec un sourire un peu triste et elle soupire.

« Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne suis pas folle... pas encore.

—Je ne pense pas qu'être amoureuse d'elle te rendra forcément folle. »

Non, mais vouloir faire progresser leur relation conflictuelle dans un sens totalement opposé le fera probablement, songe-t-elle. Parfois elle est à la limite de tout lâcher, de tout lui dire. Le reste du temps elle se retient d'y penser.

Peut-être qu'elle avoue tout à ses amis dans l'espoir que l'un laisse accidentellement échapper l'information.

* * *

><p>Crona est la seule personne à qui elle ne révèle rien, elle a trop honte.<p> 


	13. À l'abri du froid

Bonjour, voici un nouveau texte un peu plus long que la moyenne.

Le plus souvent, je laisse une ligne temporelle assez floue, quelque part dans un futur plus ou moins proche, parce qu'inscrire quelque chose à l'intérieur d'une des scènes du manga peut s'avérer parfois assez difficile pour ces deux personnages... MAIS cette fois, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je me base sur un moment très précis du tome 20, avec des références à la fin de celui-ci, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent à Moscou, les hommes de main n'avaient pas encore déplacé les étranges boules de sang noir de la cour enneigée du QG de Shibusen où elles avaient été formées. Toutes les portes y menant avaient été condamnées ou fermés à double-tour et solidement surveillées.<p>

Les quelques personnes qui avaient osé s'en approcher étaient revenues chamboulées et un scientifique ayant tenté de toucher la surface dure et noire d'un des objets flottants avait subi une sévère crise de folie par la suite.

Maka était pourtant bien décidée à se rendre sur les lieux pour percer le mystère. De l'intérieur du bâtiment, la pression de la folie extérieure était si forte qu'elle brouillait sa capacité de détection de longueur d'âme, de la même manière que la tornade magnétique de l'île où s'était trouvé l'Infusio, aussi elle ne pouvait pas savoir si Crona était encore là. Elle le découvrirait cependant dans les prochaines minutes puisque deux hommes en uniformes retiraient un par un les lourds verrous précédemment accrochés à une porte en fer menant sur la cour.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux venir Soul ? Cela à l'air de déborder de folie, à l'extérieur.

—Évidemment que je viens. Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. Nous sommes partenaires, non ?

—Oui, c'est juste... C'est juste que me souviens du moment où nous avons passé la porte de l'église, la première fois que nous avons rencontré Crona. »

Son regard tomba sur l'endroit où devait se trouver la cicatrice, sous les chauds vêtements d'hiver. Soul passa sa main dessus par réflexe.

« C'est bon, elle ne me fait plus mal. Nous avons progressé depuis ce temps là. »

Maka songea qu'ils ne savaient par contre pas à quel point Crona avait pu gagner en puissance depuis sa disparition mais elle ne prononça pas ses doutes. La porte fut ouverte et elle tendit sa main à son partenaire tout en déployant sa longueur d'onde angélique. Il la prit et elle sentit sa paume trembloter légèrement alors qu'ils traversaient l'arche pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire balafrée des derniers flocons blancs de la tempête passée. Dans un grincement grave, la porte fut refermée derrière eux.

La neige craquait sous leur pas tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du centre de la cour où ils apercevaient les deux sphères lisses et luisantes se détacher sur le tapis blanc froid et moelleux. L'ombre qu'elles projetaient, sur le sol au dessus duquel elles flottaient, apparaissait sinistre et irréelle aux yeux de la meister. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quoi pouvait ressembler la texture de la surface négative, qui semblait à la fois dure et glacé comme du métal mais aussi profonde et liquide, comme de l'eau ou du sang. La lumière des lampadaires les plus proches dessinait d'étranges reflets sur les masses et elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir voir à l'intérieur.

Repoussant l'envie de toucher la surface étrange, elle réaffirma sa prise sur la main de son partenaire, ainsi que la puissance de sa longueur d'âme et observa les alentours.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle comprit que la Death Scythe d'Europe de l'est et son meister étaient encore en vie, leur âmes transparaissant à travers les boules noires.

« Crona... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état des deux personnes et craignait de le découvrir mais il fallait qu'elle tenta quelque chose tant qu'il y avait un espoir de les sauver. Autour d'eux, la neige commençait à tomber plus vite et les flocons grossissaient. Elle devait agir, et vite car le temps risquait fortement de se détériorer davantage.

Avant de demander à Soul de se transformer, elle examina les alentours à nouveau pour vérifier que Crona n'était vraiment plus ici. Aucune âme ne se trouvait dans les environs à part les leurs, celles présentes à l'intérieur des sphères et une dernière qui se trouvait dans un des locaux en face, sous une galerie couverte.

« Mais... Attends, ce n'est pas normal, je croyais que les gardiens nous avaient dit que tout le monde avait évacué cette partie du bâtiment. C'est bien ce qu'ils ont dit, n'est-ce pas Soul ? Ils parlaient de cette zone ? »

Sa respiration s'accélérait, son souffle formait des petits nuages de vapeur dans l'air alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Maka avait déjà vu cette longueur âme, humaine d'apparence, il y avait bien longtemps.

« Cette longueur d'âme, je la connais... mais n'est pas possible, je dois me tromper. Cela fait tellement... je commençait à peine à parvenir à voir les âmes. »

Elle avait beau nier, son corps lui assurait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait se trouver là.

Ses mains tremblaient et elle resserra ses doigts contre la paume de Soul, à s'en faire mal aux articulations. Malgré tout il ne réagit pas.

« Soul... Je crois que Médusa est là bas. »

La femme était cachée sous son camouflâme mais si elle prêtait attention aux détails de son âme, elle reconnaissait les marques particulières qui identifiaient celle-ci comme l'ancienne infirmière de Shibusen.

« Nous devons y aller Soul, nous obtiendrons peut-être des informations sur Crona et si nous arrivons à la battre, ce sera une victoire énorme pour Shibusen. »

Son partenaire ne répondait toujours pas et elle quitta enfin des yeux l'âme solitaire pour se tourner vers lui. Le visage de l'adolescent semblait aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait autour d'eux et sur leurs vêtements. Une expression maladive s'était installée sur son visage.

« Maka, retournons en arrière. La folie est trop forte ici. »

L'idée de partir maintenant alors que Médusa se trouvait si proche et qu'elle risquait de disparaître au moindre instant lui semblait insupportable. Au désespoir, elle se rapprocha d'avantage de Soul et fit rentrer leurs longueurs d'âme en résonance pour le calmer. Il reprit des couleurs après quelques secondes, ce qui la rassura.

«Ça va aller si nous restons en résonance Soul. Tu vois ? Tu vas déjà mieux. »

Puis elle le tira par la main, dans la direction opposé de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. La neige avait eu le temps de retomber entre temps mais elle avait l'impression de repérer de ce côté de la cour quelques restes de traces de pas, confirmant que quelqu'un était passé récemment.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la galerie couverte quand Soul s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de la faire déraper sur le sol humide. Les intempéries s'empiraient, de lourds nuages noirs cachaient les étoiles.

Elle comprit avant même de se retourner et de poser les yeux sur son visage qu'il avait craqué, à la hausse de folie dans l'air.

Un filet d'énergie tranchant comme la lame de sa faux s'échappait de là où devait se trouver sa cicatrice. Il repoussa la main de Maka et elle recula de quelques pas, même si elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être proche de lui pour le ramener à la raison, son instinct lui disait qu'il frapperait si elle avançait dans sa direction. Ses yeux rouges la fixaient d'un air étrange, comme s'il ne la voyait plus vraiment. La meister ouvrit la bouche pour parler, tenter de le convaincre de garder son calme mais il la fit s'arrêter d'un geste de la main.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de me retenir. »

Ses articulations craquèrent lorsqu'il fit claquer l'air d'un mouvement du bras et qu'une lame de faux noire sorti de son coude.

Maka sentit ses propres muscles se tendre alors que son partenaire faisait un pas vers elle. Il bloquait le chemin de l'entrée et si elle devait fuir, il lui faudrait s'aventurer dans la zone évacuée. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait peut-être encore l'arrêter.

« Tu crois que tu peux retenir la folie ? Mais tu ferais mieux de te contenter de te lâcher totalement. Écoute... »

Un bruit strident retentit, suivit d'une série d'ondes étranges provenant de son âme et Maka se boucha les oreilles, désarçonnée.

« Toujours en train de lutter ? »

Des touches de piano apparaissaient maintenant sur la lame de la faux, il appuya sur une d'entre elle. Sa partenaire grinça des dents.

« Soul, arrête ça. Résiste s'il-te-plaît. »

Il poussa un petit rire qui sonnait faux et leva haut la main, s'apprêtant visiblement à la faire s'abattre à nouveau sur les rectangles blanc et noir. Maka se retourna et courut, faisant attention à ne pas glisser dans la neige boueuse sous la tempête qui se levait.

La première porte qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir était fermée à clé. Ne désespérant pas, elle se rendit à la suivante, si Médusa était passée par là, il devait y avoir un échappatoire tout proche. Derrière elle, Soul ne se pressait pas et avançait à pas feutrés, le regard tourné vers son piano portatif.

Sa mélodie au rythme étrange la dérangeait et sa main dérapa sur la poignée de la deuxième porte. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'activer et entendre le maudit clic caractéristique du verrou qui bloquait l'entrée.

« Pourquoi essayer de fuir ? », demanda Soul alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une nouvelle porte.

Maka fit l'erreur de s'en détourner un instant pour voir l'état de son partenaire et il fit un bond dans sa direction. Elle se jeta précipitamment sur sa seule issue possible et poussa en même temps qu'elle abaissait la poignée. La troisième porte s'ouvrit. Maka se plaça immédiatement de l'autre côté et la referma avant que Soul ne l'atteigne. Sa main tapota contre le mur à la recherche du loquet, qu'elle actionna dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé.

Des coups de faux tambourinèrent contre la porte mais celle-ci était constitué d'un métal spécialement forgé pour résister aux attaques des armes démoniaques ; les défenses des différents quartiers généraux de Shibusen avaient été améliorées au fil des siècles et se montraient très utiles maintenant qu'ils étaient en période de troubles à cause de la folie d'Asura. Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, Crona avait réussi à percer leurs protections et vaincre la Death Scythe assignée à cette zone.

La pièce dans laquelle la meister s'était barricadée était éclairée et elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle failli immédiatement déverrouiller la porte et ressortir en se rendant compte d'où exactement elle s'était enfermée mais Soul continuait de tambouriner contre le métal et cela la fit se retenir.

Maka avait voulu trouver Médusa et elle venait de le faire mais sûrement pas dans la situation qu'elle espérait, alors qu'elle-même était seule et sans défenses, sans partenaire.

La sorcière était assise au centre de la pièce, sur un vieux tapis, entourée de fioles, d'instruments scientifiques, d'une boule de cristal et d'un paquet de notes. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée au fond de la salle et la lumière des flammes ondulait doucement contre les murs blancs, imprégnant d'une atmosphère rassurante et intimiste la pièce. Une ambiance en opposition totale avec la situation de Maka qui était loin d'être en sécurité ici.

Tout en rangeant les affaires étalées sur le sol dans un petit sac, Médusa regardait la meister comme si elle l'avait toujours attendue et n'était nullement surprise de sa visite.

« Quel heureux hasard. Comme quoi, m'attarder d'avantage sur les lieux malgré le mauvais temps n'était pas une si mauvaise idée puisque nous nous rencontrons à nouveau.

—Médusa. »

Les mots lui manquaient toujours quand elle se retrouvait face à son ennemie jurée mais elle pouvait très bien communiquer sa haine par le regard. Une chaleur brûlante grondait dans son corps chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'autre femme, sa haine l'empêchait de garder son calme et le semblant de prudence qu'elle possédait.

« Comment vas-tu ma chère Maka ? Je t'en prie, assieds-toi donc, il me semble que tu ne fais qu'enrager davantage ton partenaire en restant derrière la porte. »

Elle tendit la main vers un petit canapé dans un angle de la pièce puis, ne voyant pas la meister bouger, elle créa une vecto-plaque d'un geste du poignet. Maka eut à peine le temps de voir la flèche s'illuminer sous ses pieds qu'elle se retrouvait la tête contre un des oreillers du canapé.

Dans un grognement étouffé, elle se redressa et massa sa nuque endolorie par le choc soudain. Médusa pouvait la tuer à tout moment et avec Soul qui piquait une crise de folie à l'extérieur, elle n'avait que peu de moyens de se défendre. Aussi elle préféra rester assise comme la sorcière lui avait demandé et réfléchir à une solution tout en essayant de contenir sa colère pour ne pas commettre de bourde.

Tournant à nouveau un regard, cette fois-ci neutre et pensif, vers son adversaire, elle observa attentivement ses mouvements. Médusa avait gardé uniquement sa boule de cristal devant elle et la regardait fixement. Quand la sorcière passa ses doigts vernis de noir et jaune contre la surface, une image apparut. De là où elle était, Maka ne pouvait en voir les détails mais il n'était pas bien difficile de reconnaître la cour extérieure.

Soul était au centre de l'image, il avait arrêté de frapper contre la porte et flânait dans la neige. Maka ne s'était pas rendue compte que le silence était revenu, ses sens trop occupés par l'apparition de Médusa.

Celle-ci affichait le sourire d'une scientifique dont l'expérience se déroulait tranquillement, mêlée d'une once de sadisme que la jeune fille devinait parfois à la manière dont ses traits s'étiraient.

« Vous avez bien progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre. L'évolution de Soul en tant que Death Scythe a aussi dû vous aider. Je suppose que ce sont les particularités de l'âme de ma sœur qui lui permettent d'envoyer ces ondes avec son piano ? »

Dans sa voix, il y avait un rien d'amertume. Comme sa relation avec sa sœur lui avait semblé mauvaise et que Médusa elle-même les avait aidés à la tuer, Maka en conclut que c'était le phénomène d'appropriation des pouvoirs de sorcières par les armes démoniaques qui la dérangeait. Elle pouvait comprendre au fond ; l'idée qu'on ai put profiter des capacités de sa propre âme après l'avoir tuée l'aurait sûrement écœurée elle aussi.

Cependant, il s'agissait de Médusa et elle ne se sentait pas assez charitable pour se sentir désolée envers une personne qu'elle détestait à ce point. Aussi elle se mura dans un silence têtu, tandis que le feu craquait dans l'âtre et que la neige sur ses vêtements fondait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la sorcière resta concentrée sur sa boule de cristal mais elle sembla s'en lasser puisqu'elle se mit ensuite à fixer son regard sur Maka. La jeune fille sentit soudainement que sa position devenait très inconfortable et tenta de se redresser légèrement. Ici, elle était à l'abri de la folie actuelle de Soul mais à la merci de la cruauté de Médusa et de ses flèches trompeuses.

« Tu espères que ton partenaire revienne à lui pour t'aider ? J'ai bien peur qu'il soit indisposé pour le moment. »

La voix de la sorcière était empreinte de la douceur sucrée qu'elle utilisait quand elle jouait les infirmière et qui faisait frémir Maka à chaque fois, souvent par angoisse, parfois de colère et à d'autres reprises sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle posa le regard sur l'image dans le cristal mais le visage de Soul n'était pas visible, la neige qui tombait violemment maintenant cachait son expression.

« Soul ne laissera pas la folie l'envahir bien longtemps. », réfuta-t-elle même si elle n'était pas si sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Après tout, les deux sphères de sang noir étaient toujours présentes à l'extérieur et l'influençaient sûrement.

« Peut-être bien mais il en aura sûrement pour deux ou trois heures avant de s'épuiser. »

Maka lui lança un regard haineux en guise de réponse.

« À qui la faute, je me le demande...

—Je t'assure qu'il s'agit là d'une action prise entièrement par Crona, cette nouvelle manière de manipuler le sang noir a été inventée par mon enfant ici même. »

Son ton apparaissait clairement comme faussement innocent puisqu'elle était entièrement consciente que la meister la blâmait pour bien plus que cela. Puisque Médusa avait amené d'elle-même le sujet Crona sur le tapis, Maka se dit qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour lui poser des questions sans trop de risques.

« Tu étais là pour étudier le résultat alors ? Mais Crona ne se trouve pas avec toi...

—En effet, c'est pour cela que je suis restée en arrière. Quant à Crona inutile de chercher, tu arrives bien trop tard. Que ce soit pour tenter de l'arrêter ou lui faire entendre raison. »

Un petit reniflement méprisant lui échappa lorsqu'elle prononça le dernier mot, comme si la raison avait été une notion totalement absurde.

Maka grelotta, en partie à cause du froid mais aussi parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Médusa ne semblait pas particulièrement pressée de la tuer et cette négligence ne ressemblait pas à la sorcière. Peut-être considérait elle vraiment que Crona était maintenant impossible à stopper, que ses autres buts touchaient à sa fin et qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de tuer Maka.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires, elle ne voulait pas croire que tout puisse se finir aussi vite, qu'il ai suffit que Shibusen soit distrait par la capture de Kid, son sauvetage et le combat contre Noah, pour que Médusa parvint à tout chambouler à nouveau derrière les rideaux de la scène.

Elle ne la laisserait pas faire, songea-t-elle alors que ses tremblements s'intensifiaient.

« Un problème ? », demanda Médusa qui n'était pas passée à côté de son attitude étrange.

Une réponse appropriée fut toute trouvée quand Maka se rendit compte qu'elle claquait des dents.

« J'ai froid. », ce qui n'était pas faux, bien que ce problème là fut loin d'être celui qui occupait son esprit.

D'un geste de la main, la sorcière lui présenta une place près du feu de cheminée. Maka considéra la position silencieusement, d'un côté elle n'aurait plus froid, de l'autre elle serait bien plus proche de Médusa.

« Ne te fais pas prier, je ne mords pas. »

Maka aurait aimé pouvoir lui rire au nez mais elle avait trop peur et trop froid pour cela.

« Tu es très douée pour m'empoisonner la vie pourtant. », se contenta-t-elle de songer en guise de rétorque. Puis elle se leva finalement parce que son corps commençait à dangereusement s'engourdir.

Quand elle répliquait dans sa tête, cela ne lui apportait pas autant de plaisir que si elle avait prononcé les mots directement mais Médusa ne pouvait en revanche pas non plus répondre et l'entraîner sur un terrain glissant.

La chaleur du feu était réconfortante et les flammes jaunes qui s'élevaient dans les airs créaient des formes hypnotiques. Maka retira ses gants et approcha ses paumes de l'âtre brûlant, jusqu'à sentir des picotements désagréables sur son épiderme. Malgré tout, son corps continuait de trembler légèrement.

Une main se posa sur son manteau et glissa sur le tissu pour le palper.

« Tu aurais dû le retirer aussitôt que tu es entrée. Il est trempé. »

Médusa déboutonna l'uniforme blanc et lui fit retirer son bras d'une des manches. Maka ne pensa pas à se débattre ou repousser la sorcière, l'esprit et le corps embrumés par la fatigue et le froid. Elle se contenta d'essayer de se débarrasser de l'autre manche avec des gestes gourds.

Une fois sa veste d'hiver retirée, elle se rendit compte que son sous-pull en dessous était humide lui aussi. De la neige avait glissé à l'intérieur. Attrapant le bas du vêtement des deux mains, elle le fit passer au dessus de sa tête pour l'enlever, remontant par accident son t-shirt et exposant en partie son soutien-gorge noir. Elle le recouvrit précipitamment ensuite, le rouge aux joues à cause du froid et de la gêne. Médusa agissait cependant comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, elle avait l'impression d'être trop proche de la sorcière, pouvait voir le moindre de ses mouvements et les détails du tissu de son vêtement. La meister n'avait pas été aussi près d'elle depuis la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia, quand Médusa possédait encore un corps d'enfant. Maka se souvint soudain qu'elle l'avait enlacée avec tout le groupe lorsqu'ils l'avaient perdue puis retrouvé, après sa rencontre malencontreuse avec Giricco. Elle se sentait étrangement gênée d'y repenser maintenant.

« Je vais sauver Crona. Coûte que coûte. », annonça-t-elle pour briser le silence trop lourd qui habitait la pièce.

La sorcière rit doucement à ces mots et se pencha vers elle.

« Tu peux toujours essayer mais tu risques de t'y couper. »

Le tissu de son uniforme de sorcière semblait plus épais, Maka se dit que cela faisait sens puisque les serpents ne supportaient pas le froid. Pourtant elle avait conservé la coupe sans manches de ses précédents vêtements et la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi tout en contemplant le contraste de l'encre noire sur la peau pâle de son épaule, teintée d'orange par le feu. Peut-être que cela dérangeait les serpents tatoués de se trouver recouverts, songea-t-elle et cela la fit presque rire.

« Tu devrais me tuer avant de regretter ce qui va se passer. », railla Maka en se penchant à son tour.

Son épaule frôla celle de Médusa et un frisson la parcourut, comme si de l'électricité statique l'avait traversée. Provoquer la sorcière ainsi était sûrement une mauvaise idée mais elle se sentait fiévreuse et délirante, comme si elle avait trop bu. La fatigue et son escapade dans la neige étaient en réalité probablement responsable de son état. Toute prudence oubliée, elle voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Cela ressemblait à un jeu idiot où il fallait s'approcher le plus l'une de l'autre, sans jamais reculer sous peine de perdre.

« D'humeur suicidaire ? Ne préférerais-tu pas vivre une longue vie et découvrir comment ce monde va bientôt évoluer ? »

Médusa se rapprochait de plus en plus et Maka se trouvait incapable de détourner les yeux de son regard doré, des pupilles serpentines à la fois terriblement déroutantes et fascinantes. Son esprit dérapait dans toutes les directions alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse appropriée.

« Non, ça c'est toi. »

Elle ne comprenait pas exactement le mode de pensée de la sorcière, sinon elle se serait faite manipuler bien moins facilement, songeait-elle mais elle était au moins capable de deviner, de concevoir cela.

Le front de Médusa toucha le sien et elle s'immobilisa totalement. Les chaleurs de leurs corps se répercutaient l'une contre l'autre, se mélangeaient et se propageaient jusqu'à ses joues. Son épaule était maintenant complètement calée contre celle de la sorcière mais malgré la pose inconfortable, elle ne voulait pas reculer et admettre la défaite. En continuant de s'approcher, elle allait finir par l'embrasser, se dit-elle sans pour autant être particulièrement effrayée ou dégoûtée à cette idée.

« Ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, Maka Albarn. »

Quelque chose dans son cœur se détacha alors qu'un pressentiment terrible s'infiltrait lourdement et douloureusement dans son esprit. Le visage de la sorcière envahissait son champ de vision, sombre et presque triste dans la lumière rougeoyante du feu, ses cheveux s'enflammaient de jaune vif et de orange tandis que ses yeux prenaient la couleur des braises. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve, une illusion. Dans un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, qui aurait basculé à quatre-vingt dix degrés pour lui faire entrapercevoir la vérité et balayer toutes ses certitudes au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible pour laquelle elles ne se verraient plus jamais après cette nuit. L'une d'entre elles allait mourir et puisque Médusa ne semblait mystérieusement pas vouloir la tuer, c'était cette première qui était condamnée. Même en prenant conscience de cela, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la sorcière puisse savoir qu'elle allait mourir et se contenter de rester assise ici à bavarder tout contre elle sans rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Pourtant, Maka n'avait pas non plus l'impression que la sorcière mentait. Ce qui signifiait soit qu'elle lui cachait des éléments, soit qu'elle entreprenait son plan le plus fou à ce jour et qu'il impliquait, elle ne savait pourquoi, sa propre mort.

Médusa ne répondait pas à sa question et malgré la chaleur du feu et celle du corps de la femme qui l'enlaçait presque, Maka se sentait froide et vide à l'intérieur. Elle avait voulu être celle qui tuerait la sorcière mais cela était maintenant impossible. La meister se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire du temps qui lui restait en compagnie de son ennemie. Soul ne parviendrait pas à se libérer de la folie avant plusieurs heures comme l'avait dit Médusa et si cette limite constituait les derniers instants durant lesquels elle verrait l'autre femme, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devait en profiter.

La seule chose qu'elle désirait auparavant était de couper les derniers liens qui l'attachaient à son ennemie, une fois cette option écartée, d'innombrables nouvelles possibilités s'ouvraient à la jeune fille. Des mots qu'elle aurait put prononcer, des questions qu'elle pouvait poser et l'espoir de trouver une part de vérité derrière des mensonges passés s'affichaient dans son esprit mais sa gorge restait nouée par ce qui ressemblait à du regret. Regret de ne pas être la personne qui la tuerait, ne pas s'être vengée, de n'avoir compris que peu de choses sur elle voir même peut-être un peu de regret à l'idée de sa mort.

« Un dernier message ? » parvint-t-elle finalement à demander dans un murmure tout en s'approcha à nouveau d'avantage, de quelques millimètres seulement mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse parfaitement sentir le souffle chaud de la femme sur sa joue.

La bouche de Médusa frôla son oreille alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté. Maka sentait leurs deux poitrines battre en écho, les courbes de la sorcière s'appuyant contre son t-shirt.

« Tu adores les livres, n'est-ce pas Maka ? »

Silencieusement, elle acquiesça. Les mèches des cheveux de Médusa chatouillèrent son front quand elle se déplaça légèrement pour trouver son regard, s'emmêlèrent dans les siennes.

« Alors assure toi de lire autant que tu peux, d'apprendre le plus possible et de laisser une trace sur terre de ton passage. Fais en sorte de faire progresser le monde.

—Tu ne penses pas exactement à moi quand tu dis cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans son esprit, une blouse blanche décorée de fils de suture se dessinait. La fumée du feu lui rappelait une odeur de cigarette. Médusa sourit, d'une manière mi-moqueuse mi-complice.

« Bien sûr, je considère que c'est le devoir de chacun d'agir ainsi. Seulement, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'avoir un grand auditoire alors je me contenterais de toi. »

Maka essaya d'imaginer la sorcière devant une foule, exprimant ses idées et se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Médusa n'avait pas le charisme de sa sœur pour attirer les gens et probablement pas l'envie de se faire aduler par une secte ou d'être entourée de nombreuses personnes auxquelles elle n'accordait aucun intérêt. La plupart des personnes saines d'esprit auraient cherché à fuir la sorcière à tout prix, Médusa était simplement trop asociale, trop folle, trop dangereuse pour que quiconque voulut rester longtemps en sa compagnie. Même les scientifiques fous qui lui ressemblaient –même Stein– évitaient de trop s'approcher d'elle, bien conscients que la vipère pourrait les mordre à tout moment, aussi fascinante soit-elle.

La jeune fille aussi avait envie de fuir mais elle regretterait sûrement d'avoir abandonné toute chance d'apporter la moindre forme de conclusion à sa relation terrible avec la sorcière, aussi décevante puisse-t-elle être. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée des mots qui pourraient la retenir, Maka fit au plus simple, au plus fou, elle referma les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa.

Médusa ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, doucement, lentement, elle se laissa basculer en arrière alors que la meister prolongeait le baiser. Elle tomba sur le tapis pelucheux en emporta Maka dans sa chute avec elle, la tirant par la nuque et l'épaule.

La pièce s'était assombrie, la cheminée n'avait pas été alimentée et les dernières bûches ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un tas de braise. À la lumière du feu mourant, le visage de la sorcière était imprégné de la bataille entre le rouge flamboyant des flammes éphémères et le noir charbon de ses cheveux, des ombres qui se rassemblaient et grandissaient autour de leur deux silhouettes.

Son sourire avait quelque chose de tentateur et Maka qui était tombée sur elle eu du mal à retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Rien n'avait changé dans ses sentiments ; elle détestait toujours Médusa mais cela n'empêchait pas son ventre de brûler d'un désir nouveau.

Peut-être avait-elle été touchée par la folie des sphères noires elle aussi, sans s'en être rendue compte. Les doigts de la sorcière caressaient ses épaules, son cou, ses cheveux, aussi rapides et légères que des papillons de nuit. Elle attrapa une de ses mains pour y poser un baiser avant de placer la sienne sur son corps pour retirer ses vêtements. Maka ne savait pas comment la tenue avait été conçue et tâta les courbes de la sorcière sans gêne ni pudeur, massant un sein alors qu'elle s'aventurait à la recherche d'une fermeture-éclaire cachée ou de boutons.

Parallèlement, Médusa avait glissé ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune fille et tirait sur les épais collants en laine noire. La sorcière les fit descendre jusqu'à ses genoux puis retira la culotte à son tour. Ses ongles frottèrent l'angle à la naissance de sa jambe et Maka gémit quand elle appuya un doigt contre son sexe.

Sa respiration s'était accéléré, tout comme celle de Médusa qui haletait sous ses propres caresses. La meister avait finalement réussi à ouvrir la tenue de la sorcière et faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau nue. Cependant, elle avait du mal à garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant uniquement sur ses jambes et genoux, surtout quand chaque nouveau mouvement des mains de l'autre femme sur son pubis ou sa vulve provoquait des frémissement dans toute la partie inférieure de son corps au point qu'elle avait parfois l'impression que ses membres allaient la lâcher.

Médusa sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle la fit soudain basculer sur le côté afin de prendre le dessus. Le choc contre le tapis fut un peu rude mais se retrouver avec la sorcière sur elle n'était pas déplaisant, bien qu'aussi sérieusement effrayant. Quand Médusa se pencha pour l'embrasser, sa tresse de cheveux noirs glissa contre les seins de Maka, chatouillant sa poitrine. Chaque effleurement de la peau contre la peau lui évoquait la sensation brûlante d'une flamme et elle n'était plus sûre de savoir dans quelle direction aller, où et quand toucher le corps en face d'elle. Ses propres mouvements lui semblaient maladroits face à ceux assurés de la sorcière, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents.

« Plus vite. », souffla-t-elle alors que son corps s'exprimait de lui-même en s'arquant sous les caresses.

Un doigt s'appuya contre son clitoris, au point exact, au moment exact désiré. Maka grogna alors qu'une chaleur délicieuse passait de son sexe pour remonter dans son ventre, passer par son cœur et atteindre le cerveau. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses artères alors qu'elle se redressait pour embrasser Médusa, lécher ses lèvres, mordre sa bouche.

Elle avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, l'espace entre ses cuisses était humide et poisseux mais cela ne la dérangeait pas pour le moment, après tout son corps entier ruisselait de sueur sous la chaleur étouffante qui régnait, malgré le feu presque éteint. La sorcière passa une main sur son front pour le dégager des mèches de cheveux humides qui s'y étaient collées puis la laissa doucement retomber sur le tapis.

La fatigue se rappelait à elle et Maka se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La jeune fille avait perdu la notion du temps mais savait que minuit avait dû passer depuis longtemps. Elle entendit le bruit de vêtements qu'on enfilait puis celui d'une bûche craquante jetée dans la cheminée. L'obscurité diminua légèrement mais les traits de la sorcière lui paraissaient flous, sa main trouva celle de Médusa, aux doigts et aux ongles fins et elle tenta d'appeler son nom sans pourtant être certaine d'arriver à le prononcer. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants pour arriver à lui confier des derniers mots, à la retarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Elle était prête, l'espace de ce si bref instant, à dire tout et n'importe quoi pour retenir l'infirmière qu'elle avait tant apprécié, la sorcière qu'elle avait tant haït, si seulement sa bouche ne voulait pas la trahir et la lâcher au dernier moment.

Ses cils papillonnaient alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts et que la sensation du poids de la main de son ennemie dans la sienne disparaissait peu à peu.

Quand Maka se réveilla, elle était seule dans la pièce et il n'y avait dans la cheminée plus qu'un tas de cendres.


	14. Décénies

Encore un texte pas très joyeux... un jour j'écrirais du fluff et ce sera terrible !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Quand Maka naquit, Médusa avait les mains prises avec son propre enfant. Le bébé aux fins cheveux couleur lilas pleurait dans ses bras tandis qu'elle retirait la seringue utilisée pour prélever un échantillon de sang.<p>

À cinq ans, Maka voulait déjà faire partie de l'élite de Shibusen et vivre des aventures fantastiques avec un partenaire génial qu'elle transformerait ensuite en Death Scythe. Pendant ce temps, Médusa continuait son expérience et effectuait des séries de tests dont elle notait soigneusement les résultats. Le monde à l'extérieur avançait au ralenti et il était grand temps que les recherches scientifiques passent outre les règles morales stupides établies au cours des siècles derniers.

À dix ans, Maka ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche et heureuse de bientôt rentrer à l'école. Elle trépignait sur place et quand elle ne le faisait pas, elle relisait encore et encore les différents manuels qu'elle possédait sur Shibusen. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à attendre. Médusa, elle, en avait assez de patienter et de prendre son temps. Ses recherches avaient beau avancer à belle allure, quel intérêt si le reste du monde se traînait derrière elle et reniait ses pratiques ? Pour parfaire le sang noir, elle était persuadée qu'il lui fallait provoquer une révolution à l'échelle de la planète. Après tout, les plus grands événements se créaient grâce à des raz-de-marrées et elle ne comptait pas laisser Shibusen décider du sort de l'avenir. Méticuleusement, un plan commença à se former dans son esprit.

À quinze ans, Maka avait déjà eu affaire à Médusa plus de fois qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en une vie entière et cette dernière avait bien prit compte de la menace que formait sa cadette à l'encontre de ses plans. La folie faisait des ravages de tous les côtés, Crona se balançait sur le fil minuscule entre insanité totale et équilibre tandis que les deux femmes les plus proches de la lame démoniaques tentaient de lui faire entendre leur propre raison.

À vingt ans elle combattait toujours la sorcière mais en grandissant tout était devenu plus compliqué. Maintenant adulte, Maka reconnaissait et devait faire face à certains défauts de l'institution qu'elle suivait. Des fautes qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer. À côté, les projets de Médusa restaient bien pires dans leur morale mais elle enviait le méthodisme de la sorcière et devait avouer que ses actions avaient parfois causé du bien au monde et l'avait fait progressé, même si on pouvait considérer que cela été arrivé par hasard ou coincidence. Cette dernière profitait justement à cette époque des progrès scientifiques récents pour se consacrer entièrement à ses expériences et délaisser quelque temps ses conflits avec Shibusen. La nécessité de tuer Maka se faisait toujours sentir mais en grandissant, la meister laissait entrevoir son potentiel de chercheuse et la scientifique aurait été intéressée par la possibilité de la voir le faire grandir. C'était un inconvénient récurrent qu'elle rencontrait avec les adeptes du savoir ; elle aurait trop souvent voulu les épargner, même quand ils se dressaient sur son chemin.

À vingt-cinq ans, Maka avait couché pour la première fois avec Médusa. Elle se promit que ce n'était qu'un accident, un coup d'un soir qui ne se répéterait jamais. Après tout, dans les formes cela s'était produit ainsi ; une rencontre, un flirt dans un moment incongru, l'acte et au revoir. Elle tenta de se convaincre que même si elle avait apprécié ce moment, cela ne voulait rien dire. Puis elle tenta tout simplement de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé du tout. Se mentir à soit-même apportait plus de mal que de bien sur sa psyché, Maka le savait mais cette fois-ci elle considérait que le problèmes était suffisamment important pour qu'elle se permit quelques écarts. Médusa se contenta de penser qu'elle avait trouvé cela agréable. Lorsqu'on cherchait à répandre la folie sur la terre entière, on ne s'inquiétait pas trop d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec certains de ses adversaires.

À trente ans, Maka eut droit à sa crise de folie. Il ne s'agissait en rien d'une de l'équivalent de Crona ou même du Grande Dévoreur Asura mais elle quitta Shibusen en trombe avec l'idée de ne jamais se retourner, en détruisant plusieurs meubles au passage. Trop c'était trop et elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'hypocrisie de l'organisation, toutes ces règles qu'ils imposaient au reste du monde pour ne pas les suivre eux-même, y faire constamment des entorses et des exceptions, tous ces préjugés faciles volontairement entretenus pour ne pas avoir à se frotter à la réalité. Aussi ses bottes l'amenèrent le plus loin possible de Death City et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne croise la route de Médusa. La sorcière, quand elle la trouva, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de la tuer.

À trente-cinq ans, elle se sépara de Médusa. Vivre avec la scientifique lui avait appris énormément mais Maka n'adhérerait jamais à ses principes, à son inhumanité. Elle l'avait seulement supportée parce qu'elle était entrée dans une dangereuse phase de je-m'en-foutisme. De plus, la sorcière pouvait s'avérer extrêmement fatigante à côtoyer au quotidien à cause de son rythme de vie survolté. Médusa était tout simplement toujours en action, constamment sur le qui-vive, à la recherche d'un nouveau plan, d'une nouvelle activité, d'une nouvelle expérience ou de nouveaux cobayes. Maka appréciait la poussée d'adrénaline que ce genre de vie dangereuse offrait mais aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer de temps en temps et profiter d'une journée ou deux à flâner. Brisant sa promesse faite précédemment, elle retourna finalement aux côtés de Shibusen. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait grandie et pleinement dans l'âge adulte, Maka voulait faire bouger les choses. Peut-être cette volonté était-elle un peu influencée par Médusa mais ce qu'elle cherchait à accomplir restait très différent. Cette dernière la laissa partir sans la retenir d'aucune façon. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se trouver du même côté de la balance pour se voir et son espérance de vie l'avait habituée depuis longtemps aux séparations.

À quarante ans, Maka se rendit compte qu'elle avait maintenant l'air plus âgée que la sorcière. Médusa ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup vieillit au cours des dernières années et elle lui aurait donné trente-sept ans grand maximum si elle n'avait pas su son âge véritable. À l'inverse, des signes de vieillesses apparaissaient sur le visage et le corps de la meister, des débuts de rides au coin des yeux et des fossettes plus marquées sur les joues. Prendre de l'âge ne l'effrayait pas particulièrement mais la différence grandissante avec sa compagne la rendait un peu triste. Elles n'avaient jamais arrêté de se voir et leur relation continua, irrégulière, chaotique mais aussi passionnée. Le monde était devenu maintenant trop fou pour que Médusa considéra Maka comme un danger et cette dernière faisait semblant de l'ignorer tout en ramassant les pots cassés du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Crona avait disparu quelque part, elles ne savaient où. La sorcière considérait que son enfant était encore en vie et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de son destin, pensant sûrement que Crona continuait de répandre la démence sur son passage, comme les nombreuses graines de Grand Dévoreur qui pullulaient dans le monde. Maka espérait silencieusement que la personne qui avait pendant un temps fait partie de ses camarades allait bien et avait trouvé un refuge, quelqu'un pour panser les plaies causés par la folie et capable de lui faire regagner son équilibre mental. Ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas réussi à faire.

À cinquante ans, Maka avait l'impression que le temps avait commencé à passer deux fois plus vite qu'auparavant. L'envie de prendre sa retraite se faisait sentir, Shibusen était une armée et la plupart des soldats la quittaient après leurs quarante-cinq ans, cela lui semblait donc normal de vouloir s'arrêter elle aussi même si elle prenait part à de moins en moins de missions sur le terrain ces dernières années. De plus, faire le tour du monde en touriste et non pas pour chasser des criminels la tentait beaucoup. Médusa lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait toujours la rejoindre à nouveau si elle en avait assez de perdre son temps à travailler avec des abrutis de Shibusen et Maka avait rit, sans pour autant dire non.

À soixante ans, elle décida qu'elle devenait un peu trop vieille pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec Médusa. Pas qu'elle n'en avait plus envie mais les différences entre leurs physionomies continuaient de s'accentuer et cela l'ennuyait. « Va te trouver une autre jeune fille impressionnable », lui avait-elle lancé un jour, avant de soupirer de lassitude devant le haussement de sourcils sarcastique qu'elle reçut de la sorcière en guise de réponse. Médusa n'était pas une personne affective par nature mais elle songea vaguement à enlacer sa compagne. « Allons ravager le monde », lui dit-elle à la place. Maka répondit non, bien entendu. Le monde était peut-être déjà trop sens dessus dessous pour cela, de toute manière.

À soixante-dix ans, l'ancienne meister se lança dans une série de voyages au cours desquels elle rencontra à de nombreuses reprises, par le plus grand des hasards, son ennemie favorite. Médusa ne fit aucun commentaire à chaque fois qu'elle la rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés comme si elle y avait été invitée depuis le début. Elles visitèrent des lieux historiques, des paysages dont la renommée avait traversée les siècles et s'arrêtèrent devant un peu plus de musées de la guerre et des sciences que ce que Maka avait prévu.

À quatre-vingt ans, elle s'acheta une maison de campagne pour y passer ses vieux jours. Étrangement, la sorcière s'y rendait régulièrement et elles passèrent de nombreuses fins d'après-midi dans la bibliothèque à lire paisiblement tandis que le soleil descendait à l'horizon et teintait la verrière de magnifiques camaïeux de jaune et d'orangé. Il n'y eut aucune discussion sur l'état du monde.

Maka n'atteignit pas les quatre-vingt-dix ans avant d'entrer dans la tombe et Médusa ne vint jamais la voir parce qu'elle réservait son temps aux vivants.


	15. Danse à trois

Juste un petit texte que j'ai écrit, comme ça, une fois l'idée venue.

Techniquement on pourrait considérer ça comme du Maka/Médusa/Soul ? Atypique, peut-être... Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

><p>Parfois, Soul se demandait à quoi pensait Maka quand elle combattait Médusa.<p>

Il était clair qu'elle n'agissait pas de la même manière qu'avec des adversaires normaux. Évidemment, l'arme démoniaque savait que la sorcière était un cas particulier mais les mouvements de sa meister étaient parfois inquiétants. Elle cherchait le contact direct et le combat rapproché, ce qui n'était pas exactement à son avantage avec une arme telle que la faux.

Dans les coups qu'elle assénait se reflétaient une rage et une violence d'une force rarement atteinte chez elle auparavant mais il y décelait aussi d'autres choses. Leurs enchaînements avaient la vivacité et l'extravagance d'une danse à laquelle leur ennemie répondait par des mouvements fluides et agiles s'adaptant aux leurs.

Soul avait honte d'y penser mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir de temps à autre un certain érotisme dans ces échanges. Au début, l'arme avait cru divaguer et s'en était voulu qu'une idée aussi stupide lui soit venue à l'esprit quand il savait que Maka haïssait Médusa de tout son être. Pourtant, avec le temps il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de nier qu'il devait y avoir un semblant de vérité à cette pensée qu'il avait eu.

Tout se trouvait dans les détails parfois difficiles à repérer au milieu de l'euphorie et la vitesse de la bataille en cours. Les indices étaient cachés dans les soupirs et les grognements de Maka lorsqu'elle assenait un coup ou en recevait un. Des sons qui ne semblaient pas tout à fait significatifs de douleur mais pas tout à fait significatifs de plaisir non plus. À la manière dont sa meister approchait son visage de la sorcière ou le temps qu'elle mettait avant de se désengager lorsqu'une attaque se faisait parer, il devinait le désir, le besoin d'entrer en contact prolongé avec celle qui était supposée être leur adversaire.

Plus Soul se rendait compte de ce qui se passait, plus il avait envie de crier à Maka de réfléchir à la signification de ses gestes. Il voulait croire qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte parce que l'inverse aurait été encore pire à son goût. Que sa partenaire le mania volontairement tout en sachant l'étendue de son béguin pour la sorcière se serait avéré sérieusement déroutant vu les situations dans lesquelles il se retrouvait parfois. Car ce n'était pas rare que Maka enfonça le manche de la faux contre la poitrine de la sorcière ou tenta de l'étrangler avec, quand elle n'essayait pas de faire passer sa lame entre ses jambes.

Parfois, sa partenaire lui donnait l'impression qu'il était une barrière entre les deux femmes qu'elles tentaient d'outrepasser. À d'autres moments, qu'il était un lien entre elles, un lien terriblement tordu mais qui les faisaient tout de même se rejoindre dans l'univers macabre du combat à mort.

Oui, il s'agissait définitivement d'une danse, d'un tango aussi dangereux que sensuel. Les bottes de sa meister glissaient sur les pavés en rythme avec la mélodie de leur résonance d'âme, tapaient sur le sol presque comme des souliers de ballerine avant de s'élever dans les airs pour former une figure non pas artistique mais offensive, agressive. Aussi aiguë que le bout tranchant de la lame rouge et noire. Un, deux, trois, jouaient les doigts du pianiste dans le vide machinalement alors qu'il se faisait lui aussi emporter par la danse.

Car à son grand regret, Soul se retrouvait parfois légèrement excité par la situation. Ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même, se disait-il, si sa meister s'amusait à l'envoyer en direction d'endroits sensibles de son adversaire, qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais osé toucher à main nue. Évidemment qu'il allait rougir et sentir une chaleur monter dans ses membres lorsqu'il frôlait ainsi à répétition le corps, la peau de cette autre femme pour qui les sentiments de sa partenaire étaient si conflictuels, même sous son apparence d'arme. Plus d'une fois, il avait songé dire à Maka d'arrêter mais Soul ne voulait pas non plus risquer d'être celui qui lui ferait prendre conscience de la réalité de ses sentiments. Alors, dégoutté par sa lâcheté, il se murait dans le silence.

Il connaissait bien l'adage comme quoi les hommes les moins bien pourvus en dessous de la ceinture essayaient de compenser avec de grosses épées en combat mais là, cela atteignait un tout autre niveau Freudien.


	16. La solitaire

Allez, j'ai l'impression que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit du point de vue de Médusa, voici donc un petit texte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La solitude avait toujours été sa compagne.<p>

Même quand elle se trouvait encore dans la demeure familiale, en compagnie de ses deux sœurs, elle préférait s'évader là où on ne pourrait pas venir la chercher.

Personne ne la comprenait vraiment et elle-même ne cherchait nullement à comprendre qui que ce soit. Aussi, Médusa avait toujours été seule, au beau milieu du monde gigantesque qui lui servait de terrain de jeu et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée.

En grandissant, elle avait pourtant croisé sur sa route quelques individus qui lui ressemblaient et, frappée par sa curiosité insatiable, la sorcière avait dévié de sa route solitaire pour pouvoir les observer. À plusieurs reprises elle était entrée en contact et avait établi une sorte de lien, de connexion temporaire.

Cependant, elle retournait chaque fois finalement à la solitude. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui était possible d'apprécier la compagnie de ses semblables –les esprits scientifiques, non pas nécessairement les sorcières dont elle ne s'était jamais sentie tellement proche si on exceptait leur nature similaire– à petite dose.

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Maka Albarn, rien de particulier ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il s'agissait seulement d'une des nombreuses élèves qu'elle aurait l'occasion de croiser au cours de son travail d'infirmière et peut-être d'étudier pour ses recherches.

Lors de la libération du Grand Dévoreur, la destruction de son corps n'était pas prévu et la retarda dans ses plans. Cela donna notamment l'occasion à la meister d'influencer son enfant.

Rien de grave en vérité mais cet incident, semblable à une écharde dans son pied, s'avérait agaçant et ralentissait d'avantage ses projets concernant la lame damnée. L'esprit de Crona n'étant que légèrement ébranlé, il lui fut heureusement simple de ramener son âme à son état précédent. Le plus dur avait été d'effacer l'identité de sa prétendue amie.

Ce dont elle n'avait pas conscience, c'était qu'il aurait mieux valu que Maka oublia la sorcière ou que ce fut elle même qui effaça tout souvenir de Maka Albarn de sa propre tête.

À ce moment là malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée du futur qui l'attendait et se contentait de suivre sa route solitaire comme toujours, tandis qu'une jeune fille se faisait la promesse de la rattraper.

En prenant connaissance de ce but, Médusa en avait presque rit. Alors que même des scientifiques avec des idéaux semblables aux siens hésitaient à l'approcher, cette gamine croyait qu'elle arriverait à l'atteindre sans s'y briser les ailes.

Très bien, songea la sorcière, elle allait voir jusqu'où la meister oserait la suivre.

Leur adversité se transforma alors vite en un jeu du chat et de la souris ou plutôt, comme Médusa s'amusait à le considérer, d'un jeu bien ironique ou le lapin poursuivait le serpent.

Pendant des mois, elle se laissa ainsi pourchasser en esquivant avec légèreté ses attaques. Elle avait beau lui rire au nez, la fille s'entêtait toujours malgré ses échecs. Peut-être même que les railleries lui donnaient davantage de force. Sachant cela, Médusa ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et se donna même pour but de vérifier cette théorie en la provoquant derechef.

Aussi plaisant que ce petit jeu lui paraissait, se retirer sans cesse n'était pas exactement dans son caractère. À force, on aurait presque dit qu'elle fuyait. Pensée absurde, Médusait était la flèche assassine qui filait constamment, tranchante et sifflante, vers le futur, vers l'avant.

Un jour, cette pensée lui donna une idée pour tester son adversaire. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Maka trébucha devant cette immobilité impassible, ce mur qui se dressait soudainement devant elle. Oserait-elle le trancher de sa faux ?

L'adolescente se ressaisit, se redressa et continua son avancée, se rapprochant pas par pas de la sorcière qui ne faisait pas un geste, à la fois si proche et si loin de sa portée. Quand elle rentra dans sa ligne de mire pourtant, ce ne fut pas le fer qui croisa la chair mais la paume de ses mains qui la toucha.

Ses petits doigts l'effleurèrent d'abord prudemment, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la femme ne fut qu'une illusion, une hallucination qui disparaîtrait dès qu'elle oserait la toucher. Puis ses menottes se resserrèrent sur le tissu noir des vêtements pour s'y accrocher. Son arme totalement oubliée, ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans ceux jaunes dorés de serpent qui la fixaient silencieusement.

Médusa sut ce qu'il fallait faire au moment même où Maka esquissa un nouveau mouvement pour la frapper à mains nues. Elle se pencha brusquement et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Quand la sorcière se redressa, elle avait déjà oublié le goût de la bouche de son adversaire mais ses joues soudain rougies comme des bourgeons de rose et ses yeux vert haineux dans lesquels était reflétée la lumière du soleil se gravèrent dans son esprit.

Un roulement de cloche sonna au loin, un groupe d'oiseaux s'envola dans de vifs battements d'ailes et elles se séparèrent avec une rapiditée qu'elles n'avaient pas eu pour se rencontrer.

Après cela, leur petit jeu se mit à changer peu à peu. Leurs courses-poursuites continuaient mais ne constituaient maintenant que le début de la chasse. Quand elles se rattrapaient, c'était à laquelle toucherait l'autre le plus vite, le plus loin, le plus bas et si Médusa avait l'avantage de l'expérience, Maka représentait un parfait exemple de l'empressement imprudent de la jeunesse.

Aucune d'elles ne cherchait à retirer du plaisir de leurs étreintes mais surtout à en arracher à leur partenaire. Chaque cri, chaque gémissement de plaisir refoulé puis relâché était une victoire dans ce petit jeu cruel d'amour et de haine. Médusa, surtout, cherchait à afficher son dédain froid en témoignage de la futilité de leurs actes. Tout avait commencé à la manière d'un défi pour voir jusqu'où l'adolescente irait et Médusa se refusait de perdre. Maka resterait bien jusqu'au bout une petite idiote qui faisait trop facilement confiance aux gens.

Malgré tout, la sorcière ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était rapproché à cause de cela de la meister. Son corps et même son esprit, son âme, le lui faisaient sentir. Elle était allée trop loin et avait peut-être, non, probablement, déjà commencé à diverger de sa route habituelle.

L'étudiante ne possédait pourtant pas à première vue les même qualités que Médusa avait trouvées chez ses précédents partenaires, bien qu'elle détenait un certain potentiel. La seule raison pour laquelle la sorcière ne l'avait pas ignorée était par amusement et un peu de curiosité malsaine mais maintenant elle se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à le regretter.

Cette histoire n'aurait pas dû durer aussi longtemps. Elle prévoyait au début de malmener la gamine pendant un ou deux mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne et ensuite tout se serait terminé. À la place, elles se voyaient régulièrement chaque semaine depuis bientôt six mois et rien ne semblait indiquer que leur relation approchait une fin quelconque, à moins que Médusa ne décida d'agir.

Elle pouvait –devait-elle ?– tout achever en quelque mots mais une part d'elle-même se refusait par fierté à prendre la solution de facilité. Avait-elle peur de la meister, pour qu'elle chercha ainsi à tout stopper ? Non, cette idée était ridicule, la sorcière se contenterait de prendre ce qu'elle voudrait et quand elle n'aurait plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle se serait lassée, il lui suffirait de s'en débarrasser. Maka n'était certainement pas différente des autres, même si superficiellement, elle pouvait le sembler.

Médusa lui donnerait peut-être un an, voir plus mais lorsque viendrait le moment de reprendre sa route elle n'hésiterait pas. Maka suivait de manière évidente un chemin très différent, elles n'avaient fait que se croiser à un carrefour et s'arrêter toutes deux pour passer égoïstement un peu de bon temps.

Bientôt elles se sépareraient et sa solitude lui reviendrait, comme toujours. Médusa ne s'attachait à personne parce que cela lui était impossible et qu'elle ne s'y intéressait pas de toute façon.

Après ces réflexions, ignorant volontairement l'infime possibilité qu'une part d'elle-même se refusa à se séparer de la meister, pas par fierté mais à cause d'un étrange attachement, la sorcière se mit à rêvasser à son prochain plan.


	17. Bloody Valentine

Voici un long, très long texte que j'ai écrit avec pour thème la Saint-Valentin... mais évidemment je n'ai pas réussi à le finir à temps. C'est un peu le rendez-vous "idéal" tel que je l'imagine entre Maka et Médusa. Oui, vous pouvez tremblez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Si Maka avait dû supprimer une fête du calendrier, elle aurait choisi sans aucun remord la Saint-Valentin. En ce jour du 14 février, fuir Shibusen et surtout se trouver le plus loin possible de son père s'avérait un point absolument indispensable pour la sauvegarde de sa santé mentale mais aussi pour la sécurité physique de son géniteur. Apparemment, selon lui, la fête de l'amour signifiait qu'il avait le droit de se lâcher et d'oublier totalement la raison qui avait provoqué son divorce pour se noyer sans regrets dans le chocolat, les fleurs et les poitrines opulentes de ferventes admiratrices et autres "connaissances". Avec le temps, Maka avait appris à gérer ce problème via de violents et vicieux coups de livres, ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon pour la tête déjà cabossée de son imbécile de père et le misérable petit cerveau qu'elle renfermait.<p>

Subir pendant toute son enfance le caractère volage du Death Scythe de maître Shinigami lui avait donc tout naturellement fait associer la Saint-Valentin à la rancœur, l'infidélité et les mensonges. En plus de lui donner une série de souvenirs douloureux.

Le comportement des élèves de Shibusen en ce jour n'aidait pas à lui donner une meilleure impression de la fête. La date honnie provoquait de sérieux dommages collatéraux aux derniers neurones de certains, tandis que d'autres, pas superficiels pour un sou habituellement, changeaient totalement de caractère à cette occasion et devenaient presque difficiles à supporter.

Aussi, la meister avait cherché à tout prix à trouver une mission qui tomberait sur cette date, de préférence une lui imposant de se rendre à l'autre bout du monde, pour échapper au raz-de-marée chocolaté qui menaçait d'envahir les couloirs de l'école.

Malheureusement pour elle, Soul l'avait trahie et abandonnée, sous prétexte qu'aller en mission le jour de la Saint-Valentin, c'était vraiment la honte. Sans arme à ses côtés, il lui était quasiment impossible de trouver une tâche qui lui permettrait de s'éloigner de Shibusen et elle ne voyait personne d'autre pour faire équipe avec elle.

Moins d'une semaine avant le jour J, Maka se préparait déjà à devoir supporter en silence sa condamnation –sécher les cours étant hors de question– cependant, ne perdant pas espoir qu'une solution de dernière minute pouvait toujours arriver, elle décida d'aller consulter maître Shinigami.

Bien lui en prit, puisque celui-ci avait effectivement un travail particulier qu'il avait besoin de confier à quelqu'un. Il hésita un peu en apprenant que Soul n'y participerait pas mais la tâche en question ne demandait pas de combattre et Maka réussit à le convaincre qu'elle ne se mettrait pas en danger.

Résultat, le quatorze du deuxième mois de l'année elle se retrouvait au Japon, à Tokyo, dans la grande salle de réception d'un immeuble pour une vente aux enchères.

Les hommes de main de Shibusen avaient pris connaissance qu'un artefact d'ensorcellement massif faisait partie des lots et il lui fallait le récupérer. La vente était totalement légale, se déroulait en plein jour et les organisateurs ne présentaient aucun danger pour la meister aussi, la seule chose que maître Shinigami avait craint se rapportait à la possibilité qu'un de leurs ennemis se soit rendu sur les lieux pour obtenir l'objet magique. Maka doutait cependant sérieusement qu'ils participeraient à la vente s'ils étaient intéressés ; pour eux il aurait été plus simple de se contenter de voler la pièce convoitée.

La sécurité s'avérait particulièrement resserrée et comme des membres de Shibusen se trouvaient présents en secret sur les lieux, il semblait peu probable qu'une attaque soit lancée directement sur la salle. Le risque de danger était donc très bas mais Maka s'était tout de même demandée pourquoi maître Shinigami avait accepté de lui donner cette mission quand il avait visiblement d'autres serviteurs sur place. Le Dieu de la mort lui avait répondu qu'il y avait deux raisons pour cela.

Premièrement, il valait mieux acheter l'artefact avec un minimum de discrétion ; confier la tâche à un militaire ou un agent particulièrement connu au Japon aurait été faire preuve de peu de tact. En situation de guerre, laisser le mystère planer sur les pions qu'on possédait permettait parfois de retourner le jeu à son avantage. De même, donner d'avantage l'impression que Shibusen cherchait à prendre le monopole des créations d'Eibon pourrait leur mettre quelques pays à dos. Les groupes Anti-Shibusen faisaient du bruit depuis qu'Asura était revenu à la vie et maître Shinigami tentait de son mieux de ne pas attirer leur attention sur des informations secrètes.

La deuxième raison était qu'il avait bien prit conscience de ses sentiments par rapport à la fête commerciale des amoureux et souhaitait l'aider à s'en éloigner.

En apprenant cela, Maka s'était sentie gênée et avait remerciée abondement le directeur tout en lui promettant de réussir la mission qu'il lui avait confié.

Autour d'elle, dans la grande salle bondée, tous les participants à la vente étaient sur leur trente-et-un. De plus la majorité d'entre eux devaient avoir au moins la quarantaine, intimidant légèrement Maka qui s'était vêtue d'une robe blanche bien coupée mais très simple comparée aux œuvres d'art qu'affichaient certaines dames.

Nombre de japonais étaient évidemment présents mais elle pouvait aussi apercevoir plusieurs européens, si bien qu'il n'y avait que son âge qui la faisait grandement détonner du reste de son entourage. Sa mère avait beau avoir des origines japonaises et un semblant de traits asiatiques, Maka n'en avait pas gardé grand chose dans sa physiologie et ressemblait plus à son père. De même, la meister ne parlait pas la langue avec autant de spontanéité que sa génitrice ; cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de discussion en japonais avec elle puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus la voir aussi souvent. Lors des essais de Tsubaki pour apprendre à Black Star sa langue natale, Maka avait eu l'occasion de faire quelques révisions mais elle se demandait si cela lui serait vraiment utile maintenant.

Tandis qu'elle suivait de son mieux le fil du dialogue entre l'annonciateur et les enchérisseurs, ses mains se crispaient douloureusement sur la lanière de son sac à main et la liste de l'ordre des pièces récupérée à l'entrée. Dans sa tête, elle se répétait sans cesse le plafond que maître Shinigami lui avait donné.

Lentement, son stress montait alors que la présentation de l'artefact approchait. À l'intérieur de cette salle coupée du reste du monde, elle avait totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était venue là aujourd'hui : la Saint-Valentin qui se déroulait en ce moment même à l'extérieur.

Son corps se tendit d'avantage lorsque la pièce qui précédait la sienne fut acquise et qu'un homme sortit de la foule pour aller la chercher. Alors, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, quelqu'un lui enfonça un doigt sur le côté du ventre, un peu en dessous des côtes.

Maka étouffa un cri avec sa main alors qu'elle sursautait, manquant de bousculer ses voisins. Quand elle reconnu le visage de la personne qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour, elle faillit crier à nouveau.

La femme avait une coupe de cheveux différente, les mèches brunes formant sa tresse habituelle ayant été relevées et nouées à l'arrière de son crane et ses tatouages étaient cachés par les manches longues de sa robe mauve mais de près, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Médusa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! », chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence, se retenant difficilement de jurer.

L'inquiétude de maître Shinigami, qu'elle avait balayé sans y réfléchir lors de leur entrevue, commençait à lui revenir à l'esprit. Elle jeta des coups d'œil en direction des différents vigiles positionnés près des entrées, se demandant si la sorcière allait l'attaquer en plein milieu de tout ce beau monde. Pour le moment, Médusa utilisait son camouflâme donc il y avait de grandes chances que la réponse fut non mais Maka savait qu'on ne pouvait jamais deviner ce qu'elle manigançait.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais dans une salle de ventes aux enchères ? N'est-ce pas évident ?

—Tu... tu vas essayer d'acheter l'artefact ?

—En fait non. Je n'en ai pas vraiment les moyens. Je venais juste regarder comment les choses se déroulaient quelques instants et comme je t'ai aperçue, j'ai décidé de venir te dire bonjour.

—Tu as dit que c'était évident... », marmonna Maka devant le grand sourire narquois de la sorcière.

Mieux aurait valu ne pas discuter avec elle, la meister savait que cela ne pouvait que mal tourner mais quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de Médusa la faisait réagir à chaque fois, instinctivement et ensuite il était trop tard pour s'arrêter.

« D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas là la pièce que tu vises, qui est en train d'être mise à prix ? »

Cette fois-ci, Maka lâcha son juron. Distraite qu'elle était par l'arrivée de son ennemie, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la présentation de l'objet s'était terminée et trois personnes avaient déjà proposé un prix. La blonde leva le bras et fit un signe pour monter la mise.

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de tenter de l'obtenir ? », questionna Médusa tout en croisant les bras.

Se retenant de se retourner pour la regarder, Maka demanda pourquoi exactement cela serait une mauvaise idée.

« Il se pourrait que tu te fasses attaquer et tuer une fois que tu quitteras les lieux avec ton bien nouvellement acquis.

—Donc c'est pour le prendre sur le cadavre de celui qui l'achètera que tu es là ?»

Cette fois-ci, la meister se retourna pour voir le sourire mauvais qui étirait les lèvres de la sorcière. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi longuement à la possibilité qu'on lui tendit un guet-apens après qu'elle soit sorti de la salle des ventes parce que son ticket de retour en avion lui permettrait de quitter le Japon près de dix minutes seulement après la remise de son prix et que se faire attaquer en milieu de journée en plein centre-ville s'avérait aussi peu probable que discret.

Derrière elle, le prix de l'objet ciblé avait encore monté, Maka annonça à nouveau un chiffre, levant le bras sans hésitation. Même si Médusa était rapide, elle pensait pouvoir arriver à lui échapper le temps d'atteindre l'aéroport. Faire partie de Shibusen lui donnait des avantages particuliers et elle pourrait demander à prendre un autre avion que celui qu'elle avait initialement prévu s'il s'avérait dangereux, voir même faire avancer l'heure de décollage de celui qu'elle choisirait. Une fois à bord, seule, Médusa ne pourrait plus rien faire contre elle.

Un petit rire résonna derrière elle lorsque l'annonciateur prit en compte son enchère.

« D'humeur courageuse ?

—Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par de simples menaces. Surtout que tu comptes me tuer de toute manière, non ?

—Et donc tu es prête à me laisser faire d'une pierre deux coups. Comme c'est gentil. »

Maka leva à nouveau la main, essayant d'ignorer la peur qui commençait à grandir au fond de sa poitrine mais son prix fut ensuite dépassé dans la même minute par un homme âgé situé dans le côté droit de la pièce.

« Tant qu'à faire, laisse moi te renseigner sur celui qui sera sûrement ton plus grand rival dans ce petit jeu. Henry Grönvall, un collectionneur d'artefacts magiques en tout genre qui arpente les salles de vente aux enchères depuis bientôt quarante ans. Il est l'héritier d'une immense fortune et ne se gêne pas pour gâcher des sommes folles afin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

En effet, le vieil homme avait commencé à miser dès le début et augmentait chaque fois de manière signifiante le prix. La plupart des acheteurs avaient déjà baissé les bras et bientôt il ne resta plus que Maka et lui dans la danse.

« Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant tu sais ? Il te suffira de dire qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et qu'il a misé plus haut que tu ne le pouvais. Shinigami n'est pas du genre à vérifier ses sources attentivement, tu t'en sortiras sans problèmes. »

Sentir l'autre femme derrière elle, son souffle au dessus de son oreille, la déconcentrait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Le souvenir de la fin de la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia était encore vivace dans son esprit, elle se souvenait de l'aura maléfique, du pouvoir magique pur qui jaillissait du corps de la sorcière Arachné quand Médusa s'en était emparé. Un filet de sueur glacé coula le long de son front jusqu'à son menton mais elle leva tout de même la main une fois de plus.

Dans son dos, elle devinait le sourire étirant les lèvres de la brune tandis qu'elle tentait d'ignorer le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur aussi lourds que des coups de tambour et le point près de sa hanche où Médusa l'avait transpercée avant de s'enfuir lors de leur dernière rencontre, qui semblait lui faire mal à nouveau, mémoire d'une douleur lointaine. Elle était encore assez loin du plafond qui lui avait été donné par maître Shinigami mais son adversaire ne semblait pas près d'arrêter.

Médusa fit un pas dans sa direction quand elle monta à nouveau le prix et elle frémit, serrant d'avantage son sac contre elle. Elle voulait que ce soit finit, que l'annonciateur rendit son verdict et qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Cependant, avant que le décompte ne soit terminé, Grönvall fit à nouveau un signe pour hausser le prix.

N'y tenant plus, Maka annonça sa somme totale. La soudaine augmentation causa une exclamation de surprise dans la salle et une expression agacée se dessina sur les traits du vieil homme. Malgré tout, il augmenta sa mise une dernière fois.

Maka baissa la tête, alors que l'annonciateur effectuait le décompte, laissant le sang qui tambourinait dans son crâne se calmer et la tension redescendre lentement. Plus que quelques secondes et l'artefact reviendrait à Henry Grönvall mais il n'y avait de toute façon rien qu'elle fut capable de faire maintenant.

« Tu as atteint ton plafond ? », demanda la sorcière sur un ton détaché.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, se rappelant maintenant qu'elle avait promis à maître Shinigami de remplir cette mission. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il était tout à fait possible que quelqu'un soit prêt à offrir une somme supérieur à celle que lui-même pouvait se permettre de donner mais elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté, trop ravie et honorée de la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Cela lui faisait maintenant un nouveau mauvais souvenir de plus concernant la Saint-Valentin, qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement envahit la salle quand le gagnant fut annoncé. Médusa lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air compatissant.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux. Et tu as eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout je suppose. »

Que la pitié de la sorcière soit factice ou réelle, elle n'en voulait pas. D'un geste du bras, elle repoussa sa main.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine. Ne me tapote pas la tête comme si j'avais besoin d'être consolée. »

La sorcière eut l'air surprise un instant mais son expression redevint souriante. Elle lui toucha la joue et approcha son visage.

Maka sut ce qui allait arriver mais fut bien trop surprise pour réagir. La sorcière embrassa son front et ses paupières d'abord, puis sa bouche. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, celles de Médusa étaient salées et humides.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! », s'exclama-t-elle lorsque Médusa se retira mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda à la place autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait.

Heureusement, l'attention de la foule était encore prise par monsieur Grönvall qui retirait son prix.

« Au vu des larmes au coin de tes yeux, tu avais l'air de vouloir être consolée. Allons, c'est seulement un baiser... ou peut-être est-ce trop adulte pour toi ? »

Détournant le regard, Maka sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. La sorcière l'avait débarrassé de la sueur et des larmes naissantes causées par le stress mais maintenant elle sentait son front bouillir à nouveau, pour une tout autre raison. L'adolescente se détourna, essayant de calmer les réactions involontaires que son corps lui imposait.

Quand elle regagna ses esprits, un nouvel objet était en train d'être présenté et Médusa avait disparu. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se rappeler ce que comptait faire la sorcière et comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle l'arrêta immédiatement. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir l'artefact, elle devait au moins éviter qu'il tomba entre les mains de Médusa et sauver son acquéreur par la même occasion. Son échec était suffisamment cuisant ainsi, elle devait empêcher qu'il se transforma en désastre.

Se précipitant vers la sortie de la salle, elle dut slalomer entre les différents visiteurs pour l'atteindre, récoltant quelques grognements et mots peu sympathiques au passage.

L'entrée de l'immeuble était beaucoup moins bondée que le hall dans lequel elle s'était précédemment trouvée mais de nombreuses personnes y circulaient et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour repérer celle qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle la rattrapa, qu'elle lui agrippa le bras et que Médusa entama un mouvement pour se retourner, Maka crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait lui lancer une flèche vectorielle et se rendit compte de l'imprudence de son acte précipité.

« Quoi ? »

Cependant, la sorcière se contenta de se placer face à elle, un mot interrogatif sur les lèvres et les sourcils froncés. Déstabilisée, Maka en perdit la parole quelques instants.

« C'est juste que... tu... »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment tourner la phrase. Plus loin, elle pouvait voir le vieil homme se diriger vers la baie vitrée aux portes en verre faisant face à la rue, tenant précieusement contre lui son nouveau trésor. Un panneau un peu plus loin, affichait la date du jour dans un gros cœur rose.

Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, la meister opta pour une attaque directe et changea de langue, passant au japonais la conversation qui avait eu lieu jusque là en anglais.

« Tu devrais prendre tes responsabilités. Après m'avoir embrassé comme ça... qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? »

Maka avait pris soin de parler assez fort pour se faire entendre par les personnes les plus proches. Elle prit volontairement une attitude timide, baissant légèrement la tête, évitant de regarder Médusa directement et ramenant un de ses bras contre l'autre dans une position défensive. Plusieurs passants tournèrent leurs visages vers elle, observant la scène d'un air perplexe et deux réceptionnistes se chuchotèrent à l'oreille en les pointant discrètement du doigts, se demandant sûrement s'il fallait intervenir. Maintenant, Médusa ne pouvait pas se contenter de partir sans répondre.

Derrière la sorcière, monsieur Grönvall avait atteint l'extérieur et se trouvait devant une limousine noire. Son chauffeur, un homme baraqué en costume noir, lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Maka sourit intérieurement en le voyant monter à bord et tourna à nouveau son regard faussement blessé vers Médusa.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que sa cible lui échappait, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire réconfortant et elle s'exprima à son tour en japonais.

« Oh, Maka. Tu croyais que j'allais partir sans toi ? C'est idiot, voyons. Choisis l'endroit que tu veux, je t'y conduirais. »

Le miel qui dégoulinait de sa voix n'aurait pas put être plus écœurant. Elle s'avança ensuite et plaça son bras sur une des épaules de la meister, lui offrant une brève caresse avant de se mettre à marcher vers la sortie. Maka réagit dans la seconde et se mit à suivre son rythme tout en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton exagérément innocent alors qu'intérieurement elle grimaçait.

La sorcière laissa échapper un petit rire forcé alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Les réceptionnistes étaient retournées à leur travail et les quidams avaient disparu dans l'une ou l'autre des salles de l'immeuble, plus personne ne les regardait.

« Bien sûr. », répondit Médusa d'une voix tout aussi sucrée, qui rappelait presque douloureusement celui de son double-jeu d'infirmière à Maka. La Saint-Valentin était décidément le jour des mensonges.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, les bruits de la ville assaillirent leurs oreilles en même temps que les innombrables détails de la rue. Tant qu'elle était à l'intérieur de la salle de ventes calfeutré, Maka avait put oublier les nuisances extérieures mais maintenant qu'elle marchait avec Médusa le long d'un grand boulevard tokyoïte, il lui devenait difficile d'ignorer les affiches et publicités roses et rouges qui pullulaient tout autour d'elles.<p>

« J'ai bien peur que ta cible t'ai filé sous le nez avec les derniers événements. », annonça la meister d'un air qu'elle essayait d'afficher comme détaché, après quelques instants de silence.

Médusa ricana légèrement et Maka essaya de trouver un endroit où poser les yeux qui ne soit ni le visage de la sorcière, ni quelque chose qui lui rappellerait la date. Ce n'était pas aisée car même quand elle ne regardait que ses pieds, son regard finissait par croiser de temps à autre un papier publicitaire abandonné concernant un événement spécial pour la fête dans un quelconque restaurant ou magasin.

« Vilaine fille. Je devrais te punir mais puisque j'ai du temps à perdre, je suppose que je vais vraiment t'accompagner quelque part. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

La sorcière n'avait pas l'air fâchée ou vexée d'avoir été dérangée par Maka mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle cacha quelque chose. Le fait qu'elle dise avoir du temps à perdre rendait suspicieuse la meister qui doutait que Médusa soit du genre à apprécier l'idée de paresser au lieu de se lancer dans de nouveaux plans maléfiques. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'elle continua de la divertir, tout en trouvant le moyen de contacter Shibusen à son insu afin de prévenir maître Shinigami de surveiller et protéger Grönvall, au cas où la sorcière ait dans l'idée de tenter un nouvel assaut un peu plus tard.

« Cherchons un restaurant ou un café dans ce cas, je commence à avoir faim. »

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi seulement mais avec le décalage horaire, elle était un peu déboussolé. Elle avait dormi pendant tout le voyage en avion pour éviter que la fatigue ne la fasse s'assoupir pendant la vente aux enchères mais n'avait rien fait pour combler le vide de son estomac.

« Très bien, tu as une idée particulière en tête ? »

Maka haussa les épaules et proposa de choisir le premier lieu qui leur semblait convenable.

« J'espère que mon japonais n'est pas trop rouillé. », soupira Médusa tout en regardant les panneaux qui s'alignaient le long de la rue qu'elles traversaient.

La meister sourit en repensant à ses inquiétudes qui semblaient si lointaines maintenant, dans la salle où étaient sûrement en train d'être vendus les derniers articles. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et même si elle se trouvait avec Médusa, elle n'était étrangement plus effrayée. Elle se sentait en contrôle de la situation pour le moment, comme sa compagne l'avait dit, il s'agissait juste de perdre du temps.

« Combien de langues parles-tu au juste ? Je suppose que tu dois beaucoup voyager.

—Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par parler. Comptes-tu toutes celles où je me débrouille ou seulement celles que j'arrive à parler couramment ? »

À son ton, Maka devinait que la réponse aux deux questions serait de toute manière un gros chiffre.

« Non, laisse tomber finalement, je sens que connaître la réponse va me déprimer. »

Outre l'anglais et le japonais, elle parlait un peu d'espagnol mais se considérait terrible en la matière. Les langues étaient une des rares études où elle avait des difficultés.

Fatiguée de devoir s'appuyer contre la sorcière, elle se dégagea doucement de son embrassade. Cependant, au moment où Médusa ramenait son bras contre sa hanche, Maka attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Sa marche se fit plus guillerette alors qu'elle songeait à combien leur petit jeu factice désacralisait la Saint-Valentin. C'en était presque trop drôle mais après tout, à son goût, la fête elle-même était remplie de faux-semblants. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait envie d'en faire trop, de pouvoir rire de la fête au lieu d'être forcée de la supporter.

Apercevant un restaurant familial à l'angle d'une rue, elle l'indiqua à Médusa. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'endroit parfait pour un pseudo rendez-vous romantique mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle n'était pas là pour faire de ce simulacre une illusion exacte de la réalité.

Le restaurant était presque vide, une chose peu étonnante en considérant l'heure de la journée. Les deux femmes prirent place à une table contre la vitre décorative donnant sur la rue et une serveuse vint prendre leur commande pour repartir ensuite aussi vite afin de l'amener aux cuisines. Maka avait choisi le premier plat qui attirait son attention.

La meister laissa une minute s'écouler avant d'annoncer devoir aller aux toilettes puis elle se rendit d'un air détaché vers la porte indiquée du signe correspondant et mit la serrure immédiatement après l'avoir refermé. Elle souffla aussi discrètement que possible sur le petit miroir carré au dessus du robinet pour y déposer de la buée. Rapidement, elle inscrit le numéro de téléphone de maître Shinigami.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour lui expliquer en chuchottant le résultat de la mission, elle lui cacha cependant la plupart des mots échangés avec Médusa, ses actions et le fait qu'elle était toujours en compagnie de la sorcière, préférant se concentrer sur le problème Grönvall. Le directeur fut très compréhensif et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car il envoyait un groupe sur le champ pour s'occuper de la surveillance et protection du nouvel acquéreur de l'artefact. Rassurée, Maka essuya la vitre, se lava les mains et rejoignit la table où Médusa l'attendait. Leurs plats étaient déjà arrivés et la sorcière avait commencé à manger le sien.

Un silence gênant envahit peu à peu la salle. La meister savait qu'il lui fallait ralentir sa convive, pour qu'elle resta ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus loin de sa cible mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lancer la conversation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à batailler mentalement, elle décida de lâcher l'affaire et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. L'habituel florilège de publicités aux couleurs criardes assaillit son champ de vision. Sur le trottoir en face du restaurant, un couple s'était arrêté devant un passage piéton à cause d'un feu rouge et se mit à s'embrasser longuement. Maka grimaça pour la forme.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier cela. »

Elle recentra son attention sur la sorcière. Celle-ci avait déjà fini la moitié de son plat alors que la meister avait à peine entamé ses pâtes à la carbonara.

« Quoi ?

—La Saint-Valentin.

—Oh. Eh bien oui. Enfin je doute sérieusement que tu sois dans le camp opposé, je me trompe ? »

Médusa sourit, comme si imaginer la possibilité d'être intéressée par la fête fut particulièrement drôle.

« En effet. Je me demandais juste tes raisons.

—Pas grand chose de spécialement original. Je trouve simplement cette fête niaise à souhait, en même temps que terriblement commerciale. Je n'arrive pas à voir ces effusions comme des preuves naturelles d'amour, même si je me doute que certains sont sincères, tout transpire l'artificiel. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de mensonges mais disons que cela attire les faux-semblants.

—Tu penses à ton père ? »

La meister fit tourner sa fourchette dans son plat de pâtes, une moue apparaissant clairement sur son visage.

« En partie, oui. Tu n'as probablement pas de mal à voir de quoi je veux parler.

—Oui, ma période en tant qu'infirmière de Shibusen m'a suffit à le comprendre.

—Et je suppose que le repousser trop rudement aurait mis en péril ta double-identité ?

—Ah, je n'allais pas risquer de me faire remarquer pour si peu. Heureusement, j'ai toujours eu la chance de te voir venir à mon secours. »

Maka se sentit rougir d'embarras et avala une grande bouchée pour tenter d'ignorer ses joues brûlantes.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais spécialement pour toi. C'est juste que je sais qu'il peut être terriblement irrespectueux alors... »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière et Maka n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se mettre en colère ou de rougir encore plus sous la moquerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient fini leur repas et sortaient du restaurant. Médusa avait insisté pour payer et Maka avait dû se résoudre à accepter même si devoir quelque chose à la sorcière ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Une fois de plus elles se retrouvaient dans la rue et la meister ne savait pas quoi faire.

Leur déjeuner tardif n'avait pas duré très longtemps, aussi Maka aurait voulu pouvoir faire perdre au moins une heure de plus à son ennemie. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut une affiche indiquant un quartier commerçant un peu plus loin. Cela semblait un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps, aussi elle proposa à Médusa de s'y rendre. La sorcière eut l'air un peu surprise par son choix mais accepta.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le passage piéton, à nouveau main dans la main, la signalisation clignota puis passa au rouge.

« Maka. »

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la sorcière à temps pour la voir s'approcher, sa main se resserra d'avantage sur celle de Médusa. Le baiser était beaucoup plus direct que le précédent et plus long aussi, semblable à celui auquel elle avait assisté un peu plus tôt et qui l'avait fait grimacer. Cependant, sa réaction ne fut cette fois-ci pas dégoûtée, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait put croire si on lui avait décrit ce qui se passait. Les lèvres de Médusa étaient chaudes contre les siennes et les mouvements de sa langue étaient loin d'être désagréables. Fermant les paupières, la meister plaça ses mains contr les hanches de la sorcière pour ne pas rester tendue maladroitement comme un piquet. L'embrassade dura quelques secondes de plus, puis Médusa brisa le contact.

Avant de se séparer totalement cependant, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour y chuchoter quelques mots. Son souffle chatouilla la nuque de Maka, la faisant presque vaciller.

« Je dois dire que j'apprécie particulièrement les faux-semblants. »

La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte que les passants autour d'elles les avaient probablement vues et cela s'avérait plus embarrassant encore que tout ce que pouvait lui dire la sorcière. Ne voulant pas voir les éventuelles réactions des personnes proches, elle se colla à Médusa et plaça son visage au dessus de sa poitrine, contre le doux tissu de la robe mauve.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. », marmonna-t-elle tout en respirant l'odeur du vêtement frais.

Médusa joua avec les mèches de cheveux d'une de ses couettes.

« Vraiment ? Donc tu n'en veux pas plus ? »

Maka serra les dents et raffermit son étreinte. La partie rationnelle d'elle-même lui disait qu'il fallait la repousser mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus assurer qu'elle ne désirait rien de plus. Elle n'avait jamais cherché activement à commencer une relation jusqu'ici mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas de désir affectif ou sexuel.

« Certainement pas ici. », se contenta-t-elle de dire finalement.

La sorcière rit avant de se séparer d'elle délicatement.

« Décidément, c'est trop facile de jouer avec toi pour te perturber. Regarde, le feu est déjà vert. »

Des lanternes colorées et de longs rubans ornaient l'entrée du quartier commerçant. Les magasins s'alignaient de chaque côté d'une longue rue pavée et de grands panneaux personnalisés annonçaient les noms de chaque boutique. Une boucherie, une poissonnerie, des confiseries, un fleuriste, une librairie, des marchands de nourriture traditionnelle et de bibelots se succédaient. Maka observait tour à tour chaque stand et chaque vitrine qui se présentait avec une grande attention. L'adolescente ne faisait pas souvent les boutiques mais aimait prendre son temps quand elle s'y attelait. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à feuilleter différents livres de la librairie mis en évidence sur des présentoirs et acheta de la pâte de haricot rouge sucré un peu plus loin.

Derrière elle, Médusa suivait son rythme sans sembler ni particulièrement s'ennuyer, ni trop s'amuser non plus. Elle mangea de la pâte de haricot que Maka lui offrit et consulta quelques ouvrages mais son esprit avait l'air d'être ailleurs. La meister se demanda si elle réfléchissait à de nouveaux plans ou un moyen de rattraper sa cible. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elles se séparent au plus vite avant que la sorcière ne décida finalement qu'elle avait trop perdu son temps et que la meilleure chose à faire était de tuer sa compagne de jeu mais quelque chose empêchait Maka de se décider.

Les deux baisers lui revenaient en mémoire, ainsi que la proposition de Médusa et l'adolescente avait l'impression d'être elle-même prise au piège de l'esprit de la Saint-Valentin parce qu'elle devait avouer prendre un plaisir certain à ce petit rendez-vous étrange, un plaisir différent de son désir originel de se moquer de la fête à coup de mensonges absurdes. Elle devenait fébrile en même temps qu'anxieuse chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce qui pourrait bien se passer par la suite.

Tous les gens qu'elle connaissait se seraient sûrement arrachés les cheveux s'ils avaient put la voir ainsi et une petite partie d'elle-même avait aussi très envie de le faire, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que mijotait son cerveau.

Elle avait envie d'embrasser Médusa. Elle avait envie de voir l'effet que le geste lui ferait, de vérifier si ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors des deux premières fois n'avait été qu'une illusion. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et Maka se sentait tellement stupide parce qu'elle détestait la sorcière, qu'elle détestait la Saint-Valentin et que rassembler les deux n'aurait pas dû lui apporter le moindre sentiment positif.

C'était comme si elle était entrée dans un univers parallèle bizarre où rien n'était plus ce qu'il semblait être. Maka regarda la sorcière, dans sa jolie robe, à la lumière du soleil d'hiver qui commençait à se coucher et des lampes électriques du quartier commerçant qui s'allumaient. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, ce qu'elle pouvait espérer recevoir et son cœur, son corps et son cerveau lui rendirent trois réponses différentes. Plus que tout, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était en train d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

La route pavée s'acheva et laissa place au bitume, la galerie marchande se terminait et Maka ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir convaincre Médusa de rester avec elle plus longtemps pour comprendre au moins autant qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir trouver les mots pour s'enfuir. Comme rien ne lui venait, elle continua de marcher silencieusement, la sorcière à ses côtés.

Médusa glissa soudainement ses doigts dans la main de Maka et s'arrêta. La meister regarda le bâtiment en face duquel elles s'étaient stoppées et tomba nez-à-nez avec un gros néon rose en forme de cœur auquel était inscrit en anglais "Love Hotel". Elle rougit légèrement.

« Toujours courageuse ? »

Sa dernière chance pour fuir était arrivée. Le temps pour les rats de quitter le bateau venait mais elle se sentait soudain incapable de se jeter à l'eau. Alors elle passa la porte d'entrée.

* * *

><p>L'intérieur de la chambre possédait les même tons rouge et rose écœurants qui allaient avec la période de l'année mais Maka ne s'y intéressait pas, son regard restait fixé sur Médusa qui s'était assise sur le lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures.<p>

La meister la rejoignit timidement et s'assit à ses côtés. Après être entrée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, son audace folle s'était quelque peu refroidie et les questions sans réponses étaient revenues. Elle savait ce dont elle avait envie et ne voyait aucun intérêt à maudire bêtement ses hormones pour l'attraction étrange qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la sorcière jouait son petit jeu.

Tentant de ravaler ses doutes et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait, elle, Maka colla ses lèvres contre celles de Médusa. Celle-ci répondit d'abord à son baiser puis plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit basculer contre les draps. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Maka observa pensivement les mèches brunes ébouriffés sur le front de la sorcière. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure avant de les descendre le long de la mâchoire et les appuyer sur sa bouche, vérifiant la différence entre la sensation de ses mains et celle de ses propres lèvres. Celles de la sorcière étaient douces et humides, ses yeux dorés légèrement dilatés. Médusa sourit avant de lécher ses doigts.

La sensation de la langue râpeuse fit rire la meister.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

Médusa inclina légèrement la tête, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire... ça... avec moi ? Ne me dit pas que tu es attirée par moi, je suis peut-être crédible mais pas à ce point. »

Elle aurait tout de même voulu que la sorcière lui dise que oui, même si elle ne la croirait jamais, juste pour la farce. Maka voulait juste son corps après tout, de la chaleur, la sensation de sa peau, d'une autre âme contre la sienne et que la Saint-Valentin soit damnée.

Médusa se redressa et se pencha sur elle, la regardant du dessus.

« Ça ? Tu n'oses pas me dire ce que tu veux ?

—Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de répondre à ma question par une question ?

—Tu ne fais pas vraiment avancer la situation non plus.

—Je veux te voir nue. »

L'agacement face aux provocations de Médusa l'avait fait cracher ce qu'elle n'avais pas envie de dire à haute voix et maintenant elle ne voulait pas afficher sa timidité devant la sorcière en tentant de revenir en arrière.

« Très bien. », répondit sa compagne simplement avant de se tourner, lui montrant son dos.

Une fermeture éclair était dissimulée entre deux replis de la robe mauve, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Si tu veux bien te donner la peine. »

Maka approcha sa main du tissu et caressa légèrement la limite où le vêtement commençait et croisait la peau avant de tirer sur la languette. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle entendait le zip caractéristique du métal se déliant et découvrait le corps de la sorcière cachée sous la robe.

Une fois la fermeture éclair descendue jusqu'au bas du dos, elle remarqua que Médusa ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et observa la courbure de ses seins qu'elle entrapercevait en se décalant sur le côté. L'envie de glisser ses mains dans l'ouverture de la robe la prit et sans réfléchir elle agit, les plaçant en coupe autour de la poitrine puis refermant ses doigts sur les deux masses de chair. Médusa laissa échapper un léger halètement de surprise lorsque Maka se mit à masser ses seins.

Doucement, Médusa fit glisser le tissu recouvrant ses manches pour mettre ses bras à nu. Les serpents d'encre noir cousus sur la peau semblaient presque vivants sous la lumière artificielle et quand Maka passa ses doigts sur eux pour en retracer les contours, elle aurait put jurer les avoir vu frémir sous son toucher. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'épaule de la sorcière puis dans son dos et sur sa nuque, embrassant avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable toutes les parcelles de peau qui se présentaient à elle. En même temps, ses doigts continuaient de jouer avec les tétons qui durcissaient déjà sous ses caresses tandis que l'autre femme finissait de se dévêtir.

Pourtant, quand la robe de Médusa tomba au sol et qu'elle se retourna, la meister retrouva sa timidité d'adolescente, soudainement mise face à face avec ce corps à découvert dans son entièreté. Elle osait à peine regarder la poitrine qu'elle avait touché sans gêne lorsque Médusa lui tournait le dos. Sans artifices, sans aucun moyen de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, la sorcière lui semblait mystérieusement encore plus dangereuse. Il lui fallut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas baisser les yeux, pour ne pas les laisser dériver et exposer toute son incertitude et son inexpérience.

Lentement, la meister retira ses propres vêtement mais une fois nue comme un ver, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir un centième de l'assurance qu'exhibait l'autre femme en face d'elle, au contraire, elle se sentait petite et insignifiante. Ses bras remontèrent dans une tentative de cacher ses propres seins et elle serra ses jambes fébriles l'une contre l'autre. La sorcière prit ses mains dans les siennes et tira légèrement dessus, lui faisant écarter les bras.

« Tu ressembles à une enfant apeurée. »

Maka grogna en entendant le commentaire et son agacement prit le dessus.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me traiter comme ça... Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer par là de toute manière ? Que j'ai un corps d'enfant ? »

Son complexe sur la taille de sa poitrine, alimenté de temps à autre par ses camarades revenait la mordre de manière amère.

« Non, je parlais juste de ton état d'esprit. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle tendit le bras et attrapa un sein, sans douceur cette fois. Maka laissa échapper un petit gémissement. La main chaude de Médusa contre sa peau n'était pas désagréable en soit mais la sorcière ne faisait aucun geste pour lui amener du plaisir non plus. À l'intérieur, l'adolescente sentait son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine et savait que l'autre femme le percevait aussi.

« Si tu me considères comme un enfant, pourquoi essaierais-tu de coucher avec moi ?

—Tu crois que cela m'importe ? Je ne suis pas connue pour posséder un bon sens moral après tout. Peut-être que je cherche juste à te faire du mal. »

Un frisson de peur et de dégoût parcourut ses épaules alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de la sorcière. Un soupçon de raison remontait à la surface pour l'avertir que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, que cela ne lui apporterait aucun bien.

À nouveau, Médusa la fit basculer en arrière mais cette fois-ci, Maka sentait son cœur et peut-être même une part de sa stabilité mentale chuter avec son corps. Rentrer en contact avec le matelas en dessous d'elle lui donna l'impression que son cerveau venait de subir un choc terrible mais peut-être était-ce juste le mélange d'adrénaline causé par l'excitation et l'appréhension qui lui faisaient voir des tâches de lumière. Sa dernière pensée rationnelle s'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Maka n'était pas certaine de vouloir prendre la situation en main, en considérant son inexpérience mais elle doutait en même temps d'arriver à faire confiance à Médusa pour prendre l'initiative sans abuser d'elle.

« C'est... c'est ma première fois alors... », commença-t-elle en bégayant avant de s'arrêter.

Bien sûr, elle aurait put lui faire une demande aussi ridicule que d'être gentille en se basant sur la maigre chance que, contre tout espoir, la sorcière suivrait sa requête mais lorsqu'il lui fallut prononcer les mots, ils se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Maka en venait à se demander si au fond elle ne voulait pas recevoir autre chose que de la gentillesse car Médusa était la dernière personne indiquée pour lui en offrir. Ses fantasmes étaient bien flous, aussi, elle n'avait au fond aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait et c'était peut-être cela qui l'avait emmené ici aujourd'hui, une curiosité morbide.

Malgré ses craintes, les premiers gestes et caresses qu'elle reçut ne contenaient aucune agressivité. Au contraire, les mains de la sorcière semblaient à peine frôler son corps, dansant contre la surface de sa peau avec la légèreté d'une plume et la laissant désireuse de davantage. Elle plaça ses bras en cercle autour de la nuque de Médusa pour que celle-ci se rapprocha d'elle. Maka sentait une fièvre étrange monter du plus profond de son corps et même si l'idée que Médusa découvrit quelque chose en elle que personne n'avait jamais vu l'effrayait, la meister se refusait à cacher quoi que ce soit. À force de devoir interagir avec elle, Maka commençait à repérer les points sur lesquels la sorcière arrivait à la perturber et elle voyait que ses hésitations, ainsi que ses tentatives de cacher ses pensées ou sentiments offraient à l'ennemie le meilleur matériel pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Alors, en s'ouvrant totalement à Médusa et ne cachant rien de la manière dont sa bouche ou ses doigts la faisaient rougir, haleter et trembler de plaisir, elle ne lui laissait plus ses angles d'attaque habituels. Elle ne retint aucun cri, aucun gémissement de plaisir et laissa son corps s'exprimer de lui même. N'avoir plus aucun contrôle était à la fois effrayant, inquiétant et euphorique, libérateur.

À peine commençait-elle à se détendre tout à fait et s'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations que la sorcière enfonça soudain profondément ses dents dans son épaule. Maka cria, autant de surprise que de douleur et ses mains se crispèrent autour du cou de Médusa, l'étranglant presque l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres rougies de l'autre femme la fit rire nerveusement.

« Tu es vraiment... »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, se contenter de la traiter de folle lui semblait un euphémisme. Elle n'était pas fâchée parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à moins de sa part en vérité et si elle avait envie de lui rendre la pareille c'était à la fois par vengeance et par un autre désir malsain qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer.

Maka caressa vaguement la partie du cou qu'elle avait griffé de ses ongles un peu plus tôt, puis elle releva la tête et y planta les dents. Le cri étouffé qu'elle entendit valait tous les gémissements de plaisir du monde.

Quand ensuite elles s'embrassèrent, la meister sentit le goût du sang descendre dans sa bouche mais elle ne savait pas le moins du monde s'il provenait de ses propres lèvres ou bien de celles de Médusa.

« Bloody Valentine. », susurra la sorcière, avec ce qui ressemblait à la fois à de l'amusement et de l'agacement. Maka ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

* * *

><p>Médusa dodelina de la tête et consulta son horloge interne machinalement. Deux ou trois heures devaient être passées depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans l'établissement mais leurs activités avaient légèrement brouillé ses sens.<p>

Son corps était couvert de sueur, de traces de morsures et de suçons. Elle avait bien besoin de prendre une douche et de retourner à ses travaux en cours mais elle risquait de rester ici jusqu'à l'aube si elle laissait faire Maka.

Celle-ci jouait en ce moment pensivement avec les poils de son pubis et la sorcière la repoussa doucement du revers de la main.

« Tu n'en as pas encore assez ? »

Maka se redressa lentement et fit la moue.

« Étant donné qu'un événement comme celui-ci risque fort peu de se reproduire un jour, je considère que je peux me permettre en profiter. »

Tout en tressant sa natte, défaite dans leurs ébats, Médusa lança une date en guise d'os pour la faire abandonner son idée.

« Que penses tu du 14 mars ? »

L'adolescente pouffa de rire en entendant cela.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

—Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Maintenant rhabille toi et pars avant que le sortilège ne se termine. Je serais peut-être tentée de te tuer au lever du jour. »

Ce fut en grommelant et se plaignant du caractère de l'autre femme que Maka ramassa ses vêtements et son sac mais elle s'habilla rapidement et partit juste après, non sans donner à la sorcière un dernier baiser qui ressemblait plus à une morsure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Médusa sortait à son tour du Love Hotel. À l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais la rue était parfaitement éclairée par toutes les lumières électriques de la ville et des enseignes des magasins. La sorcière regarda à droite et à gauche, vérifiant que la meister avait bien disparu, puis elle contacta Elka par la pensée.

En réponse à sa question, elle reçut l'adresse du lieu où l'autre sorcière l'attendait, ainsi que des informations précises sur les détails environnants.

Il lui fallut plus longtemps que prévu pour s'y rendre et trouver l'endroit exact mais enfin, elle aperçut la longue limousine noire qu'elle cherchait dans une ruelle éloignée du quartier huppé qu'Elka lui avait décrite.

La sorcière aux pâles cheveux bleus se tenait adossée contre l'engin et se redressa en voyant sa tortionnaire arriver.

« Ah, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça fait des heures qu'on traîne ici et qu'on risque d'attirer l'attention inutilement !

—Parle moins fort dans ce cas. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que tu te permettes de demander des informations n'ayant rien à voir avec ton propre travail mais puisque tu y tiens, je distrayais une certaine personne qui aurait put gêner notre affaire, le temps que vous vous chargiez de la mission que je vous avais confiée. »

Elka grimaça, clairement peu satisfaite de sa réponse, mais elle se rétracta tout de même. La portière avant du véhicule s'ouvrit et Free en sortit péniblement, visiblement mal à l'aise dans le costume noir chic qu'on l'avait forcé à porter pour qu'il puisse jouer les chauffeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a retardée ? »

Pendant que la grenouille expliquait en marmonnant à son partenaire leur échange, Médusa s'avança de la porte arrière aux vitres fumées pour l'ouvrir et regarder à l'intérieur.

Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant le sang, maintenant totalement sec, qui avait giclé partout sur la banquette de velours et coulé sur le sol de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de discrétion, Elka ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Nouveau grognement de la part d'une jeune sorcière qui commençait à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche en premier lieu.

« Roh, ça va. Il est mort, c'est tout ce que tu voulais, non ?

—Si tu continues d'être aussi impertinente Elka, certains serpents risquent de sortir ton corps un peu plus péniblement qu'habituellement. »

Cela suffit à lui clouer le bec.

Médusa passa un bras à l'intérieur de la voiture pour récupérer le paquet perpendiculaire resté dans les bras ensanglantés du cadavre de Grönvall. Elle le plaça ensuite dans un sac plus grand pour cacher les traces brunâtres qui le maculaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, demanda Free, on le laisse là ? Vu le peu qu'il reste de sa tête il ne sera pas identifiable au premier coup d'œil.

—Non, faites disparaître le corps. Je suis sûre que Shinigami enverra des hommes à sa recherche, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais si nous pouvons leur faire perdre du temps avec une mystérieuse disparition, ce sera déjà ça de pris. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça et remonta à l'avant pour prendre le volant tandis qu'Elka se plaçait sur le siège passager.

Médusa regarda la voiture démarrer et disparaître à l'angle de la rue avant de se mettre à marcher de son côté, son bien nouvellement acquis placé sous le bras.

« Dommage ma pauvre Maka, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. »


	18. Découvertes

Voici un nouveau petit texte dont l'idée m'était venue il y a quelques temps mais que je n'ai fini d'écrire qu'aujourd'hui.

Attention : il n'y a pas que du Maka/Médusa.

* * *

><p>Prendre conscience de son orientation sexuelle avait été une expérience étrange pour Maka. Quand vinrent les premières questions elle se tourna vers les livres. La lecture lui apportait toujours au moins un semblant de réponse à ses questions et ce fut le cas ici aussi.<p>

L'adolescente n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à si elle aimait les garçons ou non, ni si elle avait d'autres choix puisque leur société restait très hétéro-normative et qu'elle se préoccupait surtout à l'époque d'avoir de bonne notes et de faire évoluer Soul en Death Scythe. Elle avait cru être au dessus de «l'âge bête» et des problèmes d'hormones typiques de l'adolescence si bien que cela lui était tombé dessus avec une brusquerie à couper le souffle ; soudain, elle se mettait à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder les autres filles au point de croire qu'elle était en train de se transformer en son père.

Se réveiller un jour en se rendant compte de quelque chose sur elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avait de quoi déconcerter. Il avait dû y avoir un élément déclencheur et bien qu'elle ai eu quelques idées sur sa provenance, elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Apprendre que certaines personnes pouvaient avoir même très tard une révélation sur leur orientation l'avait un peu rassurée quand à la soudaineté de l'événement. Lire des ouvrages sur la fluidité de la sexualité lui avait aussi permit de ne plus trop s'inquiéter quant à la possibilité de présence de sentiments nouveaux ; chaque cas était unique et elle en avait conclu que l'important était qu'elle s'accepta et profita du bonheur qu'elle pourrait bien recevoir des personnes qu'elle viendrait à aimer.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand elle avait proposé à Jacqueline de sortir avec elle. Maka avait remarqué que la lanterne démoniaque semblait avoir des sentiments pour sa meister mais vu la relation de Kim et Ox, ceux-ci étaient visiblement à sens unique.

Comme l'adolescente était encore en pleine phase de découverte et curieuse, elle s'était lancée un peu imprudemment sur une envie, un instint. Jacqueline avait pourtant accepté sa demande maladroite et elles s'étaient donc vues pour un rendez-vous qui s'était suivit d'un autre et ainsi de suite pendant environ un an.

Maka aimait bien Jacqueline. L'arme démoniaque était une bonne amie, sympathique et loyale, un peu sèche parfois mais la meister appréciait son sérieux. Sortir avec elle lui avait permis de découvrir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, notamment le fait que l'autre adolescente était quelqu'un de très stressé et secret. Aider Kim a protéger sa véritable identité avait dû l'influencer dans cette direction et elle était souvent sur ses gardes aux début, ne dévoilant pas beaucoup sur elle-même. Jacqueline n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis proches à l'exception de sa meister et si elle fréquentait bien quelques filles de la classe NOT, Maka avait ensuite appris qu'elles s'étaient connues grâce à Kim.

Elle l'avait vu s'ouvrir à elle lentement, un peu comme deux partenaires s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre pour faire monter leur résonance d'âme.

La meister avait été assez appréhensive à l'idée de leur première aventure sexuelle, même si elle voulait vraiment pouvoir connaître cela paradoxalement, ni elle ni Jacky n'avaient d'expérience passée aussi leurs tentatives initiales s'avérèrent très maladroites.

Après plusieurs essais cependant elles commencèrent à se sentir plus à l'aise l'une avec l'autre et leurs échanges devinrent plus attentionnés, plus assurées. Maka était la plus curieuse, souvent à la recherche de nouvelles sensations. De temps en temps, Jacky la traitait de perverse pour rire mais elle n'était pas dérangée non plus par ses expérimentations et lui proposait même parfois quelques idées de son cru.

Après un an ensembles cependant, Maka commençait à se sentir mal d'avoir l'impression de ne pas aimer assez sa petite amie. Au début de leur relation, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'elles étaient jeunes et que ses sentiments avaient le temps d'évoluer mais maintenant elle sentait qu'elles commençaient à faire du surplace.

Certes, leur petite vie était très confortable, elles avaient déménagé dans un appartement à deux et elles s'amusaient toujours bien ensemble mais cela tenait plus de l'habitude que de la réelle passion, que ce soit dans leurs activités sexuelles ou ordinaires.

De plus, Jacqueline avait l'air de toujours aimer Kim et Maka se demandait si sortir avec l'arme quand elles ne s'aimaient pas vraiment d'amour ne faisait que la bloquer dans ses sentiments à sens unique pour la sorcière.

Peut-être n'étaient elles au fond pas plus que des amies avec intérêt.

En prenant cela en compte, Maka se décida finalement à rompre. Jacky le prit plutôt bien, trop même, ce qui renforça sa certitude qu'elle aimait toujours sa première meister.

Ce fut Jacqueline qui choisit de quitter l'appartement et après avoir décidé qu'elle retournerait vivre dans les dortoirs de Shibusen, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans la semaine qui suivit leur séparation.

Le jour de son départ, Maka se sentait pourtant un peu mal de voir tout cela se terminait si rapidement, si facilement, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, même si c'était elle qui l'avait décidé ainsi.

« Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux, dit-elle tout doucement, après tout je crois que je ne faisais que te retenir en arrière et tu aimais toujours Kim alors... »

Le regard de pure colère que lui renvoya Jacqueline lui fit prendre conscience de sa gaffe et du manque de tact placé dans ses mots. L'arme attrapa ses derniers sacs sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Attends Jacky, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je suis désolée. »

Sa main sur la poignée, son ancienne petite-amie se retourna une dernière fois.

« Peut-être que j'ai encore en effet quelques sentiments pour ma meister mais j'ai eu au moins la décence de tomber amoureuse d'une sorcière qui soit du bon côté contrairement à une certaine personne. »

Maka resta muette devant ces mots que la jeune femme venait de cracher, ne comprenant absolument pas leur sens tout en percevant vaguement l'étendue horrible de leur signification. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi répondre, quoi demander.

Devant son expression, Jacqueline sembla légèrement regretter ses mots.

« Bon d'accord, je ne peux pas dire qu'il s'agisse plus que de simples fantasmes dans ton sommeil mais tout de même... après tout ce qu'elle a fait ?! »

Puis elle ouvrit la porte, marmonna un bref adieu et referma sèchement la barrière entre elles, emportant avec ses affaires près d'une année de leur vie à deux.

Maka fit quelques pas en arrière, trébucha presque sous le poids des informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il était vrai qu'elle avait souvent le sommeil agité et qu'il lui arrivait de parler dans ces cas là, Blair le lui avait dit un jour. Il était vrai aussi qu'elle faisait parfois des rêves dont elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de la nature érotique au réveil mais cela ne signifiait pas, ne pouvait pas vouloir dire qu'elle fantasmait sur Médusa.

Pourtant Jacqueline avait l'air si sûre d'elle.

Et elle avait seulement dit sorcière.

Mais la meister avait tout de suite pensé à Médusa.

« Non... c'est juste que... Parce qu'elle a sous-entendu qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière qui nous avait fait du mal... C'est normal que j'y ai pensé, cela ne veut pas dire que... »

Pourtant même en réfléchissant à d'autres solutions, seule l'image de la sorcière serpent lui venait à l'esprit, rebondissant encore et encore malgré ses tentatives de penser à autre chose.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant vainement d'arrêter le cours de ses pensées qui dansaient furieusement dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir, de se reposer. Cette rupture l'avait stressée et fatiguée, il lui fallait manger et dormir, oublier cette remarque insidieuse et continuer sa vie comme avant.

Maka se prépara un maigre repas qu'elle avala en se disant qu'au fond, il ne s'agissait que de rêves que Jacqueline avait peut-être mal compris. La meister n'était sûrement pas amoureuse de Médusa et même dans le cas où elle aurait fait un rêve étrange à son sujet, cela n'avait pas dû dépasser le cadre du fantasme passager. Jacqueline lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait un côté masochiste alors pourquoi pas. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

Tout en faisant la vaisselle, elle se maudit de s'être mise à songer sérieusement à la question quand le plus simple était encore de ne plus mentionner ce rêve dont elle ne se souvenait de toute façon même pas, de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé parce que son cerveau s'était apparemment très bien débrouillé pour l'oublier avant que Jacqueline ne le lui rappela.

Sous la douche, elle laissa l'eau chaude coulant dans ses cheveux et sur son front calmer ses tempes. De toute façon Médusa était présumée morte depuis plusieurs mois et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne réapparaitrait pas dans sa vie. Aussi cela ne servait à rien de paniquer autant à l'idée qu'elle ait put trouver la sorcière excitante l'espace d'une nuit.

N'empêche que Médusa avait un certain talent pour faire croire qu'elle était morte quand elle ne l'était en vérité pas du tout.

Maka se glissa sous la couette en maugréant. Elle s'était répété près de vingt fois dans la soirée qu'il lui fallait arrêter de penser à la maudite sorcière pour continuer cependant de divaguer en boucle à la recherche d'une explication qui ferait sens à la pique finale que Jackie lui avait lancée.

Elle avait même essayé de se faire croire à un moment que l'arme ne parlait pas de Médusa mais de sa grande sœur Arachné, qui avait piégé Kim lorsqu'elle était au plus bas mais cette possibilité ne l'avait pas convaincue plus de quelques secondes. Maka ne savait pas si c'était pire ou mieux comme ça.

Encore maintenant, la jeune femme y pensait encore et cela l'énervait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Parce qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans ce lit où elle avait dormi avec Jacqueline auparavant. Parce qu'elle sentait parfaitement à quel point l'espace autour d'elle lui paraissait vide maintenant que son amante était partie. Quelques semaines plus tôt elles exploraient encore des recoins du corps de l'autre qu'elles connaissaient par cœur mais dont elle ne se lassaient pas. Aujourd'hui, les seules choses qu'elle ressentait étaient le matelas trop mou, ses pieds trop froids et une frustration sexuelle grandissante. Tout cela était entièrement de sa propre faute au fond, elle avait voulu rompre pour calmer sa culpabilité et voilà quel était son prix.

La possibilité de se masturber pour se détendre lui était bien venue à l'esprit mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle avait trop peur que son esprit se mit à divaguer vers Médusa.

Maka attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua contre son visage pour étouffer un cri. Et voilà, elle s'était encore mise à y penser.

S'endormir fut un calvaire et la nuit passa trop vite, ne lui offrant que peu de sommeil. Au réveil cependant, elle était trop occupée par la journée de travail qui l'attendait pour songer à la sorcière et elle s'assura de se donner assez de boulot pour les prochains jours afin que cela continua ainsi.

Au bout d'une semaine cependant, la tension dans ses épaules et le reste de son corps n'avait fait que s'accumuler. Tout le travail qu'elle s'était imposé la fatiguait et elle n'avait rien d'autre que ses livres pour se détendre l'esprit chez elle. Parfois elle était même trop fatiguée pour lire.

Un jour, à peine fut-elle rentrée du boulot que Maka s'effondra sur son lit. Malgré son exténuation, une partie d'elle-même se sentait émoustillée, désireuse et sa main se porta instinctivement à son entrejambe. Elle avait vraiment envie de le faire.

« Rah, et puis merde », jura-t-elle avant de retirer sa jupe et sa culotte.

Les derniers mots de Jacqueline lui avaient semblé de plus en plus effarants au fur et à mesure que la semaine s'avançait et elle commençait à croire que celle-ci s'était juste moquée d'elle pour la punir.

« Mais oui, évidemment que Médusa m'excite...Tiens je vais même vérifier à quel point tout de suite. »

Peut-être que la colère l'aveuglait et lui faisait dire des idioties, dans tous les cas, l'image de la sorcière lui vint facilement à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu le nombre de fois où elle s'était imaginé lui passant les mains autour de son joli cou pour l'étrangler, faire disparaître le souffle de vie qui la traversait et mettre enfin un terme à ses méfaits.

Elle visualisa la femme à la silhouette serpentine en face d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ses yeux dorés mis en valeur par ses cheveux d'un brun profond. Non, blonds, considéra-t-elle finalement. Le brun lui évoquait les longs cheveux soyeux de Jacqueline et elle n'avait pas envie de penser à elle maintenant, pas lorsqu'elle lui en voulait encore. De plus, les cheveux bruns appartenaient en vérité à Arachné et Maka ne savait pas vraiment comment avait fonctionné la prise de possession de ce corps, n'osait imaginer ce qui se passait dedans.

« C'est vraiment trop tordu », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle enfonçait son dos plus profondément contre le matelas mou et glissait lentement sa main sur son ventre.

Elle s'imagina Médusa telle qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois. Pas en tant qu'infirmière ni quand elle l'avait aperçue de loin lors de sa rencontre avec Crona. Elle l'imagina comme elle l'avait vue dans les sous-sols de Shibusen lors de la nuit où le Grand Dévoreur était réapparu. Dangereuse et terrifiante, sublime, prête à la tuer au moindre mouvement imprudent de sa part.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à son pubis dont elle caressa doucement les poils, Médusa l'observait silencieusement sans bouger un cil, ses yeux fixés dans les siens.

Maka détourna le regard parce que la sorcière en profiterait forcément. Des ongles raclèrent contre son cou, faisant soupirer la meister alors que ses doigts passaient sur la peau rougie.

Un murmure imaginaire à son oreille et l'odeur fantasmée des cheveux blonds foncés de l'autre femme se mêlèrent à la sensation bien réelle de sa main contre son sexe. Maka dégagea de son front une mèche qui la gênait mais Médusa n'aurait jamais fait cela. La sorcière ne lui aurait pas offert de gentillesse, sinon factice, elle l'aurait touchée avec assez de force pour lui faire mal, puis lui aurait fait assez mal pour que la douleur se transforma en plaisir.

Ses bras l'encerclaient, ne lui offrant aucun échappatoire et son regard la transperçait de part en part. Les yeux semblaient la juger, se moquer d'elle alors que Médusa la regardait se toucher, imperturbable. Maka se mit à frémir légèrement, sa respiration se fit irrégulière tandis que ses doigts frottaient plus fort et qu'elle levait maladroitement sa main libre en direction du visage du fantôme de la sorcière, formé dans son esprit.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle jouit et ne les rouvrit qu'une fois que son souffle reprit un rythme normal.

« Médusa », murmura-t-elle dans sa chambre vide comme pour l'appeler.

Un faible soupir lui échappa, la meister ne trouvait pas la force de se lever. Elle aurait tout le temps de se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait plus tard, pour le moment Maka voulait juste dormir.


	19. Genres, partie 1

Merci beaucoup à Maka pour ses deux commentaires.

Voici un petit essai pour varier les plaisirs où je me suis amusée à faire des petits textes sur les différents genres donnés sur , par contre, ce sera découpé en deux chapitres parce que vingt –sans compter le genre "général"– ça fait beaucoup quand même.

Certains ne sont pas top parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec, par exemple humour n'est pas drôle du tout je le crains mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux dans certains cas... Pas dans humour malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée.

Je n'ai pas encore écrit la deuxième moitié mais ce sera pour bientôt j'espère, en attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Aventure<strong>

Changer la face du monde en provoquant une révolution était une aventure en soi. Utiliser la folie et le chaos pour arriver à ses fins semblait peut-être sacrément amoral mais toutes les quêtes n'avaient pas à forcément dégouliner de bons sentiments.

Qui disait aventure disait aussi péripéties. On pouvait parfois trouver des alliés là où on ne s'y attendait pas mais aussi se faire des ennemis qu'on aurait espéré garder de son bon côté. Pour quelqu'un comme Médusa, qui effrayait même ses semblables, cela arrivait tout les jours.

Elle connaissait aussi des mésaventures plus rares et étranges, qui n'arrivaient qu'à ceux qui faisaient les plus gros paris. On pouvait alors par exemple se retrouver bloqué dans le corps d'une enfant de sept ans après avoir sacrifié son enveloppe originale pour la bonne cause ou voler celui de sa sœur ainée au cours d'une attaque dantesque lancée contre son organisation millénaire. Des idées folles mais entièrement dans le domaine du possible quand on avait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert.

Et tout cela s'était produit en laissant au passage une blessure profonde dans le cœur d'une jeune fille naïve qui avait combattu de son mieux.

Médusa n'avait aucun remord. Elle l'avait déjà trompée précédemment une fois et Maka ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si elle n'avait pas bien retenu la leçon. La gamine s'attachait trop facilement à ceux qu'elle fréquentait et si Médusa n'était pas aussi sadique que sa sœur quand il s'agissait de manipuler les rêves de pauvres âmes innocentes, cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle n'avait jamais envie de jouer un peu avec elles et ne profiterait pas de la moindre faiblesse.

Chaque aventure se terminait pourtant un jour et celle de la sorcière touchait bientôt à sa fin. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus que tout se concluait parfaitement, certaines choses restaient inachevées et elle sentait qu'elle regretterait presque celle-là en particulier.

Si seulement elle en avait eu le temps, à coup sûr, elle le lui aurait vraiment arraché, son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>2) Angoisse<strong>

À la fin, le bien devait triompher. Le mal et l'horreur ne pouvaient survivre indéfiniment et même dans les histoires les plus sombres il restait une lueur d'espoir, un grain de bonté dans le monde. Alors il suffisait de conserver son courage jusqu'au bout et de ne pas lâcher prise, malgré tous les ennemis monstrueux et le doute qui l'envahissait. Même si c'était évidemment plus dur à faire qu'à dire.

Seulement, que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas vrai ? Si la folie pouvait triompher et la noyer dans un océan de démence, se répandant telle une flaque de pétrole sur le monde entier ? Le courage à outrage, l'intrépidité n'était-elle d'ailleurs pas elle-même une forme de folie ?

Si cela arrivait vraiment, alors elle tomberait tout droit dans les bras de la sorcière, pour son plus grand plaisir. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde au fond, de les voir tous succomber au chaos et se transformer en bêtes sans humanité ni empathie.

Maka se demandait si sa haine pour Médusa disparaitrait avec la folie ou si au contraire elle se jetterait sans réfléchir sur son ennemie, emplie d'une rage insensée, pour tenter de l'étrangler une bonne fois pour toute. Comme se serait bon de tenir son cou entre ses mains, aussi bon que la pensée de s'y perdre était horrible.

Elle avait encore plus peur cependant d'oublier son aversion en même temps qu'elle s'oublierait elle-même. Pardonner l'impardonnable aurait été le pire crime que la folie puisse lui faire commettre.

Une fois qu'elle aurait complètement sombré bien sûr, elle ne s'en rappellerait pas, cela ne compterait plus, Médusa pourrait bien lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait –ou l'inverse– et elle ne s'en soucierait peut-être plus du tout, voir même elle croirait apprécier sa démence.

Tant que Maka resterait saine d'esprit et que la folie danserait sur Terre, elle posséderait cette peur de tomber dedans et tout ce que cela pouvait inclure ensuite.

* * *

><p><strong>3) Policier<strong>

Maka avait suivit la trace du coupable jusqu'au bout, récolté les indices, déduit les possibilités, éliminé les fausses pistes et analysé le moindre détail jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil. Tous ses efforts l'amenaient à un seul et unique endroit qu'elle connaissait si bien que l'adolescente aurait put s'y rendre les yeux fermés.

Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre. Malgré tout, il fallait bien qu'elle confirma ses doutes même si cela lui en coûtait. Ses sentiments personnels devaient être placés après le bien de l'école.

Silencieusement, Maka poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Le professeur Médusa se trouvait à l'intérieur, sortant des bocaux de médicaments d'un carton pour les placer soigneusement sur une étagère, elle se retourna immédiatement dans sa direction lorsque son élève passa le seuil de la porte.

« Ah ! Bonjour Maka, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Son doux sourire habituel étirait ses lèvres et en d'autres circonstances il aurait sûrement réchauffé le cœur de Maka comme il le faisait toujours mais cette fois-ci, il la laissa de glace.

L'adolescente nia d'un mouvement de la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je voulais simplement vous poser une question. »

Médusa referma la boite et lui présenta un siège avant de s'asseoir sur celui qu'elle utilisait habituellement.

« Je t'en prie, tu sais que je suis toujours à l'écoute des élèves. »

Maladroitement, Maka s'assit –se laissa à moitié tomber– sur le siège à sa disposition. Elle inspira et expira lentement pour se donner du courage et se lancer mais en relevant les yeux vers son professeur, elle se perdit un instant dans le visage de la femme en face d'elle.

Elle avait toujours trouvé que l'infirmière avait un regard perçant et observateur, témoignage de son aptitude à exécuter son travail avec sérieux. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas sûre que ce fut une si bonne chose.

Ses jolis cheveux d'un blond profondément foncé encadraient parfaitement son visage, Maka les imaginait incroyablement doux au toucher. Cependant, elle aurait encore plus voulu pouvoir poser les doigts à l'emplacement tranché de son sourcil gauche. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué la cicatrice empêchant les poils de repousser, il s'agissait probablement d'un accident impliquant des produits chimiques mais la théorie du résultat d'une attaque n'était pas à réfuter non plus. Surtout à présent qu'elle connaissait le secret de l'infirmière.

Maka n'avait jamais osé demander la cause derrière la particularité du sourcil gauche de son aînée et elle n'aurait sûrement jamais plus l'occasion de le faire maintenant. À la place, elle posa la question dont elle redoutait tant la réponse.

« Professeur Médusa... est-ce que vous êtes une sorcière ? »

* * *

><p><strong>4) Théâtre<strong>

Death City. Les sous-sols de Shibusen.

_Entre_ MAKA, _sa faux à la main._

MAKA, _soupirant_ —Le professeur Médusa, une sorcière ! Je me sens bien idiote, à présent, de m'être confiée à celle que je croyais être une douce infirmière. En vérité, je ne faisais qu'offrir mes secrets à une vipère. Et comme ses mots de réconforts, ses tendres caresses me semblent vides à présent. Car après tout, c'est elle qui a causé cette même tristesse qu'elle a faussement consolé. (_entrent _STEIN, KID _et_ BLACK-STAR.) Ah ! Médusa, une sorcière ! Mais qu'importent mes doutes suite à cette révélation, je sais ce qui me reste à faire. En tant que meister au service de maître Shinigami, j'accomplirais mon devoir pour protéger le monde.

MÉDUSA, _entrant_ —Quatre agneaux tentant de lutter contre le courant du temps. Approchez donc, si vous tenez tant que cela à maintenir le statu-quo rassurant qui vous est si cher.

STEIN. —Gardez votre calme et concentrez vous uniquement sur votre but : empêcher la résurrection du Grand Dévoreur. Je me chargerais de Médusa.

MÉDUSA. —Voilà un plan plutôt concis. Et sûrement beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. (_formant des signes d'incantation avec ses bras_) Je ne compte pas vous laisser passer.

STEIN. —Dépêchez vous de filer ! (KID _et_ BLACK-STAR _traversent la scène et sortent_) Maka, toi aussi !

MAKA.—Oui !

MÉDUSA, _moqueuse_ —Allons, tu désires nous quitter si vite ? Pourquoi ne pas discuter un peu comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire ? N'aie pas peur, je ne mords pas. (_Elle attaque mais STEIN part le coup._)

STEIN. —C'est contre moi que tu vas te battre.

MAKA, _à part, passant de l'autre côté _—Sûrement, ce doit être la meilleure conclusion possible. Je ne pense pas pouvoir la vaincre et à vrai dire, dans cet état d'esprit, je n'ai même pas envie de la combattre. Nous ne nous reverrons plus Médusa, adieu. (_Elle sort._)

* * *

><p><strong>5) Familial<strong>

L'expression qu'affichait Maka était impayable. Médusa se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de le lui dire finalement, même si cela la priverait sûrement par la suite de quelques faveurs que lui devait la meister. Tant pis, elle préférait profiter de l'instant présent.

« Tu mens ! Tu essaies de me déstabiliser c'est ça ? Il y a un plan caché derrière tout ça.»

Médusa ricana et leva les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence, tout en niant de la tête.

« Crois ce que tu veux mais je ne fais que dire la vérité cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir lorsque le résultat ne m'arrange pas et c'est clairement le cas ici. »

La jeune femme en face d'elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, cherchant sans doute une faille dans ce que la sorcière venait de lui apprendre.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle finalement avec un air suspicieux.

La sorcière réfléchit, se demandant jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait lui dire la vérité.

« Pas depuis le début, je te rassure. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais approché la situation comme je l'ai fait. Disons que j'aie eu des doutes ces derniers mois et les aie confirmé il y a peu. »

Voilà qui devait être à peu près à moitié vrai.

Maka s'était mise à faire les cents pas en écoutant son explication.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... »

Médusa croisa les bras, déjà blasée par la situation qui n'avançait pas.

« Bah, ce genre de choses peut arriver à tout le monde. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

—À tout le monde ?! Je ne crois pas non. »

Sa compagne lui lançait un regard noir mais Médusa se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui l'énerva davantage.

« Comment est-ce que ça peut ne pas te choquer ? Surtout en considérant qu'on a fait ça et... enfin, je veux dire... tout ça quoi. »

La sorcière nota que les mouvements des mains de la jeune femme étaient particulièrement efficaces pour retranscrire en détail ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Le passé c'est le passé et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu une idée de ce que nous faisions. »

Maka se prit la tête entre les mains et jura.

« C'est le pire et le plus bizarre complexe d'Oedipe que j'ai jamais vu. »

Médusa sentit ses lèvres s'étirer mais elle n'était pas certaine elle-même de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un sourire moqueur ou d'une grimace.

* * *

><p><strong>6) Fantasy<strong>

Elle s'était glissée dans le royaume des humains à l'insu de sa grande sœur. Médusa savait pourtant très bien ce qu'ils pensaient des sorcières et qu'elle risquait de se faire brûler sur un bûcher si son identité était découverte mais la curiosité restait plus forte. Elle voulait explorer ces contrées inconnues et récupérer des matériaux qu'on ne trouvait pas facilement dans le monde des sorcières, afin de les analyser.

Pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur elle –car elle était peut-être imprudente mais pas stupide– la petite sorcière avait limité son aventure à une région boisée en montagne où peu d'humains se rassemblaient.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche en pleine nature sans qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne vint la déranger, elle entendit une voix humaine passer entre les grands arbres moussus. Médusa se cacha derrière le tronc d'un chêne immense et attendit, l'oreille tendue et le corps prêt à bondir à la moindre attaque portée dans sa direction.

Les secondes passèrent et la sorcière n'arrivait à percevoir qu'une seule voix, plutôt aiguë, qui ne semblait pas se rapprocher de sa cachette. Elle devait se trouver assez loin car elle n'entendait pas clairement ce que la personne disait, le son ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à des cris.

Discrètement, Médusa se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle découvrit une petite clairière dans laquelle une gamine blonde frappait un épouvantail, armée d'un bâton. Cela devait faire de longues minutes déjà qu'elle s'y attelait car elle était essoufflée et de la sueur coulait sur sa tempe. La fille avait l'air légèrement plus jeune qu'elle, aussi Médusa ne voyait aucune raison d'avoir peur et se risqua à sortir de l'abri des arbres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu martyrises ce tas de paille ? »

Sa question fit sursauter la gamine de surprise mais elle réussit à ne pas lâcher son bout de bois. Elle se retourna vers la sorcière avec un air suspect sur le visage.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je passais juste dans la forêt pour chercher des herbes médicinales et je t'ai entendue. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle agita légèrement le panier qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et rempli à ras-bord. La plupart des plantes étaient en vérité empoisonnées mais elle espérait que la fille n'y verrait que du feu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Visiblement satisfaite de son explication, la fille posa son bâton et s'assit sur une pierre pour souffler un peu.

« Je m'entraine pour devenir chevalier et débarrasser la région des monstres qui y sévissent.

—Contre un mannequin ? Pas très efficace si je puis dire.

—Personne ne voulait m'aider, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... »

Médusa la regarda d'un air songeur, elle savait que les chevaliers combattaient aussi les sorcières. Arachné allait la tuer si elle apprenait l'idée que sa petite sœur venait d'avoir mais le jeu pouvait en valoir la chandelle et si tout fonctionnait, elle serait à jamais débarrassée de son aînée.

« Je peux te servir de partenaire si tu veux ?

—Vraiment ?

—Puisque je te le dis. Par contre il faudra me rendre la pareille à ton tour si tu en as un jour l'occasion !

—Bien sûr ! Moi c'est Maka Albarn », répondit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Médusa rendit le sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>7) Amitié<strong>

Leur relation ne commença pas comme celle d'amies avec bénéfices puisqu'elles étaient loin d'être amies. On pouvait au contraire dire qu'elle s'apparentait à des ennemies avec bénéfices, même si le terme était terriblement absurde.

Pour Maka, tout cela ne s'était pas produit facilement et lui causait souvent de sérieux maux de tête. Essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées autour de ce sujet compliqué ne l'amenait jamais nulle-part mais elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'essayer, pour se calmer l'esprit.

Qu'elle conserva sa relation originale d'animosité avec la sorcière ou qu'elle profita de la possibilité de relation étrange que celle-ci lui offrait, elle savait qu'elle aurait des regrets dans un cas comme dans l'autre alors elle fait son choix par intuition plutôt que par raison.

Résultat des courses, elles étaient maintenant ennemies avec bénéfices et Maka doutait que cela évoluerait vers autre chose, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas devenir un jour amie avec la sorcière.

Cette liaison sexuelle aurait pourtant put vouloir signifier qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre puisqu'elle allait, sous un certain angle, jusqu'à trahir Shibusen pour elle. Cependant, entre avoir suffisamment confiance en une vipère pour se coucher à ses côtés et pour la considérer comme une amie, il y avait une grande différence. Maka ne se sentirait sûrement jamais plus capable de lui accorder foi sur ce deuxième point, après toutes les manipulations, les trahisons qui avaient précédé.

Elles faisaient bien équipe quand il le fallait, lorsqu'un ennemi commun se dressait sur leur route mais Maka savait que la gentillesse qu'affichait alors Médusa n'était que factice et temporaire. Il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour rester ainsi dès que leur alliance prendrait fin.

De plus, la meister considérait qu'on devait savoir pardonner un ami pour ses fautes et elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas excuser les horreurs causées par la sorcière.

Peut-être qu'un jour sa vision des choses changerait à force de fréquenter Médusa pour leurs petites entrevues secrètes mais elle pensait que pour que cela arriva, il faudrait que la sorcière évolua elle aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>8) Horreur<strong>

Maka grogna douloureusement lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie et l'arrière de sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Comme l'adolescente respectait les interdits et ne buvait pas d'alcool, elle supposait qu'elle avait dû se cogner quelque part ou se prendre un mauvais coup.

Quand elle essaya de tâter son crâne pour vérifier la taille de la bosse qui devait se cacher sous le cuir chevelu, elle se rendit compte que ses bras étaient bloqués par quelque chose.

Elle cligna des yeux, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui la retenait mais c'était le noir total autour d'elle. Son corps était allongé sur une surface dure et froide, de plus, ses jambes et son torse étaient eux aussi bloqués.

Maka pouvait seulement, au prix de gros efforts, se redresser légèrement au niveau des épaules. De même, il lui était possible de bouger librement son cou pour regarder à droite à gauche. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à voir à cause du niveau de luminosité.

Sa respiration commençait à se faire plus lourde alors que les questions s'accumulaient dans sa tête. Maka n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, de comment elle y était arrivée et de ce qui l'entravait. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en grave danger, ni si ses amis étaient au courant de son état.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-elle, la voix tremblante, espérant et redoutant à la fois de recevoir une réponse.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur un sol carrelé. Ils furent suivit du cliquetis d'un interrupteur et un spot électrique placé au dessus d'elle s'alluma brusquement. Maka ferma les yeux immédiatement, aveuglée par la lumière blanche. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers la gauche pour faire disparaître la sensation de brûlure de ses pupilles.

« Bonsoir Maka. »

La voix, parfaitement reconnaissable, lui fit rouvrir les yeux brusquement. Le spot lumineux l'empêchait de distinguer les contours du visage tourné vers elle mais simplement distinguer la silhouette qui se tenait debout devant elle lui suffisait à confirmer ses craintes. L'adolescente déglutit

Maintenant qu'elle s'était suffisamment habituée à la luminosité de l'environnement, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était attachée par des lanières à une table d'opération. Sur un petit chariot à roulettes, une série de scalpels et autres outils de médecine semblant tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres scintillaient presque dans l'obscurité. La sorcière fit glisser ses doigts d'un instrument à l'autre, son expression était indéchiffrable. Finalement, elle s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux qu'elle saisit délicatement.

« Médusa... Non... »

La peur et l'impuissance la rongeaient de l'intérieur mais elle essayait de maintenir une façade calme et de ne pas lui montrer combien elle la craignait en ce moment même. Elle n'avait aucune

« Ne fais pas... »

La sorcière lui attrapa le menton avec assez de force pour lui faire mal et caressa ses joues afin d'en retirer les larmes qui avait coulés.

« Dans le meilleur des cas, je pensais que j'aurais à te tuer rapidement et proprement, sans douleur, pour ne prendre aucun risque. Ne pas être stoppée comme la dernière fois par ce Tezca Tlipoca... »

Elle brisa le contact et ramena sa main contre sa bouche pour lécher les gouttes salés qui s'étaient écrasées sur ses doigts.

« Mais compte tenu de la situation, je crois que je vais prendre mon temps. »

* * *

><p><strong>9) Humour<strong>

« Une... une culotte bouffante. »

Médusa baissa les yeux dans la direction que fixaient ceux de Maka.

« Quoi encore ? »

Elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que la conversation ne pouvait que mal tourner vu le regard mortifié de sa compagne.

La meister lâcha soudainement les vêtements de la sorcière qu'elle était en train déshabiller, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

« C'est juste que... j'avais l'habitude d'en porter quand j'étais petite. »

Lentement, elle se releva. Laissant Médusa à moitié nue sur le lit.

« C'est un peu bizarre. »

Sans plus dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit puis referma soigneusement derrière elle.

Death Scythe et Shinigami auraient sûrement rit.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Douleur&amp;Réconfort<strong>

Maka poussa un léger cri de douleur alors que Médusa l'aidait à se redresser. Elle ressentait des picotements dans tout le corps et se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la plupart du sang qui avait coulé de ses plaies était noir.

Elle se demanda si elle commençait à perdre la tête ou s'il l'était devenu pour coaguler plus facilement et protéger son organisme.

La sorcière était déjà en train de désinfecter les blessures. Le contact de l'alcool sur sa peau fit grincer les dents de la meister.

« Tu tiens plutôt bien le coup on dirait.

—Ah ! Comme si j'allais lâcher prise. Désolé mais je crois que tu vas devoir tenir ta promesse si cela continue.

—Ne parle pas trop vite, la limite de temps fixée est encore loin d'être achevée. »

Maka le savait. Sa bravade avait été lancée à moitié pour se redonner du courage. En vérité elle n'était pas sûre du tout de pouvoir gagner ce pari stupide qu'elle avait lancé.

Quand elle avait craché à la sorcière qu'elle parviendrait à ramener Crona du bon côté peu importe ce qui lui serait fait, parce qu'il était toujours possible de réparer les fêlures infligées au cœur d'une personne, Médusa lui avait demandé de le prouver.

Alors Maka avait laissé la sorcière la casser, puis la réparer. Plusieurs fois. Encore et encore. Chaque fois, la meister se relevait et Médusa l'aidait avant de l'envoyer à nouveau heurter le sol de manière encore plus douloureuse.

Un haut-le-cœur la traversa au souvenir de certaines horreurs qu'elle avait subit à ces occasions et Médusa lui aspergea le visage d'eau avant de se remettre à panser les blessures qu'elle avait causé. Maka respira profondément, profitant avec joie des gouttes fraiches glissant délicieusement sur sa peau et dans sa chemise. Ses mèches mouillées s'étaient collées sur ses tempes, l'eau glacé avait chassé la sueur moite et la crasse.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer ses forces, puis l'adolescente attrapa la sorcière par le col, la forçant à tourner son regard vers elle.

« Tu appelles ça me réconforter ? »

Il y avait une contrepartie à toute cette douleur absurde. Lorsque Médusa la soignait, elle devait aussi respecter tous ses désirs dans la mesure du possible afin de la consoler.

La sorcière lui caressa doucement la joue puis l'embrassa. Maka gémit de plaisir au contact de sa bouche, sentant sa langue chaude glisser contre la sienne.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda Médusa après avoir rompu le baiser.

Maladroitement, Maka fit glisser sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes encore endolories.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Elle lui avait déjà fait faire tant de choses absurdes ou ignobles, pour tester les limites de son pouvoir. Au début elle l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises, l'avait rouée de coups jusqu'à mettre la sorcière en danger et la força à lui faire arrêter. Même après cela, Maka avait continué pendant un temps à l'attaquer, pour essayer de chasser sa frustration mais elle s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle risquait de sombrer dans la folie en comptant trop sur la violence pour combattre son mal-être.

Aussi avait-elle choisit une approche différente, qui lui semblait plus sûre. Les rapports sexuels étaient un autre bon moyen de se débarrasser du stress qu'elle accumulait et Médusa était très douée pour lui apporter du plaisir –une surprise, vraiment, Maka aurait cru que cela lui serait difficile quand elle était si égoïste sur tous les points.

La meister observa le visage indéchiffrable de la sorcière tandis que celle-ci laissait glisser sa langue de serpent le long de son corps, provoquant des remous dans son cœur et faisant naître en elle des plaisirs malsains.

Peut-être que même cela la ferait sombrer. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle tenait le coup, alterner ces phases où elle était impuissante avec celles ou elle obtenait un pouvoir presque absolu sur la sorcière ne pouvait pas lui apporter quoi que ce soit de bon. Et Maka se doutait que Médusa avait un autre but que celui de gagner ce pari stupide, une expérience en tête autre que celle de simplement la briser définitivement.

Ce réconfort qu'elle lui offrait n'était qu'un poison de plus, lent et insidieux.


	20. Genres, partie 2

Voici la deuxième partie de mes textes de genre. Ils furent difficiles et surtout longs à écrire, même si techniquement les textes restent bien courts. Surtout sur la fin.

Je n'ai absolument aucune connaissance en parodie et comme il n'existe pas beaucoup de fics Maka/Médusa, il est bien dur de savoir quelles tendances je pourrais parodier. Ce texte se voit donc avoir un côté très meta... et n'est pas forcément drôle parce que je crois que l'humour n'est de toute manière pas mon fort.

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>11) Mystère<strong>

D'après les rumeurs, si l'on se trouvait par une nuit de pleine lune dans l'infirmerie de Shibusen, on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre d'un serpent géant rôder dans la pièce.

Cette légende urbaine était probablement née à cause de l'infiltration d'une sorcière, des années plus tôt, au poste d'infirmière. Médusa Gorgon, la créatrice de Grands Dévoreurs, destructrice d'Arachnophobia et voleuse de corps faisait encore énormément parler d'elle longtemps après sa mort.

Elle serait sûrement encore connue de tous les membres de Shibusen, même des siècles plus tard mais cela n'empêchait pas Maka d'être agacée par les chuchotements des adolescents à ce sujet, dans les couloirs de l'école.

Quand elle apprit que des élèves essayaient de s'infiltrer la nuit dans l'infirmerie en prétextant des blessures sérieuses, la jeune femme considéra qu'il était temps d'agir avant que la situation ne se mit à déraper d'avantage. Ses jeunes camarades méritaient de recevoir un long sermon et elle comptait bien demander à chacun de leurs professeurs de se charger de bien leur faire comprendre le message.

Cependant, avant cela, elle souhaitait tout de même vérifier par elle-même qu'il n'y avait rien dans l'infirmerie. Et ce n'était pas du tout de l'hypocrisie, non, juste une petite mesure de prudence.

Par la même occasion, elle pourrait se charger d'empêcher d'éventuels élèves de traîner dans la pièce la nuit. Naigus lui confia les clés après avoir écouté sa demande, visiblement rassurée que quelqu'un prit le problème au sérieux. L'infirmière avait suffisamment à faire sans qu'une tripotée d'élèves curieux vinrent empiéter sur son lieu de travail à la recherche d'un fantôme.

À la nuit tombée, Maka se trouvait donc assise sur un tabouret inconfortable de l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le risque de s'endormir lors de sa veille, aussi il était plus sûr de s'asseoir là que sur un lit. De même, elle avait dû à son grand regret renoncer à lire un livre pour patienter, car laisser la lumière allumée aurait pu ruiner son expérience.

Dans les trois premières heures qui suivirent le début de sa garde, elle eut l'occasion de chasser deux groupes d'élèves qui s'étaient introduits dans l'école et avaient eu le malheur de passer trop près d'elle. La meister n'était cependant pas totalement sûre qu'ils soient passés par là pour enquêter sur le mystère de l'infirmerie. Après tout, en cette saison d'été propice aux histoires d'horreur, l'école Shibusen offrait des dizaines de légendes et rumeurs fascinantes aux yeux des fous intrépides.

Une fois ces incidents passés, il ne se produisit plus rien d'intéressant pendant quelques heures. La pleine lune illuminait de filets d'argents les contours des meubles de l'infirmerie et Maka avait des difficultés à se concentrer avec la fatigue. Son regard traversait la pièce sans vraiment voir les détails, elle n'apercevait plus que des tâches de lumière et d'obscurité.

Sa jambe gauche relevée et posée sur l'autre servait de support à son coude qui lui même tenait son menton pour qu'elle n'ait pas à garder droite sa tête chancelante. Ainsi positionnée, elle se dit que si Soul la voyait, il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler toutes les fois où elle avait critiqué son mauvais port lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'asseoir.

Étouffant un bâillement dans sa main, la jeune femme regarda à droite puis à gauche, avant de lever les yeux vers une pendule accrochée au mur pour consulter l'heure. La petite aiguille frôlait le chiffre quatre.

Rester en place ne l'avançait à rien, aussi elle se leva et fit quelques pas tout en s'étirant les muscles des bras. Au moins, elle ne souffrirait pas de douleurs causées par l'inactivité de sa nuit blanche le lendemain matin.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la rangée de lits blancs, elle perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement sur le carrelage. Aussitôt, elle utilisa sa capacité de lecture de longueurs d'âmes pour détecter la présence d'une toute petite sphère lumineuse animale.

Maka plissa les yeux, sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'une âme de serpent tout à fait normal. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait prudemment de la créature qu'elle avait repérée près d'une armoire, les hypothèses commençaient déjà à se former dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Médusa, ses capacités le lui indiquaient clairement. Peut-être n'était-ce simplement qu'une mauvaise blague d'un élève qui avait eu l'idée de cacher un reptile dans l'infirmerie après avoir entendu parler de la légende urbaine.

Elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine de l'âme et pouvait voir un fin corps écailleux d'une dizaine de centimètres de long se détacher sur le sol damé clair. Le serpent était immobile pour le moment et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Un éclat étrange semblait briller dans ses pupilles jaunes mais Maka se dit qu'elle surinterprétait probablement.

Au moindre mauvais mouvement, sa cible la mordrait ou s'enfuirait en se glissant derrière l'armoire. La meïster inspira profondément avant d'attaquer, son bras filant vers le cou de la bête avec la vivacité même d'une vipère. Le serpent réagit et bondit mais Maka avait réussit a anticiper son mouvement et elle l'attrapa juste derrière la tête, afin d'anéantir tout risque de morsure.

S'agitant entre ses doigts, le reptile la fouetta à coups de queue pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise et la jeune femme se précipita vers une série de bocaux vides pour y enfermer sa proie. À l'aide d'un scalpel, elle troua maladroitement le couvercle pour que son petit prisonnier puisse respirer, puis elle porta le cylindre de verre devant la fenêtre pour l'observer à la lumière de la lune.

Il s'agissait comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué d'un serpent normal mais ses écailles noires étaient ornées de minces filets jaunes reprenant vaguement la forme de flèches. Il restait encore une trace de Médusa dans ce monde.

* * *

><p><strong>12) Parodie<strong>

« Je te déteste.

—Vraiment ?

—Je te déteste encore plus.

—Arrête, je vais rire.

—Je te déteste plus que n'importe qui au monde. »

Silence.

« Alors comment expliques-tu que nous soyons là à faire ce que nous faisons ? »

Il y avait des limites à ce que le sexe par haine et par colère pouvait justifier.

Et vous pourrez toujours vous étendre sur des symbolismes de Némésis, de parallèles dérangeants et de poésie macabre, quand l'un des membres du couple était mineur, seuls ceux prêts à plonger dans la même folie que vous voudront bien vous pardonner. La différence d'âge, ce grand débat ne s'arrangeait pas quand l'autre partenaire avait plus de huit cents ans. On vous dira bien que, de toute façon, s'il fallait trouver un partenaire de son âge à la Gorgone, il n'y aurait que ses sœurs, quelques autres sorcières et les Grands Anciens, ce qui ne vole pas forcément beaucoup plus haut en matière de « bon goût » mais cela ne constitue pas exactement une excuse valable.

Médusa avait dit assez rapidement à Maka une chose du même genre : Un professeur prêt à coucher avec l'un de ses élèves est forcément un salaud et il fallait directement s'attendre à ce qu'il vous fasse souffrir un jour. Les grecques –coïncidence, en considérant l'origine de Médusa ? Peut-être pas– avaient bien eu recourt à ce genre de pratiques dans l'antiquité pour former les jeunes garçons aussi bien mentalement que sexuellement mais cela ne constituait pas une raison suffisante non plus, loin de là.

Après tout, comment une telle relation pouvait-elle commencer de manière correcte ? Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que commencer ? Difficile d'imaginer un semblant de crédibilité à la chose,. Il fallait que le début s'avère un minimum crédible pourtant, pour attirer et garder l'attention sous peine que tout ne s'effondre pas ensuite.

Utiliser la technique du « seules au monde, bloquées ensembles » s'avérait être une grosse facilité qui marchait cependant bien souvent. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, Maka s'était donc trouvée étrangement, ce jour-là, sans son partenaire. Et oui, difficile de compter fleurette quand un troisième larron se trouve dans les parages et risquerait de rappeler que, hého, quand même, fricoter avec l'ennemi ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Pour les même raisons, Crona était mort/morte tout en emportant par la même occasion dans la tombe les secrets de son sexe et son genre. Grosse facilitée, que de tuer un élément perturbateur et l'auteur s'en veut d'y avoir eut recourt, vraiment, mais là, sur le coup, aucune autre idée ne lui venait en tête. Quel dommage.

Et puis de toute manière, cela permettait d'offrir un peu de matériel niveau pathos du côté de Maka, voir même carrément une goutte de haine de soi en y rajoutant des circonstances particulières. Mêlé à ce qu'elle pensait de son ennemie jurée, voilà qui commençait à former, ma foi, un bien joli plat.

En guise d'épices, la folie faisait un aphrodisiaque étonnement pratique, en plus d'un bon fantasme.

Maka serait en colère –mais pas trop, pour laisser une chance à la sorcière– et Médusa serait, jour de chance, d'humeur à jouer avec la meister et pas à la tuer.

Le hasard ferait bien les choses, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'au petit retournement de situation final cruel, servant à rappeler qu'elles restaient ennemies –tout de même!– et que ce serait faux de vendre le couple comme une douce friandise à la guimauve.

* * *

><p><strong>13) Poésie<strong>

_Serpents dans les cheveux_

_Et malice dans les yeux,_

_Ses baisers sont poison_

_Qu'elle lui offre à foison._

_La sorcière est sincère,_

_Quand malheur elle promet._

_Reflets vert de misère_

_Dansent dans les yeux troublés._

_Médusa s'en nourrit,_

_À qui mieux-mieux sourit._

_Lentement elle ressert_

_Sa prise sur son dessert._

_Agile, la vipère mord,_

_Arrache la peau, les membres._

_Terrible est sa caresse._

_Quand son corps se redresse,_

_Déjà se dilate l'ambre,_

_De ses yeux sur la Mort._

* * *

><p><strong>14) Roman d'amour<strong>

Elles se retrouvaient presque comme un couple normal.

Maka avait détaché ses cheveux et choisit des vêtements qu'elle ne portait presque jamais, s'assurant qu'aucun sigle sur le tissu risquait d'indiquer qu'elle appartenait à Shibusen. Médusa portait un ensemble clair contrastant avec son habituelle tenue noire de sorcière.

L'espace d'un instant, la meister avait l'impression de vivre une autre vie.

« Tu as l'air contente.

—Vraiment ?

—Tu as un sourire idiot collé sur le visage. »

Ces mots ne manquèrent pas de transformer ledit sourire en une moue agacée.

Elles ne mettaient pas longtemps à trouver un restaurant ou un café dans une rue peu fréquentée, afin de s'y arrêter non pas pour profiter de la nourriture mais pour échanger des notes et de précieux grimoires anciens. Les deux femmes parlaient peu des informations qu'elles se confiaient, car l'endroit n'était évidemment pas idéal à la discussions de ces sujets et elles ne cherchaient pas à attirer l'attention. Tout au plus, elles gribouillaient une petite observation sur un bout de papier à l'intention de sa voisine ou lançaient une remarque cryptique aux oreilles des passants.

Médusa lui fit un jour remarquer que son avidité devait être sans bornes, vu la manière dont elle osait profiter à la fois des privilèges de Shibusen et de son savoir interdit. Cela aurait dû sonner comme une insulte et un terrible pêché mais dans la bouche de la sorcière, cela avait plutôt l'air d'un compliment. Maka lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce genre de chose de sa part avant de lui passer un lourd ouvrage relié de cuir.

À une époque, elle était rongée par la culpabilité chaque fois qu'elle empruntait un livre à la bibliothèque de Shibusen au nom de son père. Maintenant, elle se demandait ce que la Maka de ce temps là penserait si elle savait qu'elle laissait une sorcière les lire. C'était une trahison envers l'école, ni plus ni moins. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable.

Au début bien sûr, Maka avait hésité longtemps avant d'accepter ce marché mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions en guise de monnaie d'échange et avait fini par céder à contre-cœur. Puis, comme Médusa avait respecté ses engagements et lui avait rapidement rendu le premier ouvrage, les réticences de la meister avaient commencées à disparaître. Le fait que la sorcière lisait rapidement et que chaque livre disparaissait seulement quelques jours l'empêchait de trop douter.

Ironiquement, ces échanges secrets avaient commencé grâce à une mission de Shibusen qui avait nécessité un bref accord avec la sorcière, dans le but d'éliminer un ennemi commun. Étant donné que Maka avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec celle-ci, on lui avait confié le travail. Médusa lui avait alors fait la proposition et –par elle ne sait quelle folie– Maka n'avait pas immédiatement refusé. Tout avait commencé ainsi.

Ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, même si leurs rendez-vous ne se limitaient pas qu'à des échanges professionnels. Parfois, la faim les poussaient à laisser leur études de côté et discuter d'autre chose que de science ou des théories de l'âme autour d'un repas. Il arrivait aussi qu'une salle de cinéma soit l'endroit parfait pour se cacher quelques heures, lorsque des membres de Shibusen passaient par hasard près de l'endroit où elles avaient décidé de se retrouver. Et puis il y avait les fois où une chambre d'hôtel se trouvait être l'endroit le plus calme qu'elles aient trouvé et qu'à une ou deux reprises, leurs mains se soient égarées ailleurs que sur leurs fiches de notes.

Maka se demandait si les mensonges pouvaient devenir vérité, à force de faire semblant. Après tout, les romans d'amour ne commençaient pas toujours par cela.

* * *

><p><strong>15) Science-fiction<strong>

La gamine la regardait avec un air effrayé, visiblement incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Tu mens... »

Médusa sentait un sourire étirer ses lèvres, jusqu'à déformer son visage. Oh, combien de fois elle l'avait manipulée ainsi sans scrupules, avant de lui révéler la vérité.

Et c'était bien la vérité qu'elle venait de lui asséner aujourd'hui, aussi sûrement qu'elle l'aurait transpercé d'une flèche vectorielle.

« Oh ma chère Maka, je pourrais évidemment te mentir mais à quoi bon ? Juste pour le plaisir de te voir douter ? Ce serait d'ailleurs un bien mauvais mensonge : il est facile de s'assurer de la véracité de ce que j'avance, en fouillant un peu dans les documents de Shibusen. Surtout pour quelqu'un de ton rang. »

En face d'elle, la meister fit un pas en arrière, elle semblait prête à craquer. Plus tôt que la sorcière ne l'espérait et Médusa se demanda si elle a déjà eu des doutes, si elle ne serait par hasard tombé sur un document qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. La sorcière examina plus attentivement ses traits pour chercher la réponse à cette question.

Lentement, Maka agita la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, non. Je ne suis pas... Je suis réelle !

—Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne l'étais pas. Simplement que tu étais un clone. »

La gamine se boucha les oreilles misérablement. Médusa fit trois pas en avant et Maka recula encore un peu mais derrière elle il n'y avait qu'un mur blanc d'hôpital, lui empêchant toute fuite. Les salles les plus proches du bâtiment étaient vides et il serait facile de se rendre jusqu'aux archives pour chercher les dossiers nécessaires afin de confirmer ses dires.

Médusa se pencha, agrippa son poignet et tira pour lui déboucher l'oreille afin d'y chuchoter quelques mots.

« Est-ce que tu veux vérifier ? »

Doucement, Maka repoussa la main autour de son poignet.

« Pourquoi est-ce que maître Shinigami ferait cela ? »

La sorcière écarta les bras, ajoutant de l'emphase à ses paroles.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Plutôt que de chercher des perles rares et passer des heures à entraîner de nouveaux élèves pour renforcer leurs âmes, partir d'un matériau de bonne qualité permet d'économiser beaucoup de temps. La manipulation génétique ne fait évidemment pas tout mais c'est un très bon départ pour se créer une armée d'enfants-soldats. Maintenant, avec l'expérience accumulée, ils sont même capables de manipuler les particularité de l'âme. »

En disant cela, elle effleura légèrement les cheveux blonds de l'adolescente.

« Une âme grégorienne, rare comme la tienne, ce serait un gâchis de la perdre bêtement à l'occasion d'un combat imprévu, alors de temps en temps, ils sauvegardent discrètement les données en prétextant un examen médical. »

Maka frissonna. Médusa encadra son visage de ses mains, prête à asséner le dernier coup. Un petit mélange de mensonges et vérités, juste pour le plaisir.

« C'est tellement dommage, vraiment, qu'ils n'aient pas sauvegardé toutes tes données cette fois-ci avant que tu meurs. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent à la pensée de ce qu'elle aurait dû savoir mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>16) Spirituel<strong>

« Sais-tu quel est la forme préférée de Dieu ? »

Maka répondit que non, elle n'en avait aucune idée et Médusa rit doucement, de ce rire un peu fou qui l'agaçait tant auparavant. Maintenant que la sorcière était enchaînée, inoffensive et oubliée au fin fond d'une cellule de Shibusen, qu'elle se noyait doucement toute seule dans sa propre folie, la meister le trouvait presque triste.

Elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'elle pourrait un jour prendre Médusa en pitié, et pourtant c'était bien le cas aujourd'hui.

« C'est le cercle. La forme la plus parfaite, n'est-ce pas? Et pour cela, la plus ennuyeuse. »

Médusa s'agita un peu et les chaînes autour de ses poignets tintèrent, tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver une meilleur position assise sur le sol glacé de pierre.

Finalement, elle abandonna et s'affala, la tête dans les mains. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger ni parler.

« Pourquoi est-elle la forme la plus ennuyeuse ? »

La sorcière fit claquer sa langue pour exprimer son agacement devant le manque d'attention de la meister qui ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit de ses élucubrations.

« Parce qu'elle est parfaite, répéta-t-elle, sans angles, complètement symétrique. Complète et fermée à la fois. Elle ne s'ouvre à rien, se suffit à elle même. Immobile, plate, inerte. »

Sa voix se brisait, se transformait en chuchotement au fur et à mesure qu'elle alignait les mots. Maka réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Mais les roues bougent, toute comme la Terre et elles ont toutes deux formes de cercle. Hmm... Et que dis-tu du nombre π ? C'est une partie importante du cercle et un chiffre irrationel, pas exactement parfait, sur plusieurs points de vue.

—Je ne parle pas de mathématiques, je parle d'idées, de symboles. »

Encore quelque chose qui lui paraissait étrange : entendre la femme de science aborder un point de vue beaucoup plus littéraire.

Peut-être commençait-elle définitivement à perdre la raison.

« Les Dieux aiment les choses fermées parce qu'elles sont plus faciles à maintenir sous leur contrôle. »

Maka écouta la sorcière monologuer pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Parfois, elle arrivait à suivre sans problème le fil de la conversation mais il suffisait d'un détail étrange pour que Médusa partit dans une direction qui lui était impénétrable.

Quand elle la quitta, la tête encore embrouillée des problèmes métaphysiques posés, la meister se dit que Kid n'était peut-être pas comme les Dieux si méprisables décrits par la sorcières. Après tout, son chiffre préféré était le huit qui ressemblait au symbole de l'infini et pas le zéro qu'on pouvait pourtant juger symétrique sous d'avantage de côtés. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

Plus tard seulement, elle se dit que ces pensées n'avaient aucun sens et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'écouter ce que disait Médusa.

* * *

><p><strong>17) Surnaturel<strong>

Shibusen était une école tout à fait normale dans la ville de Death City, si l'on exceptait la présence de la sorcière de l'institut.

Des légendes impliquant ces monstres circulaient depuis des siècles dans la région et si de nombreux sceptiques ricanaient lorsque les plus superstitieux les mentionnaient, il n'empêchait qu'une grande partie de la population croyait au moins à moitié à leur existence.

Pour Médusa Gorgon, la sorcellerie était à la fois bien réelle et une part importante de son quotidien.

Tout le monde à Shibusen prétendait qu'une sorcière se cachait dans l'établissement, même si personne n'avait jamais pu prouver ce fait. En vérité, de nombreuses magiciennes avaient passé les portes de l'établissement, en tant qu'étudiantes ou enseignantes et pour cette raison, Médusa ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines de ses consœurs continuaient de se plaindre de l'imprudence dont elle-même faisait apparemment preuve.

Après tout, personne ne semblait se douter de sa véritable identité, solidement camouflée derrière son rôle de gentille et attentionnée professeur.

Sa sœur aînée, qui lui en voulait de toute manière pour le seul fait d'être née, avait semble-t-il un jour décidé de lui donner une leçon puisqu'elle vint lui annoncer tout sourire et faussement désolée une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

Un de ces groupes de sorcières arriérées qui croyaient encore en la puissance mystique des sacrifices des jeunes vierges avaient jeté leur dévolu sur une de ses chères élèves, la dénommée Maka Albarn, pour leur cérémonie à la prochaine nouvelle lune.

Médusa avait haussé les épaules avant de lui dire de retourner voir ses minions et la laisser travailler en paix pour une fois.

Puis, enfin seule, elle s'était mise à réfléchir sur les raisons qui avaient poussées Arachné à jeter la jeune Albarn en pâture aux loups. Probablement, ses espions les avaient vu discuter après les cours et avaient laissé dérayer leur imagination tordue dans l'espoir de ramener une information valable à leur maîtresse adorée.

Si elle devait être totalement sincère, Médusa aurait dit qu'elle appréciait bien Maka Albarn. La jeune femme était intelligente, curieuse et volontaire, contrairement à la grande majorité de ses petits camarades. Elle n'hésitait pas à venir poser des questions –d'où les discussions en dehors de sa salle de classe– et à travailler plus que nécessaire pour prendre de l'avance.

Sa grande naïveté et son attachement à la sainte morale typique de Shibusen étaient agaçants mais rien qui ne puisse être guéri avec l'âge et d'avantage d'expérience de la vie. Maka était une des rares personnes de la ville à posséder un semblant de potentiel et la sacrifier pour un rituel imbécile aurait été du simple gâchis.

La nouvelle lune était dans quinze jours aussi, après vérification des dires de sa sœur aînée, Médusa dut se résoudre à agir pour sauvegarder ses intérêt.

Une semaine plus tard, Arachné revenait lui rendre visite pour lui annoncer qu'après avoir consulté les astres, les sorcières concernées s'étaient rendues compte que Maka n'était plus vierge. Elle déblatéra pendant plusieurs minutes sur l'heureux hasard de cette coïncidence, sans manquer de lancer des regards appuyés en direction de sa benjamine.

Médusa décida de laisser l'orage passer en apparaissant le plus ennuyée possible par les propos de sa sœur mais en jurant intérieurement tout du long. Se faire flouer par sa grande sœur ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années et elle avait honte de s'y être laissée prendre aussi facilement. Sans compter que maintenant, celle-ci risquait bien de croire définitivement qu'elle avait un quelconque attachement envers Maka Albarn.

* * *

><p><strong>18) ThrillerFilm à suspense**

Un des lampadaires de la ruelle grésilla et Maka frémit légèrement. Elle resserra le col de sa veste rembourrée autour de son cou et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Quelques flocons de neige se collèrent au cadran pour y fondre. Cette nuit d'hiver aurait presque pu être belle si Maka n'avait pas été trop angoissée pour admirer le tapis blanc uni qui recouvrait le trottoir et les bâtiments proches. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses oreilles, couvertes par sa capuche et ses cheveux blonds cendrés, perçurent après quelques minutes noyées dans le silence de minuit, un bruit de pas étouffé par la poudreuse. Maka se retourna précipitamment. Une silhouette habillée de noir avançait à un bon rythme dans sa direction. La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

Les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux dorés de la femme qui approchait lui firent pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Son souffle se dilua en vapeur blanchâtre et glacée dans l'air tandis qu'elle rejoignait celle avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

« Tu es en retard », annonça-t-elle avec un semblant de reproche dans la voix.

Maka n'avait pas envie de rester là une minute de plus mais il fallait bien qu'elle accomplisse ce pourquoi elle était venue.

« J'ai été retardée. », grommela Médusa, visiblement peu ravie de se trouver ici elle aussi.

Elle attrapa Maka par le bras et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue.

« Et je suis probablement suivie. Changement de plan, tant pis pour ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Quand la jeune femme voulut regarder derrière elle, sa compagne la tira brusquement en avant et grinça entre ses dents.

« Ne regarde pas. Essaie d'avoir l'air naturelle. »

Déglutissant, Maka regarda droit devant elle, se contentant d'essayer de suivre le rythme de Médusa. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où l'autre femme comptait l'emmener.

Depuis le début elle savait que Médusa Gorgon était dangereuse. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le cacher. De nombreux criminels en tout genre s'abritaient dans les environs de Death City et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Médusa était plus ou moins liée à un des cartels de drogue qui se multipliaient dernièrement. Maka n'avait pas cherché à savoir de quelle manière. La femme s'était contentée de lui avait assurée qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du commerce et elle s'était contenté de l'aider quand elle en avait eu besoin. Parce que Maka aimait se rendre utile et aider les gens en difficulté, parfois à ses propres dépends.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent par un quartier commerçant, elle essaya de distinguer dans les reflets des vitrines la moindre trace de la personne qui pouvait bien les suivre. Elle ne repéra que des ombres indistinctes.

Elles tournèrent à l'angle et Maka se rendit compte qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une impasse. Le sang se mit à battre dans ses tempes en même temps qu'elle commençait à trembler. Elle s'arrêta, forçant Médusa à faire de même. Sa compagne poussa un long soupir et c'était le son le plus doux et le plus terrible qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

« Oh, c'est toujours la même chose... Vous êtes attirés par l'idée de l'aventure mais dès que cela se corse un peu vous commencez à regretter et dire que vous n'avez jamais voulu ça. »

Maka se mordit la lèvre inférieure, vexée par l'accusation et l'idée qu'elle était loin d'être le premier papillon de nuit attiré par les yeux lumineux et presque fous de l'autre femme.

« Je ne... Je n'ai pas peur... »

C'était faux bien sûr. Elle avait peur de ce que Médusa ou ceux qui la poursuivait pouvaient lui faire.

Sa compagne sourit à ses paroles, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre du sens de cette expression. Son visage semblait à la fois attendrit et encore plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Une voiture roula jusque devant l'impasse où elles se trouvaient, klaxonna et Maka crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Mais Médusa ouvrit la portière, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira à bord en direction d'elle-ne-savait-où.

* * *

><p><strong>19) Tragédie<strong>

Qu'espérait-elle en voyant la lune se teindre de noire folie ? Que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, qu'elle retournerait chez elle et continuerait sa vie après... après quoi ? Elle avait déjà fait de Soul un Death Scythe. Un Death Scythe qui surpassait son père, du moins elle le pensait. Le temps de sa fin heureuse était déjà passé.

Car si un chat a neuf vie, alors un serpent en a mille et revient chaque fois porteur de mauvaises augures, tout comme la folie et la peur ne meurent jamais.

Elle est tombée dans les anneaux, s'est entortillée dans les ronces et n'avait maintenant même plus envie d'en sortir, perdue et seule comme elle l'était.

N'était-ce point tragique de monter si haut, de voler jusque par dessus les nuages et les astres pour ensuite retomber tout au fond du trou ? La folie était aussi ironique qu'illogique.

Alors la seule chose à faire était de tuer le serpent, encore et encore. Pas de regarder vers le haut ou de chercher la sortie, elle avait déjà oublié qu'il y en avait une, s'il y en avait une. Rien ne lui permettrait de remonter. Tout n'était plus qu'une longue descente sans rien pour la retenir ou la sauver. Elle ne voulait pas, n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvée. Une telle chose n'existait plus dans ce monde, plus depuis qu'elle avait échoué à sauver la personne qu'elle voulait protéger.

Ce fut en ayant parfaitement conscience de ses actions qu'elle se jeta à l'assaut pour son dernier combat. Elle était seule et c'était comme ça qu'elle le voulait. Pour plonger dans la folie, être deux signifiait qu'il y avait une personne de trop. Et pour atteindre la tragédie, il fallait qu'il n'en reste plus aucun.

Quel dommage, pourtant, elle était si seule qu'elle aurait presque accepté d'enlacer un serpent pour se sentir moins abandonnée. Mais la seule chose qu'elle enserra fut une gorge, la seule chaleur qu'elle goûta fut celle de son propre sang teintant ses vêtements de rouge et noir.

* * *

><p><strong>20) Western<strong>

« Ce monde est trop petit pour nous deux. »

Et c'était vrai.

Médusa devait donc tirer la première et de se débarrasser de Maka Albarn avant que celle-là même ne la tue.

Chacune jaugeait l'autre de son côté, cherchant la faille. Médusa savait qu'elle était douée pour tirer en premier. Pas parce qu'elle était plus rapide, même si sa vitesse n'avait rien à envier à celle de ses ennemis mais parce qu'elle savait trouver le bon moment, l'inviter, contrôler son corps à la perfection pour exécuter le mouvement avec le plus d'économie, de précision et le moins d'efforts possibles. Parfois, quand elle regardait un adversaire dans les yeux et sentait ses doigts la picoter, tout prêt de la gâchette, elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle pouvait contrôler son corps à lui aussi. Rien que par le regard.

Elle fit quelque pas sur le côté, les jambes bien écartées pour mieux adhérer au sol, rester parfaitement campée au moment du tir. Maka fit de même, sans cligner des yeux une seule fois. Ses pupilles vertes semblaient brûler au contact de la lumière du soleil.

Médusa n'avait pas envie de tirer tout de suite, elle savait qu'elle pouvait attendre un peu. Elle voulait attendre un peu. Profiter de ce moment avant la chute, de cette alchimie étrange que ne connaissent que les ennemis devant la mort. Car ce monde trop petit pour elles se rétrécissait encore en cet instant, faisant disparaître tous les autres humains pour ne laisser que ces deux femmes. Même avec cela, il restait trop étroit, l'une devait périr.

Attendre encore et encore le dernier instant, les yeux d'or noyés dans le vert, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate. Que le monde reprenne son aspect normale et la chaleur du combat se dispersa dans l'air du désert.

Maka bougea, Médusa attrapa son revolver.

BANG BANG.

Elle avait tiré la première.


	21. Voix

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, Hon. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens à l'égard du manque de Maka/Médusa, j'aimerais tant voir ce que d'autres auteurs seraient capables d'écrire dessus, il y a tellement de possibilités ! Enfin bon, en attendant, je peux toujours écrire sur ce que j'ai envie de lire, c'est déjà ça.

Et pas de problèmes pour une illustration, ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'on s'inspire de mes fics pour en faire, au contraire.

Voici un petit texte pour la route qui vient d'une vieille idée que j'avais eu. Dans ma tête j'avais plus développé le tout mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir assez pour écrire plus.

* * *

><p>Dans les contes, il était souvent conseillé de se méfier de la voix charmeuse des serpents.<p>

Maka avait toujours trouvé le conseil un peu absurde dans son évidence. Peut-être parce qu'à cause de son père, elle avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge à se méfier des charmeurs. Le mot lui-même lui semblait transpirer d'intentions mal cachées, visibles au grand jour.

Il aurait fallu être un sot, un fou, pour suivre les conseils d'un serpent à la voix charmeuse, puisqu'on devinait la présence de ses motifs secrets, même sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait précisément.

Non, pour tromper sa cible, un serpent se devait d'être invisible.

L'infirmière de Shibusen n'avait jamais eu une voix charmeuse. Elle avait eu une voix charmante, chaude et chaleureuse. Du miel aux oreilles de Maka qui était attristée à cette époque de ne plus pouvoir beaucoup parler avec une femme adulte depuis le départ de sa mère.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir mais après tout, à part le docteur Stein, personne non plus n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le secret bien caché de Médusa.

Quand elle avait entendu pour la première fois la vraie voix de la sorcière, Maka l'avait reconnue charmeuse. Inconsciemment, elle avait à tort commencé à la considérer comme moins dangereuse qu'auparavant. À présent que tout Shibusen savait qui était Médusa, la vaincre lui semblait plus facile.

Pour comprendre son erreur, il avait fallut attendre la fin de la mission de destruction du château de Baba Yaga.

Tout du long de leur temps passé ensemble, la meister avait détesté devoir entendre cette voix d'enfant étrangement enjôleuse et être forcée d'obéir à ses ordres. Pourtant, malgré son dégoût, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter attentivement à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, même lorsque ses mots s'adressaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Au début cela avait été par méfiance, parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer à chaque instant que Médusa ne cherchait pas à leur tendre un piège. Puis de la curiosité s'y était ajouté concernant les buts de la sorcière qui les emmenait au cœur du château, visiblement sans chercher à les trahir en cours de route.

Lorsque celle-ci s'était débarrassé du corps de l'enfant qu'elle avait enlevé, pour obtenir l'enveloppe de sa sœur aînée, Médusa avait retrouvé sa voix initiale et Maka s'était alors rendue compte à quel point cela la rendait plus dangereuse.

Bien qu'elle avait pertinemment conscience des horreurs que promettait le ton de son ennemie, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une incompréhensible fascination en entendant chaque mot passer de la bouche de la sorcière jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Peut-être était-ce là ce qu'il y avait à craindre dans la voix charmeuse des serpents, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter même en sachant qu'ils ne diraient jamais rien de bon. De plus, parce qu'elle avait conscience de sa véritable identité, une fausse impression de sûreté s'était glissée en elle et Médusa savait parfaitement comment en tirer partie.

Sa voix faisait même presque plus mal que les flèches noires qui l'avaient transpercées au flanc.

Naïvement, la jeune fille avait cru que connaître la définition du mot lui permettait d'en voir toutes les facettes, savoir toutes les utilisations. En théorie, tout avait été plus simple. Face à la pratique, le château de cartes qu'elle avait érigé mentalement s'affalait d'un seul bloc tandis qu'elle commençait à vouloir entendre davantage cette voix qu'elle détestait pourtant.

Comble du désastre, Médusa l'avait quittée avant de répondre à toutes ses questions et avec la promesse de lui faire davantage de mal. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que des souvenirs sur lesquels se baser.

En se remémorant encore et encore les dires de la sorcière, Maka essayait d'analyser ses paroles, les mots qu'elle avait utilisé et les intonations de chaque syllabe, afin de mieux comprendre ce qui rendait sa voix si particulière. Bien que celle-ci s'avéra parfois provocante, elle n'était pas vulgaire et gardait les traces de la politesse dont elle avait fait preuve en tant qu'infirmière. La jeune fille en vint à se demander de quelle manière elle pouvait bien jurer.

Vu le contrôle de soi que semblait exerçait Médusa, elle doutait que celle-ci laissa échapper une insulte accidentellement. Et puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu un vocabulaire grossier jusque là, Maka considérait qu'elle continuerait ainsi sauf si elle voyait une raison particulière de rentrer dans ce registre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment la sorcière réagirait si la meister se mettait à la provoquer en lui crachant des insultes. Peut-être répondrait-elle de même ou bien userait-elle de son ton sirupeux pour lui dire qu'elle avait été une vilaine fille et qu'elle la punirait pour lui apprendre à ne plus utiliser de tels mots. Cette idée la fit étrangement frissonner.

Maka n'étant cependant pas non plus quelqu'un qui jurait exagérément, elle se voyait mal utiliser une méthode si hasardeuse pour tenter d'arriver à ses fins.

Parce qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre idée –lui demander directement étant évidemment ridicule et hors de question– la meister décida qu'il valait mieux arrêter d'y penser.

Après tout, il y avait quelque chose de trop bizarre pour être bon, à imaginer la voix de Médusa lui glissant des mots terribles au creux de l'oreille.

Elle aurait pu se dire qu'elle cherchait ainsi à détruire complètement la moindre image positive qu'elle ai eu de Médusa mais une petite partie d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas ça du tout.


	22. Le monde

Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires Hon, ils me font très plaisir.

Le mystère et l'ambiguïté autour de Médusa sont des points très importants pour moi, surtout quand il s'agit de scènes de "relation amoureuse" et j'essaie de les garder présent du mieux que je peux. C'est un personnage très compliqué à garder _in character_, surtout parce qu'elle peut être interprétée assez différemment selon les personnes. Je n'aime pas quand elle est vue comme un méchant cliché caquetant devant les héros en récitant des dialogues d'un machiavélisme ridicule parce que Médusa vaut tellement mieux que ça. Si Atsushi Ohkubo n'est pas toujours subtil dans son œuvre, il a tout de même réussi avec elle à créer une antagoniste exceptionnelle.

Concernant les couples gays dans les manga, il faut dire qu'il y a tout de même des genres entier destinés à ce type de romance et on peut bien sûr aussi en trouver dans des œuvres très connues comme Sailor Moon ou Utena, sans compter les indices ou le fanservice que peuvent mettre certains auteurs, donc cela n'est pas trop étonnant que les fans aiment ça et veulent faire pareil. Certains vont shipper des personnages ensembles pour des raisons très différentes et plus ou moins crédibles mais ils ne se préoccupent pas forcément de la cohérence puisque le but est surtout de lire/d'écrire quelque chose qui leur plait. Il y a beaucoup de subjectivité à tous les niveaux du coup et pour de nombreux fans, Maka et Médusa ensembles ne serait probablement pas crédible pour un sou non plus.

Je pense qu'en effet, il y a certains chapitres qui pourraient être continués et/ou creusés plus que ça. Ceci dit, ce que je poste dans ce recueil, je le fais souvent justement parce que j'ai juste l'idée d'une scène et que je n'arriverais pas à faire une suite avec un aussi bon climax, une nouvelle fin correcte. J'aimerais tout de même vraiment écrire un jour une fic à chapitres sur une romance Maka/Médusa, j'ai quelques idées mais je préférerais en fait attendre de tout poser sur le papier avant de pouvoir poster, pour ne pas risquer de laisser quelque chose d'inachevé.

Sinon j'aimerais beaucoup avoir la capacité de rédiger au moins une histoire par mois... mais malheureusement je suis décidément trop lente quand il s'agit de me mettre à écrire ou de finir. Enfin là, j'ai plus ou moins une excuse parce que j'ai édité plusieurs des chapitres précédents pour corriger des fautes qui avaient échappées à mes premières relectures. Je n'ai pas modifié grand chose, à part pour l'histoire "Bloody Valentine" où quelques scènes me gênaient un peu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter quelques phrases pour modifier tout ça.

Pour parler du nouveau texte, je dois prévenir qu'il est assez tordu et comporte une scène de voyeurisme, aussi, si vous ne pouvez pas supporter ce thème/kink, je déconseille de le lire.

* * *

><p>« Les sorcières étaient des créatures dangereuses et viles », indiquaient régulièrement les livres de classe de Shibusen. Médusa Gorgon correspondait à de nombreux égards à cette définition mais selon les personnes qui l'avaient déjà rencontrée, les raisons pouvaient cependant varier grandement.<p>

Pour Maka, ce qui rendait Médusa si dangereuse venait de sa capacité à lui faire oublier le reste du monde.

Après la deuxième trahison de la sorcière, sa haine et sa colère à son égard n'avaient fait que grandir, au point de parfois l'aveugler si elle n'y prêtait pas assez attention.

En temps normal, elle était attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, qu'il s'agisse des troubles de ses amis, de l'actualité de l'école ou des dernières nouvelles dans le monde. Maka essayait d'être la plus ouverte possible à son entourage, tout comme elle s'exerçait chaque jour avec sa longueur d'âme afin détendre un peu plus et d'améliorer son champ de vision sur les âmes voisines.

Médusa était le poison de son esprit, se propageant dans ses pensées à la place de ses veines. Peu à peu, elle occupait toute la place dans sa tête, la rendait distraite et lui faisait oublier des problèmes plus pressants que leur affrontement futur.

Comprendre son ennemi pour mieux l'affronter, maintenir ses amis proches de soi et ses ennemis plus proches encore, ce n'étaient pas là des proverbes très répétés à Shibusen dont la justice expéditive signifiait qu'on affrontait rarement un ennemi plus d'une fois mais Maka pensait qu'ils pouvaient s'appliquer ici.

Elle devait briser le mystère, crever l'abcès de sa haine pour se débarrasser de ses pensées néfastes. Le danger ne venait pas tant de Médusa elle-même que de sa propre incompréhension, ses propres sentiments houleux à son égard. Il lui fallait être plus forte que la sorcière, la connaître pour pouvoir la détruire et contrôler ses émotions pour vaincre à coup sûr, sans tomber dans aucune piège et sans regret.

Cette idée en tête, Maka s'était approchée prudemment, avec un expression qu'elle voulait la plus neutre possible, avec des mots qu'elle croyait être subtils et Médusa avait sourit. Elle avait sourit encore et encore, puis elle avait rit, non pas de manière moqueuse mais comme si ce qu'avait dit Maka était profondément drôle et intéressant.

Les heures passants, elle avait continué d'agir avec une désinvolture frappante, laissant la meister se poser mille nouvelles questions à son sujet et désireuse de retourner la voir ne serait-ce que pour y trouver une seule petite réponse. Plus elle s'approchait, plus son esprit était assailli par les doutes et la sorcière la laissait faire.

Rien n'avait jamais semblé l'inquiéter, hier comme aujourd'hui. Quand Médusa lui parlait, elle le faisait toujours avec familiarité et bienveillance. Pour Maka, il avait d'abord été évident qu'il s'agissait d'un masque qu'elle portait pour l'agacer ou lui faire baisser sa garde mais plus le temps passait, moins elle était sûre de ce qu'elle savait vraiment. Seule restait sa certitude première que la sorcière l'aveuglait par ses actes.

Elle avait besoin de connaître Médusa, pensait-elle et elle voulait connaître Médusa, elle devait le reconnaître. Cependant, son plan était faillible dès le départ, car la meister ne faisait que penser davantage à la sorcière à chaque tentative d'approche, même si son point de vue changeait. Prise dans une spirale qui se refermait sans cesse, elle était un papillon voulant toucher la lumière au péril de sa vie, se jetant dans la toile d'araignée.

Et pour le moment, Médusa la laissait la toucher sans conditions, s'approcher encore et encore sans placer de limites. Maka ne s'en rendait pas compte mais déjà le monde disparaissait derrière elle, la laissant seule avec la sorcière.

Sans savoir où aller, elle continuait de chercher les secrets du danger qu'elle représentait dans ses lèvres, à l'intérieur de sa bouche, dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de l'araignée, entre ses hanches ou dans le creux de ses pieds. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre ne faisait pas long feu sous ses doigts mais ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu c'était pouvoir examiner ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau tordu et il restait définitivement hors de sa portée.

Alors, pour tromper son impuissance, elle y envoyait des électrochocs de plaisir, le faisait chauffer à blanc et se réjouissait de la petite mort qu'elle lui administrait tandis qu'elle se noyait elle-même dans la lumière immortelle des yeux dorés de la sorcière.

xxXxx

Crona avait vécu une grande majorité de son existence à l'abri dans l'obscurité. Et c'est dans l'obscurité que l'enfant se cachait en essayant d'ignorer, de nier, ce que ses yeux clairs venaient de voir.

Il y avait, tout proche, une jeune fille qui s'appelait Maka et que Crona ne connaissait pas, définitivement pas. À l'exception près que Crona la connaissait en vérité très bien mais aurait voulu n'avoir jamais croisé sa route en cet instant maudit.

Un faible grognement dans son estomac lui rappela la présence de Ragnarok, incapable de parler depuis près d'un mois. Crona avait finalement pris le dessus, au fur et à mesure que ses pouvoirs se développaient, puis l'avait fait taire pour de bon. L'acte était parfois regretté par la lame damnée mais pas aujourd'hui, car son arme les auraient trahis en moins de quelques secondes. S'il avait pu commenter la scène devant laquelle Crona se trouvait, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait de la manière la plus vulgaire et crue possible.

Tremblant sous le couvert de l'obscurité, ses yeux trouvèrent à nouveau le trou dans la tapisserie et vinrent s'y coller avec réluctance, hypnotisés contre sa volonté. Même sans regarder, les bruits venant de l'autre pièce auraient de toute façon suffis à lui faire comprendre ce qui s'y passait.

Madame Médusa lui avait assigné cette chambre à la tapisserie miteuse, lui avait demandé de l'utiliser pour se reposer et patienter entre deux missions mais son enfant ne savait pas si cela signifiait aussi que la sorcière avait prévu que Crona serait là à ce moment précis. Connaissant sa mère, il y avait de grandes chances que la réponse fut oui et la lame damnée ne pouvait que grincer des dents pour retenir ses larmes ou un cri de douleur. Le stress de la situation lui était insupportable.

Quelqu'un gémit dans la pièce d'à côté, comme en écho aux bruits qu'étouffait Crona dans sa gorge et en regardant à nouveau dans le trou, la question damnée lui revint. Elle assaillait son esprit, tailladait son cerveau avec une lame chauffé au rouge pour apparaître en lettres de feu dans son âme. Était-il possible que la personne actuellement assise sur la sorcière, que cette Maka, soit consciente que Crona la regardait et voyait tout ce qu'elle faisait avec sa mère ?

Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé ainsi, bouche contre bouche, ne se serait pas collée aussi lascivement contre son corps et surtout, surtout, ne se serait jamais retrouvée nue dans un lit avec elle, si jamais elle avait su que l'enfant de la sorcière pouvait la voir.

Car en effet, Crona se voyait après tout ce temps encore comme un enfant. L'enfant apeuré se cachant derrière sa mère dès que quelque chose n'allait pas en sa faveur. L'enfant qui espérait dans le noir, dans l'ombre du monde, que celui-ci n'était pas assez cruel pour que Maka Albarn ai agit en connaissance de cause. L'enfant qui écoutait et attendait.

Médusa avait tout pouvoir sur sa progéniture mais cela signifiait aussi que Crona pouvait rejeter toute responsabilité sur elle, tous ses pêchés, toutes ses erreurs et ses fautes ne lui incombaient pas. Crona faisait simplement ce que maman voulait.

Maka aussi aurait dû n'être encore qu'une enfant, pas quelqu'un qui se coucherait de son plein gré aux côtés d'un serpent pour le caresser. La voir toucher ainsi le corps nu de Médusa était grossier et étrange. La situation avait le goût terrible de la trahison et Crona ne savait même pas qui était coupable ici, entre sa mère et Maka.

Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir parvint insidieusement jusqu'à ses oreilles et cette fois-ci, il provenait indubitablement de la bouche de la sorcière. De là où Crona se trouvait, il n'était pas facile de voir clairement tous les mouvements des deux corps allongés l'un contre l'autre mais seule Maka bougeait actuellement et on pouvait deviner sans mal où elle mettait ses mains.

« Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir ? Dis, Médusa... Où est-ce que tu veux que je te touche ? Je veux... Je voudrais... »

Ses mots se noyaient dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se penchait davantage pour embrasser la sorcière et Crona aurait pu jurer n'avoir jamais entendu la meister parler avec la voix qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Le grondement dans son ventre était maintenant un tremblement de terre et Crona se recroquevilla pour étouffer la sensation entre ses genoux, repousser l'envie de vomir.

Comme cela aurait été plaisant de pouvoir penser que Maka ne voulait pas vraiment être là, qu'elle avait été ensorcelée et ne pensais pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Mais Crona savait sans comprendre, au plus profond de son âme, que cela n'était pas un cauchemar, que tout était vrai. Maka voulait sa mère. Elle voulait son corps et son esprit, elle voulait lui faire ressentir des choses que Crona n'aurait jamais osé prononcer à voix haute, osait à peine penser.

« Médusa... Médusa... »

Se boucher les oreilles ne l'aidait aucunement et ne pouvait pas calmer sa nausée. La voix était un chant rempli d'espoir et de promesses vides de sens.

« Je ne devrais pas faire ça et pourtant... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te toucher encore et encore. »

Si seulement elle pouvait se taire ! Crona sentait qu'une limite allait être franchie, comme si une bête tapie au fond de son âme et enfermée à double-tour derrière de lourdes portes de fer tapait contre les parois de sa prison, attendant d'être relâchée.

« Maka... »

Pour la première fois, la voix de Médusa se faisait entendre. Crona retint son souffle alors que chaque syllabe retentissait dans sa tête et se furent les mots de la sorcière qui brisèrent ses dernières barrières.

En cet instant précis, Crona aurait voulu pouvoir tuer celle qui s'était appelée son amie.

xxXxx

Percevoir et comprendre comment fonctionnait le reste du monde était primordial quand on cherchait à le bouleverser. Médusa pouvait se targuer d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, qu'elle avait gagné au tout début à ses propres dépends, à cause des manigances de sa sœur aînée.

Malgré tous les défauts qu'elle possédait, Arachné était à n'en pas douter une excellente fileuse et Médusa avait appris énormément en la regardant opérer du centre de sa toile, se faisant elle-même souvent prendre au piège lors de leurs jeunes années.

Cependant, tout cela appartenait au passé, l'élève avait mis à mal le maître à n'en point douter, Médusa possédait le corps de l'araignée et c'était dans celui-ci qu'elle mettrait en place ses derniers méfaits.

Mais avant d'organiser son tour final, elle avait eut une idée soudaine aussi stupide que brillante, causée par la course-poursuite dans laquelle elle s'était engagée avec Maka Albarn.

Si briser les liens maternels qui la reliaient à Crona s'avérait la plus importante action de sa gigantesque expérience, il restait encore ceux d'amitié que les deux meisters avaient maladroitement tissé et qu'elle avait déjà mis à mal. Mieux valait être prudente à ce sujet et porter un dernier coup à la bête.

La fille de Death Scythe étant aveugle pour tout sujet qui la concernait, il ne fut pas bien difficile de l'amadouer et encore moins compliqué de la trouver, puisque celle-ci était venue la voir d'elle-même.

C'était ironique, vraiment, Maka méprisait les traîtres en tout genre et le plan de Médusa la rendrait responsable d'une trahison à son tour, même si elle ne s'en rendrait peut-être jamais compte.

Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue à ce que sa cible se jeta aussi vite dans ses bras. Dans les yeux de la meister, elle décelait tour à tour haine, désespoir et volonté. La sorcière devinait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Quoi exactement, elle n'en était pas sûre mais elle prenait soin d'assurer ses arrières à chaque fois au cas où une attaque surprise de Shibusen serait prévue, aussi elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure.

Ce n'était de toute manière pas le genre de Maka d'agir ainsi pour des raisons militaires, la cause devait probablement être plus personnelle. Entêtée comme elle était, un plan farfelu pour tenter de trouver des faiblesses à la sorcière ou percer ses secrets avait sûrement germé dans son esprit.

Médusa se laissa tomber sur le lit avec toute l'assurance du monde et Maka la suivit, comme attirée par un aimant.

La sorcière n'avait pas besoin de capacité de lecture d'âme pour savoir que Crona se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté, elle savait toujours ce que son enfant faisait. Il lui fallait juste s'assurer que Maka ai l'esprit trop occupé pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à utiliser ses talents. Si elle devait en croire la façon dont les yeux verts la fixaient, cela ne serait cependant probablement pas un problème. Ils avaient l'air de se noyer dans ses iris jaunes et quand elle souriait, elle pouvait voir un frémissement parcourir tout le corps de Maka.

Chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient, sa cadette ne perdait pas de temps avant de l'embrasser et si ses baisers avaient encore le goût de l'expérimentation, ils étaient aussi teintés d'une agréable ferveur. Visiblement, que ce fut en combat ou au lit, Maka palliait son inexpérience avec une impétuosité dédoublée.

En réaction, Médusa abordait aujourd'hui un comportement plus passif et contraire à sa nature mais qui ne manquerait pas de s'avérer crucial pour assurer la réaction de Crona qu'elle recherchait. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Maka dut se montrer encore plus entreprenante, titillant ses zones sensibles pour la faire réagir et approfondissant chaque moment de contact. La sorcière ne retenait pas ses réactions de plaisir en réponse mais se contentait de sourire quand sa partenaire essayait de la pousser à prendre part activement à leur échange.

La meister était à la fois frustrée et excitée par ses provocations et ses mouvements se firent plus rudes, ses baisers plus féroces. Ses dents laissaient des traces rougies sur les épaules, la poitrine et le cou de la sorcière, sa main frottait rapidement de fébrilement contre son sexe au point qu'il devenait difficile de savoir si elle cherchait vraiment à la satisfaire ou bien à lui faire du mal.

Puis, comme elle finit bien par comprendre que Médusa ne réagirait pas malgré tout, elle ralentit sa cadence et se contenta de caresser sa peau selon ses envies, avec une douceur insouciante, lentement et irrégulièrement. La sorcière jouait avec sa tresse en la regardant faire et Maka se mit à lui parler pour combler le vide qui s'installait.

Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, de quelle manière elle pourrait lui procurer du plaisir et ses vagues questions ressemblaient à des tentatives de belles paroles qu'elle était trop timide ou trop pragmatique pour arriver à inventer. Elle butait sur les mots, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de vocaliser ses propres désirs. Médusa n'était pas étonnée que la jeune fille soit en vérité à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle voulait et des raisons pour lesquelles elle agissait.

« Maka. »

Son nom coupa la jeune fille dans ses réflexions et Médusa tendit les bras. Ses mains caressèrent les joues roses et les cheveux pâles, puis attirèrent son visage vers le sien.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

Simple et efficace, annoncé sans hésitations et avec un ton qu'elle n'utilisait que rarement, pour déconcerter encore mieux son public.

Les yeux de Maka s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité et un léger rictus déforma son visage avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent pour former silencieusement un mot.

« Menteuse. »

Médusa sourit avant de l'embrasser. Peu importait si elle le savait ou non, après tout, le mensonge en question n'était pas pour elle.

Tandis qu'elle pressait leurs deux visages l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dilatés de la jeune fille se fermaient et un bourdonnement résonna dans les oreilles de la sorcière, faible écho du monde à l'extérieur qui continuait de tourner.


	23. Occasion

Merci à No name pour son commentaire.

Voici donc une nouvelle fic et que dire... Si j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de base, j'ai l'impression que le résultat est trop facile, pas assez crédible et un peu trop semblable aux one-shot que j'ai déjà écrit. Même si ça m'a fait plaisir de le rédiger jusqu'à la fin –surtout d'en voir la fin, c'est toujours une joie de terminer une fic haha– j'ai parfois l'impression de stagner.

Horreur ! Pas parce que j'aimerais forcément voir mon style d'écriture progresser, non, c'est un loisir et je ne cherche pas vraiment à devenir meilleure à ce niveau mais juste à écrire ce qui me plait. Horreur, je dis, parce qu'une des facettes qui me fait aimer la relation entre Maka et Médusa dans le manga, c'est que celle-ci change beaucoup selon les arcs, rajoutant chaque fois des points de vue différents. Donc cette impression de stagnation me fait penser que je n'exploite pas assez le contenu à exploiter.

J'ai aussi souvent ce sentiment de ne pas arriver assez à approfondir, à développer certains éléments, même s'ils n'ont pas forcément leur place dans tel ou tel one-shot et qu'ils ne feraient que rallonger/ralentir l'histoire, détruisant ainsi le rythme. La solution pour pallier à ces deux points serait évidemment qu'il est temps que je laisse un peu de côté mes one-shots et me lance dans une fics à chapitre Maka/Médusa et j'en ai en effet bien envie, même si cela risque de me prendre beaucoup de temps, puisque j'ai déjà une idée qui me plait bien en tête.

En attendant, voici tout de même un petit texte à vous mettre sous la dent.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'une opportunité en or se présentait, trop belle pour être vraie, le moindre petit détail pouvait parfois tout chambouler.<p>

Quand elle avait repéré la jeune femme seule, lui tournant le dos au coin de la ruelle, trop loin pour l'entendre mais assez proche pour être à portée de ses flèches mortelles, Médusa n'avait pas hésité. Sa proie s'était rendue compte plus tôt que prévu de l'apparition d'une âme de sorcière tout près d'elle mais pas assez vite pour pouvoir esquiver l'attaque filant dans sa direction.

Seulement, elle avait alors fait tomber son sac et les livres qu'il contenait s'étaient éparpillés sur le trottoir. Sans savoir immédiatement pourquoi, Médusa avait en réaction arrêté la course du vecteur envoyé, à quelques millimètres du ventre de Maka Albarn.

« N'essaie pas de t'échapper », avait prévenu la sorcière en s'approchant doucement.

La flèche était reliée au tatouage de serpent de sa main droite et à chaque pas, celle-ci se rétractait petit à petit, sans pour autant laisser une ouverture à la personne visée. Maka leva légèrement ses paumes pour indiquer qu'elle ne comptait pas protester. Les couleurs avaient fui son visage lorsqu'elle avait vu la sorcière et son expression restait crispée, dans une tentative peu concluante de ne pas montrer sa peur. Son menton, particulièrement, tremblotait presque. Nulle doute qu'elle devait être en train de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue ou de serrer douloureusement les dents.

« Tourne-toi vers le mur et place donc tes mains dessus », ordonna Médusa en indiquant lequel d'un geste de la main gauche.

Lentement, Maka s'exécuta, tendant ses bras perpendiculairement à la surface de pierre. Elle se mit à respirer plus profondément tandis que la sorcière finissait de la rejoindre.

« Où se trouvent donc tes petits camarades ? Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas aventurée hors de Death City totalement seule.

—Près du centre-ville. Je les avais quitté pour récupérer des livres dans une librairie.

—Je vois. »

Son explication faisait sens et si elle disait la vérité, ses amis mettraient du temps avant de la retrouver. Cette ville isolée était parsemée de nombreuses petites librairies et de ruelles encore plus petites.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de la meister, le vecteur de Médusa était aussi long qu'une dague, elle l'enfonça légèrement entre les côtes de l'adolescente pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait en place et tourna finalement les yeux vers les livres tombés au sol. Les deux premiers étaient bien les ouvrages qu'elle avait cru reconnaître de loin, lorsque Maka les avait fait tombés. D'un mouvement du pied, elle repoussa _Sorcières : Ce que Shibusen ne vous dit pas_ et _Témoignages de magiciennes au cours des siècles_ pour révéler la couverture du dernier livre qu'ils avaient recouvert.

En découvrant le titre et l'illustration de celui-ci, la sorcière haussa un sourcil étonné avant de laisser échapper une bouffée d'air, semblable à un début de ricanement. Maka se tendit davantage comme si elle savait exactement ce que son ennemie venait de voir, alors qu'elle lui tournait pourtant le dos. Au vu du contenu de son sac, sa réaction n'était cependant pas étonnante.

« J'allais te tuer, tu en as conscience, évidemment... Mais il a fallu que tu fasses tomber tes livres et maintenant je me sens forcée de te questionner à ce sujet. Tu es très chanceuse au fond. »

La grimace en coin qu'elle entraperçue lui montra que Maka n'était pas convaincue. Pourtant, elle avait réellement de la chance puisqu'en ne la tuant pas immédiatement, Médusa était prête à risquer la possibilité de se débarrasser de la meister à l'âme grégorienne aujourd'hui.

« Alors dis-moi, pourquoi acheter ces livres ? La bibliothèque de Shibusen est pourtant une des plus fournies au monde et l'on peut commander de nouveaux ouvrages à la réception, ne devrait-elle pas posséder tout ce dont tu aurais besoin ?

—Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu trouver ces livres là-bas.

—Justement, pour quelles raisons les chercher ? Les livres qui y sont présents ne te suffisent donc pas ?

—Je... »

Médusa agita vaguement le vecteur sortant de son poignet, lui faisant frôler le dos de Maka tout en dessinant des motifs invisibles sur le tissu de sa veste.

« Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, viens-en aux faits.

—Les livres de Shibusen sont trop biaisés, laissa échapper Maka d'un souffle, ils ne donnent pas beaucoup d'informations sur la communauté des sorcières et son évolution au cours des différentes périodes de l'histoire humaine, les informations sont souvent incomplètes, ne présentant qu'un point de vue. Sans compter les manuels qui présentent une image faussée des sorcières

—Je vois. Évidemment, une jeune fille honnête comme toi, qui ne supporte pas les mensonges, voudrait savoir la vérité. »

Dans sa bouche railleuse, le mot honnêteté ressemblait à stupidité, même alors qu'elle complimentait Maka.

« Et si tu m'en disais plus sur l'image faussée des sorcières ?

—La plupart des illustrations qu'on y trouve sont grossières, représentant les sorcières comme des femmes vieilles et laides, avec des nez crochus, des verrues et des cheveux mal peignés... Je suppose que ces images de propagande ont pour but d'inspirer le dégoût et l'effroi à leur égard mais ces préjugés sont erronés et dangereux. Ce serait tellement plus facile si c'était vrai, seulement, leur apparence est celle de femmes normales. »

Tout en répondant, elle avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur le mur, sans les détourner une seconde mais maintenant qu'elle avait fini, son regard se dirigeait vers Médusa. La résignation et l'angoisse s'y reflétaient, Maka attendait la suite des événements.

« En effet, ce genre de représentation est fréquent dans les ouvrages pro-Shibusen. Cependant, il existe aussi une autre vision qu'ils véhiculent et qui, de manière paradoxale, est à l'opposée de la première. »

Médusa se rapprocha encore de la meister et elle frôlait son dos quand elle la questionna.

« Vois-tu de quoi je veux parler ? »

Imperceptiblement, Maka tressaillit. Elle marmonna quelque chose puis s'humecta finalement les lèvres avant de répondre. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues, elle voyait vraisemblablement dans quelle direction la sorcière l'emmenait. Celle-ci pouvait entendre sa respiration, légèrement saccadée.

« Même si elles sont le plus souvent montrées comme d'horribles vieilles femmes, elles sont aussi considérées comme des séductrices dont il faudrait se méfier des charmes.

—Exact, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'une élève modèle comme toi. »

Elle se pencha alors sur son épaule et lui dit tout bas à l'oreille :

« Pour ces bonnes réponses et en tant qu'ancienne professeur, laisse-moi te donner un conseil. _Sorcières : Ce que Shibusen ne vous dit pas _est inutilement racoleur et fait dans le sensationnalisme, si tu cherches vraiment à te renseigner, je te conseille plutôt _Origines et évolution de la sorcellerie_, le style est un peu lourd mais à le mérite d'être exhaustif. »

Maka avait un peu chancelé en sentant son souffle contre sa peau mais s'était rattrapée en écoutant ses paroles, ses yeux ne cessaient de changer de direction, cherchant son regard puis le fuyant.

« Oh, et puis... »

La sorcière poussa brutalement du bout du pied le troisième livre, le faisant passer entre les jambes écartées de la meister pour lui montrer la couverture.

« Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de cela. »

Les doigts de Maka se resserrèrent sur le mur, crissant douloureusement contre la pierre.

Sur la couverture du livre de poche d'un style vintage, une demoiselle à moitié déshabillée reposait sur un lit en fer forgé, le regard perdu, tandis qu'une autre femme se tenait penchée sur elle, les yeux tournés vers le lecteur et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. L'œuvre portait le titre _Envoûtée par une sorcière_, écrit en grosses lettres jaunes au dessus de l'illustration.

« Est-ce que tu fais aussi des recherches culturelles sur les romans lesbiens des années 80 ou dois-je comprendre que tu comptes les sorcières parmi tes fantasmes ? »

La fille de Death Scythe se mordait la lèvre inférieure, peut-être sous le stress ou pour se retenir de répondre trop vite. À moins qu'il ne se soit agit des deux en même temps.

Tandis que la main droite de la sorcière, toujours armée de sa flèche assassine, reposait contre la hanche de Maka, les doigts de sa main gauche se mirent à pianoter le long de son bras, remontant lentement jusqu'à son épaule.

« Ou alors... Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai une sorcière en particulier qui attire ton attention ? »

Sa main glissa sous les cheveux blond cendré, jusqu'à la nuque de la meister, la faisant légèrement dodeliner de la tête.

« Je pourrais t'aider, si tu le veux, la communauté des sorcières reste assez petite pour ainsi dire et nous nous connaissons presque toutes. »

Elle plaça ses doigts sous le menton de Maka, pour lui faire tourner son visage dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Aurais-tu un nom à me donner ? »

À ces mots, le regard de l'élève de Shibusen s'était endurci.

« Ne te moques pas de moi, la seule raison pour laquelle tu voudrais une information comme celle-là serait dans le but de pouvoir en tirer profit, de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Médusa laissa un sourire sadique étirer ses lèvres en réponse.

« Oh, je vois que tu commences à bien me connaître. »

Ses doigts lâchèrent le menton qu'ils tenaient jusque là.

« Mais... »

Avec une grande douceur, ils descendirent le long du col de sa chemise.

« Tu sais... »

Ils passèrent sur les boutons de la longue veste noire. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent.

« Je te connais encore mieux."

Quand elle plaça sa main contre l'entrejambe de Maka, entre les plis de la jupe, la meister aspira violemment une bouffée d'air avant de détourner le regard.

« Attention, prévint Médusa, si tu fais un mouvement je retirerais ma main. Tu comprends ? Il te suffit de bouger ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres pour que j'arrête tout. »

Soudain, la meister était aussi tendue que la corde d'un arc, aussi figée qu'une statue de marbre. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant plusieurs douloureuses secondes.

Maka ouvrit cependant la bouche lorsque la sorcière souleva le carré de tissu couleur bleu ciel.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, sérieusement ? En plein milieu d'une rue...

—Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici. »

Un rire hésitant, étouffé, traversa sa gorge.

« Tu es complètement folle. »

C'était l'évidence même, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. D'un geste sûr, Médusa glissa sa main entre l'élastique de la culotte blanche et la peau rosée, provoquant une nouvelle exclamation chez la meister.

Les muscles de ses jambes se tendirent davantage pour ne pas déraper et sous la pression, ses membres se mirent à trembloter.

« Tu trembles, constata Médusa.

—Peut-être. Je ne bouge pas, en tout cas.

—Très bien. »

Au contact de la sorcière, le corps de Maka semblait se réchauffer, les premiers gémissements de plaisir produits par ses doigts agiles se transformaient en halètements et de la sueur coulait sur ses tempes, alors même qu'elle s'efforçait encore de se tenir aussi figée que possible. Ce qui s'avérait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la jouissance.

Médusa en avait parfaitement conscience mais continuait son œuvre sans faillir, passant et repassant son index et majeur contre la chair dans des mouvements hypnotiques. Tour à tour, elle accélérait ou ralentissait la cadence, créant des modulations de voix dans les petits cris de Maka. Nul doute que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait aussi bien pu faire de la pâte-à-modeler de son corps, la voir tordre ses membres dans n'importe quelle direction pour son bon plaisir.

Cependant, la sorcière appréciait la situation telle qu'elle était. Être maintenue immobile frustrait vraisemblablement Maka qui s'était remise à parler pour lui dire à quel point elle était détestable, méprisable et que même si la ruelle restait vide, il fallait être totalement tordue pour s'y adonner à ces activités. Même dans cette situation, sa haine pour Médusa transparaissait, aussi incontrôlable que l'était son étrange désir. Ses mots se trouvaient cependant irrégulièrement entrecoupés par sa respiration saccadée et les bruits étouffés qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

La sorcière la laissait dire, sachant qu'il ne lui faudrait plus longtemps avant d'en avoir terminé. Le corps brûlant de Maka tout contre elle lui faisait prendre conscience d'une chaleur similaire au creux de son propre ventre. Elle avait voulu jouer un peu mais voilà qu'elle se trouvait elle-même excitée par les événements.

Enfin, son plaisir ayant atteint son apogée, Maka poussa un dernier soupir avant de laisser ses jambes vaciller, ses genoux s'entrechoquer. Médusa retira sa main et se lécha indolemment les doigts tandis que la meister en profitait pour remettre maladroitement la jupe bleu en place.

Alors que la sorcière s'apprêtait à s'enquérir des intentions de Maka et de si elle comptait lui rendre la pareille, tout bon service rendu méritant récompense, elle entendit un bruissement au dessus de sa tête.

Avec sa vivacité habituelle, elle attrapa la jeune femme par le cou, dirigeant sa flèche vectorielle contre sa jugulaire tandis que de l'autre main, elle relâchait discrètement un serpent sur le sol.

« Tu es cerné Médusa Gorgon, rends-toi et laisse partir la fille ! » hurla-t-on depuis les toits.

Maka, les joues encore rouges, tournait les yeux à droite et à gauche pour tenter d'apercevoir les soldats de Shibusen qui venaient d'arriver sur les lieux, sûrement alertés par ses camarades qui ne la voyaient pas revenir, à moins que l'un d'eux ne fut en patrouille et n'ai senti la présence d'une sorcière dans les environs.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui allez devoir me laisser partir ou vous pourrez dire adieu à cette chère Maka Albarn. »

Médusa parlait avec force, attirant l'attention sur elle alors que le petit reptile de magie qu'elle avait invoqué plus tôt avalait discrètement les livres incriminables. Décidément elle était bien généreuse aujourd'hui.

Les fusils et pistolets braqués sur elle vacillèrent un peu mais les militaires ne bougèrent pas. Ils s'étaient placés dans une formation en cercle, quatre d'entre eux sur les toits, l'un à une fenêtre et les deux derniers à chacun des bouts de la ruelle. Lentement, Médusa se dirigea vers celui qui avait l'air le moins assuré.

Ses déplacements s'exécutèrent dans un silence mortel, plus elle s'approchait du soldat, plus il reculait, désagrégeant centimètre par centimètre leur formation.

Finalement, l'un d'entre eux perturba le calme de la situation en lui ordonnant à nouveau d'arrêter. Sa voix tremblante communiquait cependant qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas près à risquer la sécurité de la fille de Death Scythe pour arrêter la sorcière.

Lorsque la voie fut libre et qu'une occasion se présenta, Médusa chuchota quelques mots à l'intention de Maka avant de la pousser vers le soldat en face d'elle pour bloquer son champ de vision et l'empêcher de tirer, puis elle se glissa dans une autre ruelle à l'aide d'une vecto-plaque pour décupler sa rapidité.

Elle avait totalement manqué l'opportunité en or qui s'était présentée plusieurs minutes plus tôt mais ne s'en voulait pas trop sur le moment, car il lui suffirait de s'en créer d'autres.

« Nous nous reverrons une autre fois, pour finir nos affaires », avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille de la meister. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas précisé si elle voulait parler de sa tentative d'assassinat ou de ce qui était advenu après.


	24. Un peu de contrôle mental

Hum, voici un nouveau texte bien tordu...

J'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose avec le livre d'Eibon.

* * *

><p>Depuis que Médusa avait obtenu le corps de sa sœur, elle ne pouvait plus espionner les faits et gestes de Shibusen aussi facilement que lorsqu'elle possédait sa couverture d'infirmière ou était protégée par le pratique corps d'enfant de Rachel.<p>

Elle continuait cependant d'envoyer Elka ou les Mizuné en missions de reconnaissance, leurs formes animales s'avérant très pratiques. Même en ayant conscience de leur existence, les soldats de Shibusen pouvaient difficilement perdre leur temps à se déployer dès que l'un d'entre eux croyait avoir vu une souris.

Bien lui en avait pris, songea-t-elle en écoutant le dernier rapport que la sorcière grenouille lui livrait via leur lien télépathique.

« Amène-la moi ici immédiatement », ordonna Médusa d'une voix qui ne laissait pas la place à un refus.

Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Elka de se plaindre, comme à son habitude.

« Et comment je suis censée faire ? D'accord, ce n'est pas en plein milieu de Death City mais je me vois mal l'embarquer en la portant comme une princesse.

—Nous allons utiliser de la magie de téléportation, tout simplement. Contente-toi de tracer le cercle de base, je m'occuperais de toutes les coordonnées de mon côté, c'est un peu expérimental mais je l'ai déjà utilisé plusieurs fois et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème si tu fais ton travail correctement », répliqua la sorcière tout quittant la confortable position en équilibre que sa flèche dorsale lui offrait, pour tracer son propre cercle à la craie.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus discret, ronchonna à nouveau sa servante, je vais être mal si des soldats de Shibusen rappliquent.

—S'il ne sont pas encore arrivés maintenant, je dirais que tu as des chances pour qu'ils ne viennent pas du tout alors profite en. »

Quand Elka la contacta pour lui dire que tout était prêt, elle activa le sortilège puis recula de quelques pas alors que le tracé s'illuminait. Un nuage de poussière suivi l'apparition d'une jeune fille assise sur une chaise, un livre à la main, et de la grenouille qui l'accompagnait.

Elka sautilla en dehors de la zone de magie puis reprit son apparence humaine.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie forcée à la kidnapper en plein jour, sur la terrasse d'un café... Et encore moins que ça ai réussi. Ce serait presque anti-climatique. »

Médusa répondit par un marmonnement inintelligible destiné à faire comprendre à sa comparse que ses bavardages ne l'intéressaient pas. Bras croisés, la sorcière était bien plus occupée par le tableau de l'étudiante de Shibusen sagement assise sur sa chaise en osier tressé, les yeux ancrés sur le livre qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention ni à sa téléportation subite, ni aux deux magiciennes qui auraient pourtant dû l'effrayer.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et est restée sur la même page depuis plus de dix minutes.

—Tu peux disposer, Elka. »

Celle-ci sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais referma la bouche aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait ouverte et se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la pièce, non sans lancer un dernier regard inquisiteur à Médusa, qui laissait deviner clairement les questions qui pullulait à l'intérieur de son petit cerveau sur ce que comptait faire la sorcière.

L'endroit était abandonné et seulement meublé de débris jonchaient le sol. Une fenêtre, incrustée suffisamment haut pour faire mourir toute idée de fuite dans l'œuf, laissait passer une lumière stérile. Médusa, dans son habituel costume noir, se trouvait dos à la porte de sortie tandis qu'au centre, Maka Albarn affichait un nouvel uniforme aux tons de ciel et un regard absent qui la faisaient paraître presque transparente.

Sans plus attendre, la sorcière traversa la distance de quelques pas qui les séparait et agrippa le menton de la jeune fille, pour la forcer à le relever. Elle résista un peu initialement, cherchant à garder le contact visuel avec son précieux ouvrage mais abandonna bien vite, laissant leurs visages se retrouver face-à-face.

Seulement, les yeux de la meister étaient perdus dans le vide et semblaient passer totalement aux travers du regard de Médusa. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de la femme qui claqua les doigts de sa main libre devant le visage inexpressif de l'adolescente. Même ce geste ne provoqua aucune réaction, comme elle s'en était douté.

Prenant soin de ne pas toucher le livre entre les mains de la meister, elle la prit par les poignets pour lui faire cette fois-ci afficher clairement la couverture de son ouvrage aux allures de grimoire. Maka suivit le mouvement sans broncher, ses yeux fixés à nouveau sur les pages.

La reliure correspondait parfaitement à celui du livre d'Eibon que Médusa avait pu voir huit cent ans auparavant.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. La sorcière serra les doigts sur la peau de l'adolescente pour la forcer à lâcher l'objet mais contrairement aux actions précédentes, cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire et agrippa fermement son bien pour ne pas le lâcher. Médusa força sans succès pour finalement envoyer une flèche en direction du grimoire. Sa couverture, protégée par de multiples sortilèges, ne subit aucun dommage mais la puissance du choc suffit à le propulser hors des mains de sa propriétaire. Maka se leva en poussant un cri et Médusa lui barra la route d'un bras pour l'empêcher de récupérer le livre. Un nouveau vecteur bien placé et celui-ci se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La meister n'avait pas fini de se débattre et la sorcière, agacé, lui envoya son coude dans le ventre pour la calmer. L'action la fit se rasseoir mais son regard restait identique à celui qu'elle arborait depuis son arrivée. Médusa pesta contre ce résultat, ayant espéré qu'un peu de violence suffirait à briser le sort qui la liait au grimoire.

« Pathétique. Comment t'es tu retrouvée l'esprit avalé par ce bouquin ? » questionna la sorcière plus pour elle-même que pour Maka.

Contre toute attente, celle-ci ouvrit cette fois-ci la bouche et commença à répondre d'une voix monocorde.

« Je cherchais des informations pour essayer de secourir Kid.

—Beau travail, à la place, c'est le livre qui s'est mis à te lire », railla Médusa.

Puis elle essaya de poser d'autres questions, puisque Maka avait finalement répondu.

« Pourquoi cherchais-tu des renseignements dans ce livre ?

—D'après ce que Liz et Patty m'avaient dit, il a été capturé par un dénommé Noah possédant le livre d'Eibon. »

Lors de leur infiltration du château de Baba Yaga, Elka avait rapporté des informations sur la présence d'un sorcier étrange prétendant être Eibon, parmi les officiers d'Arachné. La grenouille avait tenté de le pister mais cela s'était avéré trop dangereux.

D'après les dires de Maka, il y avait deux livres d'Eibon. Médusa avait déjà suspecté, à cause de certains indices, la possibilité que le grand architecte ensorceleur ai eu l'idée de fabriquer un autre exemplaire de celui-ci. L'un d'eux aurait pu être un faux mais elle doutait que ce Noah aurait pu réussir à capturer Death the Kid avec une simple imitation. De même, l'artefact que Maka avait emmené avec elle possédait au moins certaines des spécificités du livre.

La meister l'avait cependant emprunté à la bibliothèque de Shibusen et il semblait peu probable qu'Eibon ait confié sa plus grande œuvre à Shinigami malgré leurs liens passés. Ce qui signifiait que le magicien imposteur possédait l'exemplaire original et si ce dernier s'était rendu compte de ce qui se passait actuellement, il pouvait alors facilement obtenir des informations à travers l'esprit de Maka, ainsi que l'endroit où elle se trouvait, grâce aux pouvoirs du livre. Peut-être même aurait-il eu la possibilité de l'attirer à l'intérieur si Médusa ne l'avait pas séparée du grimoire.

La sorcière devait finir de couper le lien, pour l'empêcher d'obtenir des renseignements sur sa propre base. Cependant elle avait encore quelques questions à poser tant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tu as emprunté le livre pour obtenir des informations sur Death the Kid, d'accord. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu as pu prendre Shinigami de vitesse ? Il devait être au courant de sa présence dans la bibliothèque.

—Non, j'avais emprunté le livre au printemps, pour obtenir des renseignements sur le sang noir. »

Médusa en resta muette quelques secondes.

« Tu... Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il allait t'être utile à ce sujet ?

—Après l'anniversaire de Shibusen, j'ai fouillé en cachette dans les affaires que tu avais laissé à l'infirmerie ou dans la salle des professeurs, à la recherches d'informations. Je n'ai presque rien trouvé évidemment mais j'ai glané quelques noms de scientifiques trouvés dans certains documents, dont Eibon. »

Elle avait semblé hésiter un instant avant de répondre et Médusa cru presque qu'elle allait se réveiller mais une fois qu'elle eu fini de parler, son regard était toujours aussi vide.

« Mais à ce moment là tu n'avais pas encore le niveau nécessaire pour emprunter le livre, donc...

—J'ai utilisé la carte d'identification de mon père. »

C'était trop drôle. Maka Albarn, présentée par l'école comme l'élève modèle de Shibusen, avait apparemment commis son petit lot d'actes transgressant le règlement.

« Hmm, je suppose que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu faisais cela ?

—Non. »

Médusa attrapa sa joue entre ses doigts et se mit à tirer dessus, lentement. Elle se doutait qu'utiliser la violence ne lui permettrait pas de briser le contrôle du livre sur l'esprit de Maka, puisque le coup de coude envoyé un peu plus tôt n'avait pas marché. Cependant, la voir ainsi l'amusait. L'adolescente poussa un petit gémissement misérable alors que la sorcière essayait d'étirer sa peau plus que possible.

La tuer aurait été facile et correspondait avec ses objectifs mais la possibilité que son âme soit alors aspirée par le livre à cause du lien mental l'empêchait d'agir. Noah, s'il parvenait à accomplir cet exploit, serait alors facilement capable d'utiliser les particularités de son âme grégorienne grâce au savoir d'Eibon.

Puisque provoquer un choc via la douleur ne marcherait pas, il allait falloir utiliser un autre type de distraction pour accaparer son esprit.

Elle lâcha la joue endolorie puis frotta doucement sa paume contre la peau rougie.

« Ma chère Maka... Tu t'es mise dans un bien joli pétrin. »

Le bout de ses doigts vernis vint se placer sous le menton de l'adolescente pour lui faire relever la tête à nouveau. Ses iris d'un vert profond semblaient avoir définitivement perdu leur éclat habituel, cependant, la sorcière était plutôt confiante de pouvoir remédier à ce problème.

« J'apprécie ta volonté d'apprendre mais tu ne peux pas te contenter de te plonger dans des livres inconsciemment... »

Médusa avança une jambe entre celles de Maka pour les écarter avec son genou.

« Tu as besoin de plus d'esprit critique. »

La meister cligna des yeux.

« Il faut observer les choses sous différents angles, utiliser ses cinq sens et se tourner vers des horizons inconnus. Expérimenter les choses par soi-même, briser les règles pour obtenir les informations nécessaires... oh, mais on dirait que tu es déjà capable de réaliser ce dernier point lorsque ça t'arrange. »

Ses mains effleurèrent le tissu de l'uniforme clair, en suivirent les contours. Elle tâta sa poitrine pendant un bref instant, Maka était comme de la pâte à modeler entre ses doigts.

« Je dois dire que j'ai du mal avec ce nouveau costume. Pas assez personnel, peut-être. Je pense que le noir te va mieux. »

Elle détacha les barrettes en forme de tête de mort qui retenaient les cheveux blonds en deux couettes et les jeta au sol où elles rebondirent au loin dans un petit clic clac.

« Certains pensent que faire s'évanouir une personne dont l'esprit est contrôlé mentalement permet de la libérer mais au contraire, cela permet en vérité un meilleur accès à celui-ci puisqu'il se retrouve fragilisé. Il faut au contraire l'accaparer pour briser le contact. Connais-tu certains des moyens de le faire ? »

Avec lenteur, ses mains glissèrent sous la jupe bleu puis se mirent à tirer les bords de la culotte dissimulée en dessous. Elle fut bien plus rapide cependant pour terminer de la retirer, en la déchirant à l'aide de ses flèches.

« Je vais m'appliquer à ce que cela fasse le plus de bien possible, pour que cela puisse marcher. »

Médusa s'accroupit, appuyant un bras contre une des jambes de la jeune fille pour la maintenir écartée. Celle-ci restait silencieuse mais son regard, toujours absent en apparence, semblait s'être tourné vers elle. La sorcière embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Ses ongles étaient un peu trop longs pour le travail qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, aussi elle utilisa principalement sa bouche pour commencer à titiller Maka qui aspira une grande bouffée d'air en sentant soudain la langue de l'autre femme contre sa peau.

La meister tressauta et ses cuisses vinrent s'appuyer sur les épaules de Médusa, par réflexe ou accident, la sorcière n'en savait rien. Cela la plaçait cependant dans une meilleure position, qu'elle ajusta légèrement avant d'offrir à Maka de quoi la faire haleter davantage.

Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant de devenir humide et chaude au point d'en paraître brûlante, elle ne retenait aucune exclamation ni gémissement tandis qu'elle se cambrait peu à peu et que ses jambes se resserraient derrière le dos de Médusa, l'attirant encore plus contre elle.

Ses bras avaient d'abord battu l'air pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle ne savait pas où les placer, puis ses mains avaient trouvé le bord du siège sur lequel elles se crispaient maintenant.

Que cela fut si facile, Médusa ne s'y était certainement pas attendue. Curieuse, elle releva la tête pour voir l'expression de la blonde. Son regard était sans nul doute encore perdu mais possédait pourtant une lueur intense et surtout, la fille ne la quittait plus des yeux.

« Eh bien, eh bien... » soupira-t-elle tout en formant des cercles sur les cuisses pâles avec ses ongles noirs.

Elle pinça légèrement la peau et Maka s'agita sur sa chaise. Médusa sourit malicieusement

« Je vois que tu prends très à cœur cette... expérience nouvelle. »

L'heure n'était toutefois pas aux plaisanteries et tourmenter la meister dans cette situation où elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même constituait une perte de temps.

« Bon, inutile de s'attarder, il faut battre tant qu'il est chaud » conclut-elle avant de poser un baiser contre son sexe dont l'odeur à la fois enivrante et légèrement écœurante emplissait son nez.

Avec application, elle flatta la meister pour pouvoir l'amener non pas simplement à la jouissance mais jusqu'à l'orgasme, une petite mort qui éjecterait le maudit livre hors de ses pensées.

Plus Maka se rapprochait du point culminant et plus ses glapissements s'accentuaient, en tentatives impulsives et insuffisantes de placer un son sur la sensation de plaisir qui la traversait de part en part. Ses talons battaient contre le dos de la sorcière et dans les dernières secondes, une de ses mains vint empoigner la chevelure brune de Médusa impatiemment, pour faire enfouir encore davantage son visage contre la peau palpitante.

La femme étouffa un juron mais sans discontinuer, l'amena jusqu'au dernier sursaut, au dernier cri. Maka s'effondra après-coup comme une poupée de chiffon sur la chaise, la tête en arrière sur le dossier, le souffle rauque et des gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres à faible intervalles, comme si elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu assez.

Médusa se releva et cracha sur le béton, s'essuya la bouche du revers du bras, avant de tourner ses iris dorés vers le visage de la meister. Celui-ci était parsemé de mèches blondes éparpillées et collées à la peau brillante de sueur. Quant à ses yeux, d'abord flous et dilatés sous l'impact, ils ne tardèrent pas à regagner leur focus et se diriger vers la sorcière.

« On dirait que tu es de retour, tu as conscience de ce qui vient de se produire ? »

Elle acquiesça brièvement, avant de passer une main devant son visage, maintenant encore plus rouge que pendant l'acte.

Une sensation humide entre ses jambes attira l'attention de la sorcière. Elle retint un soupir en se rendant compte que cette petite aventure l'avait excitée plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Il aurait été facile de se défouler sur Maka, sans compter que la manière dont celle-ci l'avait agrippé sur la fin ne lui avait pas vraiment plus mais elle n'avait sérieusement pas le temps de batifoler.

« Est-ce que... tu vas me tuer ? » questionna la meister d'une voix exténuée, coupant court toute réflexion.

Médusa sourit en retour.

« Certainement... mais pas immédiatement. Je dois changer d'abri, au cas où Noah aurait appris les coordonnées de celui-ci et je ne peux assurément pas laisser derrière moi un cadavre qui serait utile à ses projets. »

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de Maka était certainement le plus intéressant que la sorcière ait pu voir ce jour-là.


	25. Quatre plus un

Guest : Oui, je vois en quoi ça peut sembler trop facile et similaire à la fic précédente. J'essaie de varier les situations mais parfois je retombe sur des thèmes et détails similaires à cause de mon inspiration du moment ou parce que j'aime particulièrement une idée. Je vais essayer d'éviter de poster des textes trop "doublons" proches les uns des autres tout de même.

Elle : Malheureusement, je crois la plupart des écrivains n'arrivent pas à poster plus vite quand on leur demande la suite et je suppose que c'est mon cas aussi. Je comprends que parce que presque personne ne fait du Maka/Médusa –ce qui me rend très triste– les attentes retombent sur ceux qui le font mais j'écris lentement et irrégulièrement parce que me forcer ne me fait pas plaisir donc il ne faut vraiment pas espérer beaucoup de moi, haha.

Voilà un nouveau texte qui a un peu échappé à mon contrôle, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus court et drôle mais je ne sais pas faire dans l'humour en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Quatre fois où Médusa échappa à un philtre d'amour et une fois où elle échoua<br>**

Médusa achevait de ranger le contenu des placards de l'infirmerie quand on toqua à la porte. Un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge sur son bureau lui indiqua que sa pause s'était terminée cinq minutes auparavant, elle avait visiblement sous-estimé le travail nécessaire pour ré-organiser la pièce de fond en comble.

Son prédécesseur n'avait pas été des plus ordonnés et avec ses recherches sur les étudiants de Shibusen, elle avait passé initialement plus de temps à déranger davantage les lieux qu'à se créer un espace de travail soigné et efficace. Quand elle s'était finalement décidée à prendre les choses en main, des affaires plus importantes s'étaient présentées et elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Une fois qu'elle aurait fini la pièce principale, il lui resterait la réserve à traiter.

« Vous pouvez entrer », indiqua-t-elle à l'attention de la personne dans le couloir tout en replaçant une série de dossiers à leur place.

Le visage pâle et sérieux de Maka Albarn apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'elle referma aussitôt derrière elle. L'infirmière s'était attendue à ce qu'elle soit accompagné de son partenaire –celui-ci ne s'étant qu'encore récemment remis de ses blessures– mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Bonjour Maka, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

—Je ne me sentais pas très bien en cours et je me demandais si je n'avais pas de la fièvre. »

Médusa acquiesça et désigna un siège à l'étudiante d'un signe de la main. Les yeux de l'adolescente se fixèrent sur un point du bureau alors qu'elle s'approchait et l'infirmière, suivant son regard, se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de jeter des babioles trouvées dans des fonds de tiroir ou derrière un meuble. Des papiers de chocolats, un vieux stylo tout mâchouillé et quelques bonbons trônaient bien en évidence sur le meuble en bois clair.

« Oh, je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle en plaçant une main fine devant son visage en signe de gêne, je faisais un peu de rangement et j'ai oublié de terminer ce coin. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut trouver en faisant le ménage, je n'ai aucune idée d'où tout cela peut bien venir. »

Maka lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème en souriant joyeusement.

« Cela vient probablement du précédent infirmier, il était très gourmand et cachait souvent des friandises un peu partout. Je me disais, en les voyant, que c'était étrange que vous en mangiez en cachette. Je vous imaginerais plutôt en distribuer aux enfants, professeur Médusa » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

La sorcière sourit en réponse. Peut-être devait-elle là voir une confirmation que son rôle d'angélique infirmière marchait à merveille mais elle avait surtout l'impression que Maka ne manquait pas de gourmandise non plus et n'aurait pas refusé qu'on lui fit cadeau des bonbons colorés.

« Je te les offrirais bien mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très prudent, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils ont pu traîner dans la poussière.

—Oh, ils n'ont pas l'air en si mauvais état que ça », contredit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

En effet, ils étaient encore parfaitement emballés et ne semblaient même pas si vieux que ça. Quoique Médusa ne pouvait en fait pas dire qu'elle connaissait quoi que ce soit concernant les dates de péremptions de friandises industrielles. De toute façon, le sujet ne l'intéressait pas.

« À ta guise mais je t'aurais prévenue », répondit-elle d'un air complice, juste pour la forme.

Maka déballa sans attendre une des sucreries tandis que l'infirmière jetait les saletés encombrant le bureau à la poubelle.

Après s'être lavé les mains à l'évier au coin de la pièce, elle vint en placer une sur le front de l'étudiante qui avait déjà goulûment avalé sa friandise. Il était effectivement plutôt chaud, rouge aussi, se rendit-elle compte quand elle retira ses doigts. Elle récupéra un thermomètre et lui demanda de retirer sa chemise pour pouvoir prendre sa température. Lorsqu'elle le coinça sous son aisselle, l'infirmière remarqua qu'en plus de son front, ses joues et oreilles étaient elles aussi rougies. Alors qu'en entrant, la jeune fille lui avait au contraire semblé plutôt pâlotte.

Maka eut un petit hoquet et détourna soudainement la tête. Son souffle ne semblait pas être lourd mais Médusa jugea qu'il valait mieux vérifier son rythme cardiaque au cas où. Leur rencontre avec Crona avait fragilisé la relation de partenariat entre elle et Soul Eater, le stress des derniers jours qui en résultait pouvait très bien être responsable d'une poussée de fièvre.

Lorsqu'elle posa le bout de son stéthoscope contre la poitrine de l'adolescente, celle-ci laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Médusa haussa légèrement les sourcils mais supposa que le soudain contact froid du métal l'avait surprise. L'infirmière se concentra sur les réactions de sa patiente.

Son cœur battait la chamade, comme si elle était soudain angoissée ou affolée. De plus, alors qu'elle la regardait bien dans les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, Maka évitait maintenant son regard. Étrange pour la fille franche et enjouée qu'elle était.

En déplaçant le stéthoscope, l'infirmière effleura accidentellement sa peau et l'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure à ce contact. Peut-être s'agissait-il seulement de la gêne stupide qu'éprouvaient les enfants lors d'un examen médical.

Une fois qu'elle eut écouté sous tous les angles, Médusa récupéra le thermomètre et consulta le chiffre qui s'affichait. Elle examina l'intérieur de sa bouche, ses oreilles et son nez, puis elle se releva, n'ayant rien détecté de grave. L'élève avait probablement surtout besoin de repos.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes te reposer ici pour au moins quelques heures, sinon le reste de l'après-midi. »

Maka acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête et d'une toute petite voix. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent, se dénouèrent et s'agrippèrent aux replis de sa jupe à carreaux. Médusa la regarda faire, attendant qu'elle ajouta quelque chose mais rien ne vint.

Tandis que l'étudiante se glissait sous les couvertures d'un des lits de l'infirmerie, la sorcière songea vaguement qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et que cela devait être là l'origine de sa gêne. Cependant, puisqu'elle n'avait que faire des pensées futiles des adolescents, elle rangea aussitôt l'idée dans un coin de sa tête pour n'avoir à y penser que si l'information prenait de l'importance.

* * *

><p>« Professeur Médusa ! »<p>

L'infirmière se retourna pour apercevoir Maka Albarn à l'autre bout du couloir, courant à moitié pour la rattraper. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie qu'elle avait tout juste entrouverte pour l'attendre.

« Bonjour Maka, si tu cherches les résultats de ton dernier examen, je suis navrée mais je ne les ai pas encore reçus. »

La jeune fille fit une petite pause pour reprendre légèrement son souffle avant de répondre non de la tête.

« La direction avait des papiers à vous donner et comme j'avais du temps libre, je me suis proposée pour les amener.

—Oh, merci beaucoup. Entre donc. »

Médusa avait déjà les mains pleines de dossiers et paquets qu'elle venait de récupérer, elle les posa en vrac sur son bureau tandis que Maka la suivait dans la pièce.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les caramels mous. »

L'affirmation la prit par surprise et la sorcière se demanda de quoi elle pouvait donc bien parler avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un des sachets qu'elle avait déposé et se rappela d'où ils provenaient.

« Pas vraiment, en vérité. Je les ai trouvé dans mon casier personnel avant de venir. »

Une expression songeuse prit place sur le visage de son élève, vite suivie par un sourire.

« Un admirateur secret, peut-être ? C'est de saison. »

Le premier suspect probable de cette idée incongrue qui vint à l'esprit de l'infirmière fut Death Scythe mais elle doutait que Maka serait heureuse d'entendre cette hypothèse. Médusa retint à grande peine une grimace, elle ne pouvait pas dire que cette possibilité l'enchantait non plus. Se rappelant leur précédente discussion concernant des sucreries, elle tendit le paquet à la jeune fille.

« Tiens, je te les offre, ce serait dommage de les gâcher.

—Vous êtes sûre ? On vous les a offert tout de même, ce ne serait pas très gentil pour cette personne. »

Même si elle avait apprécié les caramels, elle n'y aurait pas touché par simple précaution. Elka n'avait sûrement pas été la seule sorcière à désapprouver ses actions et d'autres seraient certainement plus subtiles qu'elle, si elles décidaient d'agir. Un piège d'un membre de Shibusen suspectant ses origines n'était pas non plus à ignorer, bien que la probabilité soit très basse.

« J'insiste, assura-t-elle d'un petit sourire, je ne pourrais pas les manger de toute manière. Prends ça comme une récompense pour avoir pris la peine de m'apporter ces documents. »

Et en même temps qu'elle passait le sachet de caramels à Maka d'une main, elle récupéra les papiers de l'autre.

Celle-ci lui confia des remerciement enthousiastes et entreprit d'en goûter un pendant que Médusa consultait les dossiers qu'elle venait de recevoir. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda la meister mâcher son bonbon et se dit que si Maka mangeait aussi facilement ce qu'on lui offrait, elle n'aurait aucun mal à la convaincre d'avaler les pilules qu'elle lui concoctait pour accompagner le résultat de son examen sanguin.

« Je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps, encore merci pour les documents. Désolée du dérangement. »

Maka agita une main en souriant.

« Non pas du tout, annonça-t-elle avant de déglutir, enfaitj'aijusteutilisécetteoccasioncommeunprétextepourvenir. »

L'infirmière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se répéter mentalement la tirade que la jeune fille avait baragouiné d'un souffle. Maka elle-même semblait ne pas totalement réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et le son qui sortit de sa bouche ensuite ressemblait pour moitié à un rire, moitié un bégaiement.

« Ha, ha, ha... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, jenecomptaispasvraimentm'attarderexprèspourparleravecvous, vraiment. »

Une main se plaqua en vitesse sur la bouche trop bavarde.

« Maka, est-ce que tout va bien ? » questionna Médusa d'un air inquiet.

D'un côté, son élève agissait de manière clairement étrange, de l'autre, elle avait appris depuis son infiltration à Shibusen que la bizarrerie chez les élèves était souvent plus ordinaire que l'inverse. Maka rentrait cependant dans la catégorie des étudiants les plus normaux.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. Toutvamêmetrèsbienpuisquej'aipuvousvoiraujourd'hui. »

Elle se mit à reculer vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir maladroitement sans se retourner.

« Je... J'y vais. Au revoir. Oubliezcequevousavezvus'ilvousplaitmessentimentssontpur... »

Le claquement qui suivit couvrit ses dernières paroles. Médusa resta immobile quelques secondes, contemplant silencieusement la scène qui venait de se produire.

Peut-être que Maka Albarn n'était pas si normale que cela. Peut-être s'était-elle cognée la tête. Peut-être la stupidité était-elle contagieuse et qu'elle allait devoir libérer le Grand Dévoreur au plus vite.

* * *

><p>À l'approche d'avril et de l'anniversaire de Shibusen, la concentration de Médusa se tournait sur les derniers détails de son plan. Tout était déjà mis en marche mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir finaliser encore plus la version du sang noir qu'elle comptait infuser dans le cercueil organique d'Asura. La rencontre incidentelle de Crona avec Soul Eater et Maka Albarn lui avait apporté d'intéressantes données mais à ce rythme, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'elle désirait avant le premier avril.<p>

Elle soupira légèrement, tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas perfectionner sa création pour le Grand Dévoreur initial, l'important était de la compléter pour Crona et cela, elle pourrait s'en charger librement une fois la folie incarnée relâchée sur le monde.

Un bruit de fracas la fit sortir de ses pensées. La sorcière regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si rien n'était tombé mais tout semblait à sa place, la source du bruit devait provenir de l'extérieur. Elle se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir baissé sa garde en rêvassant et se dirigea vers les étagères de médicaments au fond de la salle pour faire l'inventaire. Médusa ne serait plus là dans quelques semaines mais en attendant, elle jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Peut-être était-elle encore trop absorbée par ses pensées, en tout cas, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et elle manqua de trébucher sous la surprise quand on s'accrocha à ses jambes d'une manière détestablement familière.

L'infirmière s'apprêtait à donner un bon coup de pied en arrière pour se déloger de l'étreinte quand une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Death Scythe l'interpella dans un sanglot.

« Professeur Médusaaaaa... Pardonnez-moi, je suis désolée... »

Sous un certain angle, comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa fille était encore plus perturbant. Médusa en eut du mal à trouver ses mots quand elle fit demi-tour pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

« Que... Maka... Que s'est-il donc passé ? »

Avec l'incongruité de la situation, elle en avait carrément oublié de lui demander de la lâcher et l'adolescente s'accrocha de plus belle à ses cuisses, mettant en péril son équilibre. Son visage était cramoisi, ses yeux mouillés et des mèches de cheveux rebelles s'étaient échappés de ses couettes. Une vision pour le moins pathétique et inhabituelle.

« Je l'ai fait tomber. J'ai renversé le paquet posé devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je l'avais ramassé pour vous l'apporter et je l'ai fait tomber. Pardoooooon. »

Le regard de Médusa se dirigea immédiatement vers l'entrée, où la porte avait été laissée grande ouverte. D'un petit coup du talon, elle se débarrassa tant bien que mal de Maka qui émit un gémissement pitoyable en tombant au sol, avant de foncer vers la boîte cabossée terriblement suspecte traînant au milieu du couloir.

Elle se trouvait presque à porté de main quand Médusa aperçut un mince filet de vapeur violacé s'échappant de l'objet. Reculant de quelques pas, la sorcière se plaqua une main devant le bas du visage pour éviter d'inhaler le gaz qui en sortait. Il s'agissait très certainement d'une potion mais l'analyser maintenant lui était impossible, il allait lui falloir recouvrir le paquet, le temps que les dernières vapeurs se dissipent. Heureusement, le couloir menant à l'infirmerie était généralement désert à cette heure, personne n'avait vu ce qui s'était produit.

Un gros bocal vide fit l'affaire pour recouvrir l'objet incriminant, Médusa le faisait glisser vers l'intérieur de l'infirmerie quand un poids lui tomba sur le dos.

« Professeuuuuur, vous êtes tellement méchante. Me laisser toute seule dans un coin. Vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Était-ce les vapeurs que la jeune fille avait inhalé qui la faisait agir de manière totalement opposée à son caractère habituel ou bien essayait-elle d'imiter les techniques de dragues de son père sous l'emprise de ce qui était forcément une potion d'amour, Médusa n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Deux mains fines vinrent se glisser sous sa blouse pour caresser ses seins et la sorcière frémit. Non seulement elle était deux fois plus pathétique que son paternel mais voilà qu'elle la pelotait à des endroits que lui-même n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir atteindre.

Repoussant Maka d'une main, elle parvint avec difficulté à refermer la porte. Sans plus attendre, elle tourna le verrou.

L'adolescente s'était déplacée pour se trouver à hauteur de visage et entreprenait de lui poser une série de baisers tout le long du cou.

« Quelle petite coquine. Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous comptez me faire après nous avoir enfermées ici. »

Médusa contempla quelques secondes l'affirmation.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'imaginer, non. »

D'un coup sec du poignet, elle l'assomma.

* * *

><p>Maka avait clairement été victime à plusieurs reprises de potions d'amour qui visaient probablement Médusa. Pour quelle raison cette méthode peu banale d'attaque était employée, la sorcière avait du mal à la comprendre. Le nombre de personnes ayant une dent contre elle était bien trop grand pour qu'elle put faire une hypothèse sur ce point, elle ne connaissait en tout cas pas personnellement de sorcières spécialisées dans ce domaine.<p>

Les plus talentueuses en matière de contrôle mental –et qui la détestaient par la même occasion– étaient ses deux sœurs mais cette option était évidemment hors-jeu.

Elle n'avait de toute manière pas le temps d'enquêter, entre les derniers détails de son plan à achever ainsi que le docteur Stein qui semblait la suspecter et qu'elle devait tromper jusqu'à la fête d'anniversaire de Shibusen.

Il lui avait fallu agir vite après avoir assommé Maka, prendre des échantillons à analyser plus tard pour pouvoir confirmer ses doutes, lui faire avaler un antidote contre ce type de potion et surtout, s'assurer qu'elle ne se souvint d'absolument rien. Un talent dont sa cadette était fière mais qui ne faisait pas entièrement défaut à Médusa, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais bénéficié des dons dans la manipulation des esprits d'Arachné ou Shaula. Il lui fallut tout de même près d'une heure pour gommer les détails des souvenirs de Maka et les enfouir au plus profond de son subconscient.

Après cet événement, elle avait redoublé de prudence et cachait immédiatement tout objet louche là où personne n'irait fouiller, analysant en détail leur contenu par la suite, au cas où elle pourrait y trouver des indices. Jusque là, seul un paquet de biscuits apéritifs avait contenu les essences d'une potion d'amour basique.

Trois jours après l'incident, Maka se trouvait à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, assise sur une chaise à jouer avec ses doigts, tristement silencieuse après lui avoir fait une déclaration maladroite. Les meubles blancs de la pièce scintillaient sous le soleil matinal et Médusa sentait poindre un mal de tête alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler d'éléments suspects qu'elle aurait manqué de supprimer sur son trajet habituel vers son lieu de travail.

Vu comment la petite idiote acceptait tout ce qu'on lui offrait à manger, n'importe qui aurait pu se contenter de venir lui offrir des bonbons cette fois-ci. Médusa se racla la gorge.

« Ma question va peut-être sembler étrange mais pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as mangé ce matin, Maka ?

—Hum... Deux toasts, un yaout et un jus de fruit au petit-déjeuner.

—C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien pris en cours de route sur le chemin de l'école ?

—Non », répondit l'adolescente d'une voix sûre.

Les questions n'étaient certainement pas subtiles et Maka affichait maintenant une expression interrogative mais Médusa ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu obtenir des informations autrement.

Dans le cas où la sorcière était belle est bien la cible visée par les potions d'amour, il serait absurde que quelqu'un se soit rendu dans l'appartement de son élève pour intercéder avec sa nourriture. Ce qui ne laisserait alors qu'une autre option.

« Je... Je ne rigole pas, vous savez. Je suis vraiment sérieuse. »

À cause de la réaction non conventionnelle de Médusa, la jeune fille supposait probablement qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Pour une fois, elle aurait en effet préféré qu'il se soit agit d'une blague de mauvais goût.

« Je vous ai toujours trouvé tellement gentille et admirable... Depuis quelques temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à vous, jusqu'à rêver de vous. Alors, je voulais juste vous le dire. »

Et qu'espérait-elle par là, lui faire plaisir ? Oh, Médusa aurait sûrement apprécié la possibilité de manipuler une Maka perturbée par les traces floues de ses souvenirs oubliés mais dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser son identité secrète être mise à jour maintenant, la moindre petite preuve serait suffisante pour que les soldats de Shinigami l'attaquent. La meister apprendrait de toute façon bien vite après coup qu'elle avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Tout de même, elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour construire son rôle d'infirmière, se préparer à parer à toutes les éventualités qui auraient mises en péril sa vraie nature et savoir de quelle manière elle devait répondre aux questions insidieuses visant à percer son identité. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la possibilité qu'un étudiant vint lui faire une déclaration d'amour, ni à la manière dont l'image de professeur qu'elle avait façonné devrait faire pour le rembarrer clairement et calmement, sans pour autant le froisser.

Médusa jura mentalement, cela allait être une longue journée.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient vaincu Arachnophobia et Elka avait encore du mal à y croire. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas été possible sans la participation d'une partie de l'armée de Shibusen mais ceux qui avaient fait le plus gros du travail, en leur compagnie, étaient des adolescents. Une fois qu'ils avaient tué leur reine-mère, la racaille qui s'était rassemblée autour d'elle n'avait pas fait long feu. Le plan de Médusa avait encore marché et tout comme lors de la libération du Grand Dévoreur, Elka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée, malgré sa rancune contre l'autre sorcière.<p>

Free et les sœurs Mizuné étaient d'humeur à faire la fête après la victoire et s'étaient joyeusement attelés à préparer un festin. Elka n'avait pas eu le cœur de les décourager en leur disant que Médusa n'apprécierait probablement pas leurs efforts.

Celle-ci n'était pas encore rentré dans leur repère du moment, elle avait été la dernière à quitter le château en ruines et était partie de son côté, sûrement occupée par d'autres manigances. Peut-être était-elle partie retrouver Crona, Elka n'avait la plupart du temps aucune idée d'où se trouvait l'étrange enfant de la sorcière et se doutait que Médusa désirait que les choses soient ainsi.

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle était cependant seule, un rouleau de parchemins à la main. Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique en voyant les sorcières souris affairées autour de la table sur laquelle elles avaient empilé autant de plats que possible. Free s'approcha pour lui faire part de leurs intentions festives et Elka le suivit avec un peu d'appréhension mais curieuse de voir comment cela allait se passer.

Médusa afficha son haïssable air dédaigneux tout du long de la tirade du loup-garou puis soupira.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais travailler dans ma chambre. Ne faites pas de boucan inutile. »

Ceci dit, elle piocha quelques truffes en chocolat dans un bol placé près de l'entrée et fit demi-tour.

L'altercation s'était mieux passée que ce qu'Elka avait imaginé, bien qu'elle doutait que Free serait capable de se contenir quand il s'agissait de volume sonore, il allait falloir qu'elle le retienne ou ce serait sûrement sur elle que ça retomberait.

Maintenant qu'elle était officiellement autorisée à célébrer la victoire, elle se rendait compte que son estomac criait famine et s'attaqua au bocal de truffes, qui était le plus proche d'elle.

Quand elle prit entre ses doigts une des délicieuses friandises en chocolat, une impression déconcertante de familiarité l'empêcha de le porter à sa bouche. À la place, elle le regarda sous tous les angles, puis observa le reste du contenu du bol pendant quelques minutes, alors que ses doutes se confirmaient.

« Free, appela-t-elle, qui a mis ces truffes ici ? »

Le loup-garou s'approcha, tout sourire. Il avait un ridicule petit chapeau en cône coloré sur la tête.

« C'est moi, pourquoi ?

—Où est-ce que tu les as trouvées ?! »

Il prit un air songeur et Elka sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Hum, je ne me souviens plus trop... Elles étaient emballées dans du plastique, dans une boîte en bois. »

La sorcière gémit misérablement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est toi qui les as faites ? »

Free essaya d'en prendre une et Elka lui claqua le dos de la main avant de ramener le bol défensivement contre son corps.

« N'y touche pas, idiot ! »

Elle s'enfuit aussitôt de la pièce en courant, pour se débarrasser des truffes.

C'était un désastre. Elka aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître sous terre pour échapper à la colère de Médusa si celle-ci apprenait qu'elle s'était amusée à lui envoyer des confiseries fourrées aux potions d'amour. Sa propre stupidité de l'époque lui donnait envie de se frapper.

Tout avait commencé par frustration. Dégoûtée à l'idée d'être forcée de travailler pour Médusa, elle avait voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'idée de la potion d'amour était puérile, elle s'en rendait déjà compte lorsqu'elle y avait pensé mais elle avait l'avantage de ne pas être facilement rattachable à elle, car ses spécialités se situaient dans les explosions et les calculs mathémagiques. Elka était terriblement médiocre quand il s'agissait de potions et leur effet s'effaçait rapidement, personne ne l'aurait imaginé vouloir s'en servir pour une vengeance. Une réussite n'aurait dans la plupart des cas signifié qu'une petite humiliation pour Médusa mais la sorcière grenouille s'était dit que cela lui suffirait et avait alors été assez naïve pour sous-estimer sa consœur, malgré les serpents qui grouillaient dans son ventre.

Heureusement pour elle, ses quelques tentatives ratées ne lui étaient pas retombées dessus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il restait malheureusement quelques confiseries qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé et oublié dans ses affaires, dont les truffes en chocolat que Médusa avait pris un peu plus tôt.

Elka inspira profondément. Au moins, elle avait maintenant jeté le reste. Ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir le résultat en face, au risque d'y laisser la vie.

Leur patronne n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'on la dérangea quand elle travaillait, aussi, la sorcière se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre lentement et discrètement. En arrivant, elle se rendit compte que la porte était entrouverte, chose inhabituelle. Regardant de l'autre côté, elle put constater que Médusa ne travaillait visiblement pas.

Celle-ci se trouvait pourtant devant son bureau, face à des documents couverts de gribouillis mais son attention ne restait pas longtemps sur eux. Son regard dérivait, se perdait dans le vide, puis elle se plaçait la tête dans les mains, s'essuyait le front d'un geste agacé, changeait de position sur son siège, croisait les bras et soupirait. Une frustration grandissante qui n'augurait rien de bon. Malgré tout, Elka toqua au battant.

« Que se passe-t-il, la fête est finie ? » demanda Médusa en se retournant, l'air exaspérée.

Elka déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Je euh... me demandais si vous n'aviez besoin de rien. »

Une approche peu discrète et qui ne lui ressemblait pas avoir plus de travail était la dernière chose qu'Elka voulait. Heureusement pour elle, Médusa semblait trop absorbé par ce qui l'ennuyait pour prêter attention immédiatement à son attitude.

« Non, rien. Tu peux disposer... » grommela-t-elle avant de revenir aux papiers posés sur son bureau.

Au lieu de s'exécuter, Elka observa plus attentivement les lieux, dans l'espoir que son aînée n'avait pas encore mangé les truffes, elle aurait alors une chance de les récupérer. Sa bonne étoile ne lui souriait malheureusement pas car elle ne découvrit rien. Tout portait à croire que Médusa avait bien mangé le cadeau empoisonné. Elle ne pouvait plus que prier pour que rien ne se produisit, les effets s'étant peut-être dissipés avec le temps.

« Maka... »

Le murmure fit sursauter la sorcière.

« Ou.. oui que quoi ? »

Sauf erreur de sa part, il s'agissait de l'étudiante que Médusa avait choisie pour affronter Arachné. Elle l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois, avant et après leur mission dans les sous-sols de Shibusen mais elle n'avait retenu que des informations basiques à son sujet et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle représentait exactement pour l'autre sorcière.

« J'ai besoin de... »

Une pause. Elka attendit en retenant sa respiration.

« De savoir comment je devrais la tuer. »

Expiration. Jusque là, tout semblait normal.

Médusa plaça une main sous son menton, toujours en pleine réflexion.

« Je ne peux pas juste prévoir cela n'importe comment.

—Eh, un petit serpent bien placé et on n'en parle plus, non ? » suggéra Elka.

La sorcière tourna son regard meurtrier vers elle. Un de ses doigts tapotait rythmiquement sa joue, comme pour l'aider à réfléchir.

« Ridicule, c'est loin d'être aussi simple. »

Un rictus se forma sur la bouche d'Elka. Apparemment, pour elle-même, ça l'avait été.

« Plus je me questionne sur le sujet et plus je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir l'attirer hors de Shibusen pour ça. »

Sa patronne parlant toute seule, marmonnant des ébauches de plans, elle commençait à s'ennuyer et se mit à jouer négligemment avec le bouton de porte qu'elle tournait dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Elle n'avait aucune idée des raisons précises de Médusa mais Maka Albarn devait être plutôt dangereuse en effet, si elle avait réussi à tuer la sorcière hérétique.

En tout cas, si Médusa songeait avec tant d'attention à un de ses habituels stratagèmes machiavéliques, la potion ne devait pas avoir fait effet.

« Peut-être que je devrais juste lui demander.

—Quoi, pouffa Elka, lui demander si elle veut bien que tu la tues ? Un serpent resterait plus simple, je crois.

—Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle excédée, lui demander de me rejoindre pour nous affronter. »

C'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle avait jamais entendue, le meilleur moyen d'attirer tout Shibusen pour une mise à mort. Il était strictement impossible que la sorcière ait pu balancer ces mots dans un état normal. Elka grimaça.

« Donc comme un... Un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous pour un duel ?

—Voilà, exactement. »

On aurait dit que Médusa ne pouvait voir et imaginer les choses que d'un point de vue morbide.

« Je doute qu'elle accepte de venir.

—C'est ce que je pensais mais il suffit de la convaincre. Je pourrais utiliser Crona. Oui, si je lui fait croire que Crona sera là, elle viendra à coup sûr. Crona par-ci, Crona par-là, c'est la seule chose à laquelle elle pense et dont elle parle, la pauvre fille est complètement obsédée. Elle ne pourra pas se retenir de venir mais quand elle arrivera sur les lieux, surprise, il n'y aura que moi. Aah, j'aimerais vraiment voir la tête qu'elle fera à ce moment là. Peut-être qu'elle en pleurera. »

À ce point de la conversation, Elka se sentait vaguement nauséeuse en regardant l'expression qu'affichait son interlocutrice. Si c'était à cela que ressemblait une Médusa malade d'amour, elle serait presque prête à aller jusqu'à rejoindre Shibusen pour ne plus jamais avoir à supporter cette vue. Même pour une sorcière, ce type de désir meurtrier était particulièrement tordu.

Cependant, tandis que l'autre femme continuait de murmurer ses intentions dans le vide, elle se surprit à hésiter à partir. Peut-être un peu par culpabilité mais surtout, une certaine curiosité malsaine qui commençait à s'installer. D'un autre côté, si Médusa se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait dit après que les effets se soient dissipés et se rendait compte de ce qui s'était produit, Elka pourrait dire adieu à sa vie moyennement longue de sorcière.

Mieux valait fuir maintenant, aussi elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle tandis que l'autre sorcière poussait des soupirs tour à tour dépités et languissants, en pensant à cette Maka Albarn qui ne voulait pas venir lui accorder une petite mort.


	26. Sang de feu

Merci pour les commentaires !

Hon, je suppose que tu parles en général ? Sur le dernier chapitre, ce n'était pas très spirituel. J'ai peur de trop m'éloigner du personnage parfois, personnellement. L'anime a simplifié le personnage dès qu'il est parti sur du terrain original, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment essayé de comprendre comment elle fonctionnait et ont fait des choix qui ne lui correspondent pas. Par contre dans le manga, tout me semble faire sens et elle est vraiment brillante à mes yeux, c'est carrément le personnage le plus important de l'histoire. Après, j'extrapole et j'en rajoute par dessus évidemment, c'est le propre de la fanfic.

Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est absente pendant quelques temps et les adversaires qui la remplacent ne sont pas forcément aussi intéressants. Puis il y a le fait qu'elle ne revoit pas Maka après le tome 15... Bon c'est clairement en partie mon cerveau de fan de Maka/Médusa qui parle mais c'est décevant qu'elles n'aient pas droit à un grand affrontement. C'était la seule antagoniste, avec Crona, qui avait une relation et un passif avec Maka. À côté, d'accord le Grand Dévoreur fait plus "boss final" mais il n'est qu'une mission de plus.

Concernant le manque d'intérêt du pairing, il faut dire qu'au moins du côté francophone, le fandom Soul Eater est minuscule on dirait. Il n'y a presque personne qui semble en parler/y participer donc oui, c'est un peu la mort niveau engouement, à tous les niveaux. Il y a plus de monde côté anglophone par contre mais je ne suis pas trop tout ce qui y est écrit.

Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer que des gens vont sortir de nulle-part et se mettre à participer ou même juste parler de ce pairing d'un coup. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut suivre l'idée du "on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même". À mes quelques lecteurs : si vous avez la fibre artistique, que l'inspiration vous prend et que vous voulez faire quelque chose sur Maka et Médusa, écrit, dessin, vidéo, montage, n'importe quoi, même simplement discuter du pairing ou lancer des idées dessus. N'hésitez pas, faites vous plaisir ! C'est ce que je fais après tout et regardez où j'en suis, j'ai déjà écrit bien plus de fics que ce que j'aurais jamais imaginé sur le sujet haha. Allez, je m'arrête de blablater là, sinon je vais finir par écrire un pavé.

Dans le texte qui suit, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la folie. J'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait, d'ailleurs, je l'avoue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>C'était une de ces nuits où la lune riait d'un sourire sanglant que les nuages ne parvenaient jamais totalement à cacher.<p>

Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre à l'heure où tous dormaient, des sages petits étudiants de Shibusen jusqu'au moindre chat. Personne ne l'avait vue enjamber la balustrade puis sauter dans la rue. Aucun soûlard à moitié éveillé ne lui avait prêté attention alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues sombres d'un pas guilleret. Libre comme l'air, elle sautilla jusqu'aux limites de la ville et passa la barrière invisible érigée par l'âme de maître Shinigami.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent le sable argenté sous la lumière des étoiles, la nuit était douce et glacée à la fois. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et la robe noire tourbillonna avec elle, son ombre sur le sol semblable à une corolle.

Le désert, immense, n'appartenait qu'à elle.

mm

Maka éteignit son réveil en ronchonnant. Elle avait probablement lu jusque trop tard dans la nuit car elle sentait que la mâtinée serait rude. Son ventre émit un gargouillis et elle rêvassa aux multiples possibilités qui se présentaient à elle pour un bon petit déjeuner.

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait cependant quitter la chaleur confortable des draps, pour éviter que le sommeil ne vint la cueillir à nouveau.

Après s'être levée et avoir fait quelques pas, elle sentit une démangeaison entre ses orteils. Maka fit un détour par la salle de bain et regarda passer sous l'eau du pommeau de douche quelques grains de sable. Tout en s'essuyant les pieds, elle se demanda si quelqu'un lui avait joué un tour ou si une quelconque bourrasque la veille avait dispersé du sable dans ses chaussures sans qu'elle s'en fut rendue compte.

Dans tous les cas, c'était décidément étrange mais elle était fatiguée et affamée, aussi elle préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger.

mm

Les ombres dans la nuit s'étiraient comme des araignées, des petits pions au loin se rassemblaient et s'éparpillaient en criant. Pas plus grand que des fourmis, ils fuyaient le masque de la mort qui s'approchait en riant.

Des pans de sa robe se déplièrent et fauchèrent les têtes des monstres assez idiots pour venir attaquer la trop étrange jeune fille se promenant sous la lune menaçante. Elle continua sa route sans regarder en arrière, concentrée sur le but de ses escapades nocturnes.

Jusque là, elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qui réveillait la bête tapie dans le noir et la faisait se lever. Poussée par son instinct et ses envies secrètes les plus profondes, elle se lançait à l'assaut du désert, sans craindre la possibilité de ne pas la trouver. Sans craindre ce qui pourrait arriver si elle la trouvait.

mm

Maka somnolait à moitié devant sa copie, les marmonnements du professeur ne l'aidaient pas à rester concentrée. Quand elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête, Tsubaki lui envoya un petit coup de coude pour la réveiller.

« Mal dormi ? » chuchota sa voisine d'un air soucieux.

L'adolescente résista à l'envie de se frotter les yeux en plein cours. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de mal dormir et faisait un effort pour ne pas se coucher trop tard ces dernières semaines, optant pour des missions la faisant voyager en journée.

Peut-être était-ce simplement la fatigue accumulée des combats constants. Elle avait beau essayer de maintenir un emploi du temps correct, se rendre régulièrement aux quatre coins du monde avait de quoi épuiser n'importe qui.

Sans compter la difficulté de certains combats. La veille encore, elle avait utilisé la robe de sang noir pour venir à bout d'un adversaire particulièrement coriace. Maka n'aimait pas devoir en venir à de tels extrémités. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et d'inconnu qui l'effrayait, dans ce pouvoir que Crona lui avait involontairement légué en frappant Soul de sa lame. Celui-ci était tout aussi réticent mais cédait de même, sous le poids du danger et des âmes qu'ils se devaient de protéger.

Jusque là, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans problèmes ni conséquences mais rien n'indiquait que cela durerait éternellement. La folie avait des moyens insidieux de se glisser dans les moindres interstices, les moindres signes de faiblesse, elle commençait à s'en rendre compte.

mm

Ses mèches de cheveux fouettaient son front, balayées par le vent. Au loin le tonnerre grondait et une bourrasque envoyait de temps à autre voltiger un bout de carton ou un sac en plastique abandonné mais elle n'avait cure des éléments qui se déchaînaient, ses yeux tous concentrés qu'ils étaient sur la silhouette en hauteur, face à elle. Les longues heures nocturnes passées à la chercher allaient peut-être enfin avoir leur sens.

« Pourquoi n'approches-tu donc pas, Médusa, je pensais que tu voulais me voir. »

La sorcière avait annoncé qu'elle comptait bien se débarrasser d'elle mais cette nuit pourtant, elle la fuyait, s'éloignant à chaque pas, jusqu'à disparaître.

mm

À son réveil, Maka garda longtemps les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre, tentant vainement de raviver les images floues d'un songe qui lui échappait déjà. Son esprit encore ensommeillé protestait contre l'effort et ne demandait qu'à se recoucher.

Son regard se fixa alors sur la bibliothèque en face de son lit. Elle inspira profondément puis se débarrassa de sa couverture, se leva et se rendit jusqu'au meuble. Poussant quelques livres sur le côté, elle laissa apparaître une petite caméra qu'elle avait caché là, la veille au soir.

Maka se sentait complètement paranoïaque mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur à l'idée de devoir regarder ce qu'elle avait filmé. Ses périodes de fatigue, qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter depuis la fin de la mission contre Arachnophobia, étaient devenues trop étranges, trop inquiétantes. Malgré ses efforts pour se coucher tôt et dormir le nombre d'heures nécessaires, elle restait régulièrement épuisée une fois le matin venu, comme si elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à faire la fête. En conséquence, si elle ne pouvait pas faire la grasse-matinée ou une sieste dans l'après-midi, elle somnolait toute la journée et son rythme semblait se détraquer davantage encore.

Quand elle avait songé à la possibilité qu'elle se soit réveillée en pleine nuit, sans s'en être rendue compte ou s'en souvenir, elle avait commencé à vraiment prendre peur. Avec de la chance, il ne s'agissait que d'une crise de somnambulisme dont l'existence chez elle n'avait jusque là pas été découverte. Cependant, Maka craignait le pire.

Assise à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, elle lança la vidéo en accéléré. Tout était calme et immobile pendant la première heure mais quelques minutes après cette phase, elle perçut un mouvement. Maka ralentit immédiatement la vidéo, pour voir sa silhouette assoupie se redresser dans son lit. À la place de son pyjama, elle portait une tenue de bal noir.

Sa main placé sur la souris commença à trembloter, alors même que le reste de son corps restait terriblement immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'écran sombre. Sans un bruit, elle regarda la jeune femme qui était son sosie exact mais ne pouvait pas être _elle_, se lever et se diriger vers la caméra. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, créant sur son visage une expression étrange. La sensation que cette personne portant son visage était définitivement une fille différente lui retournait les boyaux.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'as finalement trouvée ? »

La voix, qui était sa voix, parlait avec des intonations inconnues, distordues.

« Autant mettre les choses au clair. Je vais où je veux, quand je veux, pour faire ce que je veux et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt. Tu songes maintenant sûrement à alerter maître Shinigami ou un professeur mais permets-moi de te faire reconsidérer la chose : ils n'arriveront à rien pour me faire disparaître et comme nous partageons le même corps, s'ils veulent m'entraver, tu le seras aussi. Je suis sûre que tu ne désires pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, je pourrais aussi t'échanger ton silence contre des informations... »

Taquine, elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour créer une dérisoire sensation de suspense et Maka retint sa respiration.

« Des informations sur Médusa. »

Son poing s'abattit sur le bois de la table avant qu'elle ne le ramena, meurtri, contre sa bouche pour étouffer un juron.

« Il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir de loin et je pense savoir à peu près où elle se cache. Alors soit une gentille fille, ne dit rien et je ferais un effort pour ne pas trop épuiser ton énergie la nuit. »

La porteuse de la robe noire ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit. Maka resta quelques secondes devant l'image sombre de sa chambre vide avant de relancer l'avance rapide pour vérifier si son alter-ego avait ajouté quelque chose à son retour. Cependant, celle-ci se coucha immédiatement après être revenue. Un bleu légèrement plus clair filtrait par la mince ouverture vers l'extérieur que procurait la fenêtre, annonçant l'arrivée de l'aube.

D'un geste rageur, elle ferma la vidéo puis la supprima tout en tentant de contenir l'écœurement qu'elle ressentait. Son propre corps la trahissait, se dressait contre elle et cherchait à la manipuler. Le ridicule de la chose était trop grand, si seulement elle avait pu en rire.

Elle serait pieds et poings liés si elle parlait, impossible de revenir en arrière. Hésiter ne faisait cependant qu'aller dans le sens de ce que cette graine de folie désirait et plus elle attendait, plus elle se mettait en danger, des deux côtés. Dans tous les cas, Maka finissait perdante.

mm

Les rubans de sa robe filaient dans le vent comme des ailes tandis qu'elle courait. Profondément, elle inspirait à chacun de ses pas. Ses chaussures en théorie si incommodes pour la course foulaient à peine le sol.

Maka n'avait visiblement pas encore parlé, elle sentait les émotions noires et amères roulées en boule dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Cette victoire, cette sensation de liberté, l'emportait et elle se mit à faire des petits sauts pour exprimer sa douce folie. Parfois, elle ne touchait même pas le sol avant de bouger à nouveau les jambes, marchant dans le vide avec plus d'adresse que n'importe quel équilibriste, son euphorie la faisant voler.

Ce fut après un saut particulièrement long qu'elle ressentit l'âme de Médusa, en posant les pieds au sol. Guillerette, elle se dirigea vers la sorcière.

« Comme on se retrouve ! »

Le peu de réaction de l'autre femme la vexa mais au moins, elle ne fuyait pas cette fois-ci les lieux pour aller vaquer ailleurs à ses sombres desseins.

Se détournant légèrement, la jeune fille joua avec les pans de tissu noir de jais tout en lançant une bref œillade en direction de la sorcière.

« Cela ne te rend donc même pas un peu curieuse ? »

Médusa semblait vaguement agacée et haussa les épaules.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle croisa ses mains gantées au dessus de son cœur, puis les descendit pour étirer le bas de sa robe à la manière d'une petite révérence.

« Ce que tu as créé, bien sûr. »

Le sang noir pulsait dans ses tempes, dans chacun des fils de son pyjama reconstruits et réarrangées pour former cette œuvre d'art à la fois dure comme le roc et douce comme l'eau.

La sorcière parut songeuse quelques secondes avant de finalement faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'informations tierces supplémentaires à ce stade mais puisque c'est proposé si gentiment, je ne vais pas refuser. »

Elle s'arrêta une fois arrivée à portée de bras et tendit la main vers la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Une flèche vectorielle apparut et vint la frapper en plein ventre.

Le choc la propulsa en arrière et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sa robe s'était solidifiée à temps pour absorber une partie du coup mais le tissu s'était tout de même fissuré, un filet de sang sombre en réchappait.

« Aaah, tu es tellement cruelle... mais je sais déjà à quel point tu aimes maltraiter tes jouets. »

Cette douleur subite lui martelait l'intérieur du ventre et le crâne, à la fois terrible et exaltante. Des signaux de détresse venant de la partie la plus saine de son esprit tentaient de se faire entendre mais elle les ignora. Son corps tremblait, plus d'excitation que de peur, au fond.

« Et toi tu es la pire des idiotes, petite folle, pour oser venir me chercher. »

La réponse de Médusa la fit ricaner joyeusement.

« Oh, tu n'as donc pas idée d'à quel point _elle_ a envie de te voir ? »

Au même moment, un bout du tissu noir se déforma, s'étira subitement comme un serpent pour fondre sur sa proie. La sorcière se contenta de faire un pas de côté pour l'esquiver. Un bout du fil se détacha du reste pour frôler sa joue et y laisser une infime coupure.

La fille rit à nouveau en observant un soupçon de colère danser dans les yeux de serpent. Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir lécher les minuscules gouttes de sang rouge perlant sur cette peau bleutée par les rayons de lune. Elle recula malgré tout, pour se donner de meilleures chances d'esquiver une éventuelle prochaine attaque.

Malgré sa maîtrise de la robe noire de plus en plus performante, elle doutait de pouvoir répliquer seule correctement à la pluie de flèches que Médusa n'aurait aucun mal à lui envoyer. Il lui fallait se retirer pour l'instant mais pas sans la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre.

« Puisque tu es si peu coopérative, je m'en vais, annonça-t-elle d'un ton capricieux, j'espère que tu songeras à ce que je t'ai dis et sera d'une humeur plus communicative lors de notre prochain rendez-vous. »

La sorcière répondit d'une voix caustique.

« Tu peux toujours venir si tu as envie de mourir. »

Cette réponse fit renifler dédaigneusement son interlocutrice. Elle s'en contenterait pourtant cette fois et elle s'enfuit d'un bond.

Nul doute que Maka serait passée par un tourbillon d'émotions à la suite de cette conversation mais elle-même, incarnation de sa folie et désirs refoulés, arrivait à rester étonnement calme. Tout du moins, calme selon sa propre vision du terme. Les petits toutous de Shibusen l'auraient sûrement cataloguée folle à lier au premier regard. S'ils savaient. Les peurs et les secrets de son alter ego avaient quelque chose de bien plus tordu, bien plus absurde que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Elle le savait, puisqu'elle en était née. La raison de sa présence en ce monde n'était pas uniquement due au sang noir.

mm

Maka se réveilla en grimaçant. Un nouveau bleu était apparu cette nuit sur son bras et elle le massa doucement, espérant qu'il ne mettrait pas trop de temps à disparaître.

Depuis la proposition vidéo que l'autre Maka lui avait faite, son besoin de sommeil avait diminué mais en contrepartie, il lui arrivait régulièrement de découvrir en se levant des blessures qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille. Tout avait commencé avec une égratignure au ventre qui avait failli lui faire dévoiler ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant, après y avoir réfléchi un peu, ses hésitations avaient repris le dessus.

Si elle en croyait ce que cette ombre d'elle-même lui disait, la recherche de Médusa était probablement la cause de ces éraflures. L'idée de la laisser faire pouvait paraître attrayante puisqu'elle se rapprocherait ainsi de son propre but mais elle était aussi terriblement dangereuse. Bien que les coups reçus restaient mineurs, les actions de son double ne cessaient de l'inquiéter. Aussi, elle avait essayé de communiquer avec elle par écrit, afin d'obtenir des informations et de lui arracher le moindre indice sur ce qu'elle savait concernant Médusa. Elle doutait en effet que celle-ci lui donnerait de bon cœur et rapidement ce qu'elle avait promis.

Chaque nuit elle écrivait ses doléances sur un bout de papier et chaque matin, elle se jetait sur la feuille dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive. Maka se fit successivement envoyer balader pendant plus d'une semaine avant qu'enfin, elle ne récupéra au réveil, noté à la va-vite sur le papier, le nom d'un pays.

Un premier indice vague et vaste mais la meister était prête à s'en contenter et entreprit rapidement d'aligner les missions dans cette zone. Une fois sur place, elle vérifiait inlassablement les longueurs d'âme des gens autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de découvrir celle de la sorcière.

Soul se plaignait de devoir rester à l'étranger pendant aussi longtemps mais il ne semblait pas soupçonner quoi que ce soit et faisait juste son grincheux par habitude.

Après avoir achevé une mission, la meister observait attentivement la moindre parcelle de son corps pour vérifier la position et l'étendue de blessures potentielles puis, le lendemain au réveil, elle s'exécutait à nouveau. Au fil des jours, elle découvrait des coups plus nombreux et marqués le matin, un résultat inquiétant dans lequel Maka cherchait du positif. Cela signifiait qu'elle se rapprochait du but, qu'il lui fallait maintenant juste être patiente et encore plus attentive.

Surtout, il aurait fallu que son double fou ne provoqua aucune catastrophe entre temps.

mm

Médusa était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, observer les reflets de la lune dans ses yeux et même entendre les battements de son cœur, entre les siens qui tambourinaient lourdement à ses oreilles. L'intérieur de son propre corps bouillonnait d'excitation et de rage, alimentant en énergie destructrice les fils de sa robe de sang noir collés à sa peau comme une toile d'araignée, s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

Il lui fallait relâcher cette pression, cette douleur si terrible et délicieuse à la fois et Médusa, la source de toutes les peurs, de tous les sentiments négatifs de Maka, était la cible idéale. Encore plus car elle était aussi l'objet d'anciens sentiments à présents refoulés et séparés de son soi intérieur au point de devoir créer ce double qui pouvait se permettre d'être tout ce que l'autre ne devait pas.

L'attitude de la sorcière ne l'aidait pas, quand celle-ci ne se contentait pas d'éviter la confrontation, elle combattait d'un air désintéressé qui ne faisait que la vexer un peu plus.

Sa frustration grandissante ne l'avait pas non plus empêché de réitérer sa proposition initiale et si jusque là, Médusa s'était contentée de l'envoyer valser à la fois littéralement et symboliquement, cette nuit serait peut-être différente. Après tout, aucun coup n'avait été échangé jusque là alors qu'elles se trouvaient plus proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

La main de Médusa attrapa un bout de sa robe, ses doigts tirèrent sur le tissu pour tester l'élasticité des fils. Son expression volontairement nonchalante la fit sourire.

Elle souleva le bas de sa robe bien haut, ne cachant rien de ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Le sang noir se réappropriait et réarrangeait tous les fils de ses habits, jusqu'au sous-vêtements. Un vent nocturne vint doucement caresser le duvet de son sexe nu exposé à l'air libre.

« Tu peux me toucher n'importe où, tu sais. Je ne me débattrais pas. »

Médusa cilla à peine devant l'obscénité de la scène.

Sans hésiter une seconde, la fille lui planta son talon dans le pied. Puis, profitant de l'ouverture causée par la douleur qu'elle venait d'infliger à la sorcière, elle la désarçonna pour la faire tomber au sol, derrière un mur en ruines. Ce coin de la ville abandonnée était absolument désert, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Les fils de sang noir faisaient d'excellentes cordes pour lui immobiliser les bras et l'empêcher ainsi de jouer de ses flèches. Médusa était encore trop sonnée par le coup pour pouvoir réagir correctement. Sur la peau du dos de son pied sérieusement éraflé se formait une tâche de sang à la surface, la chair en dessous avait pris une teinte violacée et ses yeux semblaient presque humides à cause de la douleur. Une vision terriblement attractive. La jeune fille lécha langoureusement la joue qu'elle avait effleuré d'une attaque plusieurs jours auparavant.

Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, ses dents raclèrent contre la peau tendre, s'entrechoquèrent contre le cou et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule. La chair chaude et salée par la sueur possédait un goût délicieux. Elle voulait la dévorer.

Médusa se mit à murmurer un chant mais elle l'interrompit en collant ses lèvres contre sa bouche, enfonçant sans gêne ni grâce sa langue dans sa gorge.

Quand elle se retira finalement, après avoir exploré toutes les sensations qui lui plaisaient, la sorcière la mordit à son tour.

mm

Maka porta machinalement une main à son cou en se réveillant. Sentir les marques de dents sous ses doigts la fit frissonner et elle se dirigea en hâte vers le miroir de sa chambre d'hôtel, incrusté au dessus du lavabo dans la minuscule cabine de douche.

Cette blessure atypique avait de quoi l'effrayer quant aux événements de la veille mais en déboutonnant son haut de pyjama, elle découvrit d'autres traces encore plus inquiétantes. Bien qu'elles soient beaucoup moins visibles, les plaques rougies là où des lèvres s'étaient posées indiquaient, plus clairement que la moindre cicatrice, qu'une ligne de trop avait été franchie.

Le dégoût et la sensation de trahison montèrent en une vague encore plus puissante que lorsqu'elle avait découvert le résultat de la vidéo. Elle avait été stupide de penser pouvoir contrôler quelque chose d'aussi imprévisible que la folie, même s'il s'était agit de celle qui l'habitait –surtout parce qu'il s'était agit de celle-ci. Maka savait parfaitement que l'autre ne comptait pas la laisser atteindre ses objectifs et voulait juste la faire se rapprocher de la sorcière mais elle avait cru arriver à être la plus maligne.

Seulement, il était impossible de prendre de vitesse quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre possessions de son corps chaque fois qu'elle se reposait. Il fallait qu'elle arrêta tout.

Quand elle annonça à Soul qu'elle abandonnait leurs dernières missions, il fut évidemment surpris mais aussi soulagé. Lui dire qu'elle avait vu trop gros et qu'ils avaient besoin de repos était une excuse à la fois crédible et vraie, même si elle lui cachait une partie des raisons qui l'avaient amené à ce choix.

Il lui faudrait avouer ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois rentrée à Shibusen, elle le ferait. Elle pouvait se permettre d'attendre un peu, songea-t-elle en regardant Soul mâchonner mollement le dernier toast de son petit-déjeuner. Lui dire maintenant ne ferait que le paniquer inutilement. Elle pouvait attendre.

Les privilèges de Shibusen leur permettaient facilement d'obtenir des tickets d'avions à bon prix dans la journée. Maka s'assit sur un des bancs de l'aéroport en soupirant. Dans quelques heures, elle serait dans les cieux, en route vers l'Amérique. Son regard dérivait régulièrement vers les panneaux d'affichage, espérant que le temps d'attente diminuerait si elle le souhaitait assez fort.

Soul était parti chercher à manger afin de faire taire les gargouillis de leurs estomacs avant le départ, prévu pour deux heures de l'après-midi. Maka se rongeait les ongles en attendant.

Elle avait collé le dos de son crâne contre le mur derrière elle. Pour les problèmes d'hygiène des lieux publics, elle se lamenterait plus tard, en attendant, la pierre fraîche lui faisait du bien. Un type sur un banc à sa droite s'était complètement affalé dessus, piquant un somme sans honte en attendant l'arrivée de son propre vol. Son expression satisfaite dans son sommeil évoquait un chat se dorant confortablement le pelage au soleil et avait de quoi donner des envies de siestes à tous ceux qui le regardaient. Maka se demanda se qui se passerait si elle s'endormait à bord de l'avion. Est-ce que l'autre serait capable d'agir, de provoquer un accident devant Soul et tous les passagers, après s'être rendue compte de ce qui se passait ? Non, cela aurait été trop dangereux pour elle, trop imprudent même pour quelqu'un de frappé par la folie.

Des hauts-parleurs les plus proches, une musique molle et lancinante s'échappait, entrecoupée par différentes annonces. Ses oreilles filtraient les sons externes des humains et des machines, les transformant en un brouhaha vague et lointain.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

mm

La fille courait. Elle courait à travers la foule, sans prêter attention à ceux qu'elle bousculait ou qui se retournaient sur son passage. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses rayons dardaient leur chaleur vive et étouffante sur elle.

Suant à grosses gouttes, elle avait l'impression de bouillir à l'intérieur de sa robe, le sang noir chauffait comme du goudron en plein jour d'été. Le ciel bleu vif aveuglait la créature de la nuit qu'elle était. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'abriter maintenant, il lui fallait continuer à courir. Le temps lui manquait. Ses chances de trouver Médusa à cette heure étaient terriblement maigres mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La nuit dernière, elle avait été proche de réussir mais avait préféré remettre les choses à plus tard, par prudence et dans sa naïveté, elle avait cru pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de la situation et allonger son plaisir. Cette fois-ci, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle ferait Médusa sienne, elle déchirerait son corps et arracherait son âme pour la manger.

mm

Quand Soul réapparut, des sandwiches à la main, dans la salle d'attente où il avait laissé Maka, sa partenaire n'était nulle-part à l'horizon. Après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche, il supposa qu'elle était allée aux toilettes ou partie chercher quelque chose ailleurs.

Habituellement, elle songeait à l'attendre pour le prévenir mais personne n'était à l'abri d'une envie pressante. Il commença à manger sa part tout en scrutant les différentes entrées et sorties pour ne pas la manquer quand elle reviendrait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Soul avait terminé son sandwich et tapait du pied doucement, se demandant ce qui pouvait lui prendre tant de temps. Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la salle, observant à travers les vitres aux murs et aux portes s'il ne pouvait pas la voir approcher.

Ce fut en se retournant pour revenir vers le centre de la pièce qu'il remarqua un sac à bandoulière familier, tombé derrière un banc. S'approchant d'un pas gauche, il le souleva et découvrit un badge à l'effigie de Shibusen attaché à la lanière, confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de celui de Maka.

Son amie avait peut-être des priorités parfois douteuse mais elle n'était pas du genre étourdie à en oublier son sac lorsqu'elle allait aux toilettes. Quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit.

Il apostropha une dame lisant le journal sur un banc voisin, lui demandant si elle avait aperçut une jeune fille à cet endroit.

« Oui, elle avait l'air de dormir quand je suis arrivée. Elle s'est relevée il y a quelque temps et est partie.

—Partie ? Où ça ?!

—Mais je n'en sais rien ! Elle est juste sortie en courant. »

La femme indiqua vaguement une direction du bout du bras. Soul tiqua sur sa dernière remarque.

« En courant... Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle ?

—Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, répondit-elle d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle trouvait ses questions sérieusement louches, mais elle était habillée un peu chic pour l'endroit.

—Comment ça ?

—Hum. Sa robe. On aurait dit un genre de robe de bal. »

Soul se précipita vers une cabine téléphonique sans même se retourner pour la remercier.

mm

Elle se liquéfiait sous les mains de la sorcière. Trouver Médusa dans cette situation avait été un miracle mais son corps se mettait maintenant à la lâcher en contrepartie. La fatigue –car elle avait négligé de laisser le temps à Maka de reprendre des forces– couplée à la présence de l'astre du soleil sapait les forces du sang gluant qui bouillonnait pourtant si fort la nuit.

Médusa devait s'en être rendue compte et par moquerie, sûrement, ses doigts la caressaient avec la douceur de la soie. Malgré cela, la rage n'arrivait pas à monter suffisamment en elle pour qu'elle fut capable de les lui arracher d'un coup. À la place, elle fit basculer la sorcière en arrière pour s'asseoir sur elle, dans une pathétique tentative de reproduire l'euphorie de la veille.

Le souvenir de la sensation des os s'entrechoquant était excitant. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait que déposer des baisers maladroits et humides sur le visage et le cou de l'autre femme.

« Tu crois être une créature très profonde, n'est-ce pas ? La culmination de tout ce que Maka Albarn ne peut pas être. »

Médusa attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant nonchalamment ses doigts gantés. C'était vrai. Maka rejetait la possibilité de la présence de la folie en elle avec tant de foi que celle-ci ne pouvait que s'exprimer qu'à son insu, par ce dédoublement de personnalité.

« Mais c'est faux. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pile d'émotions momentanées et impulsives, qui s'échappe comme de l'eau bouillante débordant d'une casserole. »

Elle aurait voulu répliquer mais ses mots se coinçaient dans sa bouche pâteuse, les phrases s'emmêlaient dans son esprit.

« Il n'y a rien de raffiné ou de profondément vrai à la nature de Maka Albarn dans ce que tu crois ressentir. »

Non, ce n'était pas ça. La douce chaleur de l'infirmerie, l'amertume des sous-sols de Shibusen, la haine salée d'Arachnophobia... Il y avait là-dedans une part d'une vérité qu'elle même avait des difficultés à atteindre et comprendre, elle en était sûre. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu à subir ce défilé de sensations, d'images, d'odeurs et de couleurs qui tanguaient dans son esprit chaque fois que Médusa s'approchait d'elle. Tout cela devait forcément vouloir dire quelque chose.

« Un chien fou qui court après sa queue, rien de plus. »

Ses mouvements se faisaient plus brusques maintenant, les mains de la sorcière passaient sur ses seins, ses hanches ou ses fesses, tâtant le tissu et la peau avec l'assurance d'un maître explorant ce qu'il savait parfaitement être son bien, sa possession.

Le misérable gémissement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres ressemblait trop à un ronronnement. Elle avait besoin de dormir pour reprendre des forces, atteindre un endroit pour se cacher de Shibusen afin qu'ils ne la trouvent pas, qu'ils ne l'enferment pas. Surtout, elle devait se séparer de Médusa maintenant car la prochaine fois qu'elle se réveillerait, elle savait que ce serait l'autre qui aurait le dessus et elle gâcherait sûrement tout si la sorcière était encore là.

Elle avait maintenant complètement oublié qu'elle se trouvait là parce qu'elle voulait tuer Médusa, elle avait de toute façon dû abandonner ce plan lorsque ses membres avaient commencé à s'alourdir. La force nécessaire pour le meurtre lui avait manqué et l'autre femme était particulièrement sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée, attentive à chacun de ses gestes. Aussi, elle en avait été réduite à partir sur la ligne opposée. Baiser à la place de tuer. L'option aurait parut insensée à toute personne saine d'esprit mais évidemment semblait toute naturelle pour elle, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi.

Médusa avait à un moment repris le dessus sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, car leurs positions étaient maintenant inversées.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est simplement de la luxure. »

Le sol râpait contre le haut de son dos nu et ses épaules, tandis que la sorcière enfonçait ses doigts en elle, jouait d'elle comme des cordes d'un piano merveilleusement accordé. Elle devait partir.

Des notes de musique dansaient dans sa tête, idée extravagante pour elle qui n'était pas mélomane. Une symphonie de plaisir, de honte qui s'enroulait autour de son cœur. Les mots de Médusa n'étaient que mensonge, comme toujours, il y avait plus que cela. La sorcière avait tout faux.

Elle devait partir.

Ses cris de chatte en chaleur allaient sûrement alerter quelqu'un, voulait-elle donc être trouvée ainsi, dans cette position ? Mais non, elles avaient pris soin de se rendre dans un lieu où personne n'irait, lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Bien qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de quelle route elle avait prise maintenant, le chemin devenait flou dans sa tête. Personne ne la trouverait. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Elle devait partir.

Le nom de Maka résonna à l'intérieur de son esprit, comme un appel à l'aide, un phare dans la nuit. La source de son identité, l'origine de son être. Seulement, elle n'était plus sûre de savoir en quoi cela consistait. Les lettres marquées au fer rouge dans son cerveau se répétaient, se distordaient puis disparaissaient. Maka n'était nulle-part, il n'y avait que Médusa.

Elle devait partir. Elle devait partir. Elle devait partir.

mm

Soul avait passé une nuit blanche à attendre.

Après avoir contacté Shibusen et le personnel de l'aéroport, il s'était mis lui aussi à le fouiller de fond en comble, avant de passer au reste de la ville. Les hommes de maître Shinigami n'avaient pas mis longtemps à arriver et avaient exécuté leurs propres recherches parallèlement.

Lorsque le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, ils avaient forcé Soul à s'arrêter dans un hôtel pour manger et se reposer, malgré ses protestations. L'arme démoniaque ne pouvait tout de même pas rester les bras croisés quand son meister était portée disparue. Alors ils l'avaient amené de force dans une chambre et avaient placé un garde à sa porte, pour le faire rester en place.

Il avait à peine entamé le repas qu'on lui avait apporté et le sommeil n'était pas venu. Dans l'angoisse, il avait observé le ciel s'éclaircir d'heure en heure alors que le soleil se levait lentement au dessus des toits. Espérant à chaque bruit qu'il entendait au dehors qu'on allait lui annoncer que sa partenaire avait été retrouvée.

Quand on le laissa enfin sortir, Soul tourna un visage aux yeux cernés mais plein d'attentes vers le meneur des recherches. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un signe de tête négatif.

Maka avait disparu de la carte.


End file.
